<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Memories by Kyoukalay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083339">Lost Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay'>Kyoukalay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Changing eye colours, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Egypt, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hidden Powers, Indiana Jones style puzzles and temples, Longing, M/M, Multiple chapter fic, Mystery, Other, Past Relationship(s), Princes &amp; Princesses, Puzzles, Romance, Slow Burn, a lot of feelings, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse has dawned upon the town of Nemhat. A desperate princess calls upon the help of Professor Layton, who journeys to Egypt with his loyal apprentice. Here they find adventure, mysteries and an old friend they haven't seen in years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmy Altava &amp; Hershel Layton &amp; Luke Triton, Emmy Altava &amp; Luke Triton, Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton, Hershel Layton &amp; Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Veiled Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU where Luke has never left to go to America with his parents and continues to stay as the professor's faithful apprentice and assistant. The lad is aged up to 16 years old in this story. Age is weird in the PL universe. </p><p>Emmy did not join the newspaper, but has been travelling the world searching for adventures on her own. She has not had contact with the professor or Luke since she said her goodbye.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The market place was busy as always. Emmy sneaked her way around, her eyes darting through the sand filled streets. She had grown familiar to the environment and knew which stalls to look out for. She checked to make sure her Niqab* was still in place. She wanted her identity to stay hidden after all. After careful examination, she confirmed her plan. All had been calculated and set in place. There was no way this could go wrong. She slid past a merchant, transporting a cart filled with pastries and exotic fruits. The pastries gave off an amazing smell, making her stomach grumble. Now wasn't the time or place to divulge in personal needs. She needed to be focussed.</p><p>At the end of the market was a large clearing with a view of the desert. It still marveled her to what extent the box of sand stretched out. She walked up to her purpose, the stand she visited weekly, which sold bottles of clean water. She had run out and needed to stay hydrated in the terging heat of the Sahara. She placed her money on the wooden stall and slid it towards the merchant behind the counter. He looked at her with the same grimace he showed her every week. He wasn't too keen on strangers, is what he told her the week she arrived. Thankfully for her, he still sold his wares to said strangers. He pulled out a carton of 6 large water bottles and handed it over to Emmy. She placed it under her arm and turned around, only to be met with a broad right shoulder. She dropped the water to the ground and grunted. Just her luck.</p><p>The man that she had bumped into spit to the ground and laughed as she quickly tried to pick up the bottles. The merchant behind the stand wasn't the only one with discriminatory tendencies. Before he walked off, he kicked one of the bottles, making it roll through several pairs of feet over the market. Emmy had gathered the remainder of her possessions and quickly bolted after the final bottle. Just 5 bottles wouldn't be enough. She looked around and saw the bottle had landed close next to a set of green shoes. Green shoes that seemed oddly familiar. The bottle was picked up by the owner of said familiar shoes, which made Emmy look up to face the gentlemen. Her eyes widened when she saw who exactly was in front of her. The face she hadn't seen in many years. The gentleman turned around towards her and flashed one of his curt smiles.</p><p>''Is this yours miss?'' He asked politely.</p><p>He hadn't recognized her yet. Thank the gods. She nodded and averted her gaze. Her eyes were the only thing visible to him at the moment. He shouldn't be able to identify her. But she knew how clever and perceptive he was. She mumbled a quiet and slightly distorted 'Thanks' and grabbed the bottle out of his hand. A sudden pang of anxiety struck her in the chest. She quickly turned around and started moving back into the crowd of the market. Fate, however, was unkind to Emmy Altava and once again she was pushed by a random inhabitant. She stumbled a bit, but thankfully regained her posture to keep her strut going. What she didn't know was that she had dropped a rather important item. An item that would help a certain professor of archeology identify her.</p><p>The professor looked at the spot in the crowd where the curious lady had vanished. He didn't know why, but there was something about her that gave him an odd feeling. The way her eyes had widened when she came face to face with him, the way she seemingly changed her voice slightly. Almost as if she didn't want to be recognized. That would be strange. He came to Nemhat together with his apprentice to answer the call of a princess in trouble. The small and prosperous Egyptian town wouldn't be a place where he expected to see anyone he recognized. Unless there were colleagues here to aid the princess as well, he was sure they were the only brits in the surrounding area.</p><p>He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a crash coming from behind him. He turned around to see his apprentice clumsily holding the remainder of their luggage. The rest had fallen inelegantly to the ground. The 16-year old looked at his mentor with an apologetic smile. The professor couldn't help but chuckle. He should have helped the boy but he was embarrassed to say he got distracted. He walked back to his faithful friend and started helping him with the retrieval of their luggage. They were supposed to meet the princess tomorrow, unsure what exactly they were doing here. All they knew was that the town seemed to have gotten cursed somewhere in the past few months. The princess had heard about a puzzle solving professor of archeology who helped people with their problems. She also heard he was a gentleman who never refused the request of a lady. He seemed like the perfect man to help her with the current trouble. What the curse entailed was yet to be revealed.</p><p>After the professor put aside the last bag he turned around to look back at the spot where he last saw the mysterious woman he met before. The sun was starting to set and he noticed people returning to their homes. Suddenly, something on the ground caught his eye. He walked towards it to find a small, crumbled up handkerchief. The piece of cloth looked to be of good quality from what he could tell. Not something you would find on an everyday market. His gut told him to pick it up and examine it further.</p><p>''What's that professor?'' Luke asked curiously while peeking over his shoulder.</p><p>The boy had grown quite a bit, almost reaching the same height as the older gentleman.</p><p>''I'm not sure, but something tells me it's important.''</p><p>''Ah, is that your famous intuition acting up again, professor?''</p><p>The professor chuckled. Luke liked to say the phrase every once in a while, adding on to the expectation the professor always saw fit to see to the end. The handkerchief was a faint yellow with a lace rim. The fabric felt soft but looked like it had been used for years. The professor turned it around and spotted a set of initials in the corner.</p><p>''E.A.'' He said to himself.</p><p>Why did that seem familiar?</p><p>''Hm, well we do know someone with that set of initials, right?'' Luke deducted.</p><p>The professor looked at Luke with a confused expression. They knew someone with the initials E.A?</p><p>''Professor, don't tell me you've forgotten about your previous number 1 assistant.'' He joked.</p><p>''Ah!'' The professor exclaimed.</p><p>Of course! How could he have forgotten Emmy, his very capable assistant from four years ago. The last time they spoke was after the incident. He couldn't believe it had been four years since she had resigned from her position and said her goodbye's. It wasn't a very fond memory for the professor. He had started to care for the yellow-loving lass during their travels together and found it difficult to say goodbye. He thought back to their encounter just now. If it really was her, why wouldn't she have said something? Did she not want to see them again after all these years? Right then and there the professor made a decision.</p><p>''Luke, would you be so kind as to check us in at our hotel? I will be back before nightfall.''</p><p>Luke had become used to this kind of behaviour from his mentor and accepted without hesitation. He sighed when he looked at their pile of luggage, but was sure he could handle it. He had put more time into training his arms after all.</p><p>The professor smiled one last time at his apprentice and then bolted off over the marketplace to the spot where he saw her disappear before. He was going to try and find her. He wanted to know why she had behaved the way she did. And even if she didn't want to talk, he at least wanted some type of closure. He had told her she would always be welcomed back with open arms if she ever wanted to, but she never did. He turned the corner and looked around. The chance of him actually spotting her were slim, but he had to give it a try. Nemhat wasn't an extremely large place, but big enough for it to take hours to find someone.</p><p>He continued down the streets and looked out for a woman dressed in a licht brown robe. The veil covered almost her entire face, making it hard to distinguish her from others. Many women were wearing attires of a similar nature, varying in colors from black to brown to grey. The professor thought he had run out of luck when he had searched for almost an hour. He didn't want to give up but the sky was turning dark. Several houses had started dousing their lights as well, making it even harder to see ahead. The street he was currently in consisted of small, deteriorated cottages. It was clear the lesser fortunate inhabitants of Nemhat resided here. At the end of the street the professor spotted two figures close to the entrance of what seemed like a small store. One of the two figures was of a smaller stature, a boy of clear Egytian descent. His dark curls covered part of his face, but his striking light green eyes peaked through. The other person was actually turned with their back towards the professor, making it hard to tell what they looked like. In this light he couldn't quite see what colour their robe was, but it seemed similar to the one he saw before.</p><p>The boy nodded to the other figure and dashed to the street on their right side. The figure turned slightly, revealing part of their face. The professor could make out a small smile on their features. The person then took off their hood, making their lushes brown waves fall down on their shoulders. The professor gasped. It couldn't be anyone else. She turned back into the shop, disappearing from view. The professor quickly followed. The little shop had no door, but only a curved entrance. He stood in front of the shop and looked inside to see several small trinkets scattered about. The person of interest had moved to the back of the store, fumbling around with her robe. The professor walked further into the store, until the point where he was sure to be in ear shot.</p><p>''I believe you dropped this.'' He said softly, as not to startle her.</p><p>He could see her shoulder tense up. She didn't turn around but he could hear her mutter something under her breath.</p><p>''How did you find me?'' She finally said, in her normal voice.</p><p>''Not without effort I must say. It took me some time to realise it was you in the first place.'' He admitted. ''Luke helped me with that to be perfectly honest.''</p><p>''Luke…''</p><p>He could hear the pain in her voice. She slowly turned around. The sadness in her eyes was soon replaced with a happy smile. She closed in on the professor and hesitated. He wanted to hug her. He wanted her to hug him. He was so happy to see her. She looked just like he remembered, with only her hair slightly shorter than before. He realized she was hesitating and opened his arms.</p><p>''It's so good to see you Emmy.''</p><p>She finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him into a big hug.</p><p>''It's good to see you too professor.'' He could hear her muffled voice say in his shoulder.</p><p>After another second they parted and stared into each other's eyes.</p><p>''May I ask why you didn't say anything before, on the market?''</p><p>''I...I didn't know what to say.'' She responded and moved her arms back to her side.</p><p>Silence fell upon them. Emmy looked to be deep in thought. He wanted to ask her what she was doing here of all places, but he felt like that would be too intrusive at the moment. She was probably getting over the shock of their meeting in the first place. She lifted her hand to her chin and tapped it, pondering deeply before she exclaimed ''Professor!''</p><p>''Y..yes?'' She had startled him.</p><p>''Would you like to see something beautiful?'' She asked.</p><p>How could he decline?</p>
<hr/><p>*Niqab = veil in front of the face, only revealing the eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First chapter of my new story! I don't know how long this one is going to be yet but I'll try to update it once every week. Please let me know what you thought! As every Fanfiction writer, I love me some comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perplections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take them long to arrive at their destination. Emmy had been secretive about their little expedition, wishing to surprise her former boss. She ascended the final part of the ladder they had been climbing and moved closer to the entrance on top. She looked back to see if the professor was still following her. To her delight, she could see his top hat poke its way to the top, quickly followed by the rest of his body. She took the opportunity to give him a look down. Besides his afamed top hat and signature green shoes, he looked different than she remembered. The getup she was used to was replaced with a set of dark blue trousers, a white blouse with sleeves rolled back to his elbows and a set of matching dark blue bretels. She had to admit, he looked quite handsome.</p><p>She turned back around and entered the little hut she had been using as a home during her stay in Nemhat. She welcomed the professor inside, who was curiously looking around. Once completely inside, a cosy looking room displayed little to no furniture. Emmy had not thought about decorating her little home, since she saw no use for other than the necessities. Next to a small table on the right side of the room, you could see a bed roll neatly rolled up against the wall. On the other side stood a cupboard with different items like clothes, water and food. In the middle of the room a small fire pit smoldered from the remainder of the fire that had been there before. Above the fire, a small kettle dangled from the ceiling by a metal string. She had no kitchen because she felt it was unnecessary, but she wouldn't start her day without a cup of tea. At the end of the room were two doors. One of the doors led to her bathroom with a small tub, which had to be heated with actual fire and a bucket to relieve herself in. It wasn't the most luxurious way of living, she had to admit, but it had been home for some time now.</p><p>The other one was the one she needed though. She opened it and beckoned the professor to follow. The door led to a small balcony outside with a beautiful view one could only dream of. Because of the positioning on the mountain, you could enjoy both the view of the city and the view of the spectacular nature surrounding the area. If you looked down, you could see the town lit up, with people frolicking about, enjoying their evening. If you looked up, you could enjoy the mountain range and a beautiful view of the stars. Emmy had loved looking up ever since she arrived here. It had been such a colossal difference with the London night sky and she swore she would never grow tired of it.</p><p>She leaned on the balustrade and sighed contentedly. The professor joined her soon after and peered out over the town. She wondered what kind of expression he was displaying and looked to her side. She had to hold back her laughter when she saw an almost child-like expression on his features. His eyes sparkled. She could have sworn if it wasn't just from the lights down below, he was actually creating some sparkles of his own. A small blush formed on his cheeks when he looked up at the sky. The very same sky that continued to take Emmy's breath away. Emmy couldn't help but stare at her former boss. He just seemed so...innocent. The urge to put her head on his shoulder grew, but she knew she couldn't allow herself to do something as intimate as that.</p><p>''It's pretty great huh.''</p><p>The professor sighed before answering ''It is magnificent my dear. I knew Nemhat had some beautiful archeological sites but I didn't expect to see anything like this.''</p><p>He turned his head back to his long lost assistant and smiled.</p><p>''Thank you...for showing me.''</p><p>Emmy looked down at her hands and hummed a soft you're welcome. A comfortable silence set upon them, both enjoying the view and each other's company. It might not have been part of Emmy's plans, but she was happy she found him and he had found her. The professor on the other side, grew curious.</p><p>''Emmy, If I may be so bold, what are you doing here my dear?''</p><p>She waited for a moment to think and formulate her answer.</p><p>''I'm...here to investigate the curse that has been plaguing the town actually. I'm sure that's also the reason why you're here.'' She said with a small smile.</p><p>''Yes I am. Princess Farah sent me a letter indicating they have been dealing with this curse for a couple of months now. Although, I have yet to be informed of the contents of the curse.''</p><p>''Princess Farah...? Really?''</p><p>''Yes. Have you talked to her about this situation?'' The professor asked.</p><p>''No...I've been investigating this case on my own so far. Although I would love to get a chance to talk to her, since she has been a major player in this whole happening. When are you going to meet the princess?''</p><p>''She asked to meet with us tomorrow afternoon.''</p><p>Emmy pondered for a moment. This could just be perfect.</p><p>''I would actually like to ask your help on the matter, professor.''</p><p>The professor's heart made a small leap. He had the opportunity to work together with Emmy again. The mere thought alone made him happier than he expected.</p><p>''I think it would be wonderful to work on this case together, Emmy. Just like old times. I'm sure Luke will be delighted as well.''</p><p>Emmy turned her gaze back to town and smiled reminiscently.</p><p>''I can't wait to see that little squirt.''</p><p>The professor chuckled deeply.</p><p>''You'll see that he's not so small anymore.''</p><p>Emmy was genuinely excited to see Luke again after all this time. She wondered how he had changed. She wondered if her feelings surrounding him had changed since the last time she saw him. Just like she had wondered with the professor...</p><p>''Emmy, would you be able to tell me about this curse?'' The professor asked, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>Emmy nodded and started recalling the events of the previous few months. It had all started with several statues going missing. The statues had been found days later on the town square with strange notes and hieroglyphs clattered on their faces. Emmy noted how the statues seemed to have in common that they shared a likelihood from the egyptian god Thoth*, the god of wisdom, judgment and the dead. From what she understood from the locals, the people worshipped Thoth more than any other Egyptian god. Another legend that roamed the streets was that of the ancient cave near the city. The cave was closed however, Emmy noted, and was rumored to never have been opened since the people believed it to be a bad idea. The legend entailed that the god himself resided inside the structure and that he wanted some peace and quiet.</p><p>The notes and Hieroglyphs depicted on the statues told of a curse that would doom the people of Nemhat. Over the course of the next few weeks, different random events made the people believe the curse was actually real. It started with small items going missing, animals seemingly disappearing and pieces of furniture randomly breaking. After a while, the cases became more dire. Actual people started to go missing, only for them to show up days later without any memory of their time away. Some richer folk claimed their prized golden possessions suddenly rotted away and finally, in the last week or so, swarms of locusts started appearing in different places around the city. The locusts were believed to be an omen of death by the locals, making many afraid to even step outside their houses.</p><p>Emmy sighed deeply after she finished telling him all she knew about the happenings around town. She also mentioned how many believed the princess was responsible for the curse. They say she shouldn't have meddled with the cave nearby and that she called upon Thot's wrath. She had apparently tried to open the door to the cave. The professor listened intently to his new partner in the case. He was happy to have such an informed person around, since the princess hadn't told them in the letter what the curse was actually about. He figured it was probably because she felt some sense of guilt, since the people were blaming her. Now they just had to figure out how to continue.</p><p>''Thank you Emmy. This helps a lot. Why don't you join us tomorrow on our visit to the princess? I'm sure she will appreciate your help as well.''</p><p>''Sounds like a plan.'' Emmy smiled.</p><p>They said their goodbyes and goodnights to one another with the promise of meeting up somewhere tomorrow afternoon, before their audience with the princess.</p>
<hr/><p>The professor walked back to the hotel and thought about all the new information that had been provided. There were many things that still puzzled him, but that was only natural since he had only just arrived. The puzzle named Emmy, who still hadn't truly given him a valid reason for her lack of reaction on the market. The curse which plagued the town seemed to have some serious consequences. The princess was still a mystery as well. Why had she tried to open the cave, when the legend stated it shouldn't be opened. He was sure he was going to need to do a lot more investigating to figure them all out. He looked at his surroundings and found himself to have returned to the marketplace where he and Luke had separated earlier. The taxi driver that dropped them off was kind enough to give them directions to the hotel. The directions, however, were a puzzle on their own.</p><p>He thought for a moment to figure out the strange pattern which the man had explained to route in, when the answer suddenly hit him. The folk that were still out and about gave the professor strange looks when he pointed at a building nearby with a big smile on his face. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and quickly walked inside the hotel. He was greeted by a kind doormen who escorted him towards his room, where Luke had been able to get everything settled by the time the professor returned.</p><p>''Took you long enough.'' He said teasingly when his mentor entered the room. ''So, what did you find?''</p><p>The professor sat down on the sofa across one of the small beds with a sigh.</p><p>''You were right about the initials, my boy. They indeed belonged to Emmy.''</p><p>''Wait, so does that mean you found her?'' He asked shocked.</p><p>He could not believe his ears. Emmy Altava, the woman that he had looked up to until years ago, had shown up out of nowhere. The only reason he didn't look up to her anymore was because 1. She left and 2. He was probably just as tall, or almost as tall as she was by now. He had missed her more than he realised. He had a similar dynamic with Flora, but had always felt a need to protect Flora, whereas Emmy never needed his protection. It was usually the other way around.</p><p>''I did. She is also investigating the curse of Nemhat and asked for our coöperation. What do you think Luke? Would you like to see her again? I can imagine you might feel some reluctance as to work with her again.''</p><p>The professor was concerned for the boy. After she had left, Luke barely spoke of her in the beginning. After a few weeks he started to admit how much he missed her and told the professor how he couldn't understand why she left in the first place. They had both forgiven her, so what was her reasoning truly? The professor wasn't sure himself. He always regretted not asking more when she left.</p><p>Luke had moved to the window in their room and peeked outside through the curtains with a soft smile.</p><p>''I would love to see Emmy again. It's been so long. I wonder if she's still the same.''</p><p>The professor felt a sense of relief wash over him. The boy meant a lot to him and he wouldn't want to force him to work together with her, if he didn't want to.</p><p>''She will be joining us tomorrow for our audience with the princess. Now let me tell you about the curse.''</p><p>Luke looked back at his mentor with raised eyebrows.</p><p>''Emmy told me what had happened in the last few months. She has been here for a while.''</p><p>''That's great! She will be of tremendous help.'' Luke said happily and joined the professor on the bed opposite of him.</p><p>The professor retold every bit of the story Emmy told him and was glad to see the sparkle of interest reignite into his still young apprentice's eyes. Luke had been the one to read him the letter and had insisted on leaving to Egypt right away. The professor had protested at first, noting Luke had exams coming up soon, but the boy promised him they would be back before the exams and that he would study every day. The professor was even allowed to quiz him whenever he felt like the boy was slacking off.</p><p>After another fierce discussion about Luke having to spend the following morning studying, the two men decided it was best for them to sleep for now. The professor had trouble finding a comfortable position in the new and rather small bed, but fell asleep soon since he had been tired from the journey. He dreamed of finding treasure and exploring dungeons with his two trusty companions by his side, unaware of the development happening in the city, not too far from where they slept.</p>
<hr/><p>*Thoth is actually a god of many more things but i'd like to keep it a little simpler.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to update this weekly, but since I have been able to write a lot already, I figured I might as well post the next chapter now. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Royal Summons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, the professor and Luke were rudely awakened by several loud knocks on their door. Luke jumped out of bed with a tired and shocked expression on his face. If only he had been more careful, since he fell over onto his face right away. The professor looked at his apprentice with worry and got out of bed as well. He carefully walked over to the door and glanced back to Luke one last time, who had gotten up again in the meantime. Luke shrugged his shoulders and waited in anticipation.</p><p>''Who goes there?'' The professor asked, heart rapidly pounding in his chest.</p><p>From the looks of it, the sun wasn't even out yet.</p><p>''Are you Hershel Layton?'' A deep, masculine voice asked from the other side of the door, with a rather thick accent.</p><p>The professor adjusted his sleeping wear and opened the door carefully. On the other side he found a pair of buff looking men with deep frowns on their faces. They were both wearing white robes with dark blue sashes around their waists. On their head they each wore a blue tulban, matching the saches. On their sides, the professor spotted a couple of rather large khopeshes*. It looked to the professor like they were guards or something of the sort.</p><p>''Yes my name is Hershel Layton and I would very much like to know why you disturb me, my apprentice and the rest of the hotel guests this early in the morning.''</p><p>The professor was rather irritated by their behaviour. Why would they need to wake the two of them up this early? And why would they need to do so in a manner that would be a bother to the other guests of the hotel? The slightly larger man stepped in front of the other and closed in on the professor. He leaned down slightly and responded in a much quieter voice.</p><p>''My apologies Ustaaz*. We have come here to retrieve you for princess.''</p><p>The professor furrowed his brows in confusion.</p><p>''We weren't supposed to meet with her royal highness until later today if I remember correctly.''</p><p>The man in front of him looked cautiously to his left and right before leaning in even closer to the professor's ear.</p><p>''There was a murderous attempt on the princess last night.''</p><p>The professor's eyes widened at the revelation.</p><p>''Thankfully, she was rescued by a lady before they had chance to succeed.''</p><p>His mind immediately went back to what Emmy had told people seemed to blame the princess for the curse. Could this be planned by the residents? Or was it all part of the infamous curse itself?</p><p>''The person that did rescuing made clear you were acquaintance and she wants your help. This is why we are here, Layton Ustaaz.''</p><p>''My acquaintance?'' The professor asked.</p><p>''Ah yes, a dark-haired lady with legs strong as steel.''</p><p>''Emmy...'' Luke and the professor said in unison.</p><p>Luke had joined the professor in the doorway, curious to see what all the fuss was about.</p><p>''Yes, she wants you to the palace quick as possible. The princess insisted you bring your belongings as well.''</p><p>The professor and Luke quickly understood the situation. They packed up their things and joined the two palace guards. The professor had doubts if Luke should join him, since he wouldn't be able to study for his exams, but Luke was quick to convince him to let him join them. He promised he would study twice as hard the next opportunity they had.</p><p>The two guards had introduced themselves as Adofo and Asim, the personal guards of the princess. They explained along the way that the princess decided yesterday evening to show herself to the people. She wanted to provide some feeling of security by giving a speech on the town square, where the statues had been found. Only a few people knew of her plans, since she wanted to elude her father's judgement. Once she approached the fountain on the square, multiple assailants in dark robes took out the guards surrounding her. Adofo had been there as well, but didn't remember much after he got knocked out.</p><p>After he had woken up, the princess was by his side, filled with worry. She had told him how she was heroically saved by a lady who had seen it all happen nearby. The professor chuckled inwardly when he was reminded of Emmy's tendency to fight. The first time he witnessed her swift movements and strong kick was in Misthallery. He was surprised to see a beautiful lady like herself be proficient in the material arts, but it made him happy to know she was at his side. That is...until she wasn't anymore. The sun had started rising properly on top of the mountain while they were walking through town. The warm rays of sunshine gave life to the slumbering streets. The professor had to suppress an upcoming yawn when he heard his young apprentice produce one of his own.</p><p>Asim was the more quiet one of the two guards. He had not added much to the story, also because he had simply not been there. He recalled how worried he was for the princess when they had received the news. He had been stationed to guard the king during an important meeting with the council from their neighboring town. When they approached the palace gates, he softly admitted he wanted nothing more than to protect the princess, for she was the future of their country. Once inside the palace, the professor and Luke gasped at the luxurious and decadent environment. Every part of the palace was covered in beautiful white and gold adornments. The floor was a striking white marble, while the walls were structured like an ancient Egyptian temple. The guards opened up two enormous doors to open the large entry hall. The professor and Luke were hesitant for a moment to walk inside, but relaxed when Adofo guided them in with a smile.</p><p>At the end of the hall stood two large thrones with one smaller one to the left. The professor deducted that the two larger ones were probably meant for the king and queen, while the smaller one would be for the princess. Adofo stopped on top of the small set of stairs in front of the thrones.</p><p>''Wait here. I'll get princess for you.''</p><p>The professor and Luke nodded and watched the tall guard walk away through a door to the side. Asim stayed in the room and settled next to one of the thrones with a stern look on his face. A perfect place for a guard. The room was probably meant for the royal family to receive guests and throw parties. It was certainly large enough for those types of activities. The professor turned to look at Luke, who had been marvelling at every part of the luxuriously decorated room. He chuckled as he was reminded of the innocent outlook the boy still seemed to have. Something the professor felt envious of. The boy had gone through so much in his life, but he still seemed to have a positive outlook on the world. After a while, the door through which Adofo had left sprang open once again. The previously mentioned guard walked through with a serious expression on his face.</p><p>''Now presenting, her royal highness, the princess of Nemhat, Farah Maat Rashida. Please address he only as her royal highness or princess Farah Maat Rashida.''</p><p>''Oh please Adofo, you know how I feel about that.'' A soft, feminine voice giggled behind the stoic guard.</p><p>Not long after Adofo had entered, a much smaller figure followed. The large guard blushed, apologized and quickly took his position on the other side of the thrones. The small figure had to be the princess. The professor was surprised at the relaxed tone of the woman in front of him. She took place on one of the two larger thrones and smiled warmly at the two men in front of her. She was slightly smaller than the professor himself, with dark skin and even darker hair. Her lustrous locks were tightly braided to her side, almost reaching her hip. Her slender figure was beautifully adorned with a pure white and golden dress. Her arms were filled with golden bracelets to match her necklaces and nose ring. The nose ring had a small golden string attached to the earring on her right ear. Her face was just as beautiful as the rest of her, her cheeks a dark red from blush, her lashes long and winged golden eyeliner to finish it off. She was quite the picture.</p><p>''Welcome my esteemed guests to the beautiful city of Nemhat. Please, you do not have to address me as my lovely guard has mentioned before. I am pleased with just princess Farah or princess, since I still need to present my status.''</p><p>The professor was snapped out of his stare and quickly bowed down for the princess.</p><p>''Thank you for your warm welcome Princess Farah. Your city, as well as your home, are both beautiful and spectacularly interesting for an archeologist such as myself.''</p><p>Luke blushed and quickly followed his mentor in his bow. The poor boy was a tad too eager however, lost his balance and tumbled to the ground on his face (for the second time that day). The princess giggled at his display and thanked the professor politely. The professor helped Luke up and apologized. It had been quite early after all.</p><p>''Your presence was requested by my saviour, who will present herself shortly. She had trouble with the clothing I picked out for her during the morning.'' The princess explained while daintily placing her hand in front of her face to laugh.</p><p>''About that actually, could you be so kind as to tell us what happened yesterday? If it's not too much for you to talk about of course.'' The professor inclined.</p><p>The princess halted her soft laughter and turned to a serious expression. ''Of course. Although it is a happy occasion for you to have joined us, I will need to tell you and turn our conversation to the dark. I don't know how much my guards have told you already, but I was attacked yesterday by five men in black hoods.''</p><p>The professor nodded and listened with great intent.</p><p>''I was with four guards, including Adofo.'' she said while gesturing to the men on her right. ''They got taken out quickly, leaving me alone in great fear. I thought it would be the end for me.''</p><p>She looked back down at her hands for a moment and sighed. After another second she looked back up and started smiling again.</p><p>''The men didn't stand a chance however, because that's when she saved me.''</p><p>The professor's eyes softened. He mentally sighed with relief and tried not to think about what would have happened if she wasn't there.</p><p>''She had been watching in the crowd and responded without hesitation to save me. I really owe my life to Emmy.''</p><p>The professor's heart jumped at the mention of her name.</p><p>''The men that attacked me quickly ran off after she had delivered a few kicks to their faces and...other parts.'' The princess's smile widened once again. ''After that, she walked up to me and asked me if I was alright. This was why I invited her over to my home. I wish to thank her for her good deed. She told me about how she was investigating the curse and that she wants to help to get rid of it. It was like fate let us all together.''</p><p>''I can't believe someone truly wishes to harm you. I'm very glad Emmy was there to rescue you during the attack.'' The professor said. ''We were planning on adding her to our team today on our meet-up, but now that you two have already acquainted, I think this investigation will get along smoother.''</p><p>The princess opened her mouth to respond to the professor, when one of the doors on the left side of the room opened with a loud squeaky noise.</p><p>''Oof, sorry about the interruption everyone.'' Emmy's voice resounded through the room.</p><p>She stepped in and looked at the professor and Luke with an unreadable expression. The professor's eyes widened when he saw her enter completely. Her drap outfit from yesterday had been replaced with a bright green, beautiful outfit. The open middle separated the two piece outfit into a crop top that fitted perfectly around her broad shoulders and firm boussem. Under her belly button, the outfit continued with a slender, green, long skirt. Emmy's perfectly sculpted legs slipped through the slits on the side. The outfit was adorned with golden accents and buttons. Her hair was half done up into a bun, with the rest of her soft, brown curls resting on her shoulders.</p><p>''Emmy…'' The professor heard Luke say to his side.</p><p>''Luke…'' Emmy reciprocated.</p><p>It didn't take long for Luke to break into a big smile and run towards his old friend. Emmy was surprised at first when she felt two, larger than she remembered, arms wrap around her waist. Luke hugged her tightly and laughed. Emmy quickly wrapped her arms around the boy as well and had to struggle to hold back her tears.</p>
<hr/><p>*Khopesh: A traditional Egyptian sword. The inside curve of the weapon could be used to trap an opponent's arm.</p><p>*Ustaaz: Commonly used to address white-collar/educated men or women.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I'm really trying to do my research regarding some of the Egyptian mythology and other cultural aspects. If there is anything you see that is inaccurate please let me know, I will fix it right away!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Longed Reminiscing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Luke, it's so good to see you again.'' Emmy said while squeezing the boy in her arms closer to her.</p><p>Luke moved back at arm's length and beamed at the figure in front of him. It had saddened him greatly when she left four years ago and the pain had never really faded. Their relationship had always been of a brother-sister kind, teasing each other to no extent, supporting each other when needed and knowing there was love for one another without the need to say it. He was so happy to see her again and secretly hoped this would mean she would stay at their side for the rest of their days.</p><p>''How have you been Emmy? It's been too long.'' He cried out happily.</p><p>The two exchanged their greetings and one last hug before they joined the professor. Emmy smiled at her previous boss, while the professor tipped his hat. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but remembered there was a time and place for everything.</p><p>''It is good to have companions in your life.'' The princess said with a small smile on her face. ''I'm sure the three of you will be able to help us with the problem. Ustaaz, from what I understood from Emmy, she had already informed you of our problems.''</p><p>The professor glanced over at Emmy before nodding. ''Yes, she was able to tell what had happened in the previous few months. She also mentioned how the people hold a grudge to your highness. Do you think this might be the reason for the attack last night?''</p><p>''I...am unsure. I did not expect anyone to want to attack me. Before the curse, I could easily walk outside and be greeted by my citizens. Now...they don't seem to know how to even approach me.'' The princess said with a sad look in her eyes.</p><p>''It might be safer for you to stay inside the palace for now. Although I hate to constrict you, it is for the best.'' The professor suggested.</p><p>The princess nodded and sighed. The sad look on her face quickly vanished and she got up from her throne.</p><p>''How about I show you to your rooms for now? I insist on you having a good time while you stay with us.''</p><p>Adofo and Asim quickly followed behind their princess while she walked to the door from which Emmy had popped in before. Emmy giggled at the princess's behaviour and quickly followed her as well.</p><p>''She seems...nice?'' Luke said with an anxious smile on his face.</p><p>''She does. Now let's see where we will be staying my boy.''</p><p>Through the door, a beautiful wide hallway entered the picture. To the side, the wall was lined with columns that opened up into a magnificent garden. In the middle of the garden stood a large fountain, decorated with different golden animals. As they were walking through the hallway, the professor noticed many exotic plants and places to sit and relax.</p><p>''The garden has been especially made for me as a gift from my father. He might not be around much, but he cares in his own way I suppose.'' She said while shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>''The view over the city is even more magnificent than from my little balcony professor.'' Emmy said with a dazed look in her eyes.</p><p>Luke looked at the professor with a raised eyebrow. The professor struggled not to blush under his apprentice's fierce gaze. He had not told him about that part of his adventure yesterday evening, thinking it would be inappropriate to tell the boy he had visited her private enclosure.</p><p>The group continued to walk through the immense palace, passing several interesting places on the way. The princess had shown them her private dining area, where the three of them would be allowed to have their meals as well. At the end of the little tour, the princess stopped in front of a door close to the eating area.</p><p>''This is where you will be staying. Emmy is staying close to my quarters which are in that direction.'' She said while pointing down the hallway across from the door they were standing in front of. ''If you follow the hall to the right, you will find my room at the end, with the big golden doors and the guards in front.'' The princess said with a small smile.</p><p>''My room is right next to hers actually. You know, If you need me for anything.'' Emmy added.</p><p>Asim cleared his throat to make the group turn around. He had opened the door to the boy's room and gestured silently to the two gentlemen to enter. Luke and the professor entered their room and marveled at the space and luxury that was provided for them. The room back at the hotel couldn't compare in the slightest. They each got a big king size bed for themselves with luscious pillows piled on top. In front of each bed stood a large chest for them to place their belongings in. On the other side of the room was an area to sit and relax. The ground was lowered to place the legs under the low table and several huge pillows and blankets colored the place bright. Behind the seating area was another door in the middle of a large window, which covered the entire wall. The door led to the balcony. The balcony has another seating area with a hanging couch placed close to the edge. From the beginning of the room, the professor could already tell the view was going to be splendid. The two men didn't have enough eyes to take in the beautiful room in front of them. Luke couldn't stop cooing at every single new thing he saw.</p><p>''I believe the room will be sufficient.'' The princess said, smiling brightly. ''I will give you two some time to settle in. Emmy, why don't you join me in the dining room. Breakfast will be served soon.''</p><p>''Great, I'm starving.'' Emmy and Luke said in unison.</p><p>They looked at each other and started laughing loudly. The professor chuckled, quietly reminded of all the good times the three of them shared. Emmy and princess Farah soon walked off with the guards in tow. Luke was quick to claim the bed on the far side of the room, since he prefered to sleep by the window. The professor didn't mind. He prefered to sleep close to the door anyway. That way he would be able to react quickly in case they were rudely awakened again. After they had settled in, the two men walked back to the dining area they had visited before. They spotted Emmy and the princess at the large table in the middle of the area. The princess was seated at the top spot, enjoying a nice chat with Emmy. The professor could already tell the two of them would become good friends. He was proud to say he was Emmy's friend as well, seeing how she always helped those in need.</p><p>''Is everything to your liking?'' The princess asked after they had joined them at the table.</p><p>The professor had taken a seat on the opposite side of Emmy, next to the princess. Luke walked around the table to sit next to Emmy, who he had been dying to talk to ever since he saw her. Breakfast was served not long after.</p><p>''Yes, the room is absolutely splendid. Thank you so much princess.'' The professor returned.</p><p>He looked across the table to see his apprentice and former assistance eyes sparkle when the staff started placing the food on the table. The breakfast was made from different delectables, ranging from local cuisine to exotic fruits. The professor had to admit, he was quite hungry himself. They hadn't had a proper meal since their arrival yesterday afternoon. The professor was quite the stubborn man and often got so caught up in his work that he forgot to eat for a longer period of time than is good for a human being. They thanked the chef and happily dug in.</p><p>The professor noticed the princess was daintily taking small bites and placing her hand in front of her mouth when she chewed. She must have been taught things like that since she was little. She was still pretty young from what he could tell, not much older than Emmy. His eyes darted back to the brown-haired beauty in front of him. After every new thing she tried her face lit up in a most delightful way, showing her appreciation. The small hmm's and ah's she made tugged fondly at the professor's heart. After they finished breakfast, the princess proposed to discuss their upcoming plans.</p><p>''What did you find exactly? At the cave'' The professor asked curiously.</p><p>He was certain they would have to visit the cave in one way or another, since it seemed like it was part of the problem.</p><p>''I found a large door and different readings of an ancient language. I wasn't able to translate them myself, but I wrote them down on a piece of paper.'' She said while beckoning a servant to come closer.</p><p>The servant handed the professor a piece of parchment with different writings scribbled over it.</p><p>''Is it Coptic*?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''No, although it is similar, it seems like it is something else. It almost seems like a fake language.'' The princess explained.</p><p>The professor inspected the strange language and quickly deducted he wasn't able to read it. He had studied many dead and ancient languages through his time as professor of archeology, but this one seemed unfamiliar.</p><p>''Would you mind if I keep this for study purposes?'' He asked.</p><p>''No not at all.'' The princess replied.</p><p>After some discussion, the professor and Emmy had decided to visit the scene of the attack from yesterday evening. The princess had promised to sit back and wait for them to return. Luke groaned when the professor had scolded him for wanting to come along, even though he had promised to focus on studying for the rest of the day. The professor had assured the lad that they would include him into the investigation as much as possible, but that his studies were more important. Emmy had smirked and stuck out her tongue when she walked out of the palace with the professor, leaving a rather frustrated Luke behind.</p><p>The sun was set high when they entered town, causing a sweltering heat to settle through the air. It didn't take long before droplets of sweat had started forming around the brim of the professor's hat. He looked to his side to Emmy, who had received a large, slightly see-through scarf to cover her body. <em>She must be so warm. </em>The professor thought. <em>Maybe I could help her out of her clothes later. </em>He stopped dead in his tracks, making Emmy stop and turn around to stare at her former boss.</p><p>''What's wrong?'' She asked, an innocent expression on her face.</p><p>The professor mentally scolded himself. How could he think something so ungentlemanly about his friend. A friend he hadn't seen in over four years for holy tea's sake. He looked up and met her gaze, who had turned to an amused smirk in the meantime.</p><p>''Heat getting to you already professor?''</p><p>In a way, he supposed. He inwardly shook his head and smiled at her.</p><p>''Sorry about that, I'm fine really. let's move along.''</p><p>He hoped that she hadn't noticed anything. Now to just keep his thought in check and focus on the investigation.</p>
<hr/><p>*Coptic: Ancient Egyptian language that was spoken somewhere between 2700 before Christ until 1000 years after Christ.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The investigation has begun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Battling Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a while, the two arrived at the town square where the assassination attempt had happened the night before. The professor looked around to find the townspeople moving about with nervous looks on their faces. It seemed like they were avoiding the square they were standing on in particular. The square itself wasn't too big, but seemed big enough for the princess to hold her speech in. Most of the square was surrounded by small streams of water and tiny bridges to cross. Emmy looked over to the professor and shared a frown when she noticed where he was looking.</p><p>''It's almost like they are frightened of this place.''</p><p>''Yes, I was thinking the same.'' The professor responded. ''Although I wouldn't want to shop on the same street someone was recently attacked either.'' He chuckled.</p><p>Emmy displayed a small distant smile and walked over to the side of the square near the water.</p><p>''The growing superstition probably doesn't help.'' The professor added.</p><p>Emmy fell quiet for a moment. She squatted down and placed a finger in the stream of water.</p><p>''So, you don't believe there is an actual curse plaguing this town?''</p><p>The professor looked up to the sky and shielded his eyes from the piercing sun.</p><p>''No my dear, If I'm being honest. Although we should not exclude it from our theories. I will of course not make a deduction until we have found every puzzle piece.''</p><p>''I wouldn't expect anything less from the great professor Layton.''</p><p>The professor was surprised at the lack of enthusiasm in her words. He looked over to find his previous assistant staring at the water with a sorrowful look in her eyes. He wondered who or what made her look this way. He didn't like it.</p><p>''So...could you tell me exactly how it happened yesterday? I think a little reenactment would suffice.'' He proposed.</p><p>Emmy turned around and nodded. She did always like to work on police cases. Back in the day, there were several occasions in which she would have to reenact what had happened at the crime scene. Her face turned back into the usual Emmy grin while she started telling the professor exactly what happened. She went into great detail on how she kicked the guys in several painful and sensitive places, earning a small empathetic groan from the professor. He was glad her mood had turned around. After she finished with a dramatic end pose the professor applauded her meekly with a chuckle.</p><p>''So, what do you think? Any clue as to why they attacked the princess?'' He asked.</p><p>''Hm, no I have no idea. I was just glad I was there to help.''</p><p>The professor agreed, although there was something about her story that did strike him as odd. He chose to keep it to himself for now as a small mental note. It probably wasn't important after all.</p><p>''They all got away, correct?'' He asked.</p><p>''Yes unfortunately.'' Emmy said while scratching the back of her head. ''I prioritized the princess first which gave them an opportunity to flee. I'm sorry professor. It would've probably been nice if we could interrogate at least one of them.''</p><p>''No worries my dear. We will find out this mystery sooner than later, I promise. For now let us retreat. I don't see anything around here that would help us with the investigation.''</p><p>And with that they returned to the palace. Luke was very happy to see the professor, but quickly turned sour when he was lectured to continue his studying. The professor wanted him to make up for the previous day and for him to at least study until dinner. Emmy went to inform the princess of their findings, or the actual outcome, their non-findings. She found the princess in her garden, taking a leisurely stroll.</p><p>''Ah Emmy, did you find anything?'' She said, getting to the point quickly.</p><p>Emmy liked that about her.</p><p>''No, unfortunately we haven't. I was able to tell the professor everything that happened slightly more detailed but I suppose that was it.'' She said while walking besides the princess. ''Although we did notice the townsfolk weren't very keen on joining us on the square.''</p><p>''What do you mean?''</p><p>''I mean, like they were literally avoiding to even step in our direction. Everyone seems quite superstitious in your country.'' Emmy chuckled.</p><p>''This is a problem.'' The princess sighed solemnly. ''Soon my people will be too afraid to move outside their homes.''</p><p>She halted and turned to look Emmy straight in the eyes.</p><p>''Please save my people.''</p><p>Emmy didn't know what to say. She wanted to reassure her and tell her they will fix this, but were they really sure they would? The princess smiled a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes.</p><p>''I know you will be able to do it Emmy. You are so strong. You saved me after all.'' The princess reassured her and reached out to grab her hand.</p><p>Once she did however, the princess reacted in a way Emmy had not expected. Her face turned sour and she clasped the tunic on her chest with her other hand like she was in deep pain.</p><p>''Wait, what's wrong? Are you alright?'' Emmy asked worried.</p><p>She grabbed the princess's shoulders to make her look up.</p><p>''I'm...fine.'' The princess responded.</p><p>She didn't look fine.</p><p>''I suppose it isn't fair for me to keep it a secret.''</p><p>Emmy grew curious.</p><p>''You see...I..''</p><p>''Princess Farah.'' A growl interrupted her.</p><p>The two women turned to see who had called out. Emmy was surprised to see a tall, broad man with a long grey beard she hadn't seen before. She could immediately tell he was family of the princess from the striking similarity in their eyes.</p><p>''You are late.'' The man stated.</p><p>Emmy turned to the princess, who suddenly had a stoic expression on her features.</p><p>''My apologies father. I will join you immediately.'' She said in an emotionless tone.</p><p>The man grunted before turning around, not even batting an eyelash at Emmy. He was the king, someone she should have the most utter respect for if she didn't want to be banished, but she could feel a flame ignite in her chest. He was obviously not caring about his daughter's feelings if he made her turn this way. She opened her mouth to say what was on her mind, but was stopped by a small hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the princess with a sollem expression.</p><p>''It's alright. I will see you later at dinner.'' she reassured.</p><p>And with that she walked off close to her father. Emmy balled her fists but was quick to turn around and heave out her frustration. She kept following the path in the garden to a more secluded area. There wasn't a single part of the garden that wasn't well-kept, including this one. She enjoyed the warm breeze across her face and peered out over the city. She knew the professor would come looking for her soon, but she just needed some time alone. She had not expected to find them here in Nemhat, but was glad she did. This way they could provide her the closure she needed...</p>
<hr/><p>''Now my boy, you should know as well as I do that education is of utmost importance.''</p><p>''Hngk, yes of course I do professor, but I don't want to be stuck indoors all day while you and Emmy have all the fun.'' The boy said exasperated.</p><p>He ruffled through his thick light-brown hair and placed his head on top of his research. He had been studying thoroughly for the first couple of minutes after they left, but found there to be many distractions in the palace. Including some very cute palace maids who happened to love his light-brown hair. Due to his, ahem ''distractions'' he wasn't able to do much studying after all. The professor had started quizzing him as soon as he returned, seemingly unremorseful to the boy's woes.</p><p>After a thorough study session that made puffs of smoke come out of the poor boy's ears, the professor decided it had been plenty for today. Luke happily bursted out of the room and onto the balcony for some well deserved fresh air and inhaled the oxygen in a dramatic way. The professor chuckled at the display and joined him on the balcony as well. The lad always knew how to make him laugh. He sat down on the couch and looked around the area. It was indeed as strikingly beautiful as he expected. His mind wandered back to the evening stars he had admired on the balcony the night before. The balcony where he reconnected with his old assistant.</p><p>''Let's go find Emmy!'' He suddenly blurted out, shocking Luke.</p><p>He was glad the boy didn't mention his strange behaviour. After a bit of looking around they finally found her on the side of the fountain, peering out into nothing. She was twisting one of the locks of her hair around her finger absentmindedly. Something the professor found fascinating to look at. It looked soft and thick. Maybe even nice to put one's hand through. He kept surprising himself with his reactions to Emmy. He mentally shook his mind once again and approached the young lady.</p><p>''Emmy! Finally, we've been looking for you everywhere.'' Luke called out, causing her to look in their direction.</p><p>''Luke, professor.''</p><p>Her expression quickly turned to a happy one.</p><p>''Well, everywhere might be a bit overstated, but nonetheless we're happy to have found you.'' The professor added.</p><p>Emmy patted the spot next to her on the fountain, asking them to join her. Luke quickly sat down next to her and began enthusiastically telling about his boring day. She listened with a warm smile on her face and glanced over to the professor every once in a while, who returned a warm smile as well. The rest of the afternoon was spent reminiscing what had happened in their lives for the past few years. Luke had spared no details in his grand retelling of the curious village full of robots, the town that had been hallucinating for decades and the fake future London that resisted under the current one. Emmy only responded with short reactions and curt laughs. She had not been eager to tell about her own life and was glad they had enough to talk about on their side. She had been surprised to hear the professor had adopted a young girl, who was currently visiting her hometown.</p><p>''She's probably pretty upset that she didn't get to join again.'' Luke said with a sad sigh.</p><p>''What do you mean?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>The professor and Luke looked at each other with guilt written all over their face.</p><p>''Flora always wants to join us on our missions, but we feel like it's too dangerous for her.'' The professor continued.</p><p>''Why, because she's a girl?'' Emmy said mockingly.</p><p>Both the professor and Luke immediately put their hands up and started making serious arguments. Emmy couldn't help but laugh. They had fallen perfectly for her little taunt.</p><p>''Flora is...delicate. She can't defend herself like you can Emmy.'' Luke finished with a sigh.</p><p>She could tell she meant a lot to him.</p><p>''Don't worry. I'm sure you guys wouldn't do so without a reason. She seems like a nice girl!''</p><p>''Maybe you could meet her one day, Emmy.'' Luke beamed up at her.</p><p>Emmy's heart sank. She averted her gaze to the other side and tried hard to not let her expression change to a frown.</p><p>''Yeah...maybe.'' She said softly.</p><p>The professor and Luke gave each other puzzled looks. The professor once again wondered what exactly it was that made her change moods like that. He hoped it wasn't their fault, but that seemed to be the case. He decided he would take her apart later to talk. If she wanted to at least. A servant from the palace walked up to them not soon after to announce dinner would be served. She also told them the princess would not be joining them until later, since she was still with the king at the time. The trio walked back inside to enjoy another amazing meal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not much to say about this chapter to be honest. Let me know what you think about the story so far! I'd love to hear it from you guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Expositioning Oddities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After another delicious meal, the gang discussed their next plan of action. The professor had suggested visiting the cave, since that seemed to be an important point of interest. Emmy agreed, but quickly understood from several distasteful looks from the servants, that it wouldn't be too easy. They decided to enquire for help from the princess. She had visited the cave before, so they were sure she would be able to be of some help. The princess joined them later that evening, long after dinner had ended. Emmy, Luke and the professor had been lounging in the little seating area close to the garden. The professor was enjoying a cup of delicious speciality tea that calmed the senses, while Luke and Emmy were enjoying a sweeter fruit drink with small delicate pastries on the side. They were treated like royalty, as ordered by the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Good evening, I hope you are enjoying yourselves?'' The princess asked kindly when she approached the trio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned to the princess and greeted her as she joined them. She sat down on the sofa next to Emmy and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''So, what are your plans for tomorrow?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Well, we were wondering if you could help us with that actually.'' The professor replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''What can I help you with?'' She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You have been to the cave before, correct? The cave of Thoth.'' Emmy chipped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Yes, once. Although there was not much merit to it and the people that had warned me to stay away were only made more angry.'' She said dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Would...it be possible for us to go there tomorrow?'' Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess thought about it for a moment before sighing. ''I think that will be impossible.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group turned their heads to the ground. They knew it would be difficult, but impossible wasn't the answer they were expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You need permission from the king to visit the sacred caverns. I was able to convince him once, but that has backfired immensely. Even my father blames me for the happenings around town.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''That's horrible…'' Luke responded with a sympathetic look towards the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I can not imagine him agreeing to a few strangers visiting the cave now. Even if they intent to help us solve our problems.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Is there no way we could...persuade your father?'' The professor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Or evade him…'' Emmy added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess stayed silent for another moment and thought hard about the possibilities. The professor was about to give up on the cave when the princess's face suddenly lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''The celebration!'' She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Celebration?'' The trio asked in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Yes, yes, the festival of Opet! Usually it is celebrated for three days with an immense party through town to celebrate the new year, but unfortunately this year my father has decided to keep it to one day and only in the palace due to the curse. The celebration is tomorrow and I had totally forgotten about it until now!''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face had completely turned from a grim expression to a happy, bubbly one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''How will this celebration help us? I mean it sure sounds lovely, but I don't see how the king will approve of us going to the cave after some dancing.'' Luke said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''My father is much more relaxed on a day of festivities. He also likes his liquor. If I get him drunk enough, he might agree to us visiting the cave.'' The princess explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''It sounds like that is our best shot.'' The professor responded and smiled at his companions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't particularly like forcing someone into a drunken stupor, but understood the necessity. He glanced over to Emmy, who had been sitting across from him, to find her staring off into the garden. She seemed to be doing that more and more. It worried him. There seemed to be something on her mind. Something she didn't feel like sharing with him. He wanted her to trust him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Emmy could feel the professor's gaze rest on her, but she didn't dare to look back. She knew he was worried and was afraid he would pry. How could she get his mind off of her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Do we need any special clothing for the celebration?'' Emmy turned around and asked the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess's eyes sparkled and she vigorously shook her head. ''Yes actually. Emmy why don't you join me in my room. I'm sure I have just the outfit for you.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess got up and gestured to one of the nearby servants to come closer. She whispered something in their ear and pointed at the professor and Luke, who were thoroughly confused. The servant giggled at the princess's suggestion and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Alright gentleman, please follow Nane. She will help you pick out something nice for tomorrow.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two gents looked at each other and eventually reluctantly followed the person named Nane to their room. Both the professor and Luke didn't usually think twice about what they were wearing. Although they did enjoy a new set of clothes every once in a while, it wasn't of importance. They certainly didn't bring along any party clothes to Nemhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy wondered what the professor would be wearing. She had been enjoying his current look, but was ready for something else. She continued to walk alongside the princess with a slight blush on her cheeks. She was still deep in thought when she felt a soft hand touch her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You have some strong feelings regarding your professor, don't you?'' The princess asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy blush deepened to a darker shade, silently cursing the strong beat of her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''What do you mean?'' she mumbled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess let go of her hand and stopped in her tracks. Emmy's face turned worried when she saw the saddened look in the princess's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Farah..?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Emmy, remember before, when I tried to tell you something and my father interrupted us?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy thought back to the infuriating moment, where she had almost doomed their current plan by calling out the king on his behaviour. She looked back to the princess and nodded. The princess seemed to hesitate for another moment before opening her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You see...when I touch your hand, or anywhere on your skin, I can feel what you are feeling.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited for a moment for the revelation to settle in Emmy's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Yesterday when I touched your hand, I did this on purpose. I wanted to understand you better, since you have become an important friend to me, but...I did not expect to feel what it is you feel. There seems to be...you seem to feel an incredible pain.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy had no idea how to respond. The princess had some sort of super power where she could tell what she was feeling? It sounded strange...but she couldn't imagine the princess playing a prank on her or lying for that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I wanted to ask...how did it come to be, for you to feel like that?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''It's fine really...don't worry about it.'' Emmy responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess noticed how her eyes turned void of emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Let's go and pick out a nice outfit.'' She said while faking a smile and moved along towards the big golden door at the end of the hallway, where the princess's suite was located.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sparkle that had been apparent in Emmy's eyes before had been transported somewhere far away, to a place where the princess couldn't reach. After they reached the door, Adofo and Asim, who had been guarding the princess's quarters, gladly stepped aside to open the door. They greeted the two women curtly and waited for them to step inside so they could close the doors again. On the inside, several maids had been busy preparing what seemed like a milion outfits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Wow…''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy had never seen so many different clothes gathered into one place, and that included several usually crowded boutiques in London put together. The princess had decided it would be best to help distract her friend for now and quickly turned into the perfect hostess. She started by showing Emmy every piece of fabric, every style and every colour she could dream of. Emmy felt a little overwhelmed, especially since the maids seemed to want to try and put her in every dress possible. She appreciated the princess not prying any further and was happy to be distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time (a long time in fact) they finally settled on a dress. Emmy looked at herself in the mirror with a pleased smirk. Somewhere deep down she hoped the professor's mouth would drop to the floor, but she would never say that out loud. The dress fell down to her feet, made of a silky material of a deep turquoise shade. Black lace had been wrought into the edges of the hem and long sleeves. The top was cut just below her shoulders and a thick black sash tied her waist with long ends draped to one side. One of the sides of the bottom slit open for her left leg to poke through. She prefered dresses like these, where she could kick anyone that tried to grab her, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Emmy, you look gorgeous!'' The princess gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy turned around to the princess, who had been trying on several outfits as well. At the moment she was wearing a typical formal Egyptian dress in a sea green shade. The rims of the dress were accented with gold and silver, making the dress sparkle delightfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Well you look rather dashing yourself.'' Emmy laughed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The boys, on the other hand, were not having as much fun as the ladies were. Luke had taken some time choosing an outfit, but that was mostly because he liked being fussed over by the pretty ladies who assisted him. Especially Nane, who had been getting more and more giggly at every flirtatious remark Luke shot her way. The professor had gotten tired from the display and wondered off onto the balcony. He looked out over the city, where the lights had started to appear. He could tell there were already less people outside compared to yesterday. He frowned when he thought back at what the princess had told them. It bothered him that she had never explained to them why she had wanted to visit the cave in the first place, but he was sure he would find out soon enough. Their plan to butter up the king would have to go smoothly first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he looked down at the outfit he had chosen. At first the servants had placed out several outfits for him to try on, but all seemed to have one thing in common. One thing that would definitely not be suited for a british gentleman like himself. Namely the fact that they revealed just a tad too much skin around the chest area. The older maidens had giggled and blushed when the professor tried on one of the ensembles, but were quickly disappointed when he shot them irritated glances. He had threatened to wear his usual attire if they wouldn't provide him with something a bit more modest, to which they had immediately pulled out all the other attires they had been hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suit he had eventually chosen was quite simple but was closer to his liking. The fabric of the bottom layer was light and velvety, giving a cold touch to the skin. Something he would be needing desperately during the heated celebration tomorrow. The dark red fabric that covered the upper robe was lined with black and gold. The sleeves stopped short around his elbows, giving him more space to stretch. Something he was thankful for, since some of the outfits he tried on before had long, restrictive pieces of armor in them as well. The black trousers underneath the robe were a little stuffy, but seemed of good quality. All in all, he had to admit he looked ready for the celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned his chin onto his hand and relaxed when a small breeze blew through his hair. He had taken his top hat off to offer easier access to the maiden that had helped dress him. He missed the feeling of his hat, but had to admit that the item could be quite warm sometimes. He wondered if he should add it to his ensemble tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind wandered back to Emmy. He smiled when he thought about the cute reactions she would give after trying several outfits. She would probably be as exasperated as he was. She never liked going undercover for police cases they were assigned to help on, because of all the dress up. She would whine when inspector Grosky would present to her yet another evening dress for a ball or opera. The professor thought back on how he would respond to Emmy back then, when she showed up looking stunning in those particular dresses. He couldn't help but feel he wasn't appreciating it enough when she was still by his side. Surely, she would look amazing tomorrow as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are ya'll ready for a party ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Preparations and Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, the professor and Luke were surprised to find the entire palace bursting with energy. The staff had been making themselves busy with preparations since early in the morning. The professor and Luke tried their hardest to stay out of the way, but had trouble just staying put in their room. Their overflowing curiosity got the better of them, as they peeked through the door to the entry hall. The entry hall, where they had entered the previous day, was the main stage for tonight's event. The princess had told them that people from all over the country would be visiting to enjoy the celebration. The king had ordered the increase of the guards for the day, to protect his esteemed guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft ''Ahem.'' Jolted the two gentlemen. They looked behind them to find one of the servants with a large tray filled with plates and glasses. They quickly stepped aside for the servant to step through the door. After they had walked through, the professor and Luke decided to go inside as well. At the entrance of the hall, stood the princess together with Emmy in their normal clothes. The professor noticed how Emmy's face seemed to lit up at the different decorations when she looked through the room. A warm, fuzzy feeling welled up within his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Luke, professor, come take a look at this!'' Emmy called over after spotting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was quick to jog over and squealed when he found what Emmy was talking about. The princess had kneeled down to the ground and held in her arms several small kittens. One of the kittens mewed softly at Luke, instantly turning him to jelly. The professor walked over to the spectacle and chuckled at his apprentice. Emmy looked over at her former boss and smiled. She picked up one of the brown kittens and pushed it into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''She matches your hat.'' She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Hm.'' He grunted and eyed the soft creature with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not that he disliked cats, he rather adored the little beasts in fact. It was just that he had never met a cat that seemed to care for him. They were always more prone to linger over to Luke anyway. He just enjoyed them from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Cats have been worshipped by my people since ancient times. They are free to move wherever they please, so that means even the palace. These little ones have just been born. Their beautiful mother is sure to roam around here somewhere. I believe she trusts me to look after her young.'' The princess explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark brown feline turned around in the professor's arms and relaxed with a purr. The professor was surprised by the affectionate behaviour and blushed slightly. The warm little bundle in his arms was enough to send him to nirvana. He sighed contentedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''She must really like you Ustaaz.'' The princess laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''As you do her.'' Emmy said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''No fair.'' Luke pouted. ''Professor! I actually know a puzzle about cats. Would you like to hear it?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Of course my boy! You know I'm always down for a good puzzle.'' The professor smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Alright here it goes. Two cats are sitting on a windowsill, a big cat and a little cat. The little cat is the son of the big cat, but the big cat is not the father of the little cat. How is this possible?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked at his mentor in anticipation. He had never been able to stupify the professor with any puzzle and made it his lifelong ambition to do so one day. Although he had to admit, this one was rather easy. The professor thought about it for a moment and stroked the kitten in his arms behind the ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Ah!'' He exclaimed. ''The big cat is in fact the mother. Clever one Luke.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed and continued to think up any other cat related puzzles while calling over the other kittens in their own language. The princess was surprised to find the kittens respond to his calls, replying with little mews of their own. Emmy explained to her how he had always been able to talk to animals and how it helped them in several cases. The princess had no idea there were other people in the world who had secret abilities like herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''If I may ask some of your time, I would like to tell you all something.'' She said and petted the white kitten in Luke's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group looked at each other for a moment but eventually followed the princess to a quieter room, each grabbing a kitten along. The room was not too far from their usual quarters, displaying a nice view of the garden. The group sat down around a round table. The kittens all jumped down from their laps and walked towards the garden to meet up with their mother. The touching display had everyone feeling nice and relaxed. Some servants walked over with tea and pastries and quickly dispersed after to leave the group to themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''So, what did you want to tell us, princess?'' Luke asked while chewing down on one of the blueberry pastries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess smiled at the teenage boy who was stuffing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Is there something you need are assistance with?'' The professor added with a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''No, no it is nothing too serious. I actually already told Emmy about this, but it seems like I will be able to tell you as well. Although we have not known each other for long, I have a feeling I will be able to trust you. No matter what we might go through together.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table fell quiet. The topic at hand seemed more serious than the professor had expected. He glanced over to Emmy, curious as to what she already knew. Emmy felt his gaze on her, but had a hard time looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I was surprised to hear about young Luke's ability.'' The princess continued, making everyone focus on her. ''I had no idea there were others in the world who possessed...powers.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''It's nothing much, but I'm glad it has helped us in the past.'' Luke responded with a slight blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''No Luke.'' The princess said while grabbing the boy's hand. ''Your power is something granted to you from the gods. Surely for a reason as well.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager's face started to burn quite fiercely, embarrassed to be touched by a beautiful princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You see, what I would like to tell you, is about my family.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Your family has some sort of hidden ability as well I presume? The professor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess looked to the professor and softened her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''We do. Although I would have to specify, it is a power from my mother's side. The women in my family have had this power for generations. She told me about it when I was younger and explained that I would inherit it once she would pass.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''What...happened...?'' Emmy asked carefully, aware that she was already in possession of said power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''She...has passed on to the next realm last year.'' The princess said with a sad expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy grabbed the princess's hand and squeezed it slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You share the pain of losing a primary caretaker I see.'' The princess smiled a sad smile at Emmy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy nodded, earning herself a worried glance from the professor. He realised how little he knew about his former assistant. He was aware of her affiliation with his biological father, but never knew what actually happened before they met. He was unsure she even had any other family left. A pain shot through his heart, knowing fully well what it is like to lose someone close to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''The sadness in my heart has yet to pass, but I know she is doing well. I am sure she is watching over me together with my ancestors. This brings me joy.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a slight squeeze back to Emmy and released her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''The power that she has passed onto me is a blessing and a curse at the same time. You see, I am able to feel a person's feeling when I touch their skin, but it...can be overwhelming sometimes. When a person harbors great pain and shields themselves from it, they might not feel how much pain they are actually experiencing, while as I can see through this filter and receive all the pain at once.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess shot a quick worried glance over to Emmy, who averted her gaze to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''That sounds intense.'' Luke said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''It is. It makes me afraid to get close to people sometimes and it especially makes me afraid to fall in love.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor's heart ached. He didn't understand why, but he thought back to Claire and the moment they had to say goodbye again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Love can bring more pain than imaginable.'' He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked up to his mentor and placed his hand on the older man's shoulder. He had been there the moment the professor had to say goodbye to his love and it had left a great impact on the young lad. The aftermath had been tough, but he was certain the professor would be able to once again find happiness in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''The closer I reach for the heart, the more intense the feeling is received. I always just touch someone on their hand or finger, where the feelings transfer is not as intense. Sometimes this is enough for me to read them and sometimes…'' The princess cut off her sentence and looked over at Emmy once again with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Sometimes even a touch of a finger is too much to bare.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy's eyes widened. She hoped the professor and Luke wouldn't notice the princess's gesture and she quickly looked away into the garden. Her heart ached. She wished upon whatever god was looking down on them to make the prof and Luke not see. The professor however, had definitely noticed. He wondered what had happened between the two of them, but he understood why it was that Emmy already knew of her powers in the first place. The princess must have touched her hand or finger and felt something Emmy did not want to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''It is something that only I carry as a burden, but if it might be useful for you in the future, please don't hesitate to ask.'' the princess continued and faced the professor again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Does your father know?'' Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''He does. He accepts the ability, but finds it strange and confusing. He avoids close contact with me but I believe this is also part of his mourning process. He misses my mother greatly. And...so do I.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Thank you...for sharing this with us princess Farah. We promise to keep your ability a secret, as well as to trust in you.'' The professor replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess nodded to the professor with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Well, let's not keep this cloudy mood going, we have a celebration to get ready for. Emmy, will you join me in preparation for tonight? I would like to help with your hair and make-up.'' The princess turned to Emmy, who was still staring at one particularly interesting leaf in the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Er...yes? I suppose?'' She answered hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess grabbed the woman next to her on her shoulder and started dragging her towards the door. She glanced back over her shoulder to the two gentlemen at the table and shouted ''you go get ready as well.'' before disappearing behind the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke and the professor sighed. They were not looking forward to changing into their evening wear. Although the material was fabulous, the two men were very keen on their adventuring gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Well Luke, are you ready for the party tonight?'' The professor asked his apprentice with a half-hearted smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''As ready as ever, professor.'' Luke said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like the boy was actually somewhat looking forward to tonight. The professor wondered what he was up to, but put it aside for now. They decided to retire to their room to get ready. They were surprised to find Nane in the room, who had already laid out everything on their beds. The young servant glanced back to the two gents and smiled warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I am here to help you get ready for tonight. If the masters so please of course.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was sultry and sweet. The professor could tell she was still very young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Yes, No, Of course not, no wait…'' Luke started spouting, obviously nervous in front of the young lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Thank you Miss Nane. I think young Luke over here might need some help with his outfit. I am alright for now.'' The professor chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a long night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, are you ready for the party now? :') Sorry, the preparation took a bit longer than I expected haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Celebrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The live band had started playing beautiful tunes to add to the colorful night. The two entry doors were opened completely and streams of people started gathering in the main hall. The king had taken his place on the throne with his daughter to his side. The people walked up to the king to pay their respects and thank him for the invite. The princess received multiple proposals from young bachelors aching for her hand. The princess had awkwardly declined with an angry father to her side. She did not wish to marry for political reasons, which her father respected, but she had a hard time finding a suitable candidate, making it hard for the king not to worry.</p><p>''You could at least give someone a shot. Look at all the handsome young men that present themselves to you daughter.'' He whispered in her ear after she rejected yet another marriage proposal.</p><p>The princess sighed at her father's remark. She knew this would take up most of her evening. She looked up at her grumpy father and smiled warmly.</p><p>''I might give it a try. Just be patient.''</p><p>''Hmph.'' He huffed and sat back in his chair.</p><p>The princess beckoned over one of her servants who was carrying a tray of wine and grabbed two glasses.</p><p>''Here father, have some wine. It might make the evening a little more bearable.''</p><p>The king agreed with another huff and accepted the drink from his daughter. The princess looked pleased and nodded to the guard to call over the next pair of guests. Much to her delight, a pair of fine looking gentlemen stepped over to present themselves. They bowed deeply, as they had been taught by Nane, and expressed their thanks to the king and princess.</p><p>''Your majesty, your highness, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for your invitation to such a lovely celebration, and of course to allow us to stay under your roof. You have been astonishing hosts.''</p><p>''Why Layton Ustaaz, you look lovely. As do you Luke.'' The princess giggled.</p><p>The professor and Luke returned to their normal posture and smiled warmly at the princess for her compliment.</p><p>''Ah, you must be the two men who are helping the town. Thank you for your contribution. I am sure you will find out who is responsible for this mess.'' The king said in a serious tone. ''Please enjoy yourselves tonight.''</p><p>The two gents took that as their cue and proceeded onwards to the rest of the party. They were still looking for Emmy as well, who had not yet made her appearance. They both took a drink from one of the platters presented by the servants scattering about. Luke was sure to get one of the fruity, non-alcoholic drinks and the professor decided to indulge in some fine red wine. He usually didn't like to drink too much, but just one glass wouldn't hurt anyone.</p><p>''Luke stop fiddling with your colar. It's not very gentlemanly, especially after Nane went through so much trouble to help you with your outfit.'' The professor warned Luke.</p><p>''But professor…It's so...scratchy.'' He complained.</p><p>The professor chuckled while giving his apprentice a look down.</p><p>''At least the bottom is…'' The professor raised his eyebrow. ''Airy.''</p><p>Luke had chosen an outfit which Nane had ''forced'' on him, as he put it. The outfit was a traditional Nemhat wear, completely fitted to his stature. The white robe twirled around his body until his waist, where it widened into a long skirt. On the top, fake cheetah fur wrapped around his neck with a large golden crane on the chest. It looked a little ridiculous, but was traditional nonetheless. Nane had explained how it was one of the manliest things to wear.</p><p>''Manliest thing to wear...how is this manly...i'm in a dress.'' Luke pouted.</p><p>The professor had to hold back his laughter to not embarrass his apprentice further. He felt bad for the lad, but was relieved to see him march towards the buffet. That would surely cheer him up. The evening air felt warm against the professor's skin, but the breeze was pleasant. He looked around and found people were really enjoying themselves. The music played in the background and some were actually dancing as well. The professor moved towards a part of the garden that was a little quieter and breathed in the sweet aroma of the greenery.</p><p>''Luke, there you are.''</p><p>''Emgfy.'' Luke responded with his mouth full.</p><p>''Gross. Didn't the professor teach you that it's rude to speak to a lady with your mouth full?'' Emmy responded with a smirk.</p><p>Luke quickly swallowed the big bite of food and smiled sheepishly.</p><p>''Wait a minute. I remember you doing the exact same thing during our travels. Also, since when are you a lady?'' Luke devilishly smirked and stuck out his tongue.</p><p>''I see you're still a 12 year old boy.'' Emmy said and ruffled his hair.</p><p>Emmy glanced around the party with curious eyes. She tried to be inconspicuous, but was obviously looking for someone.</p><p>''If you're looking for the professor, he's somewhere near the garden. I saw him wander off into that bush.'' He said while pointing over to where he mentioned.</p><p>Emmy's cheeks turned red as she turned her head the other way. ''I wasn't…''</p><p>''Yeah yeah, just be back soon so we can help the princess, ok?'' Luke was already lost in all the variations of cake he could try.</p><p>''I guess i'll go check up on him then.''</p><p>Emmy slowly walked towards the bush and looked around to see if she could spot him. She still wondered if he would react like she hoped he would. <em>Although it won't matter after…</em>She shook her head out of her thoughts and quickened her pace. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to see him. After a few minutes of searching through the garden, she was about the give up, when she suddenly let her gaze fall upon a man in a red outfit. He was a little hard to recognize with the new look, but she knew it was him. She smiled at his posture. He had his elbows and back against the railing and neck towards the sky. It was already late enough for the stars to appear, shining right down upon them. Emmy's mind wandered back to their intimate moment on her balcony and her heart clenched.</p><p>She didn't want to feel this.</p><p>She shook her head and started making her way towards the distracted man in front of her.</p><p>''You clean up nice.''</p>
<hr/><p>The feminine voice shook the professor out of his thoughts and he turned his head towards the origin.</p><p>''Emmy…''</p><p>''Good evening.'' She said softly and took a place next to him.</p><p>She looked out over the railing and moved a string of hair past her ear. He could hear his heart in his ears. She looked incredibly beautiful to him. The outfit, the hair, the perfume she wore, everything about her, was simply breathtaking.</p><p>He couldn't speak. His voice seemed gone. All he could do was stare at her and marvel. How could this woman make him feel and act this way? She was just his former assistant and friend, right?</p><p>He finally cleared his throat and found his voice.</p><p>''Good evening my dear. Might I say, you look absolutely lovely tonight.'' He tried his best.</p><p>He wanted to tell her how she made him feel at this very moment, but knew it to be inappropriate.</p><p>''Thanks…'' She responded half-heartedly.</p><p>There it was again. The distant look in her eyes. Like something was amiss. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it would be alright. He wanted to make sure whatever was bothering her would go away. But why did he feel so strongly about this? So strongly about her…</p><p>''...Are you...alright my dear?'' He asked carefully.</p><p>He had to at least try and find out what was wrong.</p><p>''I'm alright.'' She responded dryly without facing him. ''I suppose I wasn't expecting us to have a party during these times…you know...together.''</p><p>''Why is that?''</p><p>She stayed silent for a moment, contemplating if she should open up. The professor gently placed his hand over hers and urged her to look him in the eyes with a small squeeze.</p><p>''You know you can tell me anything...right?''</p><p>She lifted her head and met his gaze. A small smile curved on her perfectly plush lips.</p><p>''Thank you. You've always been such a gentleman.''</p><p>The professor returned her smile warmly. Emmy averted her gaze once more to the side, but didn't take back her hand. She started biting the inside of her cheek in deep thought.</p><p>''Do you...resent me?'' She asked softly.</p><p>''Resent you? Of course not!'' The professor exclaimed stronger than he would have liked.</p><p>She got taken aback by his bolt statement and waited for a moment. The professor was shocked by his little outburst as well and quickly apologized. He blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head.</p><p>''Why would I resent you?'' He asked after some silence.</p><p>''Because...I caused you and Luke so much harm.'' Emmy sighed.</p><p>The professor's eyes widened and he quickly took Emmy's other hand in his own. She was once again surprised by his actions and turned to face him completely.</p><p>''Can we please just forget about that my dear?''</p><p>The faint blush on Emmy's cheeks disappeared and the light in her eyes doused. She pulled back her hands and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>''Let's try and enjoy the rest of the evening alright?'' She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.</p><p>She walked off, leaving behind a very confused professor.</p>
<hr/><p>How could she have been so stupid. <em>Of course he wants to forget. What were you even thinking, asking him something like that.</em> She walked back to a more populated area and looked around to spot the princess or Luke. They had a plan after all, a plan that had to succeed. Loud, boisterous laughter could be heard from the other side of the party. Emmy recognized the snickering and walked over to find the king and Luke laughing like maniacs. Luke had convinced the king to battle him in a game of wits, where the winner could make the other do whatever he wanted. Luke had been clever enough to let the king win every couple of rounds to not make him annoyed, but was sure to get his glass of wine refilled any chance he got.</p><p>The princess was seated closeby, keeping a watchful eye on the young apprentice, making sure he wouldn't get into too much trouble. Nane had been giggling closeby, winking at Luke every so often, which the lad returned with wiggled eyebrows. Emmy couldn't believe he had become such a playboy. Emmy took a strong looking drink from one of the trays and sat down next to the princess with a sigh.</p><p>''Where have you been?'' She asked with a smile and two raised eyebrows.</p><p>Emmy took a sip and hummed.</p><p>''Just, checking out the scenery and stuff.''</p><p>''And stuff huh.'' The princess giggled.</p><p>The professor joined them soon after, surprised by his clever apprentice. The plan seemed to go smoothly. The king's nose and cheeks were a fiery red, and his speech had started slurring every so often. The professor joined them in the battle, without restraint. He quickly conquered the game, making Luke and the king do summersaults, sing lullabies and other fun games. Emmy couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the professor burst out into laughter. She had never seen him without any form of restraint before and it was fascinating.</p><p>
  <em>I really hope i'm not making a huge mistake.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, the party has begun! What has been going on with Emmy, you might wonder? You'll find out...someday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Emotional Rollercoasters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening continued without a hitch. The professor and Luke were able to get the king very intoxicated, making him prone to spill country secrets and a general fool out of himself. He managed to stumble over to the fountain to continue to hoist himself on top of the edge and belt out the national anthem. The guards tried to pull him off the fountain, resulting in a struggle that tilted the king right into the refreshing water. The jolly man had been able to win one or two more rounds afterwards. He urged the professor to take another drink, which the professor had politely refused at first. Emmy scooted closer and pressed a glass of velvety goodness in his hands.</p><p>''You can't very well refuse a king now can you professor?'' She laughed.</p><p>It wasn't so much that he couldn't refuse a king, it was more that he couldn't refuse the brown-haired beauty in front of him. He took the glass with a huff and sipped the wine with a crimson blush covering his cheeks. Emmy's smile broadened at the sight and she quickly grabbed a glass for herself as well. Luke whined about how he wanted to try a sip, which was met with multiple adults poking him in his cheeks saying ''No can do boy.''</p><p>The professor chuckled. He was glad no one tried to sneak him any alcohol. Emmy would usually be the first one to get Luke to try to do something he wasn't supposed to do, but she seemed a tad distracted. She instead joined their little game with vigor. The king could barely stand at the end of it, going against two kings and one queen of wit.</p><p>The princess had pulled him aside after some time with the help of a few guards when he started to flirt with a decorational swan. She winked at the remaining crew, signalling she would earn his approval to visit the cave surely.</p><p>The rest nodded and rejoined the party after saying their goodnights to the king. Their plan seemed to have succeeded. Now all they needed to do was enjoy the night and wait. The serious conversation from before seemed completely forgotten as Emmy pulled Luke and the professor onto the dance floor. The professor quickly jumped away from her grasp and ran to the side, trying to avoid any form of dancing. He didn't mind dancing necessarily, but was sure the type of ballroom dancing he had in mind was not of any use in an egyptian celebration. Emmy and Luke pouted when the professor ran off, but were quick to resume their fun. They danced and jigged all over the dancefloor, receiving much attention from other attendees.</p><p>The professor watched them from the side with a warm expression and a warm feeling in his stomach. He hadn't thought he would enjoy himself like this when they arrived. He was used to the jokes from Luke and the occasional puzzle to enjoy themselves, but the wholesome feeling he experienced when the three of them travelled together just didn't compare. Emmy had always been a delight to be around. He had missed her so much. He eyed the lady in blue that was dancing in front of him. She had not changed much in appearance, but she seemed to have grown. She was not just his assistant. No, she was a woman, a beautiful woman, that caught his eyes on more than one occasion. He didn't dare to admit to his fluttering heart, but he couldn't pry his eyes away either.</p><p>Emmy swung around gracefully over the dancefloor, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and utter delight. She knew she must look like a fool, but that didn't matter. She was finally having fun again. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she really, really needed this. Taking that extra glass of wine was the best decision she had made that evening. The warm feeling surged through her body. She looked over at Luke who had dominated the dancefloor with his fancy moves. You wouldn't exactly call it ''good'' or anything, but it was definitely entertaining to watch. Some nobility grimaced at the display, but knew to keep their lips tight. They might have been a little jealous, since the three newcomers had gained all the attention from the king the entire evening.</p><p>Emmy saw their disdain and turned around. She wasn't eager to succumb to their judgement right about now. She couldn't care less to be honest. She wanted this night to last forever. A strange feeling welled up in her chest. <em>Everything will change soon. </em>She thought. <em>For the better.</em> She hoped she made the right decision.</p><p>She turned her eyes back to the professor, who had taken a spot on the side of the dance floor to look over them. She was surprised to see him flash a big smile at her when she looked at him. The professor had always been a man of silent chuckled and smirks, but almost never had she seen him smile this broadly. It tugged fondly at her heart to see him like this. He was enjoying himself as well. <em>Thank god.</em></p><p>She moved a little closer and locked her eyes on his. She wanted him to not be able to look away from her. She swung her hips from side to side and trailed one of her hands slowly over her waist.</p><p>The professor's breath got stuck in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Emmy had flashed him one of her dashing smiles, which he returned without really thinking about it too much. After that the world seemed to stop around him. People had started moving in slow motion and blurred until the only person in focus was Emmy. The beat of the music slowed down and a burning sensation struck his body. Emmy had started inching closer, her body moving in a way that made it hard to look away. Her hands travelled over her sides and back up again. She twirled and moved her hips in a way that made his heart speed up.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached him. She stopped in front of him with half-lidded eyes and a small smile gracing her lips. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was rising up and down softly.</p><p>''Professor?'' He could hear her say.</p><p>He tried to find his voice but felt an intense dryness coating his throat. He quickly grabbed his glass that he had placed beside him and chucked it until it was empty. The alcoholic drink burned, but seemed to do the trick.</p><p>''Y...yes my dear?'' A cracked voice sounded through the evening air.</p><p>She giggled and placed her right hand on his chest. He tensed up at her subtle touch. Her hand felt warm and inviting. He wanted to grab it and pull her close to him, so he could feel her entire body flush against his.</p><p>It was obvious that he was losing control over his thoughts. He tried to remind himself that he needed to remain a proper virtuous gentleman, but the alcohol was playing devil's advocate.</p><p>''Dance with me...please?''</p><p>She didn't know what had come over her. Normally she wouldn't dare to act upon her desires, but tonight had felt different. She had seen him glance at her, drink alcohol and she had seen him smile widely. There must be something wrong with her. The Professor Hershel Layton would never indulge her like that, would he? But what harm would it do to try?</p><p>''Please?'' She asked again.</p><p>This time she reached over and grabbed his free hand. The look in his eyes told her he would be susceptible for persuasion. His cheeks had deepened in color when she grabbed his hand and she could feel his pulse beat rapidly in his wrist. The alcohol must have helped with that, she assumed.</p><p>''I don't know Emmy. You know this type of dancing isn't really my style.'' He smiled awkwardly.</p><p>She could tell he would have reached for his hat if he could. She remembered how he would do that everytime he felt nervous. It calmed him. But this time she didn't want him to calm down.</p><p>''Just one dance. Please!''</p><p>She retracted her hands and placed them in front of her with her head held low.</p><p>''I will owe you.''</p><p>She didn't dare to look him in the eyes right now. She was basically begging. Not really her style usually. She heard him sigh and saw his feet adjust in position.</p><p>''Fine...''</p><p>She looked back up and quickly grabbed his hand again before he could change his mind.</p><p>''Great!''</p><p>She pulled him towards the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile from ear to ear. She had honestly lost her mind. She knew the professor wasn't much for public display of affection, but she didn't care. She wanted to show him how badly she wanted this. How badly she wanted him to want this as well.</p><p>She could feel him tense up once again and leaned back to look him in the eyes. Their faces were only so far apart, making him light up a nice shade of tomato red.</p><p>''Hold me.'' She instructed.</p><p>She enjoyed his cute face when he placed his hands on her waist. It didn't take long for them to move along to the music. She was sure he wouldn't enjoy the normal type of dance most people did around them and decided she would do this at his pace. He was looking around and smiled at Luke who had taken a seat next to the buffet with a plate full of goodness. The two swirled around and Luke caught Emmy's happy face. He smiled at her as well and threw her a thumbs up. She responded with a stuck out tongue, to which he laughed even harder.</p><p>The professor had felt extremely embarrassed at first when he joined Emmy on the dance floor, but relaxed quicker than he expected. She was having so much fun, which he found to be quite contagious. He twirled her around in his arms and moved swiftly to the music. Like he thought before, it wasn't as if he couldn't dance. Emmy gasped slightly when she felt him take the lead. She didn't mind though, she rather enjoyed it.</p><p>After some time, the song they had been dancing to ended and a new quicker song followed. The professor didn't know what to do and looked at Emmy in desperation. Emmy understood and grabbed his hand once again to guide him off the dance floor. She wasn't going to force him into something like that. Plus it would probably be for the better, since she felt the urge to grind against him grow.</p><p>They continued into the garden until they found a quieter spot away from the busy crowds and rowdy music. The professor sighed deeply and sat down on a bench near a beautiful orange tree. Emmy joined him and sighed as well.</p><p>''What a night.'' She said softly. ''I hope I didn't embarrass you too much out there.''</p><p>''Of course not my dear.'' He chuckled. ''Would you believe me if I say I actually enjoyed myself?''</p><p>She turned her head to face him and smiled. How did this night end up like this? He wouldn't know. He was just happy that it did.</p><p>''May I tell you something Emmy? It's...something that has been on my mind these past few days.''</p><p>She nodded and waited for him to continue. He took the opportunity to place one of his hands on top of hers.</p><p>''I...I never thought we would work together like this again. On a case I mean. It has been so long since we saw each other and...I never realised how much...How much I missed you Emmy.''</p><p>He looked her in the eyes, but could not tell what she was feeling. She did not respond. She was probably expecting more.</p><p>''Well...I was wondering if maybe...you would consider becoming my assistant once more.''</p><p>This time Emmy's eyes widened. Her face turned to the ground and her hand retracted.</p><p>''Only...If you'd like of course…'' He finished.</p><p>He hadn't expected her to react the way she did and felt a slight pang of hurt in his chest. His hand hovered in the air for a moment, before he placed it back on his leg. He didn't want to force her to do anything, but he was telling the truth. He had missed her.</p><p>''I...have to think about it.'' She answered after some silence.</p><p>She lifted up from the bench and turned her back towards him.</p><p>''I'm kind of tired. I'm going to turn in for the night.''</p><p>''Oh...of course. Sleep well.'' He answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With the end of the part in sight, the professor makes a decision to ask Emmy back as his assistant. What will her answer be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Thoughtful Culmination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She left him alone on the bench with conflicted feelings. It was almost...like it had really upset her what he had asked of her. He wasn't planning on taking it back though. He really did want her to join him and Luke once again. He cared for her and wanted her to know.</p><p>He looked up to the sky with a sigh. <em>What are you doing, old chap. She probably doesn't want to spend the rest of her days hanging around you. She might have big plans..</em>. It saddened him. Maybe he should have considered her feelings more. He should have talked to her more. Talked about her life and how she had been living it.</p><p>He thought back to the previous day, where he and Luke had told her all about their adventures. It was only now that he realised how little she had told them about her own. Or maybe they didn't give her the opportunity to do so.</p><p><em>How incredibly rude of me</em>.</p><p>She shook his head out of his thought train and got up from the bench.</p><p>''Time so check on Luke.'' He said to no one in particular.</p><p>With a heavy heart he started his walk back to the party. Somewhere afraid that Emmy would still be there. Afraid that she would be upset and reject him.</p><p>The party had died down a little in the meantime. Several guests had retreated to their chambers or back to town. Some were still talking around the buffet or having a last dance. The band that had been providing the entertainment for tonight looked like they were on their last legs as well. The evening was wrapping up.</p><p>The professor looked around to see if he could find his protegé, but found out quickly that the boy had left the party as well. He checked the buffet, the dance floor, the bathrooms and the garden, but Luke had vanished.</p><p>''Where has that boy gone to.'' He mumbled to himself.</p><p>He decided he would check their chamber next. Maybe Luke had grown tired of waiting for him and left for bed early. The professor walked up to the hallway where their chamber was located, when he suddenly heard a giggle and soft whispers. The giggle seemed somewhat familiar. The hallway had grown dark during the night, with only the flicker of a few candles to find your way. The professor had stopped in his tracks to listen to the whispers. They had been replaced by another sound however. Something that sounded eerily familiar to two people making out.</p><p>The professor figured some couple must have hidden somewhere closeby to make out. He sighed and continued the walk down to his chamber. He rounded the corner and met with a sight he had not expected. Against the door to the chamber he and Luke had been staying in, leaned an intertwined pair of teenagers with their lips locked onto one another. To the professor's surprised eyes, the pair consisted of his apprentice and the lovely house maiden Nane, who had helped them before. He had a feeling the two formed some kind of connection during their stay here, but had not quite expected this.</p><p>''Ahem.'' He loudly cleared his throat.</p><p>He didn't necessarily want to stop Luke's road to adolescence, but he did just have a bit of a rough evening and would like some sleep. Luke and Nane quickly separated with a yelp and turned to the professor. Luke immediately started rambling excuses about how Nane was helping him with something on his face, to which Nane seemed to deepen in colour.</p><p>''It's fine you two. I would just like to enter our chamber, if you don't mind.'' The professor explained.</p><p>''I'm so sorry. Please excuse me.'' Nane said with a bow and left soon after.</p><p>Luke watched her walk away with a pout. The professor walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder in consolation. He thought back to his teenage years and cringed inwardly at his own road to adolescence. He was glad he didn't have to go through something like that ever again. The two gents entered their bedroom and changed into their evening wear without a word.</p><p>The professor figured Luke would open up about his little adventure on his own terms. He didn't feel like prying into the boys feelings at the moment anyway. He had matters of his own to think of. He plopped onto his bed on his back and stared at the ceiling. Luke had also jumped under the covers and sighed softly.</p><p>''So, how was your dance with Emmy?'' He asked.</p><p>''It was...nice.'' The professor answered.</p><p>He didn't want to tell Luke about his proposition to Emmy. If she chooses to reject him, it would be better for the boy to be unaware. No extra disappointment needed. Luke yawned and rolled over to his side to stare outside.</p><p>''I can imagine you also enjoyed your evening.'' The professor said with a smirk.</p><p>''You could say that.'' Luke chuckled while stifling a yawn.</p><p>His breathing quickly grew slower. Luke had always been able to fall asleep fast. The professor was a little envious of him. He would toss and turn for another hour usually before he could feel his body relax. Some nights he would get so frustrated, he would get out of bed and move to his study to get some more work done.</p><p>He turned his head to the window and watched the moon for a while. It looked beautiful in the clear night sky. He moved one of his arms on top of his forehead and kept replaying the conversation with Emmy in his head. He frowned when he thought about the change in her expression when he asked her to join them again. If only he knew what he could do. If only he could read her mind.</p><p>He then thought back to the princess's confession. The ability to feel another's deepest feelings. He figured it must be a great burden to possess. He had also noted how she seemed to look at Emmy with worry. Maybe she knew something after touching Emmy's hand.</p><p>He sighed again and started to move under the covers. <em>I should try to sleep for now and think about what to do next tomorrow.</em></p><p>It was a restless night.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Emmy awoke to the rays of sunlight beaming down on her face. She blinked a couple of times before shielding her eyes from the protruding morning greeting.</p><p><em>Guess it's better than some alarm beeping in my ear. </em>She thought.</p><p>She sat up in her bed and tried to stretch the tired feeling out of her weary bones. The birds outside chirped happily and a warm breeze rustled the trees. She sighed and felt the peaceful feeling return to her mind when she realised where she was.</p><p>
  <em>Those dreams...they drive me insane.</em>
</p><p>Emmy got up from her bed and made her way to the balcony. The clear blue sky stretched out over the horizon and the sun had barely peaked through the mountains. <em>It's still early. </em>She figured.</p><p>Images from last mind started to flood her mind. She thought back to the fun game she and the rest played with the king to get him excessively drunk. She smiled when she remembered how she got the professor to join them with another drink or two. She had never seen him drink more than one glass of wine and his flushed cheeks later that evening made it more than worth it. She thought back to their dance and how good it had felt to pull him close.</p><p>The evening had been amazing...up until the final part. She had not expected him to ask her anything like that. It surprised her how genuine he sounded. How genuine he looked.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe...this is a mistake.</em>
</p><p>She quickly slapped herself against her cheeks with both her hands.</p><p>''There is no backing down now Emmy Altava. You choose this.''</p><p>She walked back inside and got ready for the day. Today she decided she wanted to change into the attire she had been wearing when she arrived in Nemhat months ago. The outfit had replaced her old adventuring gear and would be just right for cave exploring, if they would be able to do so.</p><p>The outfit consisted of a white blouse that she would tuck into her beige pants. Around her waist resided a brown belt that acted as the center for the multiray of straps that would cover the rest of her body. The dark brown, leather straps wrapped around her torso, just above her boussem, her sides and the top part of her legs. Around her waist was also another dark brown strap with her camera pouch attached to the back. The yellow jacket she wore before, had been replaced with a shorter version that would stop just below her ribs. Today would be another warm day however, so she chose to lose the yellow coverage for now. Her little pink ribbon that she wore around her neck before, was now turned into a band she preferred to wrap around her wrist. It added that little hint of colour she liked. She still wore the same boots however, since they had been appropriate (and she just really liked those boots for kicking).</p><p>Emmy walked out of her room and continued down the hall towards the dining room. She hoped the princess would join her soon. The professor would usually wait for Luke, so she didn't have to worry about being alone with him for now. Not that she disliked being alone with him, but she didn't have the courage to give him an answer to his question just yet.</p><p>She opened the door to their little meeting area and was surprised to not only find the princess, but also the professor already seated. They seemed to be talking about something before, but stopped abruptly when Emmy walked in.</p><p>''Good morning my dear. Did you sleep well?'' The professor asked kindly.</p><p>
  <em>Almost as if nothing ever happened.</em>
</p><p>''Yes, lovely. You? No problems with the alcohol?'' Emmy smiled at him.</p><p>The professor adjusted his top hat and chuckled. ''Well, besides a slight headache, I think I will be fine.''</p><p>Emmy joined them and greeted the princess as well. A servant quickly walked up and asked for her preference of tea. Emmy received a nice steamy cup of sweet, exotic tea soon after and relished in the smell. Before she took a careful sip, she glanced over to the professor, who was enjoying his own cuppa as well. He was back to his normal outfit, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tophat present.</p><p><em>Still handsome</em>.</p><p>''Emmy, I have great news.'' The princess suddenly said, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>Emmy turned her gaze to the lady next to her and smiled broadly.</p><p>''Did he give in?''</p><p>''Even better. He will send along guards to help you with the investigation. He said he would love to help his new friends out.''</p><p>''Score.'' Emmy said triumphantly while pumping her arms in the air.</p><p>Now they could finally get something done.</p><p>''When can we depart?'' She asked.</p><p>''As soon as possible hopefully. We are waiting for Luke at the moment. He...had an interesting night as well, so I figured he needed the sleep.'' The professor responded.</p><p>''Interesting?'' The princess asked.</p><p>Emmy looked at the professor with a confused look in her eyes. What could have possibly happened to Luke?</p><p>''It's nothing serious really. Just a boy going through puberty that's all.'' The professor chuckled in his cup.</p><p>''So...we will depart after Luke wakes up? Will you join us as well princess?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''No, I am unfortunately not allowed to go anymore, but I trust you will figure things out without me.''</p><p>''After Luke wakes up, we go.'' The professor confirmed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's time for an adventure! What will they find at the cave? Will it answer their questions? Will it be cursed? SO MANY QUESTIONS!</p><p>Enjoy haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Conspiracy Theories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully, Luke didn't take too long to join them as well. He jumped high into the air when he heard the news from the princess, happy to have been of help yesterday evening as well. Now all that was left to do, was to prepare for the trip. The princess introduced the two guards that would be joining them after breakfast. One of the guards was Asim, who felt honored to be able to join them on their quest. The other guard was introduced as Mahir. He had been serving as the personal guard for the king and presented himself with dignity. The princess believed these two would protect them well and gave them her blessing.</p><p>The trip to the cave of Thoth would be about two hours from Nemhat through the desert. Luke had been overly excited at the prospect of riding camels, but was quickly disappointed when the princess pointed them to her personal, royal jeep. She assured him it would be less convenient, since it would take thrice as long on the back of camels and they would be able to carry less supplies. The gang wasn't sure what to expect in the vast plains of sand and trusted the princess on her word. They received enough water and food to last them a couple of days, just in case of an emergency. The princess had taken Asim's hand right before they departed, squeezing in tightly, wishing them all the luck in the world.</p><p>The crew took off later that morning. The Jeep only had two seats in front and a large open back. The two guards took their spot in front to drive and navigate. The remaining three took a spot in the back next to the supplies. It wasn't extremely uncomfortable, but they would've liked some cushions to sit upon. Luke complained about how a camel's back would have been more comfortable, which was met with teasing remarks from Emmy about him being a whiny brat.</p><p>The professor was glad he made the choice to withhold the information about Luke's little adventure from Emmy. He was sure she would have spent the next two hours teasing him. Although he was happy to see Emmy back to her old self again. She and Luke used to tease each other all the time and although it exhausted him on more than one occasion, it gave him a sense of peace at the moment.</p><p>The two hours at the back of the jeep had taken a long time. The trio spent most of it thinking of puzzles and playing games. Luke had suggested 'I spy with my little eye' but soon figured the only thing around them had been miles and miles of sand. Emmy tried hard to avoid personal stories. She had been afraid the professor would bring up his proposal from the other night, but found it curious that he had barely said a word. She noticed him glancing her way every now and again, but his eyes always quickly shifted either towards Luke or to the outstretched land speeding by around them. She almost felt bad for not bringing it up herself, but knew it would be best to discuss this later...or not at all. After some time, Asim called out from behind the wheel.</p><p>''We are getting close. There, do you see those dunes?''</p><p>The trio got up on their knees and reached over the front of the jeep to get a better look.</p><p>''The cave is right behind the second dune. We should arrive there in about 5 minutes.''</p><p>''Wonderful, thank you Asim.'' The professor responded.</p><p>Finally, it was time. The infamous cave everyone had been talking about. The professor wondered if the doors could be opened. He also wondered if something bad would befall them since there was a curse afoot. He was sure it wouldn't though.</p><p>''I wonder if something will happen.'' Luke suddenly said, almost reading his mind. ''You know...something bad.''</p><p>Emmy glanced over to Luke with a frown on her face. The professor caught her midway and was surprised when she quickly changed her frown to a smile.</p><p>''Don't be silly Luke. You know I will make short work of any danger.'' She said and ruffled his hair.</p><p>Luke's worried expression quickly turned to an irritated, yet amused smirk. The two of them began to wrestle in the small space of the back of the Jeep, causing the vehicle to shake violently.</p><p>''We're here!'' Mahir called out from behind the wheel.</p><p>The two thankfully stopped their little match to look up to the sight before them. They all gasped when the giant gate came into full view. On the side of each door, stood a tall statue of the aforementioned god.</p><p>''Those statues must be as tall as a third story building.'' Luke mumbled.</p><p>The two doors were also massive, but stopped around the statues' hips, making the statues seem even larger. The professor could already tell the doors were kept close by the statues themselves. The giants had their outer arm crossed over their chest, while the inner arm was placed against their respective door. To open the doors, you would either have to demolish the structure completely, possibly compromising the inside, or solve a riddle, he presumed. He hoped it was the latter. He understood now why it would be difficult for anyone to enter.</p><p>The jeep stopped close to the doors. Everyone got out and admired the sight. The professor started walking closer to inspect, but got stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned to see the perpetrator and found Mahir. The tall, dark-skinned man's resting smile had turned to a worried frown.</p><p>''Ustaaz, I must warn. Our people believe bad things happen here if not respectful.''</p><p>The kind looking man released the older gent's arm and bowed deeply.</p><p>''I apologize. I will not stop you. but... I will warn.'' He added.</p><p>The professor scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't sure how to respond. He would never desecrate an archeological site since it would be a direct violation to his calling, but he knew the guard meant something more. It was something important to him. Something important to the people.</p><p>''Please do not worry Mahir. We will proceed with the utmost care. If anything seems off, please let us know so we can adjust ourselves.''</p><p>Mahir straightened his back slightly and looked up at the man in front of him.</p><p>''And no need to bow. Let's treat each other as the equals we are.'' The professor said with a warm smile.</p><p>Mahir now completely stood up straight and laughed out loud. He had underestimated the scholared man.</p><p>''Thank you Ustaaz.'' He said before taking a step back and placing himself besides Asim.</p><p>Emmy, the professor and Luke finally took a step towards the two doors. The professor quickly spotted the same markings the princess had shown them before.</p><p>''It's strange how similar they seem to Coptic, isn't it?'' Emmy asked while stroking a finger over one of the markings.</p><p>''Yes...strange.'' The professor responded while glancing over to his former (hopefully soon no longer former) assistant.</p><p>He had noted how quiet she had been during their ride over and during their approach of the structure. Once again, something seemed to be occupying her mind. She chipped in with the occasional puzzle and a warm smile, but something seemed off nonetheless.</p><p>''I think the arms might be holding the door closed.'' Luke said while standing at the foot of the right statue.</p><p>''I was thinking the same thing my boy.'' The professor answered and walked up beside him.</p><p>''Thoth might be protecting this place after all.'' Emmy mumbled.</p><p>She had been trying to take a closer look between the crack of the two doors, but to no avail. The structure was well-made and would be hard to bypass with a cheat. They continued to roam the area for possible ways in but found nothing but sand, rocks and the two statues looking down upon them. The signs on the door seemed to be the only clue for now.</p><p>The professor had been careful not to disrespect the property, but found it hard to resist touching the statues completely. His waning patience was rewarded however, when Luke climbed on top of one of the statues's legs.</p><p>''Luke, I'm not sure if…'' The professor began.</p><p>''Professor, there is some kind of switch on one of the toes here!'' Luke shouted out.</p><p>He had placed his two feet on top of the big toe of the right foot of the statue, which moved down ever so slightly. A soft click could be heard. Mahir and Asim had been waiting patiently to the side, but quickly got closer to see what the commotion was about. The professor looked around but saw nothing change. Luke moved around the other toes to see if anything else happened, but the rest of the statue seemed solid. The professor placed his hand on his chin and thought about what to do next.</p><p>''No one has ever dared touch the god's likeness.'' He heard Asim mumble behind him.</p><p>He turned around to the guard and thought about what he had just said.</p><p>''If no one has ever touched to statues...it would make sense why they had never opened the gates before.'' The professor said to himself.</p><p>He turned to look at the other statue to the left side of the structure and found Emmy to be staring up and the impressive sculpture.</p><p>''Emmy, could you please get on top of the foot of the statue?'' He shouted to her.</p><p>Emmy looked at him with a confused expression but quickly saw what Luke had been doing. She climbed up on the pedestal and looked at the two giant feet in front of her.</p><p>''Try the big toe on the left foot!'' The professor yelled over.</p><p>He had a theory in mind and wanted to give it a go. Emmy nodded to the professor and moved on top of the left foot. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears with a loud drum. For some reason she felt incredibly nervous. She looked down at the big toe and noticed how the shading seemed off compared to the other toes.</p><p>''He really is onto something…'' She whispered to herself.</p><p>She moved on top of the toe and heard a soft click. The toe seemed to move down ever so slightly, almost making her lose her balance.</p><p>''It moved. Now what?'' She yelled back to the rest.</p><p>The professor tipped his hat to her and looked back at Luke, who had moved away from the toe.</p><p>''Now you get back on there my boy.''</p><p>Luke once again stepped down on the big toe. A louder click was heard this time. It seemed like cogs and gears had started moving in a big mechanism somewhere deep in the structure. Suddenly, a big puff of smoke emerged from the statues, blowing Emmy and Luke right off. The professor caught Luke in his arms before he fell down hard, making them tumble to the ground.</p><p>''Emmy!'' He shouted worried and quickly turned his head in her direction.</p><p>He was relieved to find the well-trained lass had jumped off the pedestal and landed on her feet with ease. She was still in a combat position, expecting the worst. The smoke and noise coming from the statues started to worsen, making the ground shake as if an earthquake had struck. Asim and Mahir had started running around in a panicked state, chanting to the gods for forgiveness. The professor looked back up to the statue in front of him and was surprised to see the statue's right knee had started bending down. It was almost as if it was kneeling. He got up and grabbed Luke by the arm to drag him to the middle of the doors. He had a feeling it would be the place to be.</p><p>Emmy joined them quickly and also protectively grabbed Luke around the shoulders. He might have grown up a bit, but she still saw him as someone who needed protection. The professor turned to look at the other statue to the left and found it to be doing the exact same thing, only on the opposite knee. It took some time for the two statues to completely get down on their knees, but hit the ground with a loud thud when they finally did. The ground had stopped shaking but the sounds inside the structure had not yet stopped. Something was still going on. The arms that had kept the doors closed, had moved down slightly, revealing two more symbols. The revealed symbols started to glow a strange green, almost unnaturally. The green glow pulsated for another moment before shooting down streams towards the other symbols on the door. When every symbol had received a green glow, they all started pulsating faster.</p><p>''Professor…'' Luke said while shooting his mentor a worried glance.</p><p>''Not yet Luke, something still needs to happen.'' The professor said confidently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It looks like we will finally get some answers! Or...will we?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Startling Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The green pulse continued to speed up faster and faster until the light seemed almost constant. The glow from each symbol merged together at the crack between the two doors. At first the professor thought the doors would open, but was surprised to see a small panel appear at the bottom of the gate. The light then vanished and the symbols turned back to their original colour. The trio watched the door for a moment, all anticipating more, but nothing seemed to happen. The trembling had stopped and the noises had vanished. Nobody moved until the dust had completely settled.</p><p>''I think it's ...over?'' Emmy asked hesitantly.</p><p>She still had her arm placed protectively around Luke's shoulders. The professor had his hand placed against the lads back. Luke sighed and started moving forward, breaking free from their grip. Emmy and the professor looked at each other for a moment and smiled awkwardly. They had forgotten the boy wasn't exactly a ''boy'' any more and could imagine he didn't feel like he needed fussing over. Luke on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He moved forward to the and studied the panel. He slowly moved his hand over the outside, eventually pushing the panel to see what would happen. A small door opened and revealed a small square. Luke could see the insides were covered in dust. He figured It had probably been sitting here for centuries. He sucked in a deep breath and blew away as much dust as possible.</p><p>The professor and Emmy joined him and looked at the insides curiously. After the dust was cleared, they saw a strange looking tablet. It seemed to be the only thing occupying the inside. The dark plate seemed to be unnatural. It didn't seem to be made of stone or any other type of rock the professor had ever seen before. The top layer of the tablet appeared to have a strange shine covering it. It almost looked like it could be liquid. Luke hesitantly moved his hand towards the strange substance but was quickly stopped by Emmy's hand.</p><p>''It could be dangerous Luke. We don't know what it will do. Let me.'' She said while gently pushing down his hand.</p><p>She moved her own hand upward and hovered it in front of the plate.</p><p>''So I should just let you put yourself in harms way?'' Luke asked with a frown. ''That's not what a gentleman does!''</p><p>He then pushed aside her hand with his other free hand and tried to once again reach for the substance. The two continued to struggle like this, pushing each other aside, neither ready to relinquish each other's safety. The professor furrowed his brow and watched the fight unfold. He knew they wouldn't be able to decide so he did what any proper gentleman would do and placed his hand right into the goo.</p><p>''Professor!'' The two assistants yelled shocked.</p><p>Thankfully, the substance didn't seem to harm the older gent. As he thought before, the substance seemed to be neither liquid nor solid. It felt grainy, like sand, but at the same time soft and smooth like paper.</p><p>''I'm fine you two. It doesn't seem to harm me.'' He explained.</p><p>Emmy and Luke both sighed in relief and finally let go of each other. The professor moved his hand around through the weird substance and noticed how it seemed to get stuck in place when he stopped. It almost seemed like kinetic sand.</p><p>''I have a feeling we are supposed to create something with this strange sandbox.'' The professor said. ''The question is what.''</p><p>They all tried different ideas to make in the strange sand. Emmy had been molding different famous Egyptian buildings like the pyramids and the Sphinx. The professor tried to enter different hieroglyphs that might be connected to the legend, but that didn't seem to work either. Luke was still looking around, trying to find any clue as to what the next step should be.</p><p>What the trio hadn't noticed however, was that Asim and Mahir had been gone for a while. The two guards had gotten so spooked from the occurrences before that they had run back to the jeep and decided to drive back to Nemhat. Luke found out that they had been abandoned after some time, when he walked back to where the jeep was before to get some water.</p><p>''Uh...professor? Did Asim or Mahir say where they went?''</p><p>The professor and Emmy turned around and quickly understood their situation. They had been abandoned.</p><p>''Are you kidding me!?'' Emmy asked exasperated.</p><p>''Hm, I suppose the mechanism inside the structure must have scared them quite a bit. They do think this is a sacred cavern after all. Maybe they believed the god was acting out his wrath.'' The professor thought out loud.</p><p>''Because we stepped on his toesy-wosies.'' Emmy chuckled.</p><p>''So what now professor? We can't walk back right? And we don't have any supplies either…'' Luke said, concerned.</p><p>''We will just have to wait and have faith that they will return. They are both very capable after all. The princess trusts them. For now all we can do is try and find a way inside the caves.''</p>
<hr/><p>Later that evening Luke, the professor and Emmy plopped down on the sand with a sigh. The sun had disappeared behind the dunes, causing the temperature to drop drastically. They had been trying to find a way inside the cave all day, trying out the strangest things with the goo they could think of. The professor had concluded after some time that they wouldn't be able to just guess the answer. They would need to really think about the clues they had been given. Unfortunately, this had proven to be harder than he originally thought. The clues had been scarce. He knew he was missing just one small part and that he would be able to see it if he just knew where to look. If only he carried some hint coins with him…</p><p>Emmy had started to regret not bringing along her jacket after all. She expected them to have either returned back to the nice and warm palace, or to have entered the cave. The guards had left them about 4 hours ago, which could mean they would pick them up any time now, since a return trip would cost around 2 hours as well. She really wished they at least had some water. The desert sun had dried them out fast during the day. Luke once again got up from his spot next to the professor and walked over to the statues. He had been restless ever since they stopped searching for clues.</p><p>''Careful my boy, it's getting dark.'' The professor warned.</p><p>''I'm just looking one more time. Be right back.''</p><p>Emmy watched Luke's back until she had a hard time following him in the dark. She knew she had sat down somewhere close to the professor, but didn't want to make conversation at the moment. She was tired, grumpy and definitely not ready for another heavy convo. She rubbed her arms and looked up at the night sky. At least there was one brightside to this mess. The stars were absolutely mesmerizing out here. She shivered when a cold breeze made its way past them.</p><p>''Are you cold?'' She heard the professor asked softly.</p><p>She looked to her side and watched her former boss scoot closer. Her heart started to speed up. What exactly was he planning?</p><p>''hm...A little.'' She answered and looked at the goosebumps on her arms.</p><p>He couldn't offer her his jacket, since he wasn't wearing one either, so she didn't expect him to say anything more on the subject, until she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up and found herself pressed against his side. She thanked the spirits that it was too dark to see much. Luke wouldn't be able to tell what was happening from where he stood and the professor wouldn't be able to tell how flushed her face had become.</p><p>''Maybe this will help...a little.'' He mumbled.</p><p>He had averted his gaze to the other side, making it hard for Emmy to see what kind of face he was making.</p><p>''Thanks…'' She whispered and scooted a little closer as well.</p><p>
  <em>Might as well make the most of it.</em>
</p><p>The professor was pretty warm after all. She knew they would have to seperate the moment Luke would return, but for now, this felt good. The only thing she wished for, was that he wouldn't notice how hard her heart had been beating this entire time.</p>
<hr/><p>He wasn't sure if now would be the right time to bring it up again. They were technically alone and she was so close. Well, the only reason she was this close in the first place, was because he pulled her against him. What was he thinking really? Is this what a gentleman does? He wasn't sure. On one hand, he was helping out a lady by keeping her nice and warm. On the other hand, he had pulled her intimately close to him without her permission. His mind raced from question to question, doubting his every action surrounding Emmy.</p><p>Why did she have such a strong effect on him…?</p><p>They hadn't spoken another word after her little 'thanks'. Luke was still off somewhere looking for clues, which honestly was something the professor felt thankful for. This way he could spend some alone time with Emmy after all. He still really wanted to ask her about their conversation last night. Why had she reacted the way she did? Why had she still not given him an answer now that they were alone again? Maybe she didn't want to disappoint him...Maybe she was postponing the answer so she wouldn't hurt his feelings just yet.</p><p>He sighed. The negative thoughts weren't doing much good. He should focus on their current situation. They are stranded in the middle of the desert, with no food or water and no way to warm themselves. Surely a situation that required the utmost attention.</p><p>''What if they don't come back?'' Emmy whispered, breaking the silence.</p><p>The professor turned his head down and locked eyes with the brunette. Those big, beautiful eyes…</p><p>''They'll...come back.''</p><p>He got completely swept away in their stare. She was so close. She felt so warm and right against his side. She was so right...</p><p>He hadn't noticed how close they actually were until their noses touched. A small, cold hand found its way weaved through his own. His pulse had quickened and his eyes started closing. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. So close he could almost...</p><p>Two big headlines lit up the scenery.</p><p>The two jumped away from each other in shock and quickly got up from the ground.</p><p>''Oooooi.'' A familiar voice shouted.</p><p>A loud engine came closer and the stench of gasoline filled their nostrils. The jeep had returned. Asim and Mahir jumped out of the car, nearly falling in the process. Both men had red hand marks on the side of their cheeks. When they were finally close enough, they jumped down on their knees, their noses touching the sand in apology. They could only imagine the princess was unsurprisingly upset after they had returned without their guests.</p><p>''well...I suppose were saved?'' Emmy chuckled.</p><p>They made some conversation before the professor walked off to find Luke. He grabbed a bottle of water along since he knew the lad had been thirsty. He found Luke in front of the panel, trying once again to form the sand into an answer.</p><p>''Luke, Asim and Mahir have returned. We can go back to Nemhat.'' the professor explained.</p><p>The boy turned around and smiled widely. ''Finally!''</p><p>The professor handed over the water bottle to his apprentice and looked at the figure he had drawn in the sand.</p><p>''What are you…'' He started, when he suddenly realised what it was. ''Is that what I think it is?''</p><p>''Almost I think. Didn't you think it was strange, professor? It looks so much like it, yet it's just...off.'' Luke said while looking down at his notebook.</p><p>''I think we might be able to crack the code once we return Luke. Well done.'' The professor said and patted the boy on his shoulders.</p><p>They started walking back to the jeep, both lost in thought about the pattern Luke had discovered.</p><p>''Professor...one more thing.''</p><p>''Hm?''</p><p>The professor looked over at his apprentice.</p><p>''Don't you think it's strange that we haven't encountered any ''curse'' yet? You know, since this is kind of the place where it would would be most likely to happen.''</p><p>The professor understood why the boy questioned this. He had been keeping it in mind as well.</p><p>''I think we will encounter part of this curse some time soon my boy. Sooner than we both might think.''</p><p>''Hm...we better hurry then.'' Luke answered and looked straight ahead.</p><p>''Yes. Let's.''</p><p>The professor was glad the boy didn't question it further for now. If they would indeed encounter this curse somewhere in the next few days, it would give him the answer he needed to solve this mystery.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gosh this story is definitely going somewhere huh ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Conclusions and Headaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive back to Nemhat was silent. The two guards had shown their immense regret for leaving them behind. They had explained that they were afraid the three foreigners had conjured the wrath of Thoth. They drove back to Nemhat to get help, since they weren't confident in their skills to protect them properly. After some time, Asim admitted it had also been because they were frightened. They had never seen anything like that before in their life.</p><p>The professor was quick to understand and accept their apology, but Emmy had turned back to her uncharacteristically silent demeanur. This made the guards, the professor and Luke fall into silence as well, the guards afraid that they had really upset her and Luke and the professor worried about their friend.</p><p>Emmy had been lost in thought. She stared out over the plains which were covered in darkness, thinking deeply about everything that she would have to take into consideration. The cold wasn't bothering her anymore. She knew Luke and the professor had discovered something and felt anxious.</p><p>
  <em>It's only a matter of time now.</em>
</p><p>She also couldn't believe what had happened back at the cave, when she and the professor had been alone. She couldn't believe they almost…</p>
<hr/><p>They arrived back in Nemhat shortly after midnight. The princess had been anxiously pacing in front of the entrance hall to the palace with a furious expression on her face. When the doors opened, she quickly ran over and jumped into Emmy's arms.</p><p>''Thank Thoth, you are alright.'' She sighed.</p><p>''That's a way to phrase it.'' Emmy chuckled.</p><p>The princess continued to scold the two guards. The professor had to intervene to try and stop the princess's tyranny, explaining to her what had happened and why it had frightened her guards so badly. After a few hufs the princess gave in and relieved the guards for the night reluctantly.</p><p>''It's late. Let us discuss the next course of action tomorrow morning at breakfast, after you all get some rest.'' She said with puffed up cheeks.</p><p>''Actually, I won't be joining you at breakfast.'' Emmy interjected.</p><p>The entire group turned around to look over at Emmy with curious eyes.</p><p>''I actually have a small cottage here in town and I wanted to see if it hasn't been taken over by anyone else. I also haven't paid rent.'' She smiled half-heartedly.</p><p>''Very well. We will meet at dinner. I also have some plans I would like to attend to and Luke needs to study.''</p><p>''Aaah, what?'' Luke sighed.</p><p>''You promised my boy. Every opportunity you get.''</p><p>''Yeah but…''</p><p>''No but's.'' The professor chuckled.</p><p>Emmy wondered why the professor didn't question her, but was happy he didn't pry. She needed to do this.</p><p>''Well then...goodnight everyone.'' The princess concluded.</p><p>The group dispersed back to their chambers, everyone lost in their own way.</p><p>The professor stared up at the ceiling once again, wondering what good would come out of this. He wasn't sure if his theory was correct, but he had to try and find out. Tomorrow he will get things done. Tomorrow he will find out.</p>
<hr/><p>Luke couldn't believe this had become his routine. He swore to whatever god was listening, that he would never go on a mission again right before his exams. It had been mind numbingly terrible to look at the material from several courses. It wasn't necessarily that he was bad at studying or anything. No, he just really wanted to go on an adventure.</p><p>Yesterday was fun. Even though they got stuck in the desert with the danger of actually not surviving, it was still 10 billion times more fun than having to be in front of these fuzzy old books.</p><p>The professor had left earlier that morning, not mentioning much about his plans. They had breakfast together without the princess or Emmy. Luke knew by now not to question the professor's way of doing things. The older gent liked to get the full story before he would share his thoughts with others.</p><p>Emmy, on the other hand, had been acting strange. That much Luke understood. He knew Emmy might have changed a little over the past few years, but he assumed she would at least tell them what was up by now. She knew she could trust them...right?</p><p>Besides, it was really f-ing obvious how badly she wanted to be close to the professor. Luke knew the professor would gasp at his potty mouth, but he wasn't in the room now anyway.</p><p>''I'm 16...I'm almost an adult. I should be able to swear every now and again.'' Luke mumbled while poking his notes with his pencil.</p><p>The tension between the two adults was actually driving him a little insane. He almost wanted to lock them up in a room together so they could figure things out, but...that's not what a gentleman does of course. Luke still wanted to become a proper gentleman, like his mentor, but found it more often than not just a little tempting to be selfish.</p><p>He placed his head down on his arms and sighed. His stomach had started rumbling over an hour ago, indicating he was ready for an afternoon snack.</p><p>''Maybe Nane could bring over something nice...like herself.'' Luke smiled in his arms.</p><p>The cute servant had certainly caught his attention. He really liked the way she smiled and the way she would blush when he looked at her and the way she smelled and the way…</p><p>He stopped his train of thought and blushed a nice shade of scarlet on his cheeks.</p><p>He liked her. She was also quite the kisser.</p><p>All these thoughts about all the people around him made his head hurt. He got up from behind the desk and moved to the balcony for some fresh air. Maybe later that day he could ask Nane if she would like to go out some time. Maybe she could show him Nemhat and the local cuisine. He smiled at the happy prospects. He sincerely hoped the professor wouldn't quiz him again when he returned.</p><p>That would be a bummer.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that afternoon the professor returned to the palace. His investigation had been quite fruitful. The only thing left to do was wait and see. He decided to walk back to his room to get some rest before dinner, when one of the palace guards ran up to him.</p><p>''Are you Layton?'' The young man asked hurriedly.</p><p>The professor didn't recognize the guard.</p><p>''Yes...what can I help you with?'' He answered.</p><p>''Come.'' The young guard said curt.</p><p>The professor didn't know what was going on, but decided to walk along. He figured the guard wasn't well enough versed in the english language to give him an explanation. After he was taken down a couple of steps, the professor found himself left in a sort of dungeon. The walls were lined with ominous looking drawings of various torture methods and horrid ways to befall to one's death. Between every drawing, a torch lit the hallway. The guard had not spoken since their meeting, worrying the professor slightly. Maybe he shouldn't have followed the man after all...</p><p>At the end of the hallway, a large door closed off the remaining space. The door was guarded by yet another person the professor was unfamiliar with. The person grabbed the large handle in the middle of the door and pulled it open. The other guard stretched out his arm, indicating for the professor to go in alone.</p><p>The professor hesitated for a moment, but knew it was better to comply in a situation like this. With Emmy's help, he would be able to escape quickly, but alone, he would at least need a candlestick.</p><p>He slowly entered the next room, which was clad in darkness. He didn't get time to adjust his eyes however, since the light abruptly turned on.</p><p>''Welcome Ustaaz.'' A gruffy, deep voice echoed through the room.</p><p>The professor blinked a few times and realised the king was sitting on a large pillow on the floor, right in front of him.</p><p>''Please, sit.'' The king commanded kindly.</p><p>He pointed next to him, where another pillow was located. The professor sat down, almost falling on his back. The pillow was too soft and too big to sit on for the english gentleman.</p><p>''I wished to speak with you. About the cave...and that little lady friend of yours.'' The king said with his eyes closed.</p><p>''My lady friend…? You mean Emmy I presume?'' The professor asked.</p><p>''yes ,but let us begin with the cave. What have you found?''</p><p>The professor started explaining how they figured out the first part of the puzzle and had been struggling with the next part. He wasn't sure if he should explain to the king that Luke had already figured out the next part by about 80%. He also left out the part where the guards had abandoned them throughout the day. He didn't want to risk them getting reprimanded.</p><p>The king stroked his beard during the story. He barely opened his eyes, only peeking through one eye every once in a while to look at the professor. After he was done talking, the professor's curiosity had started growing. Why did the king want to talk about Emmy? Had he noticed something about her? Figured something out?</p><p>''Thank you Ustaaz. Your words are reassuring. Now let us move on to your Emmy.''</p><p>''My Emmy?'' The professor whispered, unknowing to the king's ears.</p><p>''I have but one question for you. Do you trust her?''</p><p>''Of course I do.'' The professor said with a frown.</p><p>A bubble of anger welled up inside him. Why would he ask that of him? Did he know about their past? About his insecurities?</p><p>''Hm.'' The king hummed.</p><p>''I...I have had my doubts...but I'm sure what she's doing is because of a just cause.'' The professor explained further with an irritated expression.</p><p>''So you know what she is doing then?''</p><p>The king suddenly lunged forward with his eyes wide open and eyebrows raised. The professor instinctively leaned back, almost causing him the fall off the pillow. He regained his balance and moved up to stand in front of the king.</p><p>''I know it might not be beneficial for you if my theory is right, but I promise you I will find out her true reasoning...if she really is doing what I suspect.'' The professor said and turned his back to the king.</p><p>He had had enough of his games. He started walking back to the door through which he entered, when the king called out one last time.</p><p>''I hope you won't get hurt in the progress my friend. The contents of that cave only cause suffering. Believe me.''</p><p>And with that, the professor left.</p>
<hr/><p>He moved back up the stairs and walked straight to his quarters. He needed to think. He needed some peace of mind. Hopefully Luke had actually studied so he could quiz him. That would take his mind off of things. He turned the corner to his chamber and was unsurprised to find Nane sneak out of their room. She closed the door silently and turned around to find a smirking professor lean against the wall. Her face turned a nice shade of red as she dashed off to the servant quarters.</p><p>The professor chuckled and entered the room. There, he found his blissfully unaware student, lounging on the couch close to the window. The professor looked over to the table where his study materials were neatly placed into a pile.</p><p>''Did you get any studying done my boy?'' He asked.</p><p>Luke sat up startled with flushed cheeks.</p><p>''Y..yes actually. I had a really hard time getting into it...but then Nane helped me.'' He explained, afraid that the professor might actually not believe him.</p><p>The professor smiled as he looked through the boys notes. It looked like he was telling the truth. Some notes had small hearts on them.</p><p>''You ready for another quiz then?'' He asked.</p><p>Luke pouted and leaned his head back on the couch.</p><p>''..bring it.''</p><p>Through the quiz the professor had a hard time focusing on Luke's answers. His mind kept wandering back to the king's warning.</p><p>
  <em>How does he know what resides in the cave...that must mean he has been inside. Or someone he knows did.</em>
</p><p>''Is that correct?'' Luke asked, waiting on his teacher to answer.</p><p>''Oh..uhm, could you repeat that my boy? My apologies, I seem to be a tad distracted.'' The professor explained.</p><p>''Hm..tell me later?''</p><p>The professor looked at Luke and sighed. Luke was not only his student and apprentice, he was also his best friend. He could confide in him...he knew that.</p><p>''Thank you Luke. I appreciate it. I'll...tell you soon. I promise.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So many questions...so little answers. Would love to know what you guys think. Any theories?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Indications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a thorough study session, Luke and the professor decided to see if anyone else had returned from their activities. When they entered the dining room, the princess walked in as well.</p><p>''Ah, Luke, Layton Ustaaz. How have you two been today?'' She asked.</p><p>''Bored out of my mind really.'' Luke said with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>The princess giggled in response, to which Luke's sad expression turned into a smirk.</p><p>''I thought Nane kept you entertained throughout the afternoon.'' The professor teased.</p><p>Luke's smirk fell and a red flush crossed his cheeks.</p><p>The trio continued to make small talk, until a loud bang interrupted the conversation and Emmy rushed into the room together with several guards.</p><p>''What happened?'' The professor called out.</p><p>He stepped forward to Emmy, who had a frightened expression on her face.</p><p>''It's the curse.''</p><p>The professor stopped in his tracks and felt his heart drop.</p><p>''No…'' He heard the princess whisper behind him.</p><p>''A few houses have spontaneously combusted into flames. One of them had a message!'' One of the guards yelled.</p><p>''A message you say…?'' The professor questioned.</p><p>''Yes, it read something along the lines of 'Enter and get what you wish to find' or something.'' Emmy sighed with a frown.</p><p>''You were there Emmy?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''I was close. It was near my old cottage actually. I heard commotion and ran right over. The message was in front of the house.''</p><p>''Has anyone of my citizens gotten hurt?'' The princess asked, who looked closed to fainting.</p><p>''No. Thankfully, all of the houses were abandoned. The fires also weren't all too large, so easy enough to extinguish.'' She answered.</p><p>The professor placed his hand on his chin and thought deeply about his next action. The message was clear enough. Enter had to indicate that they should go inside the cave of Thoth. The message almost seemed like it was left by the god himself...but he knew better.</p><p>''Luke my boy, have you figured out how to open the gate?'' He asked and turned towards his apprentice.</p><p>Luke grabbed his notebook out of his satchel and looked inside.</p><p>''I am 99.9% sure this is the right symbol.''</p><p>''Wait...you already figured out how to enter?'' Emmy questioned.</p><p>The professor turned again to see her expression.</p><p>''Luke found the pattern last time we visited the cave. He has been figuring it out by himself when he had time to spare during his study sessions.'' The professor said, proud of his apprentice's abilities.</p><p>''Why didn't you…'' Emmy started with a whisper. ''That's great news!'' She continued strong. ''We should head out then! To the cave.''</p><p>''I see you figured out the message as well.'' The professor stated.</p><p>''Ah...yeah, I mean it's pretty obvious right?''</p><p>''Oh Emmy, thank goodness you were present.'' The princess walked towards the other woman.</p><p>She reached out to grab Emmy's hand, but was saddened to see Emmy hurriedly move away towards one of the doors.</p><p>''Sorry, let me just get my things.'' She said curtly.</p><p>The professor, Luke and the princess watched her back until she walked out of the room. The guards had left in the meantime as well to report to the king.</p><p>''So...I suppose you were correct Ustaaz…''The princess sighed solemnly.</p><p>''We will find out soon.''</p><p>''Wait..what do you mean princess? Professor?'' Luke asked the two adults next to him.</p><p>It seemed like the two of them had discussed something without his knowledge.</p><p>''I'll tell you later my boy. It will all be clear soon…''</p><p>The professor looked sad. Luke didn't understand what was going on, but he trusted his judgement and decision making abilities. He didn't like it though. He had a strange inkling that all of this had something to do with Emmy. This feeling walked hand in hand with the vague sense that this would not end well.</p>
<hr/><p>When Emmy returned with her supplies, the crew quickly departed with the jeep. The princess had disregarded her father's orders to stay put in the palace and joined as well. She had covered her face with a veil to conceal her identity so they could pass the guards at the front gate and sighed relieved when they were finally out of the city.</p><p>The professor, Luke and Emmy had once again taken a seat in the back of the car, together with Asim, who insisted on coming along as well. He wanted to make sure the princess didn't do anything rash, which was harder to do than people imagined, as he stated. The trip towards the cave was silent. Luke could see the tension clearly on his mentor's face, who had been frowning ever since they left the palace.</p><p>After a few hours, the princess, who had taken a seat in front next to the driver, leaned out of the window.</p><p>''Were here.'' She called out, drawing everyone's attention.</p><p>They once again looked in awe at the enormous gates. Once they had parked, Luke immediately jumped out of the back of the car and sprinted toward the small tablet at the bottom of the two large doors.</p><p>''Professor...how did he figure it out?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>The professor stretched out his hand to guide the lady out of the vehicle and waited a moment to answer. Emmy hesitantly took his hand and jumped out as well. Once she hit the ground, she intended to release his hand, but was surprised to feel his fingers intertwine with her own.</p><p>''Emmy I…I wanted to ask you...''</p><p>''Oh, sorry we uh should help him, right?''</p><p>Emmy pulled her hand free from his grip and turned away to move towards the gate. The professor watched her back and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>She's running away from me.</em>
</p><p>They all walked over to Luke, who had been busy with the puzzle. He kept peering into his notebook and back to the symbols on the door, checking to make sure he was correct in his deduction.</p><p>''Have you tried to enter it?'' The professor asked.</p><p>''No, not yet. I was just checking to see if I had everything.''</p><p>''So, are you two going to tell us how you found the answer? Or what the answer is…'' Emmy asked, irritated.</p><p>''Luke, the honor is yours.''</p><p>Luke turned around after checking the final symbol and smiled widely.</p><p>''Remember Emmy, how we thought the symbols on the door resembled the Coptic alphabet?''</p><p>''Yes...but it's not, right?''</p><p>''Not quite.'' Luke winked. ''You see, they tricked us a little bit.''</p><p>Emmy crossed her arms and sighed. The princess looked amused at her friend and nodded to Luke to urge him to continue.</p><p>''It is ALMOST Coptic you see. At first I looked at what the symbols could mean, if they were to correctly present the ancient language. I figured out that every single one of these symbols have different sets of meanings that in no way relate to this gate, or even the god that resides inside.''</p><p>''God, you really are the professor's apprentice.'' Emmy grumbled. ''Get to the point please.''</p><p>''Yes, yes I'll get to that in a second.'' Luke grinned.</p><p>The professor chuckled, very much enjoying the young lad's performance.</p><p>''For example, one of the symbols meant 'beans'. Very interesting to say the least. After I decided that this research didn't labor any fruit, but only some beans, I realised that each of the symbols had one aspect added to them that would change the entire display and take away the original meaning. For instance, if you look at the symbol on the top right corner of the left door, you would see the phrase ''hair loss'' if it wasn't for the extra stripe on the inside of that curve.'' He said while pointing towards the symbol in question.</p><p>Emmy was starting to see what he meant and looked at every symbol, eyeing every part carefully to see what exactly was wrong.</p><p>''The next thing I reckoned was that the extra parts of the symbols were actually very important. You see, seperated, the little stripes and bits look like nothing, however when you draw the symbols together in a square, like the tablet presented in front of us…''</p><p>Luke opened his notebook and showed a drawing of the symbols put together in a square like he mentioned.</p><p>''Then erase every part of the symbol that holds its own meaning…''</p><p>He flipped the page over to the next, where a new symbol appeared.</p><p>''You are left with an entire new symbol consisted of the remaining spare parts.''</p><p>''This symbol...it's very old...but I think it means 'enter'...Luke you are a genius!'' The princess cried out.</p><p>''Well what do you know…'' Emmy laughed. ''You are actually not as stupid as I thought.''</p><p>She walked over and ruffled the young boy's hair.</p><p>''Now the only thing left to do is try. Isn't that right my boy?'' The professor asked.</p><p>''Yes. I'm going to mold the weird goo into the symbol right away.''</p><p>''Let's hope it works…'' Emmy whispered.</p><p>It didn't take long for Luke to mold the clay into the symbol. He exclaimed a small 'ah!' when he had finally finished the final bit and the panel abruptly closed, almost pinching his finger in between. The group took a step back and waited for something to happen.</p><p>''Hm...I could swear…'' Luke started, but was interrupted by a loud roar from inside the structure.</p><p>The ground started to tremble and the panel lit up with a green, dazzling light. Asim quickly took a hold of the princess, who was struggling to keep her balance and the professor grabbed a hold of Luke's shoulders just in case. The two statues, who were still on one knee each, started to move their individual arm in front of the door to their chest. The display was terrifying, yet amazing.</p><p>After the arms had completely moved to the chest, the light surrounding the panel started to shine brighter as well, lighting up the entire area. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blaze, unable to tell what exactly was happening. From the sound of it and the enormous increase in wind and sand around them, the professor could tell the doors were actually opening. The trembling had increased as well, making it hard to keep their footing. The professor watched to his right, where Emmy had disappeared. He looked through his fingers at the doors and could tell from her shadow that she was moving towards it.</p><p>''Luke, we should move! I think the doors will close again.'' The professor practically yelled in the boy's ear.</p><p>''Okay!'' The boy yelled back and started to move towards the door as best as he could.</p><p>The professor followed close, hoping to be on time. The princess peaked through her fingers and saw quickly that her companions were moving towards the doors. She wanted desperately to help them out and started to walk towards the light as well. Asim, however, had other plans and wrapped his arms around the princess.</p><p>''It's too dangerous Farah. You don't know what's inside!'' He yelled, struggling to keep her still.</p><p>''But we should help them!'' She yelled back.</p><p>Before she could say or do anything else, the light vanished, the trembling stopped and the doors...had closed. She looked around to see if any of their friends were still with them, but found them to have vanished as well.</p><p>''They're inside.'' Asim whispered.</p><p>He released the princess from his grip and tried to come to terms with what had just happened. He was only able to protect the princess, but not her friends. Guilt quickly raged through his body as he dropped to his knees.</p><p>''My princess...I…''</p><p>''It's okay Asim.''</p><p>The guard looked up to the small woman beside him, who looked with determination at the gate.</p><p>''They are clever. I'm sure Layton Ustaaz will solve the problem.''</p><p>''The curse?'' Asim asked.</p><p>''Yes...that as well.''</p><p>For some reason, the princess had clasped her tunic over her heart.</p><p>''Do we have any clue what is inside?'' She asked.</p><p>''No my princess. The doors haven't been opened in many, many years. I believe your great-grandfather was the last to do so.''</p><p>''My...great-grandfather? Why was I not informed sooner about this?''</p><p>''Your father wanted me to not tell you...my apologies.''</p><p>The princess sat down next to the guard on the ground and smiled kindly.</p><p>''I will ask him about it when we return. For now, let us wait.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're finally in the cave! What will happen next? Will they uncover the truth? Or will they run into danger? Maybe a little bit of both...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Courageous Testing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the dust had settled, the three explorers stumbled around in the darkness for some time. Emmy remembered that she actually had grabbed her lighter from her room before they left and brightened up the place with a small flame. Luke walked alongside the walls and soon found an old torch, which still appeared to be useful.</p><p>''It smells like it still has traces of oil on it. Emmy, pass me the lighter for a sec.'' He whispered to Emmy.</p><p>''Why are you whispering?'' She asked.</p><p>''SHHH! We don't know what's in here. Or...who.'' The boy quivered.</p><p>''Oh please.''</p><p>The professor chuckled at their bickering and looked around the room. The light from the torch revealed a large open space lined with sandstone walls. The end of the room funneled into a small opening that was enshrouded in complete darkness. There seemed to be no other way out than forward. The professor looked back to the door and was not surprised to see an intricate work of gears and cogs. From the looks of it, the mechanism must have been over a thousand years old.</p><p>''What amazing engineering.'' He mumbled into his hand.</p><p>He did wonder in what way the odd, green light from before played a part in the construction, but at the moment, he had more important things to take care of. He turned to Emmy, who was looking around in awe as well. He walked over and grabbed her shoulder to gain her attention.</p><p>''Would you please explain why you went ahead without us?''</p><p>Luke, who had started to walk in the direction of the dark tunnel, turned around and eyed the pair curiously.</p><p>''I...I heard the door open and figured there might be a possibility that that was our only chance to get in. I wasn't really thinking…'' Emmy answered, averting her gaze to the ground.</p><p>The professor removed his hand from her shoulder and sighed.</p><p>''Well, we're here now, so let's go guys!'' Luke called out from the other side, eager to explore.</p><p>The two grown-ups smiled at the young lad and followed him into the tunnel. The tunnel was long and still. The trio felt a strange sensation creep up on them the further they walked in. None of them dared to speak a word, until a faint light showed on the end of the tunnel.</p><p>''There!'' Luke whispered loudly.</p><p>They picked up the pace, all vaguely aware of the narrowing walls. Luke had started jogging ahead, waiting for the sweet relief of the open space to hit him. What he didn't expect however, was a ledge with a 15 meter drop.</p><p>Luke yelped when he finally noticed the cliff, struggling to keep his balance on the edge.</p><p>''Luke!'' The professor cried out.</p><p>Emmy leaped forward and grabbed the back of his shirt right when he started to stumble forward into the abyss. Unfortunately, she was just a tad too late, gravity slowly taking over, now tipping them both over the ledge. Thankfully, the professor was no passive man. He quickly grabbed Emmy by her waist and started pulling his two companions back towards him. Together with his and Emmy's combined effort, the trio fell back on top of each other with a loud ''Oemph''.</p><p>''Is everyone alright?'' The professor asked, his racing heart slowly recovering.</p><p>''Adrenaline levels are pretty high, but fine.'' Emmy sighed. ''Luke?''</p><p>Luke rested his head back against Emmy's shoulder and heaved out a shaky sigh.</p><p>''Let's not do that again.''</p><p>The professor and Emmy looked at each other and laughed softly. They all got up and assessed their situation. The drop down would certainly be fatal, so jumping was not an option. Just a meter down however, was the start of a slim wooden beam. The middle and end of the room were still obscured in darkness, making it hard to tell how far exactly the beam travelled. For now, it seemed like the only option.</p><p>''It looks dangerous.'' Luke said and looked up at the others in concern. ''I don't think I could keep my balance very well to be honest.''</p><p>''Hm.'' The professor hummed.</p><p>He tried hard to think of a solution that wouldn't endanger him nor his team, but it seemed difficult. Emmy in the meantime, had taken a hold of the torch and stripped herself of her bag and camera pouch. Before Luke or the professor could speak up, she dropped down on top of the beam.</p><p>''Emmy wait, it's not safe!'' The professor tried.</p><p>''I'm just gonna scout ahead for a bit. It's fine really, I'm very good at keeping my balance.''</p><p>He knew she was capable of physical feats he wouldn't dream of, but he was still worried. It showed on his face.</p><p>''I'll be fine.'' She said in a much quieter, more reassuring voice.</p><p>She twirled around on the beam to make her point come across, to which the professor just groaned. She didn't want to wait for his approval and turned around. The beam was just about the width of her boot, making it hard to walk straight forward. She took a few careful steps to secure her footing and decided that the beam was firm enough to hold her. The professor and Luke held their breath in anticipation and worry. The light from the torch slowly revealed the next part of the room as she walked. After another few steps she started to notice a change on the beam. The wood seemed to be damaged by indents and cuts.</p><p>''That's strange…'' Emmy mumbled.</p><p>''What is?'' Luke called out, making Emmy turn the upper half of her body back around.</p><p>''There seem to be some cuts in the beam. They weren't there on the first part and I wonder what could have made them.''</p><p>The professor's heart sped up when a realisation hit him. He tried to call out to warn her, when a loud swishing noise prevented him from speaking up. What they hadn't seen before, because of lack of light in the room, were the large axes stuck to the ceiling. The first axe was activated and swung down to the unsuspecting lady who still had her attention on her companions. The axe was fast and swayed right past her in front of her face.</p><p>''Emmy! Watch out, it's boobytrapped!'' He yelled out, watching in horror as the axe barely missed her.</p><p>Emmy stumbled backwards from the sheer force the axe pushed against her front with it's swing. She managed to regain her balance, but was quickly pushed back again by another axe that swung to the back of her this time. She was finally able to process her current situation and looked up to where the large weapons fell down from. She counted about 10 large axes that would secure her an early death if she was hit by any of them.</p><p>''EMMY!'' Luke yelled out as well, almost jumping forward onto the beam to try and save her.</p><p>The professor quickly reached out and pulled him back next to him, gripping tightly onto his shoulders. Luke looked up to his mentor and could see the fear in his eyes.</p><p>Emmy found a sweet spot between the two axes that had already started swinging and witnessed the others break free from their spot in the ceiling. It only took her a moment to work out a timing through which she could safely travel to the other side without as much as a scratch.</p><p>''I'm fine! I can do this.'' She called back, reassuring the boys and more importantly...herself.</p><p>The second axe flew past her again, giving her the opportunity to take a step forward. This was going to be difficult. Not only did she have to avoid these life threatening axes, she also had to keep her balance on the thin beam and keep the torch in hand so she could see. Without the torch, she wouldn't be able to deduct where the axes were coming from. The force in which the axes flew passed didn't help much either. She had to find a perfect spot to jump to where the axe wouldn't touch her and the force wouldn't push her off.</p><p>After she had expertly crossed another two axes, the professor relaxed his shoulders. It wasn't hard to tell that Emmy Altava was fit. She had trained her whole life to deal with all sorts of physical activities and it showed. The way she moved and anticipated her opponents (in this case the axes) next move was impressive. No one could lay a finger on her.</p><p>She crossed another set of axes and seemed to get close to the other end of the room. The torch lit up the walls on the other side, revealing a ledge to where she had to jump. The beam seemed to stop about 2 meters before the ledge, making it a bit of a far jump to make. Emmy would be able to do it though. He held all the faith in the world that she would.</p><p>Another thing that came into view on the other side was a lever. They had no idea yet what the lever would do, but the professor could imagine it would stop the axes from swinging.</p><p>''Professor…'' Luke mumbled worriedly besides him.</p><p>''Hm?''</p><p>''I think...those axes are cutting the beam…''</p><p>The professor quickly turned his head back to the beam and confirmed that the axes were indeed deepening the already existing cuts.</p><p>''Emmy! You have got to hurry. The axes are cutting the wood. It won't last!'' The professor called out.</p><p>Emmy turned back to see how much damage had already been done and clicked her tongue. From the looks of it, she wouldn't make it with her current pace. She looked forward again and watched as the last four axes swung by. She had no choice but to cross the beam quickly and jump with the momentum she would build up in her run. The only problem was that she wouldn't be able to time it right.</p><p>She waited until the first axe had swung by, when she started running swiftly over the wooden shaft. Luke and the professor watched with their hearts in their throats, worried over the safety of their friend. Emmy passed another axe, only centimeters away from touching her. She could feel the power from the axe in her back after she passed, causing her to tumble forward, right into the trajectory of the next one.</p><p>''No…'' The professor whispered.</p><p>It was almost like he was watching her fall in slow motion. Emmy reached her arms forward, already way ahead with a plan, and grabbed the beam to push herself up. She launched herself in the air and flipped over the next axe. There, she landed on top of the weapon and grabbed the hilt. She took a moment to balance herself and finally jumped over onto the beam once again to keep running to the end. There was one more axe in her way that was close to falling. She was sure she could make it. There was plenty of space.</p><p>What she had forgotten however, was the timebomb in her back. The first axe had finally cut deep enough for the beam to start breaking. The entirety of the piece of wood started shifting and shaking, causing the brunette to lose her balance. She looked back to find the beam had started falling down into the drop beneath her. She only had a few seconds to make her next move. She stopped running and waited for the final axe to fall down. Once it got close to the beam, she took a step forward..</p><p>Luke and the professor watched with their mouths agape as the axe passed her, completely obscuring Emmy's body. The room suddenly grew dark and all they could see was the torch fall down into the abyss below them. They could not believe their eyes.</p><p>''Emmy…'' Luke whispered, tears dangerously close to falling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is she….?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Challenging Experiences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was still. The professor and Luke were frozen in place, both pairs of eyes fixated on that same spot in the darkness. The spot where they had last seen light. They witnessed the torch fall down into the pit before them and extinguish on the ground. Not only could this mean a predicament for the gentleman, since they were now trapped without a way to see, it also meant...Emmy…</p><p>''Professor…'' He could hear Luke cry beside him. ''Is she...?''</p><p>''I don't know Luke.''</p><p>He still had his hands on top of the boys shoulders and squeezed them tight. The sound from the swivelling axes was still there. The beam had completely broken and fallen down, making it impossible for them to cross. Their only option seemed to be turning back. The professor couldn't process it. Something inside of him told him she was okay. That she would call out to them any second now.</p><p>But...what if she didn't? Would he be able to lose another person he cared for so deeply?</p><p>''Luke...we should…''</p><p>A small flicker of light caught his attention across the room.</p><p>''What is…?''</p><p>''Professor, Luke, i'm going to pull the lever to see what happens, alright?''</p><p>''EMMY!'' Luke cried out. ''You're okay!''</p><p>The professor fell back on the ground and stared at the small flame across the room with his mouth agape. Luke had gotten up in the meantime, excited to see what would happen, already forgetting what had just occurred. They heard a grunt, a click and a low rumble. The ground trembled for a moment but stopped before they even realised what was happening. Close to where Emmy was positioned, a soft glowing light appeared from behind her. The light slowly made its way across the room, brightening up the room in the progress. The new found source of light revealed several slabs of stone that had spawned from the sides of the walls. This created a new pathway for the explorers to cross.</p><p>The professor was still looking to the other side of the room. The light that had appeared above Emmy, framed her in an angelic glow. From the looks of it, she had just barely made the jump. Her outfit was covered in dust and dirt and one of her sleeves had ripped, a small cut staining the white blouse with red spots. In her hand, he spotted her lighter, which she had thankfully stuffed in her pocket beforehand.</p><p>He got up from his spot and felt a rush of energy flow through him. He jumped down onto one of the stone slabs and started running to the other side. Luke quickly followed his mentor, eager to get close to Emmy as well. Emmy had her head turned up to the ceiling, but heard footsteps coming towards her rapidly. When she finally turned her head down, she was met with a body crashing into her. Two strong arms wrapped around her, squeezing her with such ferocity, she had to gasp for air. Not too long after, another pair of arms wrapped around her from the side, this time slightly smaller than the first ones.</p><p>''Ugh...guys...can't...breath.''</p><p>The smaller of the pair quickly released her from their group hug.</p><p>''Sorry Emmy, we were just so worried! What happened there at the end?''</p><p>''It was a close call for sure.'' Emmy sighed. ''Uh...professor?''</p><p>The professor had loosened his grip on her a bit, but felt hesitant to let her go completely. He had a feeling that if he did, she would be gone forever.</p><p>''Are...you okay?'' She asked, unsure what to do in this position.</p><p>He moved back from their embrace, but kept her at arms length to look her in the eyes.</p><p>''You gave us quite the scare.''</p><p>
  <em>Me especially.</em>
</p><p>''Ah, yeah, sorry.'' She smiled sheepishly. ''The swing from the axe gave me the final boost I needed to cross the gap in time. I miscalculated though, which made me to fall against the edge instead of on top.''</p><p>''Cor...are you really okay?'' Luke asked, concerned.</p><p>''Yes of course! Just a small cut. I'm fine really. I say, let's move on!'' Emmy cheered.</p><p>''Alright, but please...tell us if anything hurts or…'' The professor started.</p><p>''Professor.''</p><p>He knew he probably wouldn't have to worry about Emmy this much, but he couldn't help himself.</p><p>''Sorry...''</p><p>She brushed off some of the dust on her clothing and stuck her thumbs up in the air.</p><p>''Let's go!''</p><p>The trio continued through the next opening, all on edge, waiting for another boobytrap to activate.</p><p>''Watch your step. We don't know what else might happen.'' The professor warned.</p><p>The other two agreed and threaded about carefully. Thankfully, the lack of light was no longer an issue, since the roof of the tunnel was lit with the soft glow that had appeared before. The light moved around unnaturally, almost as if it was...crawling.</p><p>''They kind of look like bugs, don't they professor?'' Luke said in a quiet voice.</p><p>''I was thinking the same thing my boy. Although I can't quite see what it is that is producing the glow, the movements seem similar to those of fireflies.''</p><p>''Fireflies...can they be dangerous?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''Depends on the species. I believe there are over 2000 firefly species in the world.''</p><p>''Gosh, that's...a lot.''</p><p>''Certainly. I do believe they only have a lifespan of close to 2 months. Unless there is a giant colony around here somewhere, I don't really understand how they have been able to stay alive for this long in a cave system.''</p><p>''Maybe that's the final boss of the temple.'' Luke joked.</p><p>''Is there anything you don't know, professor.'' Emmy sighed with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>Besides how to tidy your office.</em>
</p><p>''Of course my dear. There are plenty of things that I have yet to learn. For instance, I still don't know how to properly prepare a shepherd's pie.''</p><p>Luke and Emmy both cracked up. The professor wasn't sure what exactly was so funny about his inability to prepare a shepherd's pie, but was glad to see them enjoying themselves. The tunnel finally seemed to open up once again, revealing the next room and possibly, the next challenge.</p><p>The room was once again big, but not as big as the one before. The faint glow from the strange balls of light revealed the lay-out of the room. One peculiar thing that immediately struck the group was the design of the area. The room was completely round, with the exception of the door at the end. The walls and ground were made from a gold marble that reflected the lights spectacularly. Three statues were placed in the middle of the room, with Thoth as their depicted image. The professor walked towards the door at the end of the room, already spotting something interesting.</p><p>''It looks like there is something written down here.''</p><p>The other two, who were looking around in awe, joined the professor to see what he was talking about.</p><p>''What does it say, professor?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''As old as the gods, the patterns never change. The invention that lasts forever. Find my gift to help you along the way.''</p><p>''Hm...a riddle.'' Emmy mumbled.</p><p>''Interesting. Let's think about this. From what we have perceived until now, the god Thoth has been the greatest influence of this place.'' The professor said.</p><p>''Do you think he put this riddle down?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''I'm not sure...what would Thoth have invented, is the question in that case.''</p><p>''It could just be something someone scribbled there to throw you off.'' Emmy said with a scratch to her neck.</p><p>''Alright, maybe we should start with examining the room fully.'' The professor turned back to his companions. ''That way, we will have all of the facts. We never know for sure if there isn't another clue hidden away somewhere. Just like at the entrance and just like in the previous room, sometimes things are taken away from our sight on purpose.''</p><p>The other two nodded to the older gent and started walking around the room to look for clues. Luke started with examining the walls and entrance of the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary, besides the strange transition from normal ground to exquisite gold marble. He sighed, feeling disappointed in the lack of clues around this area, until he heard a soft voice close to his ear he didn't recognise.</p><p>Emmy checked out the statues. There were three statues in the center of the room which had the exact same look. The face was that of a baboon, staring at her with piercing gold eyes. It sent shivers down her spine. In hand, the god was holding what looked like a pencil. Emmy remembered that one of the things Thoth was famous for, was the accessibility he provided to writing for humans. He was often depicted with a pencil in hand. Another thing that she noticed right away, was the direction in which the statues were facing. All three of them were pointing to one particular point of the room. Emmy checked out the place of course, but found nothing besides the cold, golden walls and flooring.</p><p>The professor stayed back at the doors to inspect them fully. He quickly discovered that the door had many holes edged in it. Once he traced inside with his finger, he could tell the holes were filled with a strange shape. The shape could be found in all of them as well, almost as if something needed to be placed inside. The riddle itself was scratched into the middle of the door, but didn't seem to serve any other purpose besides telling it's tale.</p><p>''I think something needs to go inside of these small holes.'' The professor concluded out loud, informing the rest of the group. ''What else did you find?''</p><p>''I'm not sure professor. The statues all look the same. They depict Thoth and all look in the same direction. They're also holding pencils.''</p><p>''Pencils?''</p><p>''Yes. One of the things Thoth was a god of, was writing I believe.''</p><p>''Hm. Do you know what else he was famous for?''</p><p>''I believe he also invented the compass*?'' Emmy said half-heartedly, not sure if her knowledge was completely correct.</p><p>''The compass…'' The professor mumbled.</p><p>He placed his hand over his chin and thought about every bit of information he had obtained so far. Emmy turned back to the entrance to see what Luke was up to and was surprised to see a cluster of light hover above the boy.</p><p>''Luke, what are you doing?'' She asked.</p><p>Luke reached out his finger above his head into the cluster of light and smiled. Emmy could see his mouth move ever so slightly, almost like he was whispering. She marched over, stumped that the boy was actually ignoring her. When she got closer, her eyes widened. Luke had lowered his arm down from the cluster and pulled down a small speck of light from the cluster onto his finger.</p><p>''This is my friend Emmy.'' He said softly.</p><p>''Luke…?''</p><p>Luke turned his face towards Emmy with a big smile.</p><p>'They ARE fireflies. They told me they have been engineered to live forever. Isn't that amazing!''</p><p>''Wait what!?''</p><p>''Yeah, I'm not sure how exactly. They don't seem to know either.''</p><p>''Wow. Pretty cool kid. Let's show the professor.''</p><p>Luke nodded and softly whispered something to his new group of friends. The fireflies stayed above Luke's head while they moved over to the other side of the room, where the professor was still deep in thought.</p><p>''Professor look! You were right, they are fireflies!''</p><p>The professor looked up and stared at the cluster above Luke's head.</p><p>''Ah!''</p><p>''What is it professor?'' Emmy asked confused.</p><p>''I think I figured it out!''</p>
<hr/><p>*compass: Okay so this is not actually true, he actually invented the calendar, but a compass worked better for my puzzle so...sorry. But hey it's my story I guess so whatever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you guys have any idea?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Puzzling Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Tell us, professor!'' Luke shouted enthusiastically.</p><p>The ball of illumination above the boy's head dispersed into smaller bits of light, startled from the sudden shout and scattered throughout the room. It was a beautiful sight. The group stared at the phenomenon for a moment, before rekindling their concentration.</p><p>''Right, so looking at the facts that we have collected and the riddle on the door, I shall break it down.''</p><p>''Uhu...So the riddle reads; As old as the gods, the patterns never change. The invention that lasts forever. Find my gift to help you along the way.'' Emmy mumbled.</p><p>''Yes, your expertise helped me on the first part of the riddle my dear. You told me that Thoth was known to bring the compass into our world.''</p><p>''Yes...I suppose that would count as an invention that lasts forever, but what does a compass have to do with patterns. Also do we know if the compass is as old as the gods themselves?''</p><p>''A compass is used to navigate oneself around. Logic states that whatever the gods bring into the world would not be as old as the gods themselves. This got me thinking. How did people navigate in ancient times?''</p><p>Emmy and Luke thought deep about what the answer could be, when suddenly Emmy's face brightened up.</p><p>''The stars!''</p><p>''Exactly my dear. They used the position of the stars to make their way around. The stars are as old as the gods since they have been here since the beginning of time. Another clue in the riddle was the word pattern. The stars have a set pattern that hasn't changed. I believe this is the pattern we should use to figure out this puzzle.''</p><p>''Alright awesome! So, what about the next part? Would it have to have something to do with the pencil in his hand? Since he gifted that to the humankind or something?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''That's what I thought at first as well, until you two came over with Luke's new friends.''</p><p>''Wait, the fireflies?'' Luke asked. ''How could they help?''</p><p>''Well my boy, from what I overheard you say, these little animals have been given eternal life have they not?</p><p>''Yes they have! So eternal life is the gift? How are we supposed to get that…?'' Luke asked, confused.</p><p>The professor chuckled and shaked his head.</p><p>''No Luke, the fireflies themselves are the gift.''</p><p>''A gift to who?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''To whomever would need their help. Luke, may I please examine one of your friends up close?''</p><p>Luke mumbled softly to the firefly that was left on his shoulder, who quickly flew up into the air. The little ball of light slowly flew over to the professor and landed on his finger. The professor brought the creature close to his eyes and squinted.</p><p>''As I thought, these fireflies are mechanically enhanced. They are tiny so it's hard to see, but they seem to have almost been completely interchanged with a life sustaining mechanism. Whoever invented this must have been a genius with small parts. I believe it is the same person who created the rest of the puzzles.''</p><p>''You don't think it's Thoth, do you?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''Maybe. We can never say for sure. Now, to continue my explanation, I discovered the pattern in the holes on the door, hold similar shape to the little fireflies at our disposal.''</p><p>''So the fireflies need to fly into the holes!?'' Luke almost shouted.</p><p>''Exactly.''</p><p>''But they would probably need to fly into certain holes...not all of them, right?'' Emmy asked while examining the holes.</p><p>''Correct. The pattern that aligns with the stars.''</p><p>''But that depends completely on the point of where you're standing, doesn't it? Plus we can't even see the stars from inside the cave…'' Luke sighed.</p><p>''I believe the final clue can be found in the room my boy. Emmy, have you noticed anything strange?''</p><p>Emmy looked back into the room once more and tried hard to spot whatever he was referring to. She thought back to her own investigation, finding it strange the statues had yet fulfilled a purpose. She eyed the three statues from top to bottom, when the realisation hit her.</p><p>''The statues are pointing in the direction in which we need to look!''</p><p>''Precisely. If you look around this room, you will actually see that this room is strangely shaped like a compass as well. The statues in the middle of the room are supposed to be the needle. From what I can tell, the door is supposed to be north. This would mean the needle is pointing either south-east or north-west. Emmy, would you be so kind to find the exact middle point of this room.''</p><p>Emmy walked back to the statues and looked around the room to find the center.</p><p>''I believe it's just behind the second statue professor.''</p><p>''Hm. If you look at a compass, the needle with the longer side always points north. This would mean our correct direction is north-west. Thank you my dear.''</p><p>Emmy moved back to the door with a small smile.</p><p>
  <em>I don't think I could've made it this far without him.</em>
</p><p>''Now, if my internal compass is correct, I believe the city of Nemhat was actually first built in the north-west direction. Whether this was intentional or not, is a question for another time. From research, one can conclude the palace was the first buildings built in the nation. Back then it was probably not a palace and just a simple structure, but it had the exact view of the stars we are looking for.''</p><p>''The view from the palace...I don't think I remember that well enough. You professor?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''No, unfortunately not my dear. But...isn't your little cottage perfectly aligned with the palace?''</p><p>Emmy gasped and nodded vigorously.</p><p>''It is! And I know exactly what the sky looks like from my balcony! I've...spent so many nights there…''</p><p>''I think I remember a little bit as well. From the evening we met.''</p><p>''All of this is making my head hurt to be honest.'' Luke sighed.</p><p>''Luke, Emmy and I will point to which holes the fireflies need to be positioned in. Could you be so kind to ask them to do so?''</p><p>''Of course professor! That much I can do.''</p><p>And as said, Emmy and the professor thought of a way to map the stars together. The professor instructed the fireflies to the main points of the constellations. Emmy then continued to fill in the gaps with the lesser obvious stars, creating an intricate pattern on the door. After some moving around, the fireflies started to give off an eerie green glow.</p><p>''I think...we've come far enough to receive a little help.'' The professor stated. ''Luke, ask the fireflies without the glow to please get out of the holes. I believe the fireflies were also responsible for the glow outside earlier.''</p><p>Luke did as instructed and watched in awe as the positioned fireflies glowed even brighter. Emmy shielded her eyes, unable to look directly at the door any longer.</p><p>''Were definitely doing something right.''</p><p>The doors however, were still closed.</p><p>''What are we missing…'' The professor mumbled.</p><p>They could just have to move around some of the fireflies, but that didn't seem like the case.</p><p>''Luke, are they saying anything by chance?''</p><p>''The fireflies?''</p><p>''Yes.''</p><p>''Hm, just a moment.''</p><p>Luke walked closer to the doors with his eyes closed, trying hard to focus on the soft whispers in the air.</p><p>''I think...they...need to hear something?''</p><p>''Hear something? But...there is nothing left in the riddle to figure out.'' The professor said, confused.</p><p>He was running out of ideas. He glanced over to Emmy, who carried a fear struck expression.</p><p>
  <em>What is she afraid of?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>''I think...they...need to hear something?'' She heard Luke say.</p><p>''Hear something? But...there is nothing left in the riddle to figure out.''</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat. She took a step forward, her heart pounding in her ears.</p><p>
  <em>This is it.</em>
</p><p>The blinding light burned her eyes. Her throat felt dry and extremely wet at the same time. She could see her vision blurr.</p><p>
  <em>This is it.</em>
</p><p>No time for tears. No time for explanations.</p><p>
  <em>Just do it. Get it over with. You wanted this didn't you?...Didn't you?</em>
</p><p>Emmy knew her face gave the fear in her heart away, but she couldn't control it any longer. She took another step forward towards the door and clasped her shirt close to her heart. Luke had taken a step back to the professor to discuss their next step, but turned around in surprise when the brunette passed him.</p><p>''Emmy...what are you?''</p><p>Emmy didn't respond. She walked up to the door and leaned her forehead against the crack. She knew this must look strange to the other two. She knew...this was going to be the end. She thought back to the time when she finally found information about this place...about it's treasure. The first few puzzles were not explained, but the phrases needed to pass had been written down. She was glad she had found those inscriptions. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to get where she was now. She inhaled deeply and repeatedly started whispering softly against the door.</p><p>''I name and embrace thee. I wish to command the fury.''</p>
<hr/><p>''Professor, what is she doing?''</p><p>Luke turned to his mentor, who had a striking sadness in his eyes.</p><p>''I...think this is the moment we lose her, Luke.''</p><p>''What…?''</p><p>The light from the fireflies died down, leaving it faintly lit. Emmy removed her head from the doors and looked up, where the crack started to split. The doors slowly opened, revealing the next room.</p><p>She started to walk through the opening without looking back. Without another word. Luke didn't know what to do. His mentor seemed to have frozen in place and Emmy was being very mysterious all of a sudden.</p><p>She had almost completely disappeared into the next room, when Luke decided he could no longer stand still. He pulled onto the professor's sleeve and dragged him towards the door. The fireflies all started to shoot loose from their places in the wall and followed inside as well, now lighting the place alongside the walls. Luke had successfully dragged the gentleman further into the room and looked around astonished.</p><p>The room was relatively dark, except from the soft glow of the fireflies and the light blue hue originating from a small orb at the back of the room. The orb was stationarily set on a dark pedestal. Inside the orb, a delicate marble hand stuck up from out of the pedestal. Luke could tell, one of the fingers had a ring around it as well.</p><p>Emmy was standing right in front of the orb, staring at it with a hint of shock in her sorrowful eyes. The blue hue reflected coldly on her tanned skin. It almost seemed like she had forgotten the other two men were present in the room as well, until she turned around to face them.</p><p>The professor in the meantime, had finally come back to his senses. He adjusted his top hat to cover his eyes and cleared his throat. Luke looked up at him and waited for either one of them to start talking.</p><p>He didn't like this...It felt the same like it had all those years ago, when Emmy...had turned on them.</p><p>The professor raised his gaze to meet with his old assistant. Even though they had spent the last few days getting closer, he had never felt more far away from her than now.</p><p>''So, it has come to this.'' He said in a low voice.</p><p>''Yes, I suppose it has.'' Emmy answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thinking of puzzles is hard yo. Sorry if these got a little convoluted...I'm really bad at explaining them as well haha :')</p><p>Excited to see what happens next? Tune in next monday for the update…</p><p>Ps: I'm going to start uploading every friday as well since I'm already so far ahead with the story in my drafts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''So, it has come to this.''</p><p>''Yes, I suppose it has.''</p><p>Luke switched between the two adults, waiting for either of them to explain what the actual heavens was going on. He knew something had been going on with Emmy and he knew the professor was keeping something from him as well, but what...</p><p>''How long?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''I had my suspicions since the beginning.'' The professor answered.</p><p>Emmy sighed.</p><p>''I knew I couldn't fool you…''</p><p>''Emmy I…''</p><p>''Okay, ONE of you is going to tell me what is going on or so help me god.''</p><p>Emmy and the professor both looked at Luke in surprise, not expecting his little outburst. The professor nodded at the lad.</p><p>''Of course my boy. Emmy, if I may?''</p><p>''Go ahead.''</p><p>''Well Luke, let us start at the beginning. We were called here to investigate and possibly put an end to a curse that has haunted Nemhat for a couple of months.''</p><p>''Yes…and that is also the reason why we're here today right? To stop the curse?'' Luke responded.</p><p>''Yes and no. You see, the curse was actually Emmy all along.''</p><p>''Wait...WHAT?''</p><p>Emmy turned her gaze back to the orb and reached her hand over to carrased it. The stone felt unexpectedly warm to the touch, almost as if the sun had warmed it.</p><p>''At first it seemed like a blessing to have Emmy here.'' The professor continued. ''She knew exactly what had happened and her presence during the attack on the princess seemed too good to be true.''</p><p>''You're not saying Emmy attacked princess Farah...right?''</p><p>''Not personally, she hasn't, no. She has put her time into creating a small circle of henchmen that were at the ready to help her out with her tricks.''</p><p>''Do tell, how did you figure it all out professor?''</p><p>Her eyes were cold. Her words stung his heart. He wanted to reach out and hold her. Tell her she didn't need to do this. That it would all be okay...</p><p>''The first thing that seemed odd to me, was the first time we met again. You didn't want to make contact with us on the market. Of course we had experienced some difficulties in the past that would make it hard to casually say hello, but I just couldn't believe you went out of your way to dismiss us. You even changed your voice to sound like a different person.''</p><p>Emmy's cold eyes softened, almost showing an affectionate look when she remembered their evening on her balcony.</p><p>It seemed so far away now…</p><p>''Then, when I found you later that evening, I saw you speak to a young boy with striking green eyes. Not only did you never mention your relations to any of the locals, he was also later confirmed to be one of the assailants of princess Farah's attack. Adofo was able to identify him, since the boy had such a distinct characteristic that was hard to miss. He told me about it this morning, while I was out in town looking for said boy.''</p><p>The air felt thick in the room, making it hard to breath.</p><p>''I have also talked in private with princess Farah.''</p><p>Emmy looked up at him, meeting his eyes. A jolt of electricity struck their hearts, a certain unsaid agreement between them that they would not look away.</p><p>''What did she say…?''</p><p>''She told me about what happened when she first touched your hand. There was a part of her power that she has kept hidden from you because she knew more than she wanted.''</p><p>''Wait...what…?''</p><p>''Not only can she feel the same emotions others are feeling...she can also see a few of their memories. She had seen you move around the statues, kidnap her citizens and instruct her assailants. She purposely kept it hidden from you, hoping you would open up about your plans and turn around.''</p><p>Emmy's eyes started to water. She reached her hand over to her chest and gripped her shirt tightly around her heart. She had not expected the princess to lie to her.</p><p>''The king had some insight into this ordeal as well. He warned me not to trust you, but...at that time I still couldn't believe it was you...It seems like he knows what is inside that orb that you wish to claim. He had warned me that it would cause great sadness.''</p><p>''Emmy...why are you doing this? Please, you know you can tell us right? You know you can trust us?'' Luke asked.</p><p>The boy had started to tremble. He didn't understand. Emmy was their friend...she wouldn't...She wouldn't hurt them like this again would she?</p><p>Emmy took a deep breath and wiped her eyes dry. For a moment, she had looked scared and fragile, but now, she looked ready and decisive.</p><p>''Those are some pretty good reasons why you could think it was me. Tell me, what was the definitive breakthrough?''</p><p>The professor frowned.</p><p>''During our first visit to the cave, Luke mentioned something intriguing. It had been strange that the curse hadn't bothered us yet, even though we were trying to stop it directly. Since everyone said it was the visit to the cave from the princess which invoked the curse, why wouldn't it try to hurt us at least, if that was the logic you were going with. I could tell from your reaction to Luke that you actually had not thought of that. After we returned you rushed to your temporary home to revise a new plan. You had to find a way to return to the cave with a way in. You trusted we would be able to figure out how to get in, so you only needed to get back as soon as possible. It was a two birds, one stone kind of situation. We would be distracted by the new attack from the curse and you had an excuse to return.''</p><p>Emmy whistled unimpressed.</p><p>''When you returned with the news of the fire, me and the princess had been waiting. If you would return with a ''curse'' on your heels, it had to be true. You had to be the instigator.''</p><p>''Wow, count me impressed.'' She responded with a dry laugh. ''Did you also figure out WHY exactly I wanted to get into the cave so badly?''</p><p>''No. This is one of the parts of this mystery that I don't understand.''</p><p>''One of them? What else don't you understand professor?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''The other part...is why you would not trust us. I thought…''</p><p>''Well you thought wrong.''</p><p>It felt like one of the axes from the other room had hit him in the back.</p><p>''I suppose now is as good of a time as any to explain my reasoning. Since...I won't be able to in another moment.''</p><p>She turned around the orb until she was behind it and stared at the ring inside.</p><p>''Four years ago, when everything happened the way it did, something inside of me...broke.''</p><p>''You mean...with Bronev?'' the professor asked.</p><p>''Yes. My betrayal, as you could call it, turned my whole life around. I thought seperating myself from you and Luke would help me heal. Would help me...find myself. I travelled a bit, tried different things and met new people. After a year...I didn't understand…''</p><p>Her face turned to a frown and her hand clutched firmly around the orb.</p><p>''I didn't get why I still felt the way I did. I wanted so badly to start anew, to get a life and find happiness...but, I suppose fate had other plans in store for me…''</p><p>He stroked the orb and smiled a small, bitter smile.</p><p>''There had to be some other way for me to...just forget about it all. About Targent, about Bronev, about...you. I..started trying different things. I turned to alcohol, but that only helped for a little while. I tried drugs, which I found out I seem to be immune to. Last year...I crashed my plane in a desperate attempt to end it all.''</p><p>''Emmy…'' The professor whispered, not believing his ears.</p><p>''I was put in a hospital for a few weeks for my broken leg and arms...but I recovered without as much as a scar. I hoped to walk away with at least a head injury that gave me amnesia, but no. I had once again failed...After that I returned to a world I was familiar with. I started tracking down relicts and myths that would be able to help me with my predicament. A year ago, I stumbled upon a legend of the jewelry of Thoth. A necklace that could make you compassionate, an earring that could make you see the truth...and a ring…''</p><p>''That can make you forget.'' The professor finished.</p><p>She looked back at him and nodded.</p><p>''Yes...The one thing I've wanted all of these years...To just forget and continue a happy life. When I arrived at Nemhat, I quickly discovered that no one actually knew where the cave of Thoth was. I tried finding it myself, but got lost more times than I can remember. That's when I heard about the princess. I heard she had visited the cave with the king's permission. She was my ticket in...I thought up this whole curse plan to try to get in touch with her. I hoped that if I spread the rumor through town that she was the reason the curse was inflicted, she would try to find help. That's where I would jump in by saving her heroically. I have to say, I hadn't calculated in meeting up with you two, but...I'm honestly glad I did.''</p><p>''Why…? Wouldn't it be better to not see us ever again?'' Luke asked with a frown.</p><p>''Luke...you are mad. I...understand.''</p><p>''No you don't understand Emmy! Why would you want to forget about our time together? We had fun didn't we? We still care so much about you…I...I DON'T UNDERSTAND!'' Luke had started wiping away the tears from his eyes.</p><p>Emmy's eyes watered up again as well, but she turned her head to collect her emotions.</p><p>''Luke…'' The professor whispered, softly squeezing the boy's shoulder.</p><p>''So, even after spending time with us again, you still wish to forget?'' The professor asked.</p><p>Emmy stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what to tell him. The professor was hoping, waiting for something. The feelings inside of him that had started growing ever since he saw her again had to mean something. They had to...</p><p>''I have decided to do this no matter what. I'm glad I got the chance to at least say goodbye to you. To you both. Thank you for helping me get this far and...I'm sorry.''</p><p>Emmy hovered both of her hands above the orb and closed her eyes.</p><p>''Thoth, I beg upon you, cleanse my soul in your judgement.'' She whispered, making the orb glow stronger than before.</p><p>The professor and Luke watched as the orb slowly split open from above. The ring inside was small and silver. A tiny blue stone, placed on top of the ring shone bright in the darkly lit room. Emmy slit the ring off the marble finger and eyed the trinket curiously.</p><p>''Is there any way we could convince you not to do this?'' The professor said, unsure if he should rush forward and slap the ring out of her hand or turn around and never look back.</p><p>''I...have so many questions…''</p><p>She shook her head and turned to look into his eyes.</p><p>''No...there isn't. I will say my goodbye now. Thank you Luke, for being like a little brother to me...Thank you professor...for...everything.''</p><p>Before they could respond, she slit the ring onto her finger. The blue glow inside the stone strangely released from the rock and latched onto her skin. Emmy yelped as the glow started pulsating on her hand. The ground, walls and roof around them trembled as her yell increased, almost as if it responded to the ring's powers.</p><p>The blue light from the stone slowly siphoned into her skin, flowed inside her arm, up her shoulder, onto her face and into her eyes. Emmy's hands shot up to her neck, seemingly choking from it. Her brown eyes turned a bright blue colour, glowing brightly in the still darkly lit room.</p><p>The intense light seemed to lessen in brightness and Emmy's arms dropped to her sides. Her eyes, which had been opened wide, fell shut and her body limped forward.</p><p>''We have to get out of here professor!'' Luke shouted. ''I think this place is gonna collapse!''</p><p>The professor ran forward to catch Emmy right before she hit the ground. He placed his hand under her head and pulled her close.</p><p>''Emmy!'' He called, hoping this was all just a bad dream or a terrible prank. ''Emmy, please!''</p><p>Emmy stayed still and her face looked pale. The ring had clutched down onto her finger, leaving a dark purple ring around it from the tightness. The blue light had completely vanished from the stone. He leaned forward to check her breathing and felt a shallow, soft breath against his cheek.</p><p>He turned to look at Luke, who stood near the entrance. The room was still shaking fervently and pieces of rubble had started falling down. They needed to get out. And quick.</p><p>He lifted her up from the ground and started running in the direction of the exit.</p><p>''Luke, let's go! Now!''</p><p>''Right.'' Luke responded and quickly followed his mentor into the tunnel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this was the chapter this whole story was based around. I can't believe it took me 18 chapters to get here. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this so far. From what you might be able to tell, this story is far from over!</p><p>I would very much like to hear from you guys what you thought about it so far. I would appreciate a comment or a private message even to hear what you think! It would mean the world to me, just like this story does.</p><p>As a little bonus, I would like to tell a little bit about how I got inspired to write this story for anyone who would like to know. So, this is going to sound very lame, but the actual thing that inspired me….was the new Men In Black International movie. I KNOW, WHAT? So, for those of you who haven't seen that movie (or have but are like, WTF how did THAT inspire you to write THIS?), well...there is this scene in the movie where the main characters are in a market in an Egyptian style looking place and...that's it.</p><p>Lmao yes I know. I guess just the idea of the professor in an Egyptian adventure got me going and I've always adored the idea of Emmy and him reconciling their past issues in a major way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Losing Battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire structure had started trembling and breaking down. Pieces of rock fell besides their hurried feet and the ground shifted in place.</p><p>''Luke, be careful!'' the professor shouted when a rock nearly hit the boy on the head.</p><p>''Uh, yeah.'' Luke returned, still recovering from shock.</p><p>The professor's arms felt heavy. Emmy's eyes were still closed and her body limp. He had confirmed she was still breathing thankfully, but what had actually happened to her was still uncertain. Before he could think about the consequences any more, they had to get out. The structure was surely going to collapse at any moment.</p><p>They had just left the golden room and started crossing the stone slabs in the axe room. The axes were thankfully still in place, no longer cause of worry. Luke rushed across the makeshift bridge to the other side and turned around to wait for his mentor. Seeing Emmy's limp body in the professor's arms caused the boy's breath to falter. He still couldn't believe she was the curse which they were supposed to stop. He couldn't believe she had caused so much trouble for so many people...just to forget. He couldn't believe...she wanted to forget them.</p><p>Once the professor had safely crossed the stone bridge, the two ran through the dark tunnel towards the entrance.</p><p>''Professor, how are we going to get out?-'' Luke shouted. ''-The doors were closed when we last saw them.''</p><p>The professor thought about the entrance, recalling the intricate system of cogs and wheels that were set in place to provide the secure puzzle. He would have to find a way to open the doors. Otherwise they wouldn't last.</p><p>''Luke, do you think your friends can help us?'' the professor asked.</p><p>Luke nodded and whistled hard on his fingers. A stream of light passed above their heads and continued to rush alongside Luke towards the entrance. The tunnel opened up into the wider space where they had entered. The doors were still very much closed and the building was still very much falling apart. The professor looked up to find the cogs and wheel still set in place.</p><p>''What would you like them to do professor?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''Hm. I believe it will be impossible for us to reach that mechanism up there. Can the fireflies get in to find the safety switch? It would be installed in case of the mechanic accidentally closing himself in.'' he explained.</p><p>''Right.''</p><p>Luke instructed the bugs to find the switch, which they immediately sought out. The professor and Luke in the meantime, moved towards the door to try and push it open. They pushed as hard as they could, but the thick door wouldn't budge. If only they had Emmy's strong kick to give it a go.</p><p>''It's too heavy. We won't be able to do this alone.''- The professor called out almost inaudibly due to the heavy trembling. -''Maybe the compass room would actually be safer. It seemed like it had more integrity than these sandstone walls.''</p><p>The professor ran across the room to check if the tunnel was still intact. He shouldn't have gone a moment earlier, since a large boulder fell down right in front of him, completely sealing off the back of the room and the entrance to the tunnel. They couldn't go back now. He squeezed Emmy close to him, not wanting to think what would have happened to the two of them if he had moved a little faster. Luke would have been alone and they would have been…</p><p>''Any luck with the switch?'' he shouted back to Luke, who had moved into the corner of the room, close to the left door. ''Luke?''</p><p>The boy didn't respond, seemingly distracted by something else. The professor ran over to see what he was doing, when he stopped in shock. In Luke's hands, several died out fireflies had fallen down from above. Luke turned around to the professor and sniffled.</p><p>''They just fell down all of a sudden...I thought they had eternal life.''</p><p>''They must have served their purpose…'' The professor said sadly, aching to pull the boy close to him for comfort.</p><p>Fear started to grip the professor's heart. Without the fireflies, his back-up plan had failed. There was no way for them to open to doors without an enormous amount of strength and the entrance to the rest of the cave was sealed off as well.</p><p>He frantically looked around the room for an answer. For a way out. Maybe if there was a tiny crack somewhere, they could call out to the outside world. Maybe the princess was still there and she could help them. Maybe he could find a hole for Luke to crawl through, so at least he would be saved. He looked and looked, but found...nothing. The room was completely sealed off.</p><p>''Professor..'' Luke's tiny voice caught his attention.</p><p>He turned to look back at the lad and saw his frightened expression.</p><p>
  <em>We won't make it out…</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>10 minutes earlier</strong>
</p><p>''What is taking them so long…-'' the princess nudged the guard next to her annoyed. ''-They should have been back by now right?''</p><p>''I am not sure princess…'' Asim sighed.</p><p>The princess got up from her seat in the car and started pacing through the sand.</p><p>''We will have to wait for now.''</p><p>''I just hope they will be alright. From what Layton Ustaaz has told me, Emmy might be making an important decision there. I should've been there with them…''</p><p>''We don't know if...''</p><p>Asim was interrupted by a low rumble.</p><p>''What is…?'' the princess mumbled, before losing her balance due to the incredible tremor.</p><p>Asim shot up from the car and grabbed the princess by her arm to pull her close. The driver, who had been situated behind the wheel, fell out of the jeep in shock. They all looked at the structure in the dune in front of them, which had slowly started breaking apart.</p><p>''Something must have happened! We have to help them. Let go of me Asim!''</p><p>''No! It's too dangerous.''</p><p>''Why? Aren't you worried about them!?'' The princess yelled.</p><p>''I AM worried. About you!''</p><p>He grabbed her shoulders so she would face him. The princess looked up at her guard and blushed slightly.</p><p>
  <em>No, now is not the time.</em>
</p><p>Before she could say anything in response, the shaking increased. They looked at the doors and saw chunks of stone and sand tumble down the two large statues. One of the boulders hit the right arm of the left statue, causing it to break off and crash loudly to the ground.</p><p>''They might be trapped inside Asim...you can't expect me to just sit around and wait.''</p><p>The guard looked from the princess to the doors and back again. She was right. They had to do something.</p><p>''Alright...but the moment it becomes too dangerous, you run. Promise me this.''</p><p>Farah took a hold of Asim's hand and squeezed.</p><p>''I promise.''</p><p>''Now, what is your plan?'' Asim asked while looking over to the crumbling structure.</p><p>''We have to try and open the doors. Even if we manage to open it slightly, they should be able to get out. Let us try to try it through the way Layton Ustaaz and Luke opened the door.''</p><p>Asim nodded and let go of her hand. He shouted back to the driver to get ready to get them out of here and continued to run in the direction of the doors. The princess was way ahead of him and sprinted towards the left statue.</p><p>''You take the other. We have to try to activate the puzzle again.'' she shouted to Asim.</p><p>The guard nodded to his lady and adjusted his course to the right statue. The ground shook even heavier close to the statues, making it hard for them to climb the statue's feet without almost falling off. The princess had made her way on top of the switch, waiting for Asim to join her on the other side. Asim struggled to keep his balance of the curve of the toes, but thankfully got to the switch. They looked at each other for confirmation and pressed their weight down onto the switch.</p><p>This time, no light was glowing off of the symbols. At first, the princess thought that they had failed to restart the puzzle, until the panel once again popped open in the middle of the two doors. She smiled at Asim and together they climbed down the statue of the god. They ran towards the middle, where the panel had opened, when one of the ears of Thoth broke loose from the statue. The ear fell down, close in size to a school bus, on its way to hit the princess in her path. Asim saw it happen and yelled out to her to stop running.</p><p>The princess was confused. Why would she stop running? She had to get to the panel. Thankfully, she did stop, right before the ear crushed her to death. The momentum from the heavy object crashing into the ground, caused the princess to stumble back and fall to the ground.</p><p>''Farah!'' Asim yelled.</p><p>''I'm fine! Enter to symbol Asim!'' she yelled back, hoping he would choose her friend's safety over his worry for her.</p><p>Asim stopped in front of the panel and hesitated for a moment. He knew she was stubborn and wouldn't admit to pain in a moment like this, but if it was more important than her order was the question.</p><p>''Please Asim, save them!'' she yelled in a second attempt.</p><p>She knew the guard well. They had practically grown up together. She knew how much his duty meant to him. The rubble blocked out her view of the panel and Asim entirely. He would either come running past any moment to check on her, or she would see the doors open. She vigorously hoped for the second one.</p>
<hr/><p>The professor was losing hope. He knew he had to calm his mind to think of a solution, but the current situation, the fear in Luke's eyes and the recent images of losing Emmy were filling his head to the brim.</p><p>''Professor what do we do?'' Luke asked again, shaking his mentors sleeve.</p><p>He had no answer. He had nothing.</p><p>Luke could see his mentor's mental state deteriorate. He was scared, just as much or even more than Luke was himself. The professor was staring at Emmy's pale face. Luke figured he blamed himself for everything. It was something the older gent had a habit of doing.</p><p>Luke decided he had to take matters into his own hands. He had to try something.</p><p>He walked over to the split between the two doors and placed his head against it. All he could do was hope someone would hear him.</p><p>''HEY! WE ARE STUCK! GET US OUT! WE NEED HELP!''</p>
<hr/><p>Asim could feel his hands tremble. He was afraid of making tough decisions like these. Usually Adofo was the one to take charge. He wanted to see if the princess was okay...but she ordered him to open the door.</p><p>
  <em>We're not even sure if the door will open. It might be a lost cause…</em>
</p><p>''He….''</p><p>Asim turned to the door.</p><p>''Did I just...hear someone?'' he mumbled to himself.</p><p>He placed his ear against the door and listened for another sound.</p><p>''He...We..uck!...out! We nee..elp!''</p><p>The voice was soft and muffled but clear enough for the guard to understand. They needed out.</p><p>Asim had made up his mind. He opened the panel and shaped the sand to resemble to Coptic symbol for 'Enter'. He looked up at the statues in expectation. They had changed. They had broken down almost entirely, leaving a sanded down version of the god before him. He looked back at the door, hoping the mechanism inside was still intact.</p><p>He clasped his hands together and bowed his head deep down.</p><p>''Come to me, Thoth, O noble Ibis. O god who longs for Khmunu, O dispatch-writer of the Ennead, the great one of Unu. Come to me and help my friends.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now let's hope they will get out...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Fighting Escalations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As a little treat, I thought why not post this chapter too. In celebration of this story hitting 40K words!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gust of warm wind blew past Luke's face and a bright light flashed before his eyes. He didn't have time to progress what had just happened, when a hand grabbed him by the arm. The arm pulled him forward into the light. Luke closed his eyes, unsure what this feeling meant. The force that had pulled him along was strong. He felt warmth on his face and a recognizable smell of the desert fill his nostrils.</p><p>
  <em>I'm outside?!</em>
</p><p>The boy opened his eyes and watched the open plains of sand before him while soaring through the sky. It didn't take long for the boy to follow the rules of physics and fall to the ground. The sand was rough and coarse against his face, but thankfully lessened the blow. Luke's heart was beating in his throat. He coughed out the sand that had made its way into his mouth and quickly turned around.</p><p>Behind him, he watched as Asim helped the professor through the doors. Something didn't seem right though...the professor looked incredibly pale and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. Asim had taken a hold of Emmy and helped the professor stand up straight with support on his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>The professor didn't get hurt right? What is happening to him?</em>
</p><p>Luke moved up from his spot to rush over to his mentor, when a small hand grasped his arm.</p><p>''Luke! Are you alright?''</p><p>He turned to see the princess crouched down on her knees beside him. She looked a little worse for wear, with sand and dust clutched to her clothes and skin.</p><p>''Yes, I'm fine! I'm worried about the professor though.''</p><p>''Let's first get you all out of here. We will talk when we are safe.''</p><p>Luke nodded to the princess and helped her get up. He watched Asim move towards them while the structure was falling to pieces around their feet. He could see the inside starting to fill up with sand and rocks. They would've probably gotten crushed if they hadn't been able to move out.</p><p>''How did you...?'' Luke asked, turned to the princess.</p><p>''We tried to activate the puzzle as you did before. It seemed to have taken some damage but thankfully it still opened the doors far enough for us to pull you out.''</p><p>''I think...we might have destroyed the cave.''</p><p>The princess tightened her hold on Luke's arm.</p><p>''The most important thing is that you are alright. The cave is a building. A human being is worth much more.''</p><p>Asim had finally reached the rest of the group and placed Emmy on the ground. The professor let go of Asim's shoulder and crashed down on his knees.</p><p>''Professor!'' Luke called out, now able to finally rush to his side.</p><p>''I'm...fine Luke. Just...tired.'' the professor mumbled barely audible.</p><p>They all watched as the dune completely collapsed in on itself. The once large and impressive statues had been reduced to shaved and broken down versions of themselves. You were barely able to tell it had resembled the god. The entrance to the cave was no longer accessible, with piles of sand, stone and rumble covering it's path. The doors had sunk into the ground, with just a few symbols left to decypher. The trembling finally stopped, giving the group a moment of silence to collect their strength and thoughts.</p><p>''It seems like this place was only kept to uphold until someone activated the relic.'' the professor mumbled after some time.</p><p>He had taken a seat next to Emmy on the ground with her hand in his.</p><p>''Is that?'' the princess asked while pointing to the ring on her finger.</p><p>''The relic she was after.'' he answered.</p><p>''May I?''</p><p>The princess crouched down next to the professor and looked at him with a worried expression. The professor nodded and extended his hand towards her. She hovered her hand over his, dreading the feeling she was about to feel. The memory she was about to see.</p><p>She placed one of her fingers down on to the palm of his hand and immediately flinched from pain.</p><p>''Farah…'' Asim whispered.</p><p>She let the memories of the last hour flow through her, hearing Emmy's confession, watching her place the ring on her finger and seeing the professor and Luke run for their lives. It hurt to see everyone conflicted, but it hurt even more to feel what the professor was experiencing. She could tell this whole ordeal had left him with insecurity, self-doubt and a grave sadness. She removed her finger from his hand and sighed, suddenly exhausted.</p><p>''We should head back to Nemhat.'' she mumbled.</p><p>''I'll call over Ini-Herit* to drive us back.'' Asim said.</p><p>He turned away from the group and ran over to the car which was parked closeby.</p><p>''Right...professor, can you walk?'' Luke asked, concerned about his mentor's current state.</p><p>''Yes my boy. I'm fine really.'' The professor responded.</p><p>He got up from his spot next to Emmy and stumbled a bit to find his balance. The princess and Luke shot forward to support him, which he politely declined.</p><p>''Professor, please…'' Luke sighed.</p><p>He wanted him to just admit to it. To just accept the help. But the older man could be very stubborn at times. Luke glanced over to Emmy, who was still unconscious in the sand. Her face showed a striking sadness, almost like she knew exactly what was going on. He sloughed to the ground next to her and wiped away a strain of hair out of her face.</p><p>''Wake up soon, okay?'' he whispered with a small smile.</p><p>Asim returned with the car in tow. He moved towards Emmy to pick her up from the ground, when the professor stopped him.</p><p>''I'll carry her.''</p><p>''Eh, are you sure Ustaaz? You don't look all too well…'' Asim tried carefully.</p><p>The professor sighed and once again picked Emmy up.</p><p>''I've carried her before. See? This works out fine.''</p><p>Luke could tell from his voice that he was becoming annoyed. Something professor Layton wasn't exactly known for doing. The professor slowly walked back to the car with everyone watching his back.</p>
<hr/><p>He looked down at the woman in his arms, searching for an answer why exactly she would do this to herself. They weren't sure if the relic truly wiped her memory, but the intention was clear. She wanted to forget everything about her old life. Including him.</p><p>For some reason he had started to tell himself something more was going on between them. Something special. It had felt so good to see her again after all this time. To reconnect and move on. Although moving on meant something entirely different to Emmy apparently…</p><p>''<em>Well you thought wrong.''</em></p><p>One of the last things she said to him. He thought wrong...He gently squeezed her arm, hoping to see her respond. Hoping she would wake up and smile at him like she had before. After saying goodbye to Claire, he had felt a sense of relief. He had finally been able to accept everything that happened surrounding them. He now knew that his love for her would always remain, but he could move on in peace. Now he was forced to say goodbye to Emmy.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I thinking about Claire now?</em>
</p><p>Maybe because he was once again losing someone he cared for deeply. Albeit not in the same way… but it still caused him grief. He inwardly shook his head, trying hard to keep together his broken heart. Thinking about Claire and about losing her. Thinking about Emmy and how he lost her too...it made his world spin.</p><p>He looked ahead to see the car hazily move away from him. A hallucination? Was this Thoth's influence? He heard voices call out to him...and was the sky getting closer?</p>
<hr/><p>Luke watched his mentor fall onto his back in the sand. He lunged forward and called out. When he reached him, he could see droplets of sweat on his furrowed brow. The princess had kneeled down on the opposite side and Asim was quick to pick up Emmy off of him.</p><p>''This is not good. His emotions are out of control.'' The princess mumbled.</p><p>She placed the back of her hand against his forehead and sighed.</p><p>''He has a fever. It is caused by the mental turmoil within. We need to get him treated fast. Asim, could you please move them both to the car?'' she asked.</p><p>Asim nodded and proceeded to place both Emmy and the professor in the back of the jeep. Luke and the princess moved into the back as well, each making sure their friends were comfortable. The princess took Emmy's head on her lap and stroked her hair.</p><p>''Can you feel something when they're asleep?'' Luke asked while looking up at the sky.</p><p>Rain clouds had started filling up the normally blue skies, almost ironically adding to the sorrowful mood.</p><p>''No, when we are asleep, we feel nothing. We dream and we become restless at times, but the feelings are blocked off until we wake.''</p><p>''Oh..''</p><p>''I will try to find any remaining memories once she wakes Luke. I promise.''</p><p>Luke smiled at the princess, wanting badly to believe that the ring possessed no such powers to begin with. But he had seen what the ring did to Emmy. He had seen the blue light siphon into her eyes. It was strange and had caused her pain...surely it must have actually done something.</p><p>''What will you do if it is true?'' the princess asked while watching the dunes become smaller in the distance.</p><p>Luke leaned his chin onto the palm of his hand, thinking about her question.</p><p>
  <em>What will we do?</em>
</p><p>He wasn't sure. Normally, the professor would make such decisions. Sometimes they would talk it over together, but that seemed a bit hard to do at the moment.</p><p>''First we will need to wait and see Emmy's condition. The professor also needs to recover from his fever. If...Emmy has indeed lost her memories, I see two options.''</p><p>''Oh?''</p><p>''One, we find a way to get her memories back...or…''</p><p>The princess waited for Luke to continue. She could tell from the grimace on his face, that he didn't want to acknowledge the other possibility.</p><p>''It's okay Luke.'' she said, trying hard to put on a warm smile.</p><p>''Or two...we will respect her wish and let her live out the rest of her life without any memory of us.''</p><p>''It would be sad...but..''</p><p>''But, we won't do that. Emmy has made a mistake.''</p><p>His eyes showed determination. He had made up his mind. The rest of the ride back to Nemhat was relatively quiet. Luke and the princess didn't exchange another word, both lost in thought. Both lost in their own feelings.</p><p>In Nemhat, Asim quickly called over a few guards to help them carry the professor and Emmy to their respective rooms. The princess informed the doctor's of the palace of the situation and insisted to start treating them immediately.</p><p>Luke was glad to hit the sheets after everything had settled down. Today had been an exhausting day. He glanced over the professor one last time that night. His sleeping form looked a little restless, probably fighting his way through a nightmare. Luke could imagine what it was about. He turned around and stared at the starry sky for another moment, before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.</p>
<hr/><p>*Ini-Herit: He who brings back the distant one.</p><p>Most of the names actually have meaning in the story.</p><p>Asim: Shield, protector, guardian, rescuer.</p><p>Adofo: Fighter.</p><p>Farah: Happiness, joy.</p><p>Mahir: Skilled, proficient, adept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fundamental Consultations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day began tumultuous. Luke had woken up early, startled by a sneaky doctor who wanted to check up on the professor. The good man himself had yet to wake up. Luke figured he must have really needed the sleep. After he had talked with the doctor and gotten ready, Luke decided to see if anyone else had woken up yet. He walked into the breakfast hall and found the princess already present. She stared sullenly at her glass of water, deep in thought.</p><p>''Good morning princess.'' Luke said carefully, hoping he wouldn't startle her.</p><p>She glanced up from her glass and smiled at Luke.</p><p>''Good morning Luke. You are up early.''</p><p>''He...yeah. You too.''</p><p>He joined her at the table, where they just sat for a moment in silence. Both lost in thought, neither sure what to do next.</p><p>''Have you checked on Emmy by chance?'' he asked.</p><p>''Yes it was the first thing I did. She is still fast asleep.''</p><p>''Oh...okay.''</p><p>The silence continued.</p><p>Luke could only hope, either the professor or Emmy would wake up soon so they could start forming their plan. The silence was cut short, when several people suddenly barged into the room. Both Luke and the princess flinched at the sudden noise and turned around towards the door to see who was interrupting their morose gathering.</p><p>To their surprise, the people who had entered consisted of the king, Asim and Adofo. The king stepped forward towards the table and cleared his throat.</p><p>''Princess Farah, I think you know why I am here at this early hour.'' his loud voice boomed through the room.</p><p>''Yes father...I can make a guess.'' the princess muttered.</p><p>She had snuck out of the palace without her father's consent, after all.</p><p>''Good, then I trust you understand that I will not let this go unpunished.''</p><p>The princess sighed deeply. She shrunk in her seat, afraid of what was to come.</p><p>''Yes father.''</p><p>She had been expecting to get reprimanded for her actions, but she had secretly hoped the current situation would be distracting enough for him to forget.</p><p>''But before that, I want to speak to you. Both of you in fact.'' he grumbled.</p><p>Luke could tell he meant business. After another grunt, the two of them rose up from their seats and followed the king to his private chambers. Adofo and Asim stuck close to the group, making sure they weren't followed. The king's quarters were a bit further back than the princess's room. The hallway leading up to the room already made quite an impression. It looked lavish with several golden statues lining the wall and portraits of the royal family in between. It was a sight unlike any other.</p><p>The guards in front of the two massive golden doors at the end of the hallway, made way for the king and his guests to pass through. The room inside was even more impressive. The first area showed the antechamber, where the king could receive guests. The room was neatly decorated with the most exquisite furniture. On the right side, a large fire pit divided the balcony and rest of the room. Around the fire pit were several seats and cushions to sit upon and on the balcony itself was a long table with around twelve chairs for larger meetings.</p><p>Luke could tell, this was where the king would enjoy his meals, prepared by a private chef. In the back of the room, two large curtains covered the walls. Luke figured the private chamber resided behind the curtains. On the left side of the room, a large fireplace was built into the wall.</p><p>
  <em>I suppose he loves his fire?</em>
</p><p>Above the fireplace was a portrait of a beautiful woman with a tiny baby in her arms. Luke could see the princess look over fondly to the portrait.</p><p>
  <em>That must be her mother.</em>
</p><p>Beneath the fireplace were once again several large pillows to sit on, with a small table in the middle. On the table stood a silver water pipe. Luke remembered it to be custom to share one during a meeting in arabian countries. He hoped he wouldn't have to try it however, since the boy never enjoyed the sensation that came with smoking. He had secretly tried a cigarette during one of his friends' parties, but was quick to cough his lungs into a dire state.</p><p>''Never again.'' he mumbled to himself.</p><p>The king took a seat near the fireplace and motioned the princess and Luke to join him. The princess took a seat on the opposite side of her father and Luke joined in between. Asim and Adofo stood nearby, in case one of them needed anything.</p><p>''So, I have received an update from your loyal guard about what has transpired yesterday.'' the king said in a low voice.</p><p>He had his gaze set on the princess, who had trouble returning her father's fierce stare. She was sure he was upset and ready to give her a piece of his mind.</p><p>''You must have some questions, I assume.''</p><p>The princess's expression changed into surprise.</p><p>''Questions?''</p><p>''Yes. About the relics of Thoth and the fate of your friend.''</p><p>''Wait a minute.''- Luke interjected. -''What do you know about this?''</p><p>The king stroked his beard and sighed.</p><p>''I know more than you think.''</p><p>''Please father...tell us,'' the princess said with a hint of sadness in her voice. ''I wish to know.''</p><p>''Very well.''- the king started. -''When your friend Emmy moved into our town, I wondered what she wanted to accomplish here.''</p><p>''You knew when Emmy moved in?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''Yes I did. I keep track of all my citizens. Even the ones that have recently moved in. I do this for a reason you see. I wish to make sure no other's befall such a fate as your friend has done now.''</p><p>''So you knew what was in the cave all along? And you knew what would happen if...WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?'' the princess yelled upset.</p><p>''How could I stop her, my daughter. She was set on this outcome, was she not? I have put my faith in the scholar that you had brought along. I think he might be able to resolve all of our problems.''</p><p>''What do you mean exactly? With all of our problems?'' Luke questioned.</p><p>The king chuckled at the boy.</p><p>''I see you share his curiosity. That is good. You will be a good aid.''</p><p>The princess tried to progress what was happening. Her father knew something about this whole ordeal without telling her.</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>''Why didn't you tell me my great-grandfather found one of the relics of Thoth.'' the princess suddenly said, gaining the attention of both men.</p><p>''I...er...I didn't think it would be important at the time.'' the king coughed into his hand.</p><p>''But...you knew. When Emmy and the rest were visiting the cave. You knew they might get in and run across the relic. How come...please father.''</p><p>The king sighed and scratched his beard.</p><p>''This was one of the reasons why I wished to talk to you. You have a right to know. Especially after what has happened.''</p><p>Luke and the princess got comfortable in their seats, waiting for the king to tell them the story of Farah's ancestor.</p><p>''Your great-grandfather, king Metjen, had been ordered by his father to marry a princess from another country. They had known each other before this and both agreed to the marriage without another thought. When they had finally married, Metjen discovered that he had actually started to fall in love with his bride. She however, didn't seem to return the feeling. She cared for Metjen as a friend and married him because she didn't mind being his wife. He was kind and would take care of her, is what she argued, but she couldn't see to come to feeling the same way.''</p><p>''That's...not uncommon. A political marriage to merge two countries and create peace. Love rarely blooms though.'' the princess sighed.</p><p>''Yes, but Metjen stayed strong. He showered her with the most precious gifts and showed his love for her in lavious feasts. She appreciated the thought, but she still did not love him. After some point, the king could no longer understand her disinterest. It was then, that an unknown wanderer had approached him. The wanderer told him of the legend of the relics of Thoth and the magic that was imbued inside. From the legend, three relics were known to exist in the world. One of them was found quickly in an open space nearby Nemhat. This, as you know now, is the ring of Thoth. The traveller had warned the old king to not give this ring to his wife, as it would be sure to cause him to lose everything he loved.''</p><p>''Because she would forget all about him…'' Luke mumbled.</p><p>''Yes, she would. The traveller knew much. The thing he was actually after, was the Necklace of Compassion. The necklace would make one empathise you see and although it was not clear what exactly that would entail, the old king had made his own interpretation. He believed that his dearly beloved would come to empathise with his feelings in a way to which she would return them. After many long years, Metjen finally found the necklace in a desolate part of the rainforest.''</p><p>''That's actually amazing!'' Luke exclaimed.</p><p>''He was very happy to have finally found his treasure, almost having given up. His bride had threatened to leave him right before he found it, because his investment in the search had actually been taking up more time than she liked. They had yet to produce an heir you see, since the king had been so occupied. He wrapped her gift up and presented it to her on the first occasion in which he saw her again. The necklace did something to her...that certainly did make her emphasize more to the people around her.''</p><p>''Father...is this...why I have these powers?'' the princess asked hesitantly.</p><p>He looked over to his daughter and sighed.</p><p>''Yes. The necklace gave her the power to sense others feelings and see some of their memories. Metjen was disappointed to find the results, since his wife could now truly feel the greed that had replaced his love for her. The marriage did not end up happy I am afraid, both of them unsure about each other and afraid to get close. They did create an heir. One daughter, your grandmother, who inherited her mother's powers after she passed away.''</p><p>''What happened to the necklace? And didn't they ever try to reverse the powers back into the relic?'' Luke questioned.</p><p>''I have no idea what happened to the necklace. It could be that they might have destroyed it in an attempt to reverse the effects of the trinket. They might have tried many things, but one thing is for sure, it did not work. The power flows through every heir in our family now until the next one. I had hoped...that you would have more time Farah...''</p><p>''What...do you mean?''</p><p>''I had hoped the power would be given to you much later in your life, so you would have less trouble in finding someone you love and create a family.''</p><p>The princess blushed slightly, averting her gaze to a particularly interesting corner in the room, where a certain tall, handsome guard was positioned.</p><p>''Thank you...for telling me this father. For telling us. I think it might be of use in finding a solution in our situation with Emmy.''</p><p>''So you are planning on trying to find a way to reverse the gifts abilities?'' the king asked.</p><p>''Yes. We are.''- Luke responded determined. -''For now, we need to wait for the professor to wake up so we can get a plan together. We would also like to see if Emmy has truly forgotten everything.''</p><p>''Very well. You have my support on this. Also...Farah...I need to apologize.''</p><p>''Apologize?'' the princess asked with an eyebrow raised. ''What for?''</p><p>''I...er...kind of made you believe I blamed you for the ''curse'' when I knew it wasn't true. I did it to protect you from going inside the cave since it would be dangerous.''</p><p>''I guess we're even then?'' she smirked at her father.</p><p>''Oh no young lady. Don't you think I'm going to let your disobedient behaviour pass from last night.'' he retorted with crossed arms.</p><p>Luke laughed at the display, somewhere wondering if the king would come through with his threat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now let's see if anyone is waking up anytime soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Severed Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their talk with the king, the princess decided she wanted to retreat to her chamber for a moment to collect her thoughts. Luke figured it would be a good time to check if the professor had woken up. Once he entered the room, he was surprised to find his mentor out of bed, stretching on the balcony.</p><p>''Professor?'' Luke called out.</p><p>He turned around and greeted Luke with a small, weak smile.</p><p>''Good morning.''</p><p>''Er...good morning to you too. What are you doing out of bed?'' Luke asked while walking up to the balcony.</p><p>''Well the doctor said some daylight and fresh air would do wonders. I have also been given some strong medicine. I should be back to my feverish state in a little over an hour.'' the professor explained with a chuckle.</p><p>''Oh, that's too bad then…''Luke sighed.</p><p>He sat down on the bench and peered out over the city. The professor recognized that stare, knowing all too well when the boy was shouldering something too heavy.</p><p>''Talk over breakfast?'' he suggested.</p><p>Luke glanced back and nodded. He had a lot of explaining to do.</p>
<hr/><p>''Hm.'' the professor hummed after hearing the story from the king through Luke.</p><p>''I thought it might help with Emmy's whole ordeal. You know...if we would try to get her memories back.''</p><p>''I don't know if we should Luke.'' the professor sighed while spreading a smudge of butter over his toast.</p><p>''What do you mean?''</p><p>''She did this because she wanted to forget about her past. This unfortunately includes us as well, but that doesn't mean we can just remove the previous intent.''</p><p>''I know...but don't you want the old Emmy back professor?''</p><p>''I…'' the professor started, unsure what to say.</p><p>The very thought made his head pulse painfully.</p><p>''Let's see how she is doing for now. We will decide what to do later.''</p><p>''Alright…'' Luke said with a frown.</p><p>He had already made up his mind about Emmy. He wanted to get rid of it. If that meant going against the professor's wishes, that's what he would do. Although that would be difficult...The two gentlemen finished their breakfast in relative peace. They continued to talk about different things that weren't related to their stay in Nemhat.</p><p>They talked about Luke's exams, about how they missed Flora, about life at Gressenheller and many more things. The professor was glad to get his mind off for a moment. His headache lessened as well. Once they were completely finished, they both got up to return to their chamber, until a certain feminine voice called out from the other side of the room.</p><p>''Professor, Luke!''</p><p>They turned around to find the princess leaning against a wall, completely out of breath.</p><p>''Princess, what is...?'' Luke started.</p><p>''She is awake!'' she yelled.</p><p>''She...is awake?'' The professor repeated.</p><p>That was faster than he had expected. The throbbing pain in his head returned with a vengeance He placed his fingers against his temple with a frown.</p><p>''Professor?'' Luke turned to his mentor concerned. ''Are you alright?''</p><p>''Yes, fine, just...a headache.''</p><p>The princess moved closer to the two boys and steadied her breathing.</p><p>''I was just about to enter her room to check if she had woken up when one of the doctors walked out. He told me that she had just recently woken up. He has explained most of the situation to her and did some tests. It looks like her eyes have permanently turned blue for some reason and she doesn't seem to remember anything. The doctor is not ruling out a minor head injury for now that might induce memory loss. So she might get it back!''</p><p>The princess had obviously grabbed that last bit of information as a small splinter of hope.</p><p>''I don't know Farah...it seems…'' The professor sighed.</p><p>''No, don't say it.'' the princess intervened. ''I don't want to hear it.''</p><p>Tears had started forming in the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to lose her friend either…</p><p>''Is it possible for us to see her right now?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''Hm...I think so. The doctor said he was done with the tests and ordered her to stay put. I haven't actually talked to her yet either. I wanted to tell you two the news as soon as I heard it.''</p><p>''Thank you.'' the professor smiled at her. ''I truly appreciate it.''</p><p>''How are you feeling Ustaaz? I hope my staff is treating you kindly.''</p><p>''Yes absolutely they are. I feel a little bit better, but I will probably need to rest up a some more before I head out on an adventure again.'' He chuckled.</p><p>The professor usually wasn't the type of man to linger on the state of his body, but he figured now would be a good moment to do otherwise. He truly needed the time to think after all.</p>
<hr/><p>They walked towards the hallway in silence. The princess stopped in front of the door and turned around.</p><p>''I will leave you three alone for now. I think it would be for the best that she saw you first Layton Ustaaz.''</p><p>The professor could only nod. She walked off towards her own room, agreeing to meet them later tonight for dinner.</p><p>''Professor…?'' Luke said softly.</p><p>''Yes?''</p><p>''I think you should go in alone for now.''</p><p>''Don't you want to see her as well?''</p><p>''I do. Really, I do, don't get me wrong. It's just...I think it would be better as well. For her to see you first. And alone.''</p><p>''Oh...alright. I won't take long.''</p><p>Luke nodded to his mentor and leaned back against the wall on the opposite side of the door. The professor turned around, now facing the door alone. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the doorknob. His heart was beating loudly in his ears, afraid of what was to come.</p><p>''You can do this.'' Luke whispered behind him, hoping to encourage the older man.</p><p>''Thank you my boy.'' The professor turned his head half back to Luke with a nod.</p><p>He gathered every bit of courage inside of him, turned the knob to the side and entered. The inside of the room was darkly lit, with only the few rays of sunshine peering in from behind the closed curtains. The professor could tell the windows were opened, when a nice summer breeze blew past his ears. He looked over to the bed where she lay. A small figure with bright blue eyes was watching him, making his heart leap to his throat. He walked in and closed the door, waiting for a signal for him to proceed.</p><p>''Hello.'' he said softly.</p><p>''Hi.'' she answered calmly. ''Uhm...can I help you?''</p><p>The professor nodded and walked over to her bed. Somehow, her luminescent blue eyes frightened him. It wasn't her. It wasn't Emmy…</p><p>''So...you don't remember my name?'' he asked.</p><p>''I'm sorry...I don't even remember my own name to be honest.''</p><p>He took a seat on the chair next to the bed and smiled kindly. Innocence was written all over her face as she returned a smile of her own.</p><p>''Do you know?''</p><p>''What..?''</p><p>''My name?''</p><p>The question surprised him. It was clear she wasn't joking around from the tone of her voice.</p><p>''I do. It's...Emmy. Emmy Altava. Although I do recall someone mentioning your full name to be Emmeline Altava. We just...always called you Emmy.''</p><p>''Hm. Emmy Altava huh. I like the sound of that. I'm not sure about Emmeline though.'' she chuckled.</p><p>''So you don't remember anything from before you woke up here?'' he asked.</p><p>Somewhere he hoped the image of him would trigger something inside of her, but that didn't seem to be the case.</p><p>''No, I really don't. I woke up here this morning with a few people surrounding my bed. They explained to me that I put on this ring here,'' she said while pointing at the dark sliver of silver around her finger. ''Which caused my memories to disappear.''</p><p>''Did they mention anything else?''</p><p>He wanted to know if they mentioned that she had done so on purpose.</p><p>''Yes, a few other things. Like that this is a palace and they were doctors. They also said that I must have known about the ring's powers before I put it on.</p><p>
  <em>So she knows…</em>
</p><p>''May I ask...are you alright?'' she looked at him with a worried expression.</p><p>''I'm...fine. Why do you ask?''</p><p>She pointed towards his face. He reached up his hand to his cheek and felt a wetness that wasn't there before. He had shed a few tears. He just hadn't realised…</p><p>''I suppose...it's because you seem to have forgotten about me too.''</p><p>''Oh...I'm sorry..''</p><p>''No. Don't apologize. It's alright.'' he smiled half-heartedly and wiped away his tears. ''This is what you wanted.''</p><p>The room fell silent, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Emmy studied the older man's face, trying hard to find something about him that she would recognize. She couldn't though. She had a feeling they used to be close from the way he spoke to her, but...she couldn't for the life of her remember him.</p><p>''Could you tell me your name?'' she asked softly.</p><p>''Yes...I can. My name is Hershel Layton. I am a professor of archeology at Gressenheller University in London.''</p><p>''Wow, a professor of archeology huh. Sounds neat.'' she chuckled.</p><p>''I suppose. I do enjoy it very much. You...were my assistant for a while.''</p><p>''I was? It sounds like I'm not anymore though.''</p><p>''No. We seperated a few years back. I...I uhm…''</p><p>He stared at his hands, wondering what to ask or say next. He could feel droplets of sweat forming on his temple. He wasn't sure if it was from the heat, the fever that still resided in his body or because of her.</p><p>She leaned forward to try and catch his gaze. He glanced upwords, eyes meeting eyes. Somewhere, it was beautiful how the blue seemed to glow inside of her, shifting through her lashes with every blink. It didn't take away from her beauty at all, but...she wasn't the same. She didn't remember and she was probably never going to anymore...</p><p>''I should get going.'' he mumbled.</p><p>He couldn't handle this anymore. Seeing her like this, like a completely different person, broke his heart. Maybe one day he would look back on this moment with regret. Maybe he should do everything in his power to get her memories back. But...that's not what she wanted. She wanted to forget about herself. About her past. About him.</p><p>''Oh...okay. Thanks for stopping by mister Layton. It was a pleasure. And...thank you...for telling me a little about myself. It's really strange to not remember anything. I know I probably did this on purpose...but I kind of hope I will get them back some day.''</p><p>The words stung at his heart.</p><p>''Perhaps. Get some rest my dear.''</p><p>And with that, he left the room. Outside, Luke had been waiting patiently. He waited for his friend and mentor to appear and tell him how she was doing. To tell him...if she had truly forgotten. Once the door opened, Luke quickly moved forward from the wall.</p><p>''How is she?'' he asked after the professor closed the door.</p><p>The professor sighed, not ready to meet the boy just yet.</p><p>''She...doesn't remember Luke.''</p><p>The older man's shoulders started trembling. He moved his face up to meet Luke's gaze, showing his tearfilled eyes to the boy.</p><p>''She has forgotten everything.''</p><p>''Everything…?''</p><p>''Yes...she has truly lost her memories.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...I'm sad. Also, ROLL CREDITS. No just kidding, this story is FAR from over haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Turnabouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days had passed where both the professor and Emmy took their time to recover emotionally and physically from their respective ailments. The princess had yet to visit Emmy, finding it difficult to see her under these circumstances. She would have to introduce herself to Emmy again, somewhere pained that she had lied to her before all this. If she had told Emmy about the full extent of her abilities, she might have changed her mind about going to the cave. She might have also separated herself from the group though...possibly getting hurt in the process. She would never know what the right answer was, but for now it was just too difficult to face her just like that.</p><p>The professor was strolling through the garden for some fresh air. He had almost completely recovered from his fever and had thought things through. He was going to sit down with the princess and Luke soon to reveal his thoughts. Although it would be hard for him to say, he had figured this was for the best.</p><p>''Professor!'' Luke called out from the other side of the garden.</p><p>The boy ran up to him with a big smile, relieved to see the older gent walk about in better health. The professor turned around from his spot against the railing and tipped his hat toward the boy.</p><p>''Good morning Luke. Glad to see you in such high spirits.''</p><p>''Yes well, I had a lovely conversation with Nane just now.'' Luke smiled.</p><p>''Is everything going well between you two?''</p><p>''Yeah…'' the boy sighed. ''Although we both know it won't last, since we will be leaving some day and all.''</p><p>''Hm.''</p><p>
  <em>Faster than you might think.</em>
</p><p>''Professor.'' Luke said while leaning his elbows on the railing.</p><p>''Hm?''</p><p>''Why didn't you tell me about your suspicion of Emmy before?''</p><p>The professor was taken aback by the question. Usually the boy wouldn't particularly question his methods, but he supposed this problem was a tad more personal than others.</p><p>''I didn't tell you because I was afraid of the truth myself.''</p><p>''You mean...you didn't want to believe it?''</p><p>''Yes.''- the professor glanced down at the people roaming about in town. -''At the party, I asked Emmy to become my assistant again.''</p><p>''You did? Huh…''</p><p>''I've come to realise that I wanted her back by my side during our adventures. I thought...she would want the same, but she has made it clear she desired no such thing. It makes sense now why she never properly declined me.''</p><p>
  <em>It seems like the professor still doesn't realise his true feelings.</em>
</p><p>Luke sighed, unsure if he should point out the obvious. A warm breeze made its way past the two men, chimes dancing against one another somewhere close.</p><p>''Layton Ustaaz, Luke, care to join us?'' a familiar voice called out from under them.</p><p>They both looked down and spotted Asim, Adofo and the princess relax by a stream of water that ran outside of the palace into town.</p><p>''The water is very pleasant!'' Adofo yelled with a wave.</p><p>He was standing knees deep into the water, with his robe knotted to the side. The princess was lounging on a large rock besides Asim. The professor and Luke looked at each other with a smile.</p><p>''Shall we?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''Let's.'' the professor answered.</p><p>They quickly made their way outside the palace, where they spotted Asim besides some oddly shaped bushes.</p><p>''Follow me.'' he whispered with a wink.</p><p>Luke and the professor followed him through the secret entrance.</p><p>''This is a hidden place where we sometimes come to relax when palace life is a bit much. At first it was just me and Adofo, but the princess is very clever. She found out after a few times and says we're not allowed in this spot without her now.''</p><p>The professor could tell from the grin on his face that Asim never really minded that at all. They continued through a few bushes and wild apple trees, until the space cleared out. Adofo had gotten out of the water, although suddenly completely soaked. The princess had fallen back on the rock with howling laughter, indicating the guard had probably fallen over.</p><p>The professor and Asim joined the princess on the rock, while Luke dipped his feet in the cooling water. Adofo sprawled out in a particularly sunny spot on the rock in an attempt to dry himself.</p><p>''How are you feeling Ustaaz?'' Asim asked.</p><p>''Better. The medicine worked its wonders and the proper amount of sunlight and exercise have sped up my recovery.'' he answered.</p><p>''That's good to hear.-'' the princess smiled at him. ''-Have you seen Emmy since...the first time?''</p><p>''No I haven't actually. It's...a lot to see her in her current state.''</p><p>''Yes, I understand how you feel.'' she sighed. ''I have not yet seen her at all. I know I should test my ability on her but it's...hard.''</p><p>''Don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to do.'' the professor said kindly.</p><p>He looked over to Luke, who seemed to be having a swell time in the water.</p><p>''I actually wanted to talk to you about what I have concluded after all this.''</p><p>''Oh?'' the princess and Asim looked at him surprised.</p><p>Luke had turned around as well, eager to hear what his mentor had to say.</p><p>''I have concluded...that Luke and I will be returning to London.''</p><p>''WHAT!'' Luke yelled. ''We're just gonna leave Emmy? Are you kidding me?''</p><p>''This is...unexpected Ustaaz.'' the princess said solemnly.</p><p>''Luke, everyone, please. You have to understand that this is what Emmy wanted. She wanted to forget about us...about everything. Who are we to say what is right and wrong about her decision? We have done what we came here to do. We found out what was causing the curse of Nemhat and we resolved it. There is no other reason to stay.''</p><p>Luke marched out of the water and onto the stone.</p><p>''If you think I'm just gonna leave her and accept that she doesn't remember us, you are wrong. I'm sorry professor, but even if you are not willing to help, I will do this myself.''</p><p>He looked mad.</p><p>''Luke, think of your exams. They are extremely close and as your teacher, I have to say that your education is important.''</p><p>''My education is more important to you than Emmy?'' he snarled.</p><p>The professor looked down to the ground. He knew what he was saying was preposterous, but...it couldn't be helped.</p><p>''Forget it. I'm out.'' Luke sighed irritated and started walking towards the bushes through which they entered.</p><p>The professor had never seen Luke react this way. He had disagreed with his personal opinion several times throughout the years, but never had he opposed it as strongly as he had now. Adofo got up from his spot to try and stop Luke, when the professor put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>''It's alright. I'll talk to him when he has cooled down.''</p><p>The princess had watched the ordeal unfold before her in silence. She had told herself that she would want to get Emmy's memories back as well, but the professor made a valid point. Emmy's wish was to forget...who was she to oppose that. They all decided it was best to retreat to the palace for now, hoping Luke would come around soon. The princess decided something. She could no longer avoid what she had been putting off.</p>
<hr/><p>She stopped in front of her door and waited anxiously for a response to come for her request to enter.</p><p>''Come in!'' a cheery voice called out from within.</p><p>She opened the door and met a pair of friendly, blue eyes. Emmy had taken a seat on the opposite side of the room against the window and waved for the princess to come closer.</p><p>''Finally a guest! You have no idea how boring it is inside this room all by myself.'' Emmy laughed. ''The doctors keep insisting I should stay put until they're done with their examinations, but I <em>really </em>hope they're gonna be done soon.''</p><p>She was chatty. The guilt and fear that had built up inside the princess melted away. She could still hear her friend inside of her. She could still see Emmy. She walked up close and took a seat next to her on the window seat.</p><p>''Hello Emmy, it is good to see you. How are you feeling?'' she asked.</p><p>''Oh! You know my name.'' Emmy smiled awkwardly. ''Sorry, I don't remember yours.''</p><p>''That's alright!'' the princess beamed up at her. ''My name is Farah Maat Rashida.''</p><p>''Wow, that's a beautiful name!''</p><p>''Thank you, but seriously, how are you feeling?''</p><p>''I'm...feeling good! No problems physically...it's just…''</p><p>''Yes?''</p><p>''Well, I don't seem to remember anything. The doctors and that mister Layton implied that it has something to do with this ring. But...I don't know. It's strange isn't it?'' she smiled.</p><p>She stroked the ring around its edge with a sigh.</p><p>''I wish I could just take it off.''</p><p>''Do you wish to remember?'' Farah asked.</p><p>Emmy looked back up to her with a twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>''I...think I do. Do you know a way?''</p><p>''No, I don't. And I don't think anyone does for now.''</p><p>''Oh…''</p><p>''But! There is someone who could help you find out.''</p><p>''Really? Who is that?''</p><p>''Professor Layton. He is a very smart man you see. He has helped us resolve another dispute before. He is famous around the world for his detective abilities.''</p><p>She hoped this would spark something inside her. An urge to truly retrieve her memories.</p><p>''He seemed...sad when he talked to me. Do you think he would want to help me?''</p><p>The princess placed her hand onto Emmy's without a thought. The memory of the professor visiting Emmy with tears in his eyes shot through her with a pained feeling.</p><p>''If you would talk to him. I'm sure he would.'' Farah smiled.</p><p>She kept holding onto Emmy's hand, desperately searching for something. Anything that would indicate she hadn't truly lost everything. But...she found nothing. She found a few scattered memories of the past couple of days with some lonely and confused feelings, but that was all.</p><p>''Would you like to talk to him about it?''</p><p>''Yes, that would be nice. I think...I would like to try and get them back. I don't know why I exactly tried to get rid of them in the first place, which makes me somewhat hesitant...but this can't be right...right?''</p><p>''I don't know.-'' the princess sighed. ''-It is hard to say what we should do.''</p><p>''Do you know?''</p><p>''Hm?''</p><p>''Why I wanted to get rid of my memories?''</p><p>The princess thought about it for a moment.</p><p>''I don't think it is my place to tell you. I'm sorry.''</p><p>Emmy shook her head and smiled kindly.</p><p>''No, it's okay. I will find out, I'm sure. So...what is our relationship?''</p><p>''We...well, it's a little complicated but I would say we're friends.''</p><p>''Friends...awesome.'' Emmy giggled.</p><p>''I should probably tell you about my powers though.''</p><p>''Wait what.''</p><p>The princess continued to explain about her powers. She also told Emmy about her great-grandfather, her place in the palace, the way they met, the celebration and much more. She didn't tell her about the curse, her scheme or her feelings towards the professor. She figured it would be best to leave it aside for now. She also didn't mention anything about the cave. She wanted the professor and Luke to be included in that part of their story.</p><p>Emmy had listened intently. She loved hearing about things that had happened before she had lost her memories. It felt like she was actually there in the way the princess told her. She truly hoped she would one day actually remember it herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Decisions are made, but can they be reversed? We will see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Emotional Discord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day passed with Luke ignoring the professor. He had tried to instigate multiple conversations with the boy, but Luke was stubborn. At night, his apprentice would turn around and pretend to be asleep to avoid the gentleman, hoping he would change his mind about the affair. The professor hadn't though. He had actually become more determined about it in the process without Luke knowing.</p><p>Right now, he was at a point where he wanted to return to London without Luke. The boy would be able to fend for himself, but the damage that it might do to their friendship would be severe. The fractures in his heart had increased at the prospect of losing two people dear to him in this adventure. He had no idea what to do…</p><p>At the moment, he and the princess were enjoying their breakfast in the garden.</p><p>''So, I talked to Emmy.''</p><p>''Oh, how did it go?'' he asked, placing his fork back down on his plate.</p><p>''It went well I think. We talked a lot and it became clear that we will become friends again.''</p><p>A genuine smile flashed across her face. She had been very happy with the developments.</p><p>''It won't be long until she is allowed outside.'' she continued.</p><p>''That's...great.''</p><p>He wasn't sure if he wanted to see her again. Not after what had happened.</p><p>''Ustaaz I…''</p><p>The princess was interrupted when Luke joined them at the table.</p><p>''Ah, good morning Luke.''</p><p>''Good morning princess. You look lovely today.'' he said with a polite smile.</p><p>''Well, thank you.''</p><p>The professor didn't say anything. He had tried saying good morning to Luke before, but was completely ignored. He didn't even look at him.</p><p>''Excuse me…'' a soft feminine voice rang out behind them.</p><p>They all turned around and gasped in surprise as Emmy stood not too far away with a sheepish smile.</p><p>''Is it okay for me to join you?'' she asked.</p><p>Luke got up from his chair and walked over to Emmy. Somewhere, the professor wanted to stop him even though he had no clue what the boy was planning.</p><p>''Emmy, I can't believe it!'' he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>Emmy didn't know how to respond to the young boy hugging her and laughed awkwardly.</p><p>''Er...hello I guess.''</p><p>Luke moved back at arm's length and stared at her for a moment.</p><p>''Your eyes are gonna need some getting used to.'' he mumbled.</p><p>''Wait, what's wrong with my eyes?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''Luke, Emmy, why don't you both sit down and enjoy some breakfast.'' the princess interjected.</p><p>She could sense the professor's discomfort, but knew they would have to interact for her plan to succeed. The two agreed and quickly joined them at the table. Emmy greeted the professor pleasantly, which he tried his very best to return. In her eyes, he was probably just an old colleague she used to be close with. All the other feelings they shared were long gone…</p><p>''So, what was that about my eyes?'' Emmy asked after she had taken the first bite from her pastry.</p><p>''Your eyes used to be brown. After the ring wiped your memories they suddenly turned blue.'' Luke explained.</p><p>''Oh...that's really weird. Is it something that normally happens in this world or…''</p><p>''No.'' Luke chuckled. ''The mythical things in this world can only be found if you truly look out for them. Which you did. I'm Luke by the way. Luke Triton. You probably don't remember me but we used to be very close.''</p><p>The professor kind of admired his straightforwardness.</p><p>''Nice to meet you again Luke.'' Emmy smiled. ''I'd love to hear more about our past together.''</p><p>''Does...that mean you want to remember?'' Luke asked, seeing an opportunity.</p><p>The professor tightened the grip on his fork, knowing perfectly well what the boy was trying to do.</p><p>''Yeah I think I do. I know I must have put this ring on my finger on purpose...but I can't phantom why. I actually heard from a little birdy somewhere,-'' she winked at the princess. ''-that there was this famous professor around who might be able to help me with my problem.''</p><p>She shyly glanced over at the other side of the table where the professor was seated.</p><p>''I'm sure he would <em>love </em>to help you out.'' Luke grinned.</p><p>''Enough…''</p><p>The princess, Emmy and Luke looked at the gentleman at the end of the table.</p><p>''What was that?'' Luke asked with his hand behind his ear.</p><p>''I said enough. Luke you know very well my thoughts on the matter. I will not take part in this.'' He abruptly got up from his seat, startling the rest of the table.</p><p>The princess knew she would have to act fast and tried to grab his arm before he could leave. In her reach however, she stumbled over the leg of the table, causing her to fall forward. The professor thankfully had some pretty sharp reflexes, catching her before she could get hurt. During the scuffle, Emmy and Luke had gotten up from their seats.</p><p>''Are you okay?!'' Emmy asked.</p><p>The professor moved up and checked to make sure the princess was alright, but found her to not be okay at all. She was trembling on the ground with thick streams of tears flowing down her face. During her grab, the princess had accidentally been able to touch his bare chest in between the buttons of his shirt. The place where she had touched was directly above his heart, causing an enormous wave of emotions and memories to flood through her.</p><p>In front of her eyes flashed his memories of Emmy. The first moment they met, their adventures together, the first time he could feel his heart flutter because of her, the betrayal and their goodbye. All of those memories, all of those restricted feelings that he wouldn't allow himself to feel. She hiccuped through her sobs, trying to let the wave ripple through her.</p><p>Suddenly she saw another woman. A young girl with light brown wavy hair and the sweetest smile. She could see her fading away from his life, leaving him all alone. A familiar pain. The pain of losing someone who you truly loved. She witnessed him meeting her again many years later, a miracle on its own. She could feel the release in him when they had said goodbye to each other. The acceptance of her death and the strength to move on.</p><p>She could see Emmy again. Their first meet-up here in Nemhat. Those old feelings that he had buried away resurfaced. He was able to properly say farewell to his other love, able to move on. He could finally accept what had been there. Could finally start to develop it.</p><p>The pain returned. The pain of losing yet another friend. Another love. The feelings that he had started to accept replaced with heartbreak. An intense lonely sensation that caused everything around him to crumble. She gasped for air. How was he able to breathe with all of this inside of his heart? How was he able to withstand it?</p><p>She could feel someone wrap their arms around her. She recognized the warmth and the scent. It was him. She felt her body relax and her own feelings return. She slowly opened her eyes, still unsure if this was not just another memory. In front of her were several concerned faces staring back. She could see Emmy, the professor and Luke. She wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes and looked up. She had been wrapped in Asim's arms, who had been close by when it started. He stroked her hair and smiled down at her.</p><p>''Is it over?'' he asked softly.</p><p>She nodded and smiled back. She thanked the gods he was there.</p>
<hr/><p>''What...happened?'' the professor asked carefully. ''Did you get hurt?''</p><p>''In a way...yes.'' the princess answered while she got up from the ground with Asim's support. ''I saw your memories Ustaaz...some of them, I think.''</p><p>''You touched my heart didn't you?'' he asked while placing his hand on his chest.</p><p>''I did...I'm sorry.''</p><p>The professor could feel the worried stares from his companions. The princess had sobbed, screamed, making it fairly obvious that he wasn't okay. They had all witnessed what was truly inside of him. He wanted to run away. To steal Emmy's ring and forget all of this had ever happened. He somehow finally understood how she felt…</p>
<hr/><p>Luke had no idea what to do next. After seeing the princess react to the professor's emotions and memories the way she did, he felt regretful for acting cold towards his mentor. The older man had gone through so much, probably scarring his heart for good. He should have been there for him when he lost another person he loved.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I still such a child?</em>
</p><p>He turned to Emmy, who had a distant look in her eyes, probably searching for something deep inside of her. The professor suddenly turned around and walked inside. No one asked where he was going. They figured he needed a moment for himself.</p><p>''He is not okay Luke,'' the princess sighed. ''I think you should talk to him.''</p><p>''I know. I will.''</p><p>''Emmy, I think you should talk to him as well. He would really be of much help in your situation.''</p><p>''I will try.'' Emmy sighed.</p><p>A shout from Mahir interrupted the conversation.</p><p>''Layton Ustaaz has grabbed his things and is running out of the palace. I think he is leaving!'' he yelled.</p><p>Luke looked to the princess and Emmy in panic.</p><p>
  <em>He is running away.</em>
</p><p>''What do we do?'' he asked, hoping one of them had a solution.</p><p>''I'm going after him.'' Emmy said determined. ''Is there anything that I could say that would convince him to stay?''</p><p>Luke thought about it, somewhere deep inside thinking a confession of her love for him would be nice, although not appropriate at the moment.</p><p>''The professor is a gentleman above all. He has some very strict rules about that as well, like always helping a lady in need and never leaving a puzzle unsolved. It might help. Probably that first one more than the later.''</p><p>''Alright, thanks Luke.''</p><p>And with that, she dashed off.</p>
<hr/><p>The professor sighed as he opened the door to a taxi he had been able to stop. He knew this was the most cowardly thing he could do, but he just couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to get away.</p><p>''Mister Layton, wait!''</p><p>He had almost gotten into the taxi, when he stopped and turned around. Behind him stood a panting Emmy, who made his heart skip a beat.</p><p>''I'm sorry, Miss Altava. I'm sure you truly wish to discover what happened, but I can't help you...it's...''</p><p>''I would like to hire you!''</p><p>He blinked a couple of times in surprise.</p><p>
  <em>What is she saying?</em>
</p><p>''You're a famous detective/ puzzle solver/ archeologist right? I'd like to hire you to solve this puzzle.'' she said firmly.</p><p>''Puzzle?''</p><p>''I also heard you are a gentleman and a gentleman would never abandon...''</p><p>''...A lady in need.'' he finished.</p><p>He closed the taxi door and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>Luke must have told her to say that.</em>
</p><p>''You might not like it, you know. Getting those memories back you so desperately tried to forget.''</p><p>''I'm aware, mister Layton, but I am willing to take that chance. If...you are willing to do this with me. Together.''</p><p>His heart skipped another beat at her words.</p><p>
  <em>Together.</em>
</p><p>''Professor.''</p><p>''Excuse me?''</p><p>''You always called me professor. It's strange to hear you say mister.''</p><p>She looked at him with a bewildered stare, which quickly turned to laughter. He got his stuff out of the taxi and walked up next to her. She smiled up to him with those glowing sapphire eyes, almost pulling him into a trance.</p><p>
  <em>This is probably a bad idea...but...we will see.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We will see indeed. The professor was finally convinced to stay and by Emmy no less! Let's see where this goes ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Rehabilitating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The professor and Emmy returned to the palace not long after, much to the relief of Luke and the princess. Luke had been pacing in the front hallway, scared that Emmy was going to return alone. When they walked in together, he quickly ran up and embraced the professor. The professor was surprised by the sudden act of affection, but felt relieved nonetheless. The boy was done with ignoring him.</p><p>''Professor...can we talk?'' Luke asked while hanging back from his hug.</p><p>''Yes. Let's.'' the professor answered.</p><p>Emmy let the two be and walked further inside to join the princess in the dining area.</p>
<hr/><p>''So...I guess Emmy convinced you to stay. That's surprising.'' Luke said with an awkward chuckle.</p><p>They had started to wander through the palace together for a walk and talk. It felt nice to finally be able to properly talk to each other again.</p><p>''Yes. She mentioned something about a gentleman never abandoning a lady in need. Wonder where she got that from.''</p><p>The professor had already forgiven the boy for everything. A fight between them was the last thing he needed.</p><p>''I'm sorry professor. For being such a jerk to you.'' Luke sighed.</p><p>''Forgive and forget my boy. No need to worry. Although...I would like to explain to you why I reacted the way I did.''</p><p>''Alright. I'm all ears.''</p><p>''It wasn't fair of me to just make a decision like that one my own.''</p><p>''You mean going back to London?''</p><p>''Yes exactly. I should have talked to you about it. Emmy...and everything surrounding Emmy has become a bit of a sensitive topic for me.''</p><p>''Yeah I can imagine. Being in love with her and all.'' Luke casually shrugged.</p><p>The professor stopped in his tracks and felt his cheeks heat up.</p><p>''W...what?''</p><p>''You know, because being in love with her is kind of impossible if she forgets everything about you.''</p><p>Luke turned around and laughed at his mentor's shocked face.</p><p>
  <em>Oh right...I forgot I should have kept my mouth shut about that.</em>
</p><p>''Don't tell me you still haven't noticed?'' he continued.</p><p>''Noticed? What?''</p><p>The professor was utterly dumbfounded.</p><p>''Professor...you can't be serious right? The way you interact and look at her, I thought it was obvious. You literally became sick because your feelings surrounding her became to much to bear.''</p><p>''But, that just means I care for Emmy. You know. You care for her in that way as well, right?''</p><p>''Oh no. Of course I care for Emmy, but as a friend and perhaps a sibling, but in no way the same as how you care for her professor.''</p><p>Figurative lighting struck the professor's head. He could not comprehend the words that were coming out of Luke's mouth.</p><p>
  <em>In love with her? She is my assistant. No wait, previous assistant. And friend. Yes, a good friend. Emmy is one of my closest friends. I just feel this way because she forgot about everyone. Not just me. Luke as well. And the princess. And...and…</em>
</p><p>His thoughts were all over the place.</p><p>''Let's just forget about it for now.'' Luke laughed awkwardly.</p><p>
  <em>It might have been a mistake to put this on the professor at the moment.</em>
</p><p>''I'm glad you came back though. Those relics seem pretty interesting. Archeologically speaking.'' Luke continued.</p><p>
  <em>Let's change the topic.</em>
</p><p>''Er...yes certainly.''</p><p>They continued walking through the hallway.</p><p>''From what we have concluded so far, we know little to nothing about the artifacts. We need to do more research. I propose an audience with the king. Since he seems to know the most about the necklace. That might be a good start.'' The professor proposed.</p><p>''I also thought it might be an idea to look through Emmy's things. She might have some research with her that she found before. You know, what she told us about in the cave.''</p><p>''Clever thinking. Although we do need Emmy's permission for that one. Going through a lady's possessions without her permission is no way for a gentleman to act.''</p><p>''Sounds like a plan!'' Luke chuckled.</p>
<hr/><p>''Emmy!'' the princess exclaimed surprised when she entered the dining hall. ''Are you alone? Where is Layton Ustaaz?''</p><p>''He is with Luke. They're talking about stuff.''</p><p>''Oh thank Thoth.'' the princess sighed.</p><p>''I was able to hire him for my case.'' she smiled half-heartedly.</p><p>''That's great! Right?''</p><p>''Yeah...it's just…''</p><p>''What is wrong?''</p><p>The princess sat down on the couch, close to the window and patted the spot next to her. Emmy joined her and started fumbling with her pants.</p><p>''What if I am making a mistake? You know...with remembering.''</p><p>The princess's eyes softened as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.</p><p>''Believe me. There is something that will make this all worth it.''</p><p>''Oh?''</p><p>''I can't tell you. You will have to find out yourself.''</p><p>''All...right.''</p><p>Emmy was truly unsure what to do, but she decided to trust the princess for now. The professor and Luke returned not much later with their plans. Emmy thankfully agreed to search her things and the princess immediately went to look for her father for the audience. The team was formed and the first steps were taken.</p>
<hr/><p>''So, you want to just look through my bags...or?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>The professor and Luke walked into Emmy's room to see if she had hidden away any clues. Although the current Emmy wouldn't remember, the old Emmy would have probably been clever enough to hide her stash.</p><p>''If you don't mind us looking my dear.'' the professor answered.</p><p>''No! No, go ahead. I have nothing to hide. Well...I think.''</p><p>Luke broke away from the group and started looking in her closet. The professor still felt reluctant to search through the lady's belongings and opted to take a look at her balcony.</p><p>''Hm, Emmy, have you looked through your things yourself?'' Luke asked while wading through her shirts.</p><p>''I did last night. I wondered if there was anything that could help me remember. I also just wanted to know what kind of person I used to be.''</p><p>''Oh, what did you discover?''</p><p>''I apparently like taking pictures. I found this pretty expensive looking camera with a few pictures.''</p><p>''Can I see them?''</p><p>''The pictures? Sure, I put them on the bedside table.'' Emmy said while pointing over to the items in question.</p><p>Luke nodded, walked over and picked up a small bundle of pictures. The pictures showed different sceneries around the world where Emmy had visited. The final few pictures were of Nemhat.</p><p>''I forgot how good you are at this.'' Luke mumbled.</p><p>''Really? Thanks I guess. I'm not sure if I still am though.''</p><p>Luke flipped over the next few pictures that continued to show scenery. He expected the same pattern in the last three pictures, but was surprised to find different settings. The third to last picture showed a sweet shot of their night during the celebration. In the photo, Luke and the king shared a big laugh while the princess pushed another glass of wine into her father's hand with a grin. Luke smiled fondly at the memory. Emmy had sauntered over to see his reactions up close.</p><p>''Looks like a fun night.'' she sighed.</p><p>''It was. You had a lot of fun as well.''</p><p>''I did?''</p><p>''Yeah. You danced almost the entire evening. We also danced together for a bit, but you wanted to pull the professor onto the dancefloor more.'' Luke chuckled.</p><p>Emmy glanced over to the man on the balcony with a faint blush.</p><p>''Luke...were the professor and I...you know.''</p><p>''Well...I wouldn't know to be honest.''</p><p>He knew he shouldn't stir the pot any further, even if he really wanted to. He flipped over the next picture, which showed Emmy and the princess smiling wide. Emmy had turned the camera to selfie mode and thrown up a peace sign. The princess looked happy in the background.</p><p>''We look like good friends.'' Emmy smiled.</p><p>''You are. You haven't known each other for long, but I can tell you can really get along. Even with everything that has happened.''</p><p>''A lot of things happened huh…''</p><p>Luke looked over at Emmy, who had a hint of sadness in her eyes.</p><p>''I have a feeling I have caused a lot of pain Luke.''</p><p>''I uh...I don't know.'' Luke murmured.</p><p>He didn't know if it was up to him to tell her everything. He flipped over to the last picture.</p><p>''This was also a reason why I asked you about the professor.'' she whispered.</p><p>The last picture showed professor Layton in full shot. From the background, Luke could tell it was taken in the desert at the moment they were investigating the gate for the first time. The professor had his fingers tugged around the brim of his tophat and the other hand on his hip. He had turned slightly to look in the camera with a charming smile.</p><p>''It looks...like I have been holding this picture a lot.''</p><p>Luke looked at the edges of the picture and saw what she was talking about. Compared to the others, this one was wrinkled and smudged on the sides. The left side corner on the bottom even appeared to have a tear stain on it.</p><p>''I...I…'' Luke started.</p><p>''I found something!''</p><p>Emmy and Luke both turned to the balcony where the professor had been searching this entire time. Luke quickly put the picture in his pocket and placed the others back onto the table. They rushed outside to find whatever the professor was shouting about. The professor was actually halfway through to falling over the railing of the balcony.</p><p>''Professor!'' the pair shouted in panic.</p><p>They both quickly grabbed his waist and started pulling the good man back onto his feet, when he suddenly shouted to them to stop.</p><p>''I almost have it!''</p><p>Luke and Emmy looked at each other confused and released his waist.</p><p>''Be careful okay!'' Luke yelled.</p><p>The professor moved forward just a little more, almost completely falling off to the terror of his companions, but moved back after a triumphant ''Hah!''.</p><p>''Jeez professor, don't ever do that again.'' Luke said sternly to the older man.</p><p>The professor chuckled and apologized. He waved a few pieces of paper in front of their faces with a thumbs up.</p><p>''The research we were looking for.''</p><p>''Wait, what was it doing there?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''I believe Emmy tried to dispose of them before we departed for the cave. She threw them over the balcony after looking over them one final time, but then didn't bother to check if they had actually flown away. The papers got stuck onto a tree branch. Lucky for us.''</p><p>''I suppose that means I'm a rash kind of person?'' Emmy chuckled.</p><p>''Yes, you are.'' both Luke and the professor answered.</p><p>They all laughed for a moment, before retreating back inside to see what the research actually revealed.</p><p>''My word…'' the professor mumbled.</p><p>''What? What does it say professor?'' Luke asked impatiently.</p><p>''It shows information about the creation of the relics. The second page is specifically about the ring. According to this paragraph, the true location of the ring was lost and only the royal family of Nemhat knew about it. This is why we had to ask the princess to guide us to the cave. Emmy didn't know about its true location.''</p><p>''What are those strange phrases?'' Emmy asked while pointing to another part of the paper.</p><p>''From what we have heard, they are the key phrases you needed to open the final door to the ring and to unlock it from its encasing.''</p><p>''I wish it said where she found these. We could have gone there to see if we could find more information.''</p><p>''This is true Luke. If only we could…''</p><p>''So, what now?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''We should talk to the king. If anyone knows anything about the necklace, it's him.'' the professor answered.</p><p>''How will the necklace help us relief the ring's effect?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''The three relics seem to be connected in a few ways. It might be possible that the way to get rid of the ring is the same way to get rid of the necklace's effect.'' the professor explained. ''Although that's just a feeling I have.''</p><p>''Your famous intuition again, ey professor.'' Luke nudged his mentor.</p><p>''It's famous?'' Emmy asked with a giggle.</p><p>''No...it's...never mind.'' the professor sighed, causing the other two to laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That Thoth guy seems to really like jewelry huh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Daffodils and Frustrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next up was the talk with the king. The professor, Emmy and Luke waited in the garden for the princess to arrive with good news. At least, that's what they were hoping for. The professor was eyeing a particularly beautiful yellow flower that had started to bloom. He stroked his index finger past the soft patel, wondering how much longer it would take for the pretty thing to turn into the beautiful flower it was meant to be.</p><p>''It's lovely.'' Emmy walked up next to him.</p><p>''Certainly.'' he smiled.</p><p>The colour had always made him happy. Something about it that reminded him of good times.</p><p>''Professor...can I ask you something?''</p><p>''Of course. Ask away my dear.''</p><p>She squatted down next to the flower and poked at a leftover droplet from one of the leaves.</p><p>''The thing that made me want to forget everything, did it...really hurt me that much?''</p><p>He looked down and watched as the wind rustled her hair.</p><p>''I'm not sure...we didn't really talk about it. But...I think it did.''</p><p>''Did it...hurt you?''</p><p>The question was complicated. And the feeling behind it, even more so. How was he going to answer it without her ending up hurt again. Without explaining the whole ordeal. He didn't know…</p><p>''I..''</p><p>''Everyone!''</p><p>They turned around and found the princess waving to them from the other side of the garden. She had a big smile plastered over her face, indicating good news. When they approached, she told them quickly her father was ready to receive them right away. He had cleared his schedule for the next few hours for them, since he had promised to help them out to the best of his abilities.</p><p>She beckoned them to follow her over to his chamber, where he was ready to talk. The king's chamber once again felt immense and impressive. Emmy and the professor, who had not seen the inside before, felt like they didn't have enough eyes to look around with. They approached the king and bowed to show their respect.</p><p>''Come sit with me. I heard from my daughter that you wished to talk to me about the relic.''</p><p>They took a seat on the table close to him and watched as the professor placed the previously found research onto the table.</p><p>''Is that?'' the princess asked.</p><p>''Yes. Emmy had indeed hidden away these papers in her room. We found them outside on her balcony.''</p><p>''Scattered in some tree.'' Luke chuckled.</p><p>''That's good news! Father, could you take a look at these?''</p><p>The king grabbed the pieces of paper and studied them close.</p><p>''I recognize these writings!'' he called out. ''Adofo, get me the ancient papers.''</p><p>''From the encasing my king?'' Adofo asked, confused.</p><p>''Yes, yes! Hurry boy.''</p><p>Adofo ran off out of the room and returned around 10 minutes later with another stack of documents. The king grabbed them from his hands and started comparing the writings on all the papers.</p><p>''Hm yes...I believe...''</p><p>The professor and the rest waited expectantly. They had no idea what the old king was going on about, but hoped for the best.</p><p>''HAH! I knew it!'' he exclaimed.</p><p>''What? What is it father?'' the princess asked.</p><p>''The handwriting on these is the same!''</p><p>He placed the pieces of papers on the table and spread them out next to each other for everyone to see. The group leaned forward and compared the different scribbles.</p><p>''It's true…'' the professor mumbled. ''They are close to identical.''</p><p>The king sat back in his chair with his chest puffed up, obviously proud of his discovery. The professor picked up the new pieces of paper to see what they had to say. He found different inscriptions about the necklace. The one thing that stood out to him in particular was the location of the temple of Thoth somewhere deep in a forest.</p><p>''That is where king Metjen found the Necklace. All other documents concerning their travel to it or what else they found there have unfortunately been destroyed. This was the only thing left.'' the king explained.</p><p>''This might be a good place to visit next. If we can discover more about each of the relics, we might be able to solve this. Emmy, is there anything about the ring that seems strange to you?''</p><p>''It's really clamped on my finger.'' she sighed while fumbling with the silver trinket.</p><p>''Father...I do not wish to be disrespectful, but could it be that the necklace was never removed from my great-grandmother's body? Like with Emmy, it is possible that the necklace is impossible to remove?'' the princess asked.</p><p>The king sighed and clasped his hands together.</p><p>''We could confirm it, if we were to open her casket in the family grave. It is however, highly disrespectful and against our traditions.''</p><p>The rest turned their heads down to the table, not wanting to insinuate anything of the sort.</p><p>''But...If it helps with relieving you both from these gifts, I will not hesitate to do so.''</p><p>''Father…''</p><p>The princess reached over and placed her hand on top of the king's hand.</p><p>''Thank you…''</p><p>The rest of the meeting continued with the king telling them all the story of king Metjen once more. He referenced the documents on occasion to really paint the image and told the story in a colourful way. The sun had started to set when he finished.</p><p>''Thank your majesty, for the thorough description of your family's rich history.'' the professor thanked the king.</p><p>''Oh please, you may call me Ruia. We are as close as family now.''</p><p>He reached out to shake the professor's hand, which the gentleman took immediately.</p><p>''We should probably plan our next step, right?'' the princess asked.</p><p>''Yes, the temple will be our next destination. How far is it from here?'' the professor asked.</p><p>''I have travelled there once as a child, and I believe this took around 9 hours to travel on the back of a camel.'' the king answered.</p><p>''I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think it might be better to go by car instead of on a camel.'' Luke sighed.</p><p>A small tear formed in the corner of his eye, as he looked out over the city dramatically.</p><p>''You like camels or something?'' Emmy asked with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>''I love all animals!'' Luke beamed. ''Even spiders.''</p><p>Emmy shivered in her seat at the thought of creepy crawlers. She wasn't sure why, but the very thought of the tiny creatures made the hairs on her skin stand up straight.</p><p>''I see you're still scared of spiders.'' Luke laughed and stuck his tongue out to Emmy.</p><p>''Listen here you little twerp,'' Emmy started, but stopped when the professor placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>''Anyway, would it be doable in the jeep we used before?'' he asked.</p><p>''Yes, I think it will take about 4 to 5 hours in that case. We will make everything ready tonight for your departure tomorrow morning. For now this is all.'' the king stated.</p><p>''Father, I have to insist on joining them.'' the princess insisted.</p><p>''But daughter…''</p><p>''I am safe now. We figured out what had caused the attack earlier this week and we do not have to worry any longer about the curse. Please father, I think I might be of help to them.''</p><p>''Hrmph….well, as long as Asim joins you, I am alright with it.'' he huffed.</p><p>The princess beamed at the guard stationed on the other side of the room, who returned a smile and a nod to his princess. The meeting was adjourned and everyone retreated to their rooms for the time being.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that evening, the professor strolled through the garden to collect his thoughts. He had wanted to talk to the princess about what happened earlier in the day, but didn't find a chance to do so yet. He sat down on one of the benches near the outlook over the city, when he heard a rustle from somewhere close.</p><p>''Hello, is anyone there?''</p><p>''Busted.'' Emmy's voice reached out from behind the bush.</p><p>She walked around the shrubbery and took a seat next to the professor on the bench.</p><p>''How are you?'' she asked.</p><p>''Good. Just...a lot on the mind.''</p><p>''Yeah...me too.'' she sighed.</p><p>''Anything you'd like to talk about?''</p><p>''..If you don't mind.''</p><p>''Of course not.''</p><p>''It's about...my memories. I'd like to know what happened to make me do it.''</p><p>''Oh…''</p><p>Their conversation from this morning echoed through his mind.</p><p>''I don't know about this, Emmy..''</p><p>''Professor...I think I have a right to know. We are doing this whole investigation to retrieve them are we not? My memories. Certainly you not telling me doesn't mean you have no faith in our success.''</p><p>The professor sighed. The moon's light casted down on her face beautifully, making it hard to look away. Her hair rustled in the wind and her expression looked fierce. She was beautiful and she was right. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair of him to assume the outcome to all of this. To think that they will fail and part ways. Or worse...succeed and still part ways.</p><p>''Me not telling you...and the rest not telling you is for your own good. It's a precaution. We have to take into account the prospect of us failing. I'd rather you not know about it in that case. It's what she wanted.''</p><p>''Yes it's what <em>I</em> wanted.'' she cried out exasperated. ''But what about what I want now? You talk about me like I am some different person, but it is still me! Even though I don't have all the facts, I still have feelings and thoughts. What I want right now is to find out what happened. To find out why I would be so stupid to give up my memories.''</p><p>He wanted to speak up. To retaliate. But...he couldn't.</p><p>''If you tell me what happened...I'll accept that there might be a different outcome.''</p><p>She grasped the front of her tunic against her heart.</p><p>''I'll accept my new life.''</p><p>''Emmy I…''</p><p>''Professor...please.''</p><p>He turned his head towards the ground and grabbed the brim of his hat. He had to.</p><p>''It all began years ago. You started working for me as my assistant at the start of one of my investigations. We were sent to help solve a mystery in Luke's hometown…''</p><p>He continued the story sparing no detail. He reminisced about their time together in Misthallery, in Monte D'or, on the island Ambrosia and finally at the end of it all, in the Azran sanctuary. He talked about the shock he felt when she had turned on them. How she had grabbed a shard of ice and pressed it up against Luke's neck. How he had never truly understood why she had done it. What her relation was to his biological father and why she chose to leave in the end. He explained how Luke and himself had forgiven her for all of it and how she was welcome to come back at any given moment.</p>
<hr/><p>Emmy listened silently and nodded every once in a while. She couldn't tell how this made her feel, but somewhere inside of her, she could tell this was something she had experienced. The professor looked sad throughout the whole thing. He avoided looking her in the eyes as well.</p><p>Something inside of her pulled her towards him while he finished up his story. The same part of her that told her everything was going to be okay. She moved an arm towards him slowly, unsure what exactly she was going to do. She wrapped the arm around his and pushed her face against his shoulder.</p><p>''E...Emmy?''</p><p>She sighed. What was she going to do with these feelings? With these unresolved issues that really needed some attention. Why hadn't she just confronted them? Explained her reasoning. Explained her behaviour.</p><p>Was it all really that painful?</p>
<hr/><p>The professor felt confused by her reaction. He had expected her to feel sad or conflicted after hearing the truth, but nothing like this. He could feel his cheeks flush and his heart rate speed up. They hadn't been this close since he had held her outside the cave.</p><p>''Thank you. For telling me. I think…''</p><p>She lifted up her face from his shoulder and moved back slightly to look him in the eyes.</p><p>''I think I would still like to get them back.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Emmy has made up her mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Renewed Adventuring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning everyone got up early for their departure to the temple. The king had let them know that they were to be transported in another car that would be more comfortable for them to travel with for such a long period of time. This pleased the professor and Luke, who had both not been looking forward to the pain in their backsides from sitting in the back of the princess's jeep.</p><p>The princess herself had not understood the sudden change in plan, but didn't mind it either as long as she was allowed to join. Asim, Adofo and Mahir were joining them for protection. Nane had waited outside of Luke and the professor's bedroom to wish them good luck. The professor understood the situation and quickly left the two lovebirds to say their goodbyes. When he walked outside, he found Emmy on the edge of the staircase leading up to the palace. She was looking down at the entrance where the three guards were loading up the small bus under the command of the princess.</p><p>She had a small smile on her face, obviously amused to see her friend delegate the guards. The professor joined her by her side and readjusted the position of his tophat.</p><p>''Good morning. Sleep well?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''Very. Ready to tackle the day.'' he responded confidently.</p><p>''Me too.'' she smiled up at him.</p><p>He was truly going to need to get used to her new eye colour. Luke didn't take too long to join them. They made their way down and met up with the rest of the group.</p><p>''Ah! Good morning everyone. We are all set to depart on our adventure!'' the princess said excitedly.</p><p>Emmy whistled at the bus, like a construction worker who saw a nice looking lady walk by.</p><p>''I would love to drive this baby.''</p><p>''Nope. Nope. Nope. Do <em>not </em>let Emmy drive.'' Luke jumped in front of her with his hands held up. ''That will only end up in trouble. And with trouble I mean an early death.''</p><p>''Hey! I happen to drive perfectly fine thank you very much.'' Emmy huffed.</p><p>''Yeah? How do you know? Do you have a memory of driving well?'' Luke retorded.</p><p>''No...I just feel it. In my gut.''</p><p>''Pff. Right. No way I'm getting in that car if <em>she </em>drives.''</p><p>Both Emmy and Luke turned their back to one another with their arms crossed over their chests. The professor could swear nothing had actually changed.</p><p>''Don't worry, I will drive!'' Mahir shouted from the front of the bus. ''I have the most experience driving the princess and king around so it will be my honor.''</p><p>''Awh...fine.'' Emmy said with a small smile.</p><p>''Thank god.'' Luke whispered, earning him a grumpy side eye from Emmy.</p><p>The whole team got into the bus and departed without another hitch. The drive over was long and dull, without much to see for the larger part of the trip. Emmy and Luke had soon gotten over their little dispute and tried to come up with games and puzzles to keep their minds occupied. The professor and the princess joined in every now and again when they could, but usually sat back to just enjoy hearing them goof around and squabble.</p><p>The professor could hardly believe Emmy did not have any memory of Luke during all of this. The way they interacted. They way she taunted him. Just like she had always done. Luke fought back as hard as always, secretly happy their bond still remained the same. Happy to see Emmy had not changed even without her memories.</p><p>After a few hours, the crew stopped for a little break to stretch their legs. Mahir pointed out that they could see the start of the forest area in the distance and it would take another hour and a half or so to get to the temple. With the second half of the journey ahead, the crew decided they could spare some time to eat lunch and relax. Nane had prepared sandwiches and small pastries for them to enjoy, much to Luke's delight.</p><p>He stuffed his face vigorously without warning. Emmy laughed hard at the display, but soon joined him. Her appetite had completely returned. The princess and the professor moved back with a sandwich in hand before the two monsters had completely devoured their supply. After everything had been cleaned up, the group returned to the bus and drove off once again. The second half of the trip was much quieter.</p><p>Everyone admired the outside area, which had completely changed from the wide open desert plains to a dense, tropical forest. The variety in trees, vines and animals was enough to take one's breath away. Colour pops from beautiful flowers and fruits could be seen all around and the light that cascaded down from the top of the trees brought about a spectacular view.</p><p>''From the king's instructions we should arrive at the temple any moment.'' Asim pointed out while looking at the documents in front of him.</p><p>The king had drawn out a map with several pointers to be able to find the place they were looking for.</p><p>''There should be a clearing up ahead. Mahir, be careful.'' Asim said.</p><p>''Hmh.'' Mahir returned while slowing down the bus.</p><p>As the trees parted, a new area revealed itself to the unaware group. Obscured by the tall tree trunks and abundance of greenery, a large, stone structure covered in moss and vines emerged. The team fell completely silent, awe struck by the magnificent, almost pyramid-like formation that took shape in their eyes. To their surprise however, the temple seemed like it was nowhere near its original state. In the area around it lay several large chunks of stone and waste that seemed to have been broken off of the construction.</p><p>The top of the pyramid had been replaced with a large tree that seemed to grow from the inside out. The bus stopped right in front of a large, stone hand. They made their way out of the vehicle and tried to take in the overwhelming area. The cave back in Nemhat had been a breath-taking experience, but that seemed to shy away in light of their new discovery.</p><p>A group of colourful birds flew past the temple in a swirl and landed on top of the tree. Luke gasped and quickly took out his notebook to make a description of the wonderful creatures. The professor finally looked down at the broken-off hand in front of them, wondering why this was here and what had happened to make the temple be in such a state of ruin.</p><p>''Layton Ustaaz…'' Asim called out from a bit closer to the temple.</p><p>The professor looked up at the man and noticed him waving at him to come closer. When he did, he understood what he wanted him to see. Next to his, a large broken off head lay in the grass. And not just any head at that, it was the head of the god the temple was supposed to worship.</p><p>''I suppose the statues over here have been destroyed.'' the professor said.</p><p>''That seems to be the case.'' the princess responded from behind him. ''Look over there, the other parts of the body are spread over the field.''</p><p>He followed her pointed out finger to see that, indeed, the god Thoth had been scattered about.</p><p>''Almost like someone didn't appreciate the guy very much.'' Luke chuckled half-heartedly.</p><p>''Maybe a certain king who did not agree with the effect of the necklace.'' the professor thought out loud while placing his hand on his chin.</p><p>''You think Metjen could have done this?'' the princess asked.</p><p>''It is possible. But it has been many years, a century even. Who knows how many people found this place in the meantime. Another possibility is self destruction. After we took the artifact out of the cavern in Nemhat, the place practically took itself down.''</p><p>''Such a waste.'' Emmy sighed.</p><p>She walked in between a bit of rubble towards the temple and traced the statue's remains with her fingers. The rest of the group followed close behind. An anxious feeling accompanied both the professor and Luke when they looked at Emmy's back. The sensation of adventuring with her in a structure that housed, or used to house, a powerful artifact that could change her life, gave them the strong feeling of déjà vu.</p><p>Emmy walked up the first steps to the temple, her sapphire eyes filled with wonder. In her mind, she had never seen anything like this before. She knew she could take a picture with the camera that was in her backpouch, but the feeling she was experiencing right now, by looking at this, felt indescribable. Almost like a waste to look away from even one second.</p><p>''Emmy, be careful.'' the professor warned. ''The last time we were in a structure of Thoth, the place was boobytrapped.''</p><p>Emmy turned to look at the professor to respond, when her foot landed on a tile that clicked down into the ground. Before she could say or do anything more, the stairs beneath her vanished and were replaced with a set of spikes. The next few seconds happened in slow motion. Emmy tried to turn on her heel to no avail. The ground she was standing on had vanished. She gasped as she felt her weight shift in the direction of the ground. The spikes still looked sharp. Sharp enough to impale her and put a miserable end to her life.</p><p>Panic began to set in as she could feel herself fall down. A scream behind her. Someone calling out her name. Birds flying over in panic and suddenly...darkness. She waited for the pain to hit her. The realisation that she had been impaled. The realisation that she had died. Anything.</p><p>''Emmy! Emmy, are you alright?!'' a panicked voice.</p><p>She could suddenly tell she had clamped her eyes shut. She opened her eyes and mouth to take a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw that she had fallen back against the professor. He had grabbed her face in his hands and studied it closely with worry all over his features. He sighed deeply when she blinked a couple of times.</p><p>''Thank god I was on time.'' he whispered and leaned his forehead against her shoulder.</p>
<hr/><p>The professor saw it all right in front of his eyes. She had stepped on some kind of trap and activated it. She had started falling down into a dangerous set of spikes that would kill her instantly. Before he could think, he leaped forward and grabbed her stretched out arm. With strength that he didn't know he had, he pulled her back and screamed out her name.</p><p>She landed against his chest, making them both tumble back onto the staircase behind him. The rest quickly ran up to them, checking to make sure the two were alright. The professor had quickly grabbed her face to check if she was okay.</p><p>''Emmy! Emmy, are you alright?!''</p><p>She had shut her eyes tight and trembled against him. When she opened them and looked him in his own eyes, he had never been more glad to see the colour of the ocean.</p><p>''Thank god I was on time.''</p><p>He leaned his forehead against her shoulder and sighed loudly from exasperation.</p><p>''Wow...that was a rush.'' Luke sighed as well, his voice shaking ever so slightly.</p><p>''Emmy you have got to be careful!'' the princess sat down on her knees next to the professor. ''What would we do if you got hurt or worse!''</p><p>''I'm...I'm sorry.'' she chuckled. ''I'm okay though. Thanks professor.''</p><p>The professor moved his head up and realised how close he had been holding her. He blushed slightly, but made no attempt to move away.</p><p>''A gentleman will always help a lady in need. I'm glad you're alright. Let's continue through this temple together.''</p><p>It was Emmy's turn to blush now. She nodded and smiled.</p><p>''Yes. Let's.''</p><p>
  <em>He called me a lady again.</em>
</p><p>They rose from their spot on the ground and looked at the entrance of the structure in front of them. They carefully made their way around the spikes and stopped to look at the broken down doors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you sick of the pining yet? Cause I sure as hell am loving it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Contraptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doors were just as broken down as the rest of the temple. They were simple, wooden doors that barely hung from the hinges. One of the two doors was covered in holes, almost like someone had kicked right through it.</p><p>''Looks like damage that Emmy could have done.'' Luke laughed and nudged her in her side.</p><p>''Why would I do that?'' she asked with a frown.</p><p>''Well, you always loved to fight and kick stuff. You're also pretty strong I guess.'' he shrugged.</p><p>Emmy lifted up her arm and squeezed her muscles.</p><p>''Hm, I guess I could be.-'' she moved forward towards the door and took a stance. ''-Let's test that theory.''</p><p>She swiftly kicked the door right out of its hinges, making it land inside the temple with a dramatic thud. With the amount of power from her leg, the wood suffered its final moments before it broke into pieces.</p><p>''Oh right. If Emmy kicked it, the entire door would explode.'' Luke chuckled dryly.</p><p>Adofo leaned down to Asim and whispered ''Are we really needed here?'' in his ear, to which Asim just shrugged.</p><p>They continued into the temple, which was surprisingly well lit from the holes in the ceiling and walls. After they walked through something eerily similar to the tunnel back in the cavern, the space opened up into what seemed like the first puzzle room. They all looked around and quickly spotted the entrance to the next tunnel. Strangely enough, the door was no longer sealed. The professor silently concluded that the puzzles must have been for one time only usage. It was kind of sad to the gentleman, but he knew there were more important matters at hand. They continued on through the temple without any problems. They saw a few activated boobytraps on the way and some dead animal carcasses.</p><p>In the next room, the group looked around in awe. The large square room had wooden spears stuck to the wall that seemed to have stabbed a couple of unfortunate mice in their way. On the floor, several symbols were depicted on the tiles. The symbols looked like different animals. Some tiles showed birds, while others showed snakes, baboons, lions, bulls and crocodiles.</p><p>''Strange...this looks like another puzzle.'' the professor mumbled while looking around.</p><p>Once again, the door on the other side of the room was already open. The professor's intellectual curiosity piqued. He couldn't just leave it all like this.</p><p>''Maybe it's similar to the puzzle with the axes in the cave.'' Luke suggested.</p><p>''Why is that Luke?'' the princess asked.</p><p>''Well, the cave had three puzzles in total. The one in the front to open the door, one in the middle and one at the end. It looks like this temple is set up in a similar way. Although we could enter just fine through the normal doors, the first room looked like it was set up with some sort of puzzle.''</p><p>''Indeed. The puzzles seem to already have been solved and deactivated.'' the professor added.</p><p>''So, there is no real reason for us to think about it too much, isn't there?'' Asim asked.</p><p>''Correct. But...it is interesting to see the work that was put behind it.'' the professor answered.</p><p>''So, how did the axe puzzle work?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''Oh..., right you don't remember.'' Luke smiled sheepishly.</p><p>He thought back to the fearful moment he and the professor shared when they both thought Emmy had fallen to her death.</p><p>''The room had a steep drop that made it impossible for us to cross safely. In the middle, a single wooden beam was put up for someone to balance their way through to the other side. When someone would cross the beam however, ten giant axes fell down from the ceiling to make their journey across even more difficult.'' Luke explained.</p><p>''Oh my...how did you manage?'' the princess asked.</p><p>''Well, I didn't. Emmy did.''</p><p>''Wow...I did?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''Yup.''</p><p>Luke smiled at the brunette, proud to be her friend.</p><p>''You had to hurry though, since the beam was being cut by the axes at the same time.''</p><p>''Oh dear!'' the princess listened to the boy's story with excitement.</p><p>''We really thought you didn't make it...but you did! You flung across the beam and triggered the lever on the other side. This activated some kind of mechanism that produced a stone bridge for me and professor to cross. The fireflies that we needed for the last puzzle appeared as well, finally lighting up the room. Oh, did I mention you had to do all that with a single torch in hand? We couldn't see a thing!''</p><p>''That sounds awesome!'' Emmy beamed.</p><p>''Yeah...it was.'' Luke grinned as if he had done it himself.</p><p>''From what I understood, the puzzles in the cave were categorized into three types of puzzles.'' The professor said while tracing one of the symbols on the floor.</p><p>''What do you mean, professor?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''The first puzzle needed knowledge of the country and its ways. Let's say this was the general knowledge puzzle. The second one was very physical, to a point where you needed to be a certain amount of fit to be able to cross. The limited time also factored into that puzzle.''</p><p>''Aah.'' the rest of the group sounded off.</p><p>''The third and last puzzle needed a lot of knowledge about the god Thoth and a mind capable of critical thinking. Let's call this the indepth puzzle. From the looks of it, the first puzzle in this temple seemed to connect on the same level as the entrance puzzle to the cave.''</p><p>''Wait does that mean you already figured it out just by looking through the room?!'' Luke said astonished.</p><p>''Well, a simple glance could do the trick my boy.'' the professor chuckled.</p><p>''And what about this one?'' Emmy asked while gesturing through the room.</p><p>''From what I can tell from our unfortunate little friends against the walls, this room seemed to have been a time puzzle as well. The walls would close in on the first travellers that have journeyed through here. The holes on either side of the wall fit perfectly with the stakes. If you weren't on time, you would be squashed and impaled.</p><p>''Blegh, that is disgusting.'' Adofo shivered.</p><p>''Those poor little mice...'' Luke sniffed.</p><p>''The symbols on the ground would be our way out. Who of you can tell me what animal represents the god Thoth?'' the professor continued.</p><p>''A baboon.'' the princess, Asim, Adofo and Mahir answered at the same time.</p><p>''Correct. This is where it gets physical. You would have to be able to stretch yourself over these four tiles that depict the animal in question. You would certainly have to be bendy enough.''</p><p>''Like a weird game of twister...But, what if you brought along companions? Surely that would make this puzzle a whole lot easier.'' Emmy questioned.</p><p>''Hm. Perhaps the first person that entered got trapped inside alone. Just like you were the first to drop down to the beam. Luke and I could have gotten onto it as well, but the first axe cut through the wood rather quickly, making it impossible for us to have followed.''</p><p>''So, then trap would have deactivated?'' Mahir asked.</p><p>''Yes it should have. Since we are currently not being subjected to it, I believe it is best for us to move forward. This has been an interesting discovery though. The last relic, the earring, might be in a similar structure if we were to look for it.''</p><p>''Great. Let's go everyone!'' Luke moved forward.</p><p>They walked through the next tunnel. If the professor's prediction was right, the next room would contain the final puzzle to get to the relic. They all knew the necklace was already removed long ago, but hoped to find anything to point them in the right direction. What they hadn't noticed however, were the scurrying of tiny feet at their boots. The tunnel was long and damp. The group felt glad they had not worn any thicker clothing, since their sweat made their clothes stick to their bodies. The professor lifted up his tophat from time to time to let some air in, since the thing was basically a sauna on top of his head. Halfway through, the group noticed that the tunnel had started slanting upwards.</p><p>They continued on til the end, where they heard the soft rustle of leaves. What they saw next, was not what they had been expecting at all. The space in front of them was enormous. In the middle of the room, a large, golden staircase made its way up to the top of the temple, where the trunk from the tree started. They quickly understood that this was the very same tree they had seen from the outside.</p><p>''Marvelous.'' the professor whispered, enamoured with the design.</p><p>The top of the room opened up, creating a halo of light through the open space. The pathway from the opening of the tunnel until the start of the staircase acted as a bridge. Under the bridge, water flowed alongside the walls. The room seemed to be round, with the only way through, being up.</p><p>''Should we...climb the stairs?'' the princess asked hesitantly.</p><p>''I mean. It's the only way right?'' Luke answered.</p><p>Mesmerised by the surrounding area and without much thought, both Emmy and the professor stepped forward. They were surprised by the other's action and stopped to look at each other for a moment. They were both curious. Both ready to take action. They just didn't think the other would as well…</p><p>The professor smiled at her, glad that she still had her adventurous spirit. Emmy smiled back, glad that the professor seemed to accept her. They moved to the staircase, which was even more impressive up close. The professor wondered what the puzzle would be like. He hoped somewhere that they wouldn't have to worry about it for the sake of progress. But on the other hand...he was aching for another good puzzle. The man had a bit of a problem. They walked up the stairs, keeping an eye out for anything that could point to a clue. On the top, the roots from the tree curled neatly around the staircase, as if someone had purposely grown it in that way.</p><p>''There!'' Emmy spotted something on the tree.</p><p>They moved faster and stopped at the top. On the tree trunk, five horizontal lines were seemingly scratched into the bark, together with small holes and a riddle above.</p><p>''The right key will awake the G. The invention that lasts forever. Find my gift to help you along the way.'' Emmy read out loud what was written on the tree.</p><p>''Another riddle. It seems to have been worded similarly to the one in the cave. Especially the last two sentences. They are exactly the same!'' Luke exclaimed.</p><p>''Indeed Luke. We have a bit of a head start on this one. Let's look around to see if we can find the gift this puzzle is referring to. In the cave they were the fireflies. Maybe there is some other kind of ani…''</p><p>''KYAA!'' the princess screamed out loud, interrupting the professor.</p><p>From under her long dress appeared several mice that had been hiding until their presence was needed. The princess jumped away and hurried behind Asim's back to hide.</p><p>''I a..am n..not good with...r..rodents.'' she stuttered.</p><p>''Don't worry!'' Luke said excitedly. ''They're our friends. They are here to help us with the puzzle!''</p><p>''Are you sure Luke? Try to ask them if they have eternal life, like the fireflies did.'' the professor said.</p><p>Luke squatted down to the floor and started squeaking like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>''They do, professor! They say they have been around for a long time.''</p><p>''Curious...the fireflies died the moment they had fulfilled their duty. Something about the mice seems different. Could you please ask them for their help?''</p><p>Luke squeaked up another storm before turning to the professor with a mouse in one hand and a thumbs up in the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another puzzle you say? Well don't mind if I try really hard to think of one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Musical Resolvement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully, the mice were willing to help the group out with the puzzle. This meant that one part had been solved.</p><p>''Alright, now, for the next part, I assume we need to think about what else the god Thoth brought into this world. Last time, Emmy figured out this was the compass in the cave. The compass led us to the stars, which was the pattern we were looking for to open the doors with the fireflies.''</p><p>''Sounds like you should have been there to understand.'' the princess mumbled, slightly confused by the professor's explanation.</p><p>''Er...well yes it does make more sense with the visual aid,'' the professor chuckled. ''But I believe you might be able to help us princess.''</p><p>''Oh?''</p><p>''You are probably well educated in this area, could you please tell us what inventions the god has brought into the world?''</p><p>The princess walked up to the tree and thought hard about the answer. The professor was right. Ever since she was a little girl, she had been thoroughly educated by private teachers about the nations, politics, religion, history and all things helpful for her to one day rule.</p><p>''From the top of my head, he was realised as the creator god when his power and influence grew in our world. He was credited in releasing the compass, as you mentioned before, but also writing, medicine, magic and the Egyptian's civil and religious practises.''</p><p>''Hm.'' the professor hummed.</p><p>None of those seemed to fit in the puzzle presented before them.</p><p>''Oh!'' the princess cried out. ''I just remembered. Usually this is credited to the god Hathor, but another thing Thoth is associated with is the creation of music!''</p><p>''That's it!'' the professor snapped his fingers. ''How could I have been so blind. The five lines on the tree are a music sheet.''</p><p>The group turned back to the tree and saw what the professor meant.</p><p>''I believe we are supposed to create a song of sorts. The mice might serve as the notes. They probably fit perfectly into those small holes. Luke could you instruct one of them to enter a hole?''</p><p>''Sure!'' Luke said with a smile.</p><p>He bowed his head down to the mouse in his hand and squeaked the instructions.</p><p>''The next question is, what song?'' the princess sighed.</p><p>The mouse in Luke's hand gave the boy a small nodd, understanding his duty. The professor wondered what he would do without the boy in this situation. Maybe the fireflies and mice were originally supposed to be forced into place, but he didn't really want to think about that. Luke lowered his hand to the ground, so the creature could run up to the trunk. The princess moved closer to Asim when she saw the mouse move around on the floor, still slightly anxious around the rodents.</p><p>The mouse maneuvered its way up the trunk towards the holes, where he waited for a moment to go in. It looked like the mouse wasn't sure where to enter exactly, but eventually picked a hole anyway. Once he was fully in, he turned around so his head was facing the crowd. The creature seemed to vibrate for a moment, before suddenly crying out. The sound was loud and rather obnoxious. Everyone placed their hands over their ears in response.</p><p>''Sounds like a F-note.'' the princess yelled over the noise.</p><p>''You can tell?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''Yes, one of the things I learned growing up was the importance of music. My father thought it was an important part of my teachings.''</p><p>''Luke, could you please ask your friend if he could get out of the hole?'' Emmy screamed.</p><p>''Oh, right!''</p><p>Luke moved towards the mouse and asked for it to stop ''singing'' and get out. The mouse thankfully did as asked and moved back to ground to await further instructions. The group sighed in relief.</p><p>''Alright,-'' the professor adjusted his tophat. ''-Now that we have confirmed the first part of the puzzle, the next part will still need some investigation. As the princess said before, we have no idea what the melody is. Let us look around to see if we can find any clue through the room.''</p><p>The group nodded and started their investigation. Part of the group, including Mahir, Asim, Emmy and Adofo walked back downstairs to see if they could find anything near the water or the entrance. The professor, Luke and the princess stayed on top. They hoped to find something in the tree, on the ground, on the walls or perhaps even on the ceiling.</p><p>The group that left to check downstairs, quickly decided to create a system that would lower one of them into the water to check it out. Adofo being the strongest, held onto Mahir who lowered himself against the wall. Emmy climbed over his back down to the water, while Asim held onto Adofo to keep him steady. Once Emmy had jumped down and landed safely in the water, Adofo pulled Mahir back up.</p><p>''I'll go check the other side behind the tree.'' Emmy called out.</p><p>The professor watched on top of the stairs, worried about his companion.</p><p>''She'll be fine Ustaaz.'' the princess said while placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>''I know...I just...don't want to lose her again.''</p><p>''That is understandable.''</p><p>''I don't think there is anything else around here that could help us professor.'' Luke sighed while climbing down from one of the roots.</p><p>''Let's hope Emmy finds something.'' the princess said.</p>
<hr/><p>In the meantime, Emmy slowly made her way through the water. She was about knee deep into it and felt a current pull her towards the other side.</p><p>''Where does this lead?'' she said to herself.</p><p>She glanced back to the bridge where she was lowered down from and noticed the professor, Luke and the princess had joined the others to watch her.</p><p>
  <em>Can't let them down now.</em>
</p><p>The room was rather large, making it pretty difficult to get to the other side through the water. She was glad she had a proper amount of stamina to get her there.</p><p>
  <em>Good thing I worked out I guess.</em>
</p><p>She chuckled at her own thoughts and continued on strong. She noticed how the current seemed to pull at her legs even stronger, the closer she got to the back of the tree. When she finally rounded to the back, she was surprised to see the water run out of the building. From the back, it had probably become a waterfall.</p><p>''This building is so intricately designed. Where does the water come from?'' she mumbled.</p><p>No time to dwell though. She hoped the current wouldn't be strong enough to pull her along out of the building. She was out of breath when she finally reached the top of the waterfall and peered through the crack outside. The back of the temple showed a beautiful lake that seemed to attract the wildlife of the jungle.</p><p>''Luke would love this.'' she whispered and smiled, remembering how he told her he loved animals .</p><p>She turned back to the structure in the middle of the room. The back of the staircase was completely flat. On top, the tree blossomed magnificently. Several vines cascaded down the wall, making it possible for a person to climb to the top. Emmy squinted to see if she could see anything, when she suddenly caught something interesting. On the back of the tree, something seemed to be scribbled. She couldn't make out what exactly was written down, since it was too far away.</p><p>''Guess I'll have to climb.'' she sighed.</p><p>She moved to the wall and grabbed one of the vines. She pulled on it a few times to check its security.</p><p>''Alright, here goes nothing.''</p><p>She started pulling herself up, wrapping her feet around the vine expertly to lessen the strain on her arms. Thankfully, the vine seemed to be able to hold her. She was about halfway done, when she stopped climbing for a break. She wiped the sweat of her brow and looked down. She hoped that if she would fall, the water would at least lessen the damage. After a few seconds, she continued.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been a few minutes since they last heard or saw Emmy. The professor had started to worry. He had wondered how it was possible for there to be a current in the water. From what they could tell, the ring of water around the tree should be stagnant.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe the water is able to leave the building at some point.</em>
</p><p>If that were the case, Emmy might have possibly already found it. But what if she got trapped? What if she had left the building by accident and couldn't find a way back in? What if she…His train of thought got stopped by a small hand on his arm. He looked to his side to see Luke stare at him with a frown.</p><p>''I have a theory.'' he said.</p><p>The professor raised his eyebrows and waited for the boy to explain.</p><p>''Professor, the vegetation inside this room had been able to flourish due to the access to water and sunlight. The giant tree on top of the staircase is a great example for this. Not uncommon in ruins like these are vines and moss growth on the walls.''</p><p>Luke pointed to the outer walls, where several vines and moss had indeed grown tightly to the bricks.</p><p>''What if Emmy is able to climb to the back of the tree. It would be a great place to hide the final clue to the puzzle.''</p><p>''Ah!'' the professor exclaimed.</p><p>His apprentice was rather brilliant.</p><p>''Let's check the tree! We might be able to help Emmy get to the other side without her having to climb all the way back down.'' Luke suggested.</p><p>''Splendid work my boy!'' the professor beamed. ''Let's go.''</p><p>They quickly moved up the stairs and climbed the roots of the tree to the other side as far as they could. The professor, Asim and Mahir had taken the left side, while Adofo and Luke took the other. The princess waited patiently on the other side, pouting slightly since nobody would allow her to climb the roots as well. Once the professor had reached a place where he could see the opposite side of the room, he witnessed his former assistant climb to the top, just like Luke had predicted.</p><p>''Emmy!'' he called out.</p>
<hr/><p>Emmy could hear the professor call out her name and looked up. She could see the gentleman on top of one of the roots waving at her. Her motivation to get to the top instantly increased.</p><p>''Be careful Emmy!''</p><p>Emmy looked up again and saw Luke on the other side. She smiled widely at them and waved back. She continued the climb until she had finally reached the top. She sat down on one of the roots, exhausted. The professor, Luke and the rest couldn't reach her, so they waited patiently for her to recover and tell her findings. When she had felt like she had regained her strength, she got back up and turned around to face the tree. Now she could finally see what the final clue was. The final clue to solving the riddle.</p><p>''What did you find Emmy?'' Luke yelled from the right side.</p><p>''Are you alright my dear?'' The professor called from the left side.</p><p>''I think...this was the clue.'' Emmy mumbled.</p><p>''What was that?'' Luke said.</p><p>''The clue,'' Emmy couldn't believe her eyes. ''It was erased by someone.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp that aint helpful. What will they do now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Truthful Exposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The professor reached his arm out to help Emmy cross the thick roots of the tree.</p><p>''Are you sure?'' he asked when she had jumped over while holding his hand.</p><p>''Positive.'' Emmy responded with her eyes turned down.</p><p>They carefully moved back to the front of the tree, where the princess had been waiting. She was happy to see Emmy return unharmed, but quickly noticed her sad expression. The others returned as well, completing the group.</p><p>''What did you find?'' she asked.</p><p>''Well...I found the clue we were supposed to use for the final part of the puzzle but…''</p><p>''But?''</p><p>''Someone has destroyed it. They used something to scratch out the message or song or whatever it was.''</p><p>They all hung their heads in defeat. This looked like it was the end of the line. The end of their exploration.</p><p>''I...have a suggestion.'' Asim suddenly said.</p><p>The group looked up at the guard.</p><p>''What is it Asim?'' the princess asked.</p><p>Asim looked at the princess with a serious expression and turned to the tree.</p><p>''You might not like it. It involves using your ability.''</p><p>''My...ability? How would that be of use in this situation? There is no one for me to retrieve memories from.''</p><p>''Not someone, but something.''</p><p>Everyone followed Asim's gaze to the tree.</p><p>''They say trees have memories. Who says your power would not apply to it.''</p><p>''That...sounds crazy enough to be true.'' Emmy chuckled. ''There is no harm in trying, right?''</p><p>''I have never received anything from a tree or any plants...but maybe I haven't tried hard enough.'' she thought out loud.</p><p>The princess took a few steps towards the tree and clutched her hands against one another. She had tried her powers on humans only and never had she imagined that plants would be included in the abilities reach. The rest waited in anticipation. She slowly reached out to touch the tree, her fingers trembling ever so slightly. When her fingers finally connected to the bark, a gentle wave of something unfamiliar flowed through her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. Not like human emotions which she was familiar with, but something deeper and more ancient.</p><p>She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the feeling. To connect with the living being in front of her. It was almost like the tree was speaking to her. Telling her to keep going and search around. She felt an ache on her back, like something was softly scratching her skin. She opened her eyes and was surprised to not see the tree, but a view of the forest, and the temple , and the water, and the mice, and the staircase and so much more. It was like she had grown eyes all over her body.</p><p>She witnessed the passage of time fast and slow all at once. She felt her body grow. It was like she could tell stories of any century. It was breathtaking and suffocating all at once. She knew she had to ask. She had to ask for the place she needed to see. Before she could even open her mouth, the tree seemed to understand. She was transported somewhere, where shadows drew close. They searched and scavenged around for hints, clues and answers. She could see a young man hold a string that shone brightly in the room. He had found the necklace.</p><p>''Go back.'' she whispered.</p><p>On command, time rewinded back to the exact point where they started to enter the code she was looking for. The song of the gods. She listened and waited. The song was over. It was only a matter of time before she would return to her friend's side. Why was she still here? She tried to retract her hand from the bark, but could not feel her own body. The tree had taken over. She wanted to cry and scream. She wanted to struggle her way out of this prison. But she couldn't. Almost like she didn't exist anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Asim.</em>
</p><p>If only she could see him. If only she could call out his name. A penetrating loneliness crushed her heart.</p><p>
  <em>Asi...As...a name? Who am I calling for again?</em>
</p><p>A darkness fell over her, enclosing her in her own existence. In her own sorrow.</p><p>Something shook her arm. She didn't want to respond. She didn't want to see what the tree had in store for her anymore. The shaking continued. Somewhere far away, she heard a deep voice that called out a name.</p><p>
  <em>Who is it?</em>
</p><p>Who was trying to make contact? An urge to open her eyes resurfaced. She had to know. She forced her way through what felt like a thick layer of slime. She pushed aside anything that blocked her path to the person calling to her.</p><p>
  <em>Farah!</em>
</p><p>Is that my name?</p><p>''Farah please!''</p><p>An emotion that felt familiar. What was it?</p><p>''Wake up! Open your eyes. Please…''</p><p>''A...sim...''</p><p>Her eyes flew open and tears fell down her cheeks. In front of her stood Asim, his eyes wide with shock. Her hand that she had pressed against the tree had broken loose, pieces of bark encasing her fingers. The room had grown dark and the light from a nearby fire reflected on the guard's face in front of her.</p><p>''Is she awake?'' the princess heard Emmy call out from somewhere behind her.</p><p>Asim moved his hand up to her face and wiped one of the tears away without touching her skin. His eyes had softened and a sigh escaped his lips.</p><p>''She is. She finally is.''</p><p>He moved forward and pressed the small lady in front of him against his chest.</p><p>''We are not doing that again. Ever.''</p><p>Everything that had just happened felt like a dream. She had no idea what it looked like to the outsiders, but she could tell much time had passed.</p><p>''How long was I…?'' she asked.</p><p>''A couple of hours. The tree started encasing your hand just now and...you looked like you were in a lot of pain.'' he explained.</p><p>She placed her hands against his chest and moved back to look at his face.</p><p>''I'm okay...I'm happy to see you.''</p><p>She placed the fingers with the bark around them against his cheek. For the first time, she could not tell what he was feeling through her touch. She could however...when she looked into his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes. They suddenly remembered they were not alone however and turned around to the group with a blush on their cheeks. Mahir and Adofo had averted their eyes in respect, both already aware of the little secret between the two. The professor, Emmy and Luke were standing close, all of them worried for the princess.</p><p>''Are you okay?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''I am, Luke. Thank you. I have discovered the song we needs to use to solve this puzzle.''</p><p>''You have?'' the professor asked.</p><p>''Yes. It is called the song of the gods. I have never heard it before in my life, but it was wonderful to listen to. Luke, I will instruct where the mice need to go. Could you please translate?''</p><p>''Will do princess.''</p><p>With the support of Asim, the princess turned around back to the tree. She inhaled a deep breath, worried that the tree still possessed some form of influence over her. She started pointing to every hole that needed to be filled up and even explained that some of the mice needed to be facing inside of the tree. The tone would change accordingly.</p><p>The cries from the rodents were ear deafening at first, but slowly turned into a magnificent harmony. When the final mouse was put in place, the group listened to the melody of the gods. Like the princess had said, it was something unfamiliar but beautiful to listen to. During the song, a soft glow emerged from the top of the tree. The glow travelled down the bark into the roots and around the party. Finally, it traced a symbol next to the five lines on the trunk.</p><p>''A G-clef. Of course. The right key to unlock the G.'' the professor mumbled.</p><p>Once the song was completed, the newly formed symbol clicked back and opened up a space inside. The space was small and contained a single item. The mice sprung loose from their holes and quickly scattered down the staircase. The professor moved towards the open spot in the tree and found nothing but a bust. Just like how the ring had been placed on a marble finger, the necklace used to be set on a marble bust. He looked around the object, hoping to find a trace of something else that would help them, but found nothing. The rest of the group moved in to check as well.</p><p>''So...that's it?'' Mahir asked.</p><p>''Nothing else…?'' Luke sighed.</p><p>''Doesn't look like it unfortunately. We have learned a lot today. We should be thankful for the experience.'' the professor said, trying hard to hide his own disappointment.</p><p>The group started to make their way back down the staircase, most of them tired and disheartened. The journey back would be long, which nobody looked forward to. The professor had started his descent, when he noticed that Mahir had still not given up.</p><p>''Mahir...I believe it is best if we leave it at this.''</p><p>Mahir didn't respond. He had stuck his face deep into the small opening in the tree, trying hard to find anything worth staying for, when he suddenly heard a soft click. He looked down to see that he had placed his weight on top of the bust. He increased the weight a little bit more and laughed triumphantly when a door suddenly opened on the side of the tree. The bust had been a trigger for a hidden room.</p><p>The professor could not believe his eyes. After all their hours spent in this temple, they had finally found something that was perhaps worth their trip. He turned around and called for his companions to return. The group quickly returned and high fived the guard for his accomplishment and stubbornness. They carefully made their way to the side of the tree over the roots and looked inside the new place they could enter. The room inside was almost completely hollowed out, making it an easy fit for the group. The inside didn't contain anything, besides a few drawings carved into the sides with text beneath them. Each picture depicted one of the relics.</p><p>''This is incredible.'' Luke said while looking around the room.</p><p>''I can't believe this. All this time this was hidden away in here.'' Emmy mumbled.</p><p>''Look at what the descriptions say.''- the professor said while standing in front of the symbol for the necklace. -''The Necklace of Compassion will stow upon the gift of kindness for a price. The holder of the relic will pass the gift on to their children and their children's children and so on. Their lineage will forever be blessed with the true meaning of compassion. The affected however, will never feel true love.''</p><p>''What a strange description.'' Adofo said.</p><p>''The Earring of Truth will stow upon the gift of truth for a price.'' Luke continued. ''The holder of the relic will hear the insider's perspective of a voice in radius. They will forever be blessed with the truth of the world. The affected however, will never feel more alone.''</p><p>''That's...so strange.'' the princess stood next to Luke.</p><p>''The Ring of Memories.''</p><p>The group turned around to Emmy, who had been standing in front of the drawing of the ring.</p><p>''What does it say my dear?'' the professor asked.</p><p>''The Ring of Memories will stow upon the gift of relief for a price. The holder of the relic will be able to forget the past, leaving behind the pain of the mind. They will forever be blessed with true forgiveness. The affected however, will never create another memory again.''</p><p>''What does that mean?'' the professor questioned.</p><p>''I understand what the warning of the necklace means...but I don't understand the others.'' the princess said.</p><p>''I think I know what it means.-'' Emmy turned around to the group. ''-Ever since I woke up from my sleep back in Nemhat, I have been noticing something strange.''</p><p>''What? Is it something bad?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''I think...I might be slowly losing my ability to see...and to hear, my sense of smell...all of my senses. I thought it was just a side effect at first but now...I think not being able to create another memory again might mean...that I won't be able to sense anything around me in any way or form.''</p><p>''What!? this can't be happening! This can't be real!'' Luke yelled frustrated.</p><p>''These are not gifts...they are curses.'' the princess placed her hand over her mouth.</p><p>The sense of dread grew in all of them at that moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A new truth has been discovered. Emmy's decision to pursue the Ring of Memories has taken her down a path which she didn't expect. Now to find out if they are able to break the curse…</p><p>Credit to my friend and also fanfiction writer Eucalie, who helped me set up the music puzzle! (Check out her fic A Family's Honor)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Positive Outlooks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They finally found out the truth. They finally understood what the relics truly did to the recipients. They finally knew for sure...Emmy had made a mistake. The trip back to Nemhat was silent. None of the passengers knew what to say. They were all lost in thought, thinking about what to do next and how to help their friend. Emmy had taken a seat in the back. She wished to be left alone.</p><p>Her heart constrained when she thought about the loss of her senses. It scared her. The sands of the desert sped by, all becoming a blur in her vision. She wasn't even sure anymore if it was because of the deterianton of her eyes, or if it was normal. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. She hugged herself tight, afraid of the future. What if they didn't succeed? What if the professor was right?</p><p>She turned to look at the back of his tophat. Surely he had some thoughts about all this as well. She was going to need to talk to him when they got back. About the urgency of this case. If he was half the man the princess described him to be, he would have to help her, right? Because that's what a gentleman does. She could only hope for the best.</p>
<hr/><p>After a few hours, they returned to Nemhat when the sun was still behind the mountains. The trip had taken longer than expected, mostly because of what happened to the princess. She had still not fully understood what had happened herself. The extent of her powers suddenly revealed. A fear had gripped her as well. There were so many living things around her. It was only a matter of time before she would get sucked in again. Who knew how much time would pass if she touched the patel from a flower, or the branch of her favourite tree. It was like she had unlocked some sort of new slot to her ability. Something which she hadn't tapped into. The bark that had attached to the top of her fingers still hadn't left. A small reminder of her new fear. The tired travellers walked back into the palace and grouped together in the dining area. They had to discuss what to do next. What the plan would be.</p><p>''I think I should tell my father about our findings. I also wish to ask him if he has made any progress with his own research about my great-grandmother.'' the princess said tiredly.</p><p>''Would you like me to come with you?'' Asim asked.</p><p>''Yes please. I'm not sure if I'm in the mood to handle him alone at the moment.''</p><p>She rubbed her eyes before pressing her fingers against her temples. They moved to the right into the hallway towards the king's chambers.</p><p>''Emmy,''</p><p>Emmy looked over to the professor, who had softly called out her name.</p><p>''Would you mind sparing some time before we retire for the day? I would like to speak with you alone.''</p><p>She nodded and followed him to the garden. It seemed like he had been thinking the same.</p><p>''Well, I'm gonna take a nap.'' Luke yawned to the remaining two guards, who quickly mimicked him.</p>
<hr/><p>They walked through the garden until the edge, where they marvelled at the rising sun. The city had slowly started to wake up, a few townspeople down on the streets getting ready for the day. The chilly morning air made them shiver slightly, their exhaustion probably not helping either.</p><p>''Are you doing alright?'' he asked.</p><p>She thought back to the car ride, where she had wondered what he was thinking. He had probably been worrying about her.</p><p>''I am. For now. It's...hard to put it into words to be perfectly honest. The idea that my senses will cease to work. I can't quite imagine it.''</p><p>''No, I can't either.''</p><p>He stayed still, a frown on his face, deep in thought. She stared at him, unsure what the old Emmy would say. What she would do.</p><p>''I'm glad you stopped me.'' he said in a hushed voice.</p><p>''What do you mean?''</p><p>He turned to look at her again.</p><p>''When I wanted to leave. I'm glad, you stopped me. I know now, that the decision you made was a mistake. That we should find out together how to get rid of this curse.''</p><p>''I guess you were still in doubt then. Before we discovered the descriptions.''</p><p>''I was. Do you resent me for that?'' he asked.</p><p>''Of course not.'' she said with a smile. ''I'm happy I was able to convince you. And I'm happy you turned around.''</p><p>They just looked at each other for a moment. The professor unsure if he should tell her more. If he should give in to his heart's desire. Emmy felt something stir in her when he looked at her like that. Admiration for his skills, fondness to be his friend...but there was something else. Something that made her heart flutter.</p><p>''We should probably get some rest.'' he chuckled.</p><p>''Yes...you're right.''</p>
<hr/><p>The sun was shining high in the sky, when the group slowly started waking up from their naps. Luke and the professor walked in the room where the rest had already reconvened for ''dinner''.</p><p>''Good afternoon sleepy heads.'' princess Farah said with a laugh when she saw their tired faces.</p><p>''Good mor…afternoon everyone.'' Luke returned, still half-asleep.</p><p>The professor settled for a gentlemanly tip of the ol' top hat. They joined the crew around the table and received a delicious looking meal.</p><p>''So, princess, how did the talk go with the king?'' Luke asked, while already stuffing his face with some pork meat, much to the professor's dismay, who was too tired to make a remark about it.</p><p>''Well...I have some news.'' the princess answered.</p><p>She had not looked up from her plate.</p><p>''Oh. Good news or…?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''I'm not sure. My father kept to his word and investigated my great-grandmother's grave. Our suspicions were correct. The necklace has indeed attached itself to her body. Just like the ring.''</p><p>Emmy fumbled with the ring. The grip around her finger wasn't painful necessarily, but it wasn't pleasant either. Luke had suggested trying butter, but that joke fell flat almost instantly.</p><p>''Any news is good news I say. All the pieces of information we collect could help in the end. Towards our combined goal.''</p><p>The table turned to the optimistic professor.</p><p>''Don't you agree? I know the curse has brought about misfortune, but I believe we can do this.'' he continued.</p><p>''Wow professor, just yesterday you had almost no hope.'' Luke said with a half smile.</p><p>''Well, I suppose someone helped me understand that a negative mindset is not going to help us.''</p><p>He smiled at Emmy across the table, who returned the gesture.</p><p>''So, what now? We have no information on the third relic.'' Luke asked.</p><p>''I think I might be able to help with that.''</p><p>The group turned to look back into the building, where king Ruia stood with a grin plastered on his face.</p><p>''Father?'' the princess questioned.</p><p>''I have been doing some investigation during your time away,''- he said while approaching the table. -''For the last relic. You see, as I told you before during my retelling of King Metjen's story, a strange wanderer suddenly appeared with information on the relics of Thoth. He had ancient scriptures about old magic that could help the king at the time. I believe that these scriptures are the ones we have put together before. The one that Emmy brought along and the one we kept here, in our home.''</p><p>''So you're saying there are more?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''Yes. I believe there is information about the earring as well. I dug into our family's records and found something amazing! The tale of the wanderer.''</p><p>He sat down at the table and pulled a small sheet of papyrus out of his pocket. The professor could tell from the state of the paper, that it was several hundred years old. The king cleared his throat and began his reading.</p><p>''His magic seemed fake at first. A hoax to trick us. But nothing surprised me more than what he showed us. If I trust him, I might finally be able to do it. To convince her. He warned me of the consequences. Fear had caged the man and his family. I have promised him riches for the exchange. He will be honored in our kingdom forever.''</p><p>''It kind of sounds like King Metjen was writing in his diary.'' Emmy snickered.</p><p>''Ahem. So, the next part is a little bit obscured because of the time that has passed. I will skip to the next part.'' King Ruia continued. ''We have done it! She is wearing the gift as we speak. The khonshu is not telling me everything. He says he has to depart soon. I will send trackers to follow him. I wish to know all the secrets now.''</p><p>''Khonshu?'' Luke asked curiously.</p><p>''It's the Egyptian word for wanderer or traveller. I believe it is also another name for the god Khonsu, the god of time.'' the professor explained.</p><p>''Indeed.'' the king nodded to the professor. ''The final piece only reveals small parts, but this is where it gets interesting. One of the sentences ends with '...Family of Kamenwati, or face your destiny.', I think this is the name of the wanderers family. I asked Mahir to look into the name and it appears that they still exist!''</p><p>''So that means…'' Emmy started.</p><p>''That the family might still hold the secrets.'' the professor finished.</p><p>''And they might know how to relief the curse!'' Luke chipped in.</p><p>''Or where to find more information about the earring.'' the princess said.</p><p>Everyone got excited. They could move on. Even after all the bad news. Even after fear had gripped their heart. They had a lead.</p><p>''I have an idea how to get in contact with the family.'' the king said.</p><p>''And what is that father?''</p><p>''From what I understand, the family has been shunned and never invited to the palace after king Metjen. So my idea is...we throw another party!'' the king proposed with a cheer.</p><p>''What?'' Luke, Emmy, the princess and even Asim on the other side of the room said in response.</p><p>The professor just blinked in confusion.</p><p>''We invite the family over and see if we can ask them. They are probably not too keen on visiting us just like that. It would also be strange to just barge in and demand answers. A party will lighten the mood. Give them some alcohol. Who knows, they might agree to something that is quite ridiculous otherwise.''</p><p>He gave a stern look to his daughter who had started whistling inconspicuously.</p><p>''A party.'' Emmy whispered.</p><p>She thought back to the picture she found in her room. Where everyone seemed to have a good time. She glanced over to the professor and thought back to what Luke told her.</p><p>''<em>...you wanted to pull the professor onto the dancefloor more.''</em></p><p>Maybe this could be an excuse to get some other answers.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the day was used to plan the party. Invitations were quickly made and spread out throughout town and to important families all over the country. It was going to receive some negative feedback since the previous celebration had been so close, but the king didn't care. His sole focus was to help his daughter and her friend.</p><p>The palace started preparing again for the party. The kitchen fired up to make the most delicious delicacies. The sandstone and marble walls were lined with beautiful light and strings. The open space cleared out for a live band and a place to dance and finally, the best liquor was imported from the finest breweries. They were going to try to impress the Kamenwati, even if it was the last thing they did.</p><p>The professor and the rest of the group helped along with as much as they could. Outfits were picked out and excitement bubbled into all of them. They also put together a plan to get the invited Kamenwati alone. They needed answers and they were going to get them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another party you ask? Well yes. Our heroes deserve some fun in between the angst and adventure don't they?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Dancing Apprehension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of the party arrived. After a busy day and a half of planning, setting up, picking out the perfect dishware and other things, everyone had gotten ready. The king announced that everyone in town was allowed to come to the special celebration. What the celebration was about had yet to be announced, but the good townsfolk of Nemhat used it as a perfect excuse to gossip. Rumours of the princess announcing her engagement, possibly getting pregnant or having an illegitimate child were among the favorites.</p><p>Luke, Emmy and the professor watched as the streams of people walked through the gates. The plan was set up and the only thing they had to do was wait. The Kamenwati family had accepted the invitation. All of the guests' names were announced at the doorstep, so it would be only a matter of time before they would hear it pass by.</p><p>''Maybe they are...trying to find a parking spot?'' Luke chuckled half heartedly.</p><p>''Hm.'' the professor hummed, his gaze focussed on the crowd.</p><p>''Don't forget to have a little fun as well.''</p><p>The princess approached them with a smile.</p><p>''It is a party after all.''</p><p>She was wearing a lovely silver gown that fell loosely around her body. A thin, see-through white shawl wrapped around her hair and dripped alongside her shoulder.</p><p>''Our mission is important,'' the professor said in a serious tone.</p><p>Emmy and Luke's faces fell a little, the sudden pressure resting heavily on their shoulders.</p><p>''But I'm sure we will succeed. There is no harm in having a little fun along the way.''</p><p>Their faces lit back up again, surprised but very happy with the professor's positive attitude.</p><p>''Is it alright if I go find Nane for a sec? I wanted to eh...ask her something.'' Luke asked with a blush.</p><p>''No problem my boy.'' the professor nodded to his apprentice.</p><p>''Thanks professor!''</p><p>''I will be joining my father in the greeting of the guests. It might take a while for someone of the Kamenwati family to arrive. I will let you know or send someone over if that is the case.'' the princess said.</p><p>That left the professor alone with Emmy. He tried to focus on the task at hand, but found difficulty in averting his gaze from the beauty beside him. Compared to the first celebration, they were all dressed in a more chic attire which you would expect from a gala in London. Emmy was wearing a long, dark red dress that fitted her curves splendidly. The strapless top that connected to her long sleeves was accented with small, fake roses.</p><p>It took everything inside of him to not sigh like a love struck puppy. He had come to realise after his conversation with Luke, that he had indeed been falling for his former assistant. He had mistaken it for a deep friendship and general respect. But it was obvious that it went beyond that. You wouldn't stay awake at night thinking about someone you're just friends with. You wouldn't think about them all the time. You wouldn't feel your heart skip as much as it did when they came close. It might have been the reason why he had become so positive these past few days. The thought of bringing back her memories, truly talking with her about everything and finally confessing gave him strength he didn't know he had. A chance to be with her. A chance to be happy. He had to get them back. For their future.</p><p>''So, why don't we take a stroll through the garden?''</p><p>Her oceanic eyes stared up at him. He couldn't resist a smile.</p><p>''Yes, that sounds like a nice idea.''</p><p>She wrapped her arm around his and together they walked further inside. The music had started playing in the background, creating a nice atmosphere in the warm night. Chatter from the growing crowds, clinking from the champagne glasses and other party sounds drowned out the further they walked into the garden. Small lights appeared through the air.</p><p>''Fireflies.'' the professor mumbled, thinking back to their time in the cave.</p><p>The small creatures were magnificent to look at, but struck him with a melancholy feeling. They would forever represent his failure to stop her. His failure to get Luke to safety. His total breakdown at the end.</p><p>''They're beautiful.'' Emmy whispered.</p><p>He looked to her and found she had outstretched her hand underneath one of the creatures. The soft light reflected on her face and in her eyes. The ability to see beauty in small things. He envied it. It would be a good enough reason to forget all the painful experiences in the past. To not be hurt by the world. But to have that innocent look once again. He yet again sympathised with her choice, even though it had turned out to be the wrong one.</p>
<hr/><p>Emmy turned her gaze to the professor. She was surprised to find him staring at her with a solemn expression. Like he had lost. She was sure she was the reason. She searched his eyes, looking for a way to help him through this. Somewhere hidden, she could see a certain twinkle of fondness. A feeling which warmed her core. She didn't know why, but this english gentleman did something to her. Something that must have been important to her at one point in time. She wondered how they met. If he called her a lady back then as well. She wanted to ask, but was afraid to hear the answer. She felt scared to sadden him. She wanted him to be happy.</p><p>''Would you…'' she started.</p><p>He snapped out of his trance and waited for her to continue.</p><p>''Like to dance?''</p><p>''Dance?''</p><p>''Yeah.'' she could feel her cheeks warm. ''I don't know if you can but...I'd like to. Just for a bit.''</p><p>Her heart fluttered when he softly touched the top of her hand.</p><p>''One dance...should be alright.'' He mumbled.</p><p>She smiled up at him, wondering why her heart was tickering the way it did. She moved in closer and watched as he placed her other hand onto his shoulder. His own hand placed gently on her hip, a splash of colour on his cheeks. The music was soft and distant. They should have had trouble dancing to it, but they didn't. They didn't need music. He started slow by leading her through the open space in small circles. Emmy peered into his dark eyes, trying hard to spot something she couldn't see. He lifted her arm over her head so she would twirl around. She laughed, tugging fondly at his heart. She swirled back and continued their slow waltz. She enjoyed this. She enjoyed this a lot.</p><p>A turn. A twist. He expertly led her through the grass and over the tiles. Two smiles. Two hearts beating fast and out of sync. Even if one was so sure, the other was not. He wanted to tell her she was the world. She wanted to ask him why. Somehow, it felt so right to be in his arms. To sway and twirl and laugh together. But questions distracted her. All the questions...</p><p>The music had started dying down in the background, leaving the current scene into silence. Emmy had wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want to separate. She didn't want to stop. Even if she didn't understand why. He thought something similar, when he stared into her big, blue eyes. They continued to sway gently to nothing, neither of them wanting to let this moment end.</p><p>Emmy could feel her heart scream something at her that she couldn't hear. She wished she could. She wished she could hear and understand what it was that was holding her back. The ring around her finger painfully throbbed, but she ignored it. This moment was too good. Too amazing to stop and wonder what the ache was about. She placed her head against his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart. His eyes closed and his cheek rested against her hair. She closed her own and sighed contentedly.</p><p>
  <em>If only this moment could last forever.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>He thought back to the dance they enjoyed together so many nights back. How far away that seemed right now…</p><p>That first night, when she invited him over to look at the stars, something that had already been smoldering for years fired back up again. Her smiles enchanted him. Her enthusiasm for life energised him. How he had not realised sooner was something that eluded him. The way she laughed, the way she looked at him, the way she blushed when they were close like this. It was all Emmy. The woman he had fallen for…</p><p>A false hope. If they didn't succeed in their mission, he could still be there for her. Maybe they could start anew, if she were to develop feelings for him in return. They could be together. They could be happy. But...it wouldn't be the same. Yes she still had that same lovely smile and that same rozy aura around her. But, it wasn't Emmy. The blue irises that stared at him through a half-lidded gaze was proof of that. What he shared with his Emmy,</p><p>
  <em>My Emmy.</em>
</p><p>Was not the same as what he shared with this Emmy. How badly he just wanted to press her close and speak his heart. To claim her lips and accept their lives together as they are. But he couldn't. Not yet.</p><p>''Emmy…'' He whispered.</p><p>He stroked her cheek softly with the back of his hand, the desire to lean in surging through his veins. They had stopped swaying and stared into each other's eyes.</p><p>''Yes?''</p><p>''I'm...sorry about this.''</p><p>He moved back and exited their embrace.</p><p>''I...am going to see if there is any news.''</p><p>''Oh...sure.''</p><p>He could tell she was disappointed. He was too.</p>
<hr/><p>He returned to the side of the palace where the party was going smoothly. Most guests had arrived and people seemed to be enjoying themselves.</p><p>''Layton Ustaaz!''</p><p>The professor looked to his side and found Adofo calling out to him. He walked over to the man in question for him to tell him what he expected.</p><p>''A man has arrived claiming to be the eldest son of the Kamenwati. He knows why we have beckoned him and wishes to speak to everyone involved. The king and almost everyone else has gathered in the king's room. I am sent to retrieve you and miss Altava.''</p><p>''Then we should hurry.'' Emmy's voice rang out from behind him.</p><p>He turned and felt guilt strike his heart. She didn't look him in the eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Did I make a mistake?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>They were guided to the king's room by Adofo in a hurry. The guards at the front of the two large, golden doors quickly opened them when they saw the group approach. Inside, Luke, the princess, the king, Asim and a stranger with dark skin and white hair, who looked to be somewhere in his early twenties, waited for them to join.</p><p>''Is this everyone?'' the stranger asked.</p><p>''Yes. Now please let us..'' the king answered.</p><p>The dark-skinned stranger put his hand up to stop the king from talking. Both Asim and Adofo scowled at the stranger, not agreeing with his disrespect.</p><p>''Welcome. My name is Iah Kamenwati. When I received the invitation to this celebration, I immediately understood why you called upon us. Your family,-'' his strangely prominent orange coloured eyes glanced at the king and the princess. ''-Has tried to erase mine from history. Do not think I will cooperate just like that.''</p><p>''Please mister Kamenwati, we mean no disrespect,'' the princess started.</p><p>He eyed the young girl with disinterest.</p><p>''If we could just explain ourselves.''</p><p>''I would like an apology first. You have no idea what we have gone through since your great-grandfather decided we no longer had value.'' he growled.</p><p>''Watch your mouth!'' Asim shouted while taking a protective stance in front of the princess.</p><p>''Asim.'' the king said sternly.</p><p>The guard bowed his head down and moved back.</p><p>''Very well. If that eases your mind.'' he continued.</p><p>The king got up from his chair and made his way over to the wanderer. He bowed down deeply, to which the guards looked away.</p><p>''I am deeply sorry for all the suffering my family has caused yours. I hope you will find sincerity in my words and forgiveness in your heart, so we may continue our lives in peace.''</p><p>''Hmph.'' the young man huffed. ''Good. I appreciate the sentiment. We may now discuss the true nature of my visit.''</p><p>He glanced back over to Emmy, and pointed at her finger.</p><p>''The relics of Thoth.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A new player enters the game.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Secretive Counseling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had gathered in the king's chambers to talk with the newcomer. Iah Kamenwati, a descendant of the wanderer that aided king Metjen in his search of the Necklace of Compassion. The young man started off hostile against the group, but placed aside his harsh stance when the king apologized. Currently, he was pointing at Emmy's finger with an interested but dark look on his face.</p><p>''How did you get this?'' he asked in a low voice.</p><p>Emmy fumbled with the silver trinket around her finger.</p><p>''I uh...I suppose I took it from that cave nearby?''</p><p>She wasn't really sure how to answer, since she had no memory of her time inside.</p><p>''There is no way you just went in and took it, just like that.'' he grumbled.</p><p>''If I may, mister Kamenwati.'' the professor interjected. ''She has no memory of her time there.''</p><p>''I am aware. If she's wearing it, she must have been truly desperate.'' the rigid man returned.</p><p>The professor didn't know how to respond to that.</p><p>''I had a feeling you called on me today to ask about the relics.''- he turned back to the king and the princess. -''From what I heard from my father, you must still have the power of the necklace.''</p><p>He pointed to the princess, who took a step back in response.</p><p>''She does. Could you please tell us what you know.'' the king said.</p><p>''Hm. You wish to know even more huh?''</p><p>He walked over to the window and peered outside at the partying guests.</p><p>''And why would I just give you that information?''</p><p>''We don't expect you to give it to us for free. Whatever you desire, we will make happen.'' king Ruia responded.</p><p>''I suppose I could hear you out. I have a price, but I will name it afterwards.''</p><p>They weren't sure if they could trust him. But they didn't have much choice. With all the information he surely possessed, he clearly held the upper hand.</p><p>''Very well. Do you know how to lift the curse that is placed on these relics?'' the princess asked.</p><p>He turned back to look at the group and placed his hand on his chin in deep thought.</p><p>''I don't remember seeing any scripts about getting rid of the effects. Although I do have to say, we have lost a few pages. The ones about the necklace were given to Metjen. The pages about the ring were stolen.''</p><p>The professor and Luke glanced over to Emmy, who didn't remember committing such an act, thus not showing any form of remorse. Iah also looked over to Emmy, knowing fully well that she was probably the one who stole them, but he led it slide for now.</p><p>''We have visited both the cave and the temple where the ring and necklace were kept. When we were inside the temple, we found a secret room that contained the true properties of the pieces of Thoth. They all provide certain abilities that could bless the wearer and those who follow, but they also curse them. We are not completely sure what it all meant, but we are sure that we would very much like to get rid of the jewelry if possible.'' the professor explained.</p><p>''A secret room…? Nothing like that has ever been described in the scripts.'' Iah mumbled.</p><p>''Have you been to the locations yourself?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''No. I have not.''</p><p>He looked angry when he said that.</p><p>''Are there any scripts about the earring?'' the princess asked.</p><p>''There are. The earring of Truth is hidden away just like the necklace and the ring. Through the combination of puzzles and magic, the three relics should be unobtainable for the mortals of this realm.'' he explained. ''It is very strange that you were able to claim at least one, let alone two. But I suppose my great-grandfather had much to do with that.''</p><p>''What if…'' Emmy said, gathering everyone's attention on her. ''Every one of the locations had a hidden room of sorts. That obtains more information about the relics and its properties. Who knows, below the rubble of the cave somewhere...we weren't able to try it because everything collapsed in on itself, right? What if one of the locations actually has the answer were looking for if you were to push the pedestal down.''</p><p>''That's...not a bad theory.'' the professor replied.</p><p>''But how would we be able to get in there? As you said, everything has collapsed inside.'' the princess said.</p><p>''Maybe I could clear it away. We had no reason before, but now…'' the king chipped in.</p><p>''What do we do in the meantime?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''In the meantime,-'' Iah took a step forward to the group. ''-We go find the last relic.''</p>
<hr/><p>Iah left the group after they had discussed the final bits and pieces of their trip. He would bring along the scripts of the earring the next morning, to figure out the location. Before he left, he warned them to get a good night's rest, since tomorrow was going to be a long day. Emmy felt a little worried. They had no had no choice but to trust the man, but she wasn't sure yet. She understood that she had probably been the one to steal the documents from his family's home. She felt bad. Why would she commit a crime just for some information? Why would she break into a house and steal an important document? Was she actually a criminal all along? It worried her that she knew so little about her own life now. She could've been a terrible person and wronged many others. Who knows what the extent of her crimes were. She was snapped out of her negative spiral when she heard Luke laugh hard from somewhere closeby.</p><p>They had returned to the party for now in an attempt to forget about all the worries and enjoy the evening. The king and princess returned as well and were received with high expectations. The king had completely forgotten about the announcement he was supposed to make. He had turned to the expectant crowds and waved with an awkward smile. When one of the guards whispered in his ear he <em>had </em>to say something, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.</p><p>''Thank you my esteemed guests, for joining us at this grand celebration. You...are probably wondering why exactly we decided to give another party and eh…'' he looked around the large open space to find a good reason. ''Well...it is this.''</p><p>He grabbed Adofo around his shoulders and pushed him forward.</p><p>''Our guard Adofo here is...receiving a promotion!''</p><p>This was when Luke had started laughing. Emmy chuckled as well at the strange announcement, but the party goers didn't seem to mind. Adofo looked very confused, but quickly changed into a big smile. People raised their glasses and cheered for the promoted guard. If they got a lavish party for every promotion, they had good times coming. A sign of the prospering country. No one seemed to talk about the curse anymore. It had been a week or so since the fire and everyone had gotten word about the foreigners who travelled to the cavern to relieve the curse. They just assumed they succeeded. A whisper from nearby reached Emmy's ears about that they thought this party was to celebrate the relief of the curse, which would have been an excellent reason. If only the king thought of that.</p><p>''Emmy!'' Luke called over. ''You wanna do a contest to see who can eat the most cake?''</p><p>''Oh you bet your suspenders I do.'' Emmy laughed and quickly ran up to the buffet with Luke.</p><p>The professor watched from a safe distance with a fond smile. Anyone who got close to his former assistant and apprentice's eating competition would usually either be disgusted or splattered with leftovers. He had had to learn that the hard way.</p>
<hr/><p>After a long, warm and busy night, the princess walked down the sneaky path besides the palace to her favorite spot. All of the excitement from the party, the intense meeting with the descendant of the Kamenwati family and the general buzz from the public had exhausted her. All she wanted was to calm down and relax. She slipped off the glove on her hand and touched the remainder of bark on the top of her fingers. The fright she had felt a couple of days ago still hadn't completely subsided. The events that transpired afterwards had taken her mind off of it most of the time, but she still felt it when she was alone, or when she would touch her fingers. It looked like it had lessened a little, a little hope sparking inside of her that it would fall off one day.</p><p>She moved aside a branch and breathed in the night air. She was happy her father had let her go for the rest of the night. No more need to be formal or to be subjected to his constant stream of possible marriage candidates. If only he knew where her heart truly lies. That would make things so much easier, but she was afraid to lay her feelings bare. It had always frightened her. Ever since she knew about her mother's abilities. Feeling everybody else's feelings was hard enough already, so she had been ignoring her own for as long as she could remember.</p><p>The sound of water reached her ears. She was almost there. Just another few steps, a push against that one branch with the green spots and there it was. When she had first found out about this place from Adofo and Asim, she felt hurt that they had never invited her. It confirmed her suspicion that they had drifted apart from each other due to her royal descent. They used to be so close when they were little. She walked close to the water and slipped off the sandal from her right foot. She dipped her toes in and hissed a little at the cold touch.</p><p>''Feels good right?''</p><p>The sudden voice startled her, causing her to almost fall forward. She turned to the source of the voice and found Asim on the large rock against the palace wall.</p><p>''By the gods Asim, don't scare me like that.'' she pouted.</p><p>''Sorry.'' he laughed. ''I just didn't expect you here tonight.''</p><p>Her pout turned to a smile as she walked over to join him.</p><p>''Do you mind?'' she asked.</p><p>''No of course not my princess. You can come here always. You know that.''</p><p>She sat down next to him and picked up a random stick to trace the cracks inside the stone. They usually didn't spend much time alone anymore. Either Adofo or Mahir joined them, or either of them was too busy with work. She missed spending time with him though. Like they used to when they were children.</p><p>''So, what do you think of that Iah person.'' Asim said softly.</p><p>''I don't know. He was rather rude.''</p><p>''He was.'' he grumbled.</p><p>She poked Asim's leg with the stick she was holding and smiled. She thought back to how Asim had jumped in front of her and felt her cheeks flush. He had always been like that.</p><p>''Remember when we found that tortoise in the garden when we were little and you jumped in front of me to ''protect me'' and it bit a part out of your dress.'' she giggled.</p><p>''Yes, I do. I never liked that dress anyway. My mother always insisted on me ''looking my best'' and ''be a good friend to the princess'' you know.''</p><p>''Well...good thing you still go by those principals then.''</p><p>''Thanks.'' he turned to look her in the eyes with fondness in his heart.</p><p>He thought back to those innocent days. Where they would play together with Adofo and not care about anything. The days when everything was so much simpler. When politics were less important. Where a princess and a commoner could play together and no one would bat an eye. The days when his mother still tried to convince him he was someone else.</p><p>''It's been so long since I've seen her.''</p><p>''Oh Asim I'm sorry I..''</p><p>''No it's okay.'' He smiled at her. ''If she continues to refuse me as her son instead of a daughter, I will continue to refuse coming home. It's okay really. I'm happy here...with you.''</p><p>The princess felt the need to reach out. To hug him close. But fear grabbed her heart. Fear of her ability. All she could do for now, was talk and stay close to him. A dull pain throbbed inside her chest. Maybe one day, if they were able to relieve the curse...she could be with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes Asim is a trans man! I've been wanting to write a scene like this for a while but couldn't really find a place. If there is anything about this that feels wrong please don't hesitate to let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Sandy Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day arrived and thankfully this time, no one suffered from a hangover. The group had gathered to discuss their approach. Iah would bring along the scripts of the last relic as promised. At the moment, they were waiting for his arrival.</p><p>''Do you think he'll show?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''Why wouldn't he?'' the princess asked in return.</p><p>''Well, I don't know. We're not exactly on the same wavelength as that dude.''</p><p>''Luke.''</p><p>''Ahem, as that man I mean.'' he adjusted with a slight blush on his cheeks.</p><p>''Let's assume he doesn't show, what shall we do then?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''Then we will try to find another way to retrieve information. With our combined efforts, I am sure we will find a way. Let's not lose hope too soon. We are stronger than that aren't we?'' the professor said in response.</p><p>''Let's hope so.''</p><p>The group turned to the other side of the room, where Iah and another stranger were standing in the doorway. Iah once again wore a scowl on his face that matched Luke when he didn't get enough sugar before noon.</p><p>''Iah, thank you for joining us.'' the princess tried to be as polite as she could.</p><p>''Yeah yeah, I'm sure you're delighted.'' he sighed sarcastically.</p><p>''Who's that?'' Luke asked, not afraid of Iah's obvious bad mood.</p><p>''This is my bodyguard, advisor and good friend Yamanu. Yama will be joining me on our conquest to the tomb of Thoth. Don't mind him.''</p><p>''Tomb you say?'' the professor asked, his curiosity piqued.</p><p>The two men joined the group at the table and placed a couple of documents on it, which seemed of similar material as the scripts they had seen earlier of the necklace and ring. Emmy eyed the new stranger from top to bottom, trying to get a good reading on the stoic looking fellow. His curly, black curls, which peaked out from under his white hood, stood out next to Iah's white, flat hair. His blue eyes, similarly coloured like her own, kept a steady gaze on his friend. His skin was only lightly tanned, compared to the other Egyptians in the room, indicating some mixed blood. On his hip rested a longsword. The craftsmanship looked impressive in her eyes, but she wasn't completely sure. He was about a foot taller than Iah and hadn't said a word. He was quite the mysterious one.</p><p>
  <em>Better keep an eye on him.</em>
</p><p>In the meanwhile, people had started talking about the papers in the middle of the table. Iah explained that the tomb was the final resting place for earring of Truth. The professor studied the documents up close with a frown. She could tell he was in deep thought.</p><p>''Does it show how to get there?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''Not really. It gives a vague description of what is in the surrounding area. For example, 'to the west, the illusion rests in the eye of the beholder, to the east, a step forward will be your end.' From what my family has told me, they believe that the tomb will be alongside a cliff. This is what the second part of the riddle could mean.''</p><p>''An illusion rests in the eye of the beholder.'' the professor mumbled.</p><p>''Well, people do start to hallucinate when they stay in the desert for too long. Maybe that's what they mean with illusion?'' the princess asked.</p><p>''A fata morgana, also more commonly known as a mirage. It is an optical illusion which is the result of temperature inversion. In others words, when there exists a different temperature between two or more layers of air.'' the professor explained.</p><p>''But how would we find a tomb inside an illusion!?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''That's probably not the answer my boy.'' the professor chuckled.</p><p>''What else does it say?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>The professor looked down to the paper and read the rest out loud.</p><p>''The earring of Truth will be protected by the element that you cannot live without, or in. Look inside to find the answer most pure.''</p><p>''The element that you cannot live without or in? Assuming they mean the four elements of Empedocles, that would be water right? We are also made out of water mostly, so that's what we would find if we looked inside ourselves.'' Luke proclaimed.</p><p>''Very good my boy.'' the professor said proudly.</p><p>''The tomb will be protected by water…could it be that it's underwater then?'' Emmy suggested.</p><p>''That would...make sense.'' Iah thought out loud.</p><p>''So we would need to find a body of water near a cliff! That shouldn't be too hard.'' the princess exclaimed. ''Let me get a map real quick!''</p><p>The princess walked out of the room with Adofo following along as guard. She returned not much later with a large map in her arms. It looked way too big for the small girl to carry, but the gang could tell she had refused to hand it over to Adofo, who followed her with a defeated look on his face. She sprawled out the map over the table that showed Egypt.</p><p>''Nemhat is over here.'' the princess pointed out. ''Now let's see…''</p><p>The map was rather large, but thankfully, Egypt was mostly desert. Everyone took a corner and looked at every speck of water they could find.</p><p>''Does this map even show cliffs?'' Iah eventually asked, irritated.</p><p>''I think it just shows mountains.'' the princess mumbled.</p><p>''Then this is useless.'' he sighed.</p><p>The silent man named Yamanu placed a hand on his shoulder, to which Iah's face softened.</p><p>''Sorry…''he mumbled, much to everyone's surprise.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he has a calming effect on the boy. That's good.</em>
</p><p>Emmy kept her gaze on the tall man for another moment, before returning to the map. The professor suddenly placed his finger on one place on the map, gathering everyone's attention.</p><p>''Professor?'' Luke questioned.</p><p>''Do you see what this reads?'' he asked.</p><p>Emmy leaned forward and tried to make out what the text said at the top of his finger.</p><p>''Qiara Oasis.'' she read.</p><p>''An oasis...that's it!'' Iah exclaimed.</p><p>''Wait what?'' Luke asked, still confused.</p><p>''If someone who happened to have gotten lost in the desert starts hallucinating, what do you think would be the first thing they'd imagine Luke?''</p><p>''I don't know...an airplane to get them out?''</p><p>''Clever my boy, but not quite.'' the gent chuckled.</p><p>''They would dream of water! And a place to rest.'' Emmy responded on her turn.</p><p>''Exactly. They would dream of an oasis. Traditionally a resting place for animals who trekked through the desert. The perfect illusion.''</p><p>''And it's near a body of water.'' Iah said with a small smile while pointing at the small blue spot next to the oasis.</p><p>''And look at this line on the other side.'' the princess guided her finger over the line in question. ''Do you think that might be the cliff?''</p><p>''Only one way to find out.'' the professor smiled at her. ''Let's go take a look.''</p>
<hr/><p>With the new objective clear and everyone ready to take on the next journey, the crew divided up into small groups to get ready. Iah and Yamanu went back to their hotel to grab their things and the professor and the princess visited the king to inform him of their update. The king was going to start the clean up as soon as possible of the cave to see if any hidden room had indeed been built inside. He asked Mahir to stay behind and help him with the set up. Adofo and Asim would be joining them on the group's trip, much to the delight of the princess. They would once again take the bus they used to get to the temple. Interestingly, the tomb was also around 4 to 5 hours away, only in the other direction.</p><p>Once everyone had gotten ready and Iah and Yamanu returned, they immediately took off. Iah and Luke had taken a seat behind Adofo and Asim, to aid them along the way with directions. The princess and the professor were seated behind them and finally Yamanu was seated with Emmy in the back. She secretly hoped she would be able to talk to him about Iah. Or about anything at all, since the man didn't seem to talk very much.</p><p>''So...have you known Iah for long?'' she asked.</p><p>''Yes.'' he responded in a lighter voice than she had expected.</p><p>''Oh, for how long?''</p><p>''Long.''</p><p>''Ah…''</p><p>This wasn't going anywhere.</p><p>''I'm telling you, the car is driving too far east. We should be heading more west.'' Iah complained in the front.</p><p>''Were in the middle of the desert, how can you tell?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''I just know these things.'' he replied in a grumpy tone.</p><p>Emmy looked to her side to see if Yamanu reacted in any way when she noticed a very small smirk.</p><p>
  <em>Not just a stabilizer huh. Also rather fond of the man.</em>
</p><p>The rest of the trip went smoothly enough, until the wind started picking up. The princess could tell that it indicated an upcoming sandstorm and that it might be better to stop and wait it out for their safety. Iah didn't want to hear it. He would rather drive through a storm and get to the tomb quickly before he would have to spend the rest of the day stuck with this group in a ''minivan'' or so he described. The wind picked up fast and the sand soon obscured their view. Adofo moved the bus slowly, until he put it to a complete halt.</p><p>''What are you doing buffoon!'' Iah yelled out.</p><p>''It is unsafe. We stop now.'' Adofo said in a calm tone.</p><p>Iah slumped down in his seat and grumbled a bunch of incoherent complaints.</p><p>''How long does this last usually?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''It could take a few hours...but also a full day sometimes.'' the princess sighed.</p><p>They were fortunately safe for now and could last a while with their supplies. They could only wait.</p><p>''Why don't we play a game!'' Emmy suggested. ''Something to take our minds of off things.''</p><p>''Yes, and while you're at it, why don't you take a walk outside, do a cartwheel and die.'' Iah said in an angry voice.</p><p>''Jeez man, why don't you relax a little.'' Luke responded equally irritated.</p><p>''There is no need for such hostile words Iah. Please keep in mind that we will be helping each other as a group. We are not your enemies.'' the princess said in a diplomatic tone.</p><p>''Not my enemies. Right.'' he huffed.</p><p>''You don't seem to believe us. Is there any reason for that?'' the professor asked.</p><p>''Iah.'' Yamanu's light voice travelled through the bus.</p><p>''Fine...I'm sorry.'' Iah sighed. ''I just…''</p><p>Emmy kept getting surprised by Yamanu's influence on the boy. What exactly was going on between those two?</p><p>''You just?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''I have been taught ever since I was small that the Rashida family is evil. They have made my family into an outcast, to be forever shamed and looked down upon. You really seem like nice people but I just...can't seem to let that go.''</p><p>His expression had turned from anger to sadness. You could tell that he wore his heart on his sleeve.</p><p>''Oh Iah...I am so sorry…'' the princess said.</p><p>He looked up to her and tried his hardest to smile.</p><p>''I can not imagine what you and your family had to go through, but I promise you this. We will make sure that they are never casted out again.''</p><p>''Thank you. I know I should have moved on after your father's apology. But...I'm not a very...easy person.''</p><p>''Nope.'' Yamanu said in the back of the bus, making everyone turn towards the strange silent man.</p><p>They couldn't help but laugh a little at his reaction. They spend the rest of the time in the bus talking about their lives. Iah and Yamanu opened up more and more and eventually even started laughing together with the rest. The storm let up after a couple of hours, so they quickly continued their journey to the tomb. Or at least...that's what they hoped they would find.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure what the professor has against the word dude, but I guess he would be the kind of person to think that it's a little rude.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Underwater Scares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sand storm had thankfully calmed down, leaving clear skies and open views. The sands of the Sahara desert infinitely stretched on towards the horizon, the blazing sun casting shadows from the heightened dunes. The little bus that contained eight travellers with a mission, left imprints on the granular substance. All awaiting another adventure at the destination of their journey. The tomb of Thoth. A shimmer in the distance caught the attention of the top hatted gentleman. He informed the others, expecting to meet eye to eye with their goal. They could only hope their fruits of labor would be rewarded, an ache rising in the affected hearts.</p><p>Emmy Altava, the bearer of the ring, clutched her hands over her heart while she squinted her eyes. The object in the distance had become blurry to a point where she knew her eyesight was deteriorating. It was only a matter of time before she would lose all her senses. In front of her, the daughter of the Rashida dynasty stared down at her encased fingers. A new fear had gripped her ever since she made a discovery at the last temple. She glanced up and directed eyes to the man two seats ahead. The ache increased, her fingers shaking slightly. They had to find new information, or else the consequences could be dire.</p><p>The endless plains of sand turned over into an outstretched, beautiful, shimmering lake; the water tranquil and pure blue. A calm sentiment reached the group, the invigorating feeling of life returning. The man behind the wheel pointed in the direction of the end of the lake, where a lush green oasis awaited them. A few more meters and finally, they had arrived. They moved out of the vehicle and breathed in the sweet scent of the fresh green. It had felt like they hadn't seen anything like this in some time. The sandstorm probably did not help with that. Yamanu took a spot in the sand next to his friend and gave him a certain look which Iah returned, unbeknownst to the rest of the crew.</p><p>''Look! Over there!'' Luke called out.</p><p>He pointed in the other direction, where a divide opened up the land. They were right. It had indeed been a cliff.</p><p>''To the east, a step forward will be your end.'' Iah murmured.</p><p>''So it has to be around here somewhere right?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''Well, it was protected by the element, so I would assume it's...in the water?'' Luke said in reply.</p><p>The group made their way to the edge of the lake and tried their best to look through the surface.</p><p>''I think I see something down there, but I'm not entirely sure.'' the professor said.</p><p>Emmy wasn't a very patient person. She had already taken off her boots and socks and started taking off her blouse. The professor turned to look at her and immediately averted his gaze again with a blush on his cheeks. She was wearing a white tank top underneath, so nothing to be ashamed of, but he found it rather impolite to stare at a woman undressing. It also didn't help that he was in love with said woman. She pulled up her pants legs until her knees and stuck her toe into the water for a feel.</p><p>''Feels pretty good. I'm gonna dive in and took a look.''</p><p>''Oh! I'll join you Emmy.'' Luke said enthusiastically.</p><p>She waited for the boy to take off his clothes until he was only wearing his shorts. They started making bets on who could dive the fastest and who could stay underwater for the longests, until the professor had to cut in to remind them they were on a mission. They sighed and pouted, which received them a giggle from the princess, but finally dove in. Luke emerged quickly and yelped at the cold touch of the liquid. Emmy followed, wiping her hair back and laughing at the boy's reaction. She didn't want to admit to it, but she could barely feel the cold at all. She hoped she still had time before her sense of touch faded away completely. When Luke was used to the temperature they both sucked in a deep breath before diving down deeper into the lake. The professor and the princess yelled at them to be careful before going down and the rest just watched. Iah had made no attempt to follow them, somewhere trusting both Emmy and Luke to do the job well enough on their own.</p><p>Emmy opened her eyes underwater and let some air out through her nose to navigate herself down. Luke was swimming right beside her and gave her a thumbs up to indicate he was doing alright. The water was clear and easy to see through. They didn't have to swim far down to see a large structure situated on the bottom of the lake. It was built in similar fashion as the temple in the forest. In front, two statues of Thoth guarding the doors. The statues were relatively small compared to the ones near the temple and a lot smaller compared to the ones in front of the cave. Luke beckoned over to Emmy that he was going back up, but Emmy had more breath left in her. She nodded to the boy and pointed to herself first and then down.</p><p>He seemed to understand and waved before swimming back up. Emmy turned towards the temple and swam all the way down to the front door. The tomb seemed to be made of a dark stone, which had been completely engulfed by green algae. The statues as well, had turned almost completely green, leaving only a few spots open. Emmy took note that she found it strange that the eyes of the two statues had been left untouched by the green. She placed her hands against the doors and wiped away everything that she was able to clear. On the door, a drawing was revealed that showed the tomb, the water above, the sun in the sky and something else that looked like an orb. The orb was placed in front of the tomb. Emmy turned around and could feel her lungs tighten. She had been underwater for too long, but she didn't really feel the pain.</p><p>She started to swim in the direction of where the supposed orb was located, when she noticed a figure come closer to her from above. When she turned her head upwards, she noticed how her vision was starting to darken. She couldn't make out who it was, but she kind of hoped it was the professor. The shimmer from the sun reflected in the water from above seemed to fade away. The pressure from the water hugging her figure. A darkness falling over her before she could protest.</p>
<hr/><p>Luke popped up from the water and coughed a couple of times before waving at the crowd standing near the shoreline. The professor felt a sense of relief when he emerged, hoping that Emmy would follow soon. The boy started swimming towards them.</p><p>''Where is Emmy…?'' he heard the princess whisper besides him.</p><p>She still hadn't come up. Why? Did something happen? Luke didn't seem too distressed. She was probably fine. But...why did everything in him scream to jump into the water to get her. Once Luke had gotten close enough for the professor to talk to him, he quickly asked where Emmy was. Luke told him that she wanted to check out the temple from up close before coming up. He turned back to the water and frowned.</p><p>''She should probably be getting back up now though. We were already down there for a while. The temple is on the bottom of the lake.'' Luke explained.</p><p>Layton couldn't wait any longer. He took off his top hat and shoes in a quick fashion, threw the shoes to the ground and shoved the hat into Luke's arms before diving into the cold water. He could hear several people call out after him, but he couldn't wait to give them a response. He had to be quick. His intuition told him so. He swum as quickly as he could to the bottom of the lake, where he thankfully found Emmy in front of the tomb. She turned around and looked at the other side of the lake with an intense expression. Almost like she couldn't see. She moved forward a little bit, but stopped. The relief he felt when he saw her quickly faded away and was replaced by worry once again. Her eyes closed and her body seemed to limp. He swam towards her in a hurry, until he had reached her body. Small bubbles of air leaked out of her opened mouth. She was drowning.</p><p>He grabbed her arms and moved back up to the surface as fast as he could, hoping he would make it in time. Every form of anxiety and fear returned. Everything that he had pressed down these past couple of days and replaced with fake positivity rushed forward. He pulled her through the surface tension and into the air. The rest of the group witnessed him splutter and cough while he called out for help. Asim, Adofo, Yamanu and Luke rushed into the water to help him out. They managed to pull them both out of the water and placed Emmy on her back.</p><p>''She...She was drowning.'' the professor said before falling back into a coughing fit.</p><p>''Was? She still isn't breathing!'' Iah yelled.</p><p>The professor looked at her motionless body and panicked. He had never properly learned how to do CPR. He wasn't sure if he could save her.</p><p>''Everyone please move.'' Yamanu said calmly and kneeled down in front of Emmy.</p><p>The rest moved out of the way and watched as the stoic man started pushing down on her chest and blowing air into her lungs. The professor was on his knees, watching the pale face of the woman he loved. Why did the fates test him in this matter? Why must it hurt so much to love someone. A realisation dawned upon him. Maybe the reason why Emmy wanted to forget about everything as well...about the betrayal...was because she loved him too. Because it pained her so much to love a person she hurt. He wasn't sure. But he was damn sure he would not let her go after they returned her memories. He would tell her how deeply he had fallen for her. How much she meant to him.</p><p>Emmy's body jerked forward as she violently couched up the inhaled water out of her lungs. Yamanu sat besides her and patted her back. The professor wanted to reach out and hold her, but he knew he had to wait until she was okay. She breathed in deeply before settling down. She turned to look around and the worried and confused stares they were giving her.</p><p>''What...happened?'' she asked between coughs.</p><p>''You drowned Emmy...I thought...you were okay down there.'' Luke answered her, guilt coursing through his body.</p><p>''I...I guess I didn't notice…'' Emmy said.</p><p>The professor got up from his spot and sighed deeply in relief. She was ok. She had been saved. Emmy immediately noticed his soaked clothes, realising that he had indeed been her saviour.</p><p>''Thank you Yamanu.'' the professor said to the stoic man with a small smile.</p><p>The man just nodded in return.</p><p>''Are you...alright Emmy?'' the princess asked.</p><p>''Yeah, I think so. I discovered part of the entrance puzzle! But I guess I lost consciousness before I could see the rest.''</p><p>She explained what she had seen on the door. The rest of the group quickly understood that it would be the first puzzle to gain entrance to the tomb.</p><p>''So, we need to find that orb then.'' Luke said.</p><p>''Probably.'' Emmy replied.</p><p>''What intrigues me the most about it, is the presence of the sun in the drawing.'' the professor said.</p><p>Now to discover what it all meant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why I keep doing this to myself but yaay more puzzles ;_; I'm just gonna apologize for the bad puzzles okay? So, sorry. I'm not good at this xD</p><p>In other news, I have created a Lemmy (laytonxemmy) discord server for people like me who can't shut up about this couple haha. If you'd like to join to chat, ramble or just watch us do those things, here is the link: https://discord.gg/Y99W8R2 </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Out of Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had stripped down to something appropriate to swim in and dove into the water to explore the outside of the tomb. They were able to find the orb pretty quickly. It was covered in some junk, which Adofo cleared away. The rest gathered around the round object and found it to be about the size of a football. The dark red colour shimmered through the clear blue water. When Asim touched it, he found that he could roll the orb in place. When he did, a light red colour beamed through the water, mixing together with the blue, creating a purple haze. It probably had something to do with the puzzle's solution. They swam back up again, still worried over their companion and discussed their theories.</p><p>Emmy had been taking a break on the shoreline. She wanted to help and get in as well, but the professor had fiercely protested. She <em>had </em>almost drowned, so he insisted on her taking a breather. Her lungs might still have some water in them, or maybe her body hadn't fully re-energized. Any excuse to keep her safe. Emmy told them about her sudden lack of feeling. It concerned them all. The effects of the ring were getting stronger by the second. All the more reason to hurry. When the group emerged back up onto the surface, Emmy quickly got up from her spot on the sand, eager to hear their discoveries.</p><p>The professor walked out of the water, right up to Emmy and asked how she was feeling. She could feel warmth spread out to her cheeks when he got close. She had figured out right away from the moment she met him, that professor Hershel Layton was an attractive man, but the sight in front of her right now made her throat run dry. Water dripped down his bare torso, each droplet reflecting the shine of the sun while they ran down his surprisingly chiseled abs. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he racked his hand through his hair. The worried gleam in his eyes told her he probably had no idea what he was doing to her right now.</p><p>''I'm fine really!'' she said, her voice breaking ever so slightly.</p><p>''I'm glad.'' he returned with a smile.</p><p>The rest joined them as well and told her about their findings. The orb was definitely an important player in the puzzle, but what else they needed to do, was the question.</p><p>''So, we probably have to roll the ball in some particular way, right?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''The picture on the door depicted the tomb, the statues, the orb and the sun.'' Asim recounted.</p><p>''Maybe we need to reflect the sun's light onto the orb.'' the princess proposed.</p><p>''But that is its constant state if that were the case. Unless it's cloudy or when it's night I suppose. Thank god we arrived during the day.'' Luke murmured.</p><p>They all fell into silence. They were so close to unveiling the answer, but something was missing once again. One important detail that someone was forgetting at the moment.</p><p>''Emmy,'' the professor said, gaining her attention. ''Was there anything else you noticed while you were down there. You are always very observant. Something might have caught your eye without you thinking about it too much.''</p><p>He was right. Even with the professor's keen sense and intellect, he sometimes missed things that were right in front of him. She thought back to her short lived adventure underwater. She remembered thinking how beautiful the light cascaded down on the tomb. She also remembered thinking about how interesting it was that everything was covered in moss and algae. It gave the entire structure an almost luminescent glow. All expect for…</p><p>''The eyes!'' she suddenly shouted out. ''The statues' eyes were the only part of the tomb that was not covered in algae when I swam down. I thought it was strange since the rest was completely enveloped!''</p><p>''The eyes must play an important part in the solution. Good work my dear.'' the professor said with a proud smile.</p><p>They all got back into the water, including Emmy, to get a better look at the statue's eyes. Once they were in front of it, they noticed how the colour of the irises were the same color as that of the orb. They were definitely connected. The professor looked from the orb to the statue, to the tomb, when a revelation hit him. He swam forward and grabbed the head of the statue to test his theory. The rest watched him struggle to get the statue to move. Adofo and Yamanu grabbed part of the statue as well and helped him. With the combined power of the three men, the statue finally gave in, and turned just a little. The professor wanted to exclaim a cry of victory, but was quickly reminded by himself that they were still underwater and that might be a bad idea. He gestured to the group to move back to the surface, which they quickly did. He popped out and waited for the rest to catch their breath.</p><p>''I believe the answer is in our grasp. The sun reflected on the orb will shine a beam of light into a certain direction when turned. We tested this before when Asim turned it. We needed a place to shine the light upon, which I concluded are the eyes of the statues.'' he said, trying his best to not swallow water in between words.</p><p>''But there are two statues.'' Luke said, barely being able to keep his head above water. ''How will we be able to reach both of them?''</p><p>''I say we try to shine the light onto one of the statues first and see what happens.'' the professor proposed.</p><p>Everyone nodded and moved back down into the water. The professor, Asim, Adofo, Yamanu and Iah moved to the statue to move it into the trajectory of the light from the orb. The princess, Emmy, Iah and Luke moved to the orb to turn it together to the statue. When the light hit the statue's eyes, the once dark red irises of Thoth, turned into a light yellow-ish colour. A thud could be heard from somewhere near the tomb. A ripple through the water followed, causing the group to move away from their respective items.</p><p>When they turned back to look at the tomb, a new orb had appeared above the stone door. The orb was almost entirely black but seemed to shimmer strangely through the water. The professor took the initiative and swam towards it to check it out. When he got close, an odd feeling emerged from his lower abdomen. Almost like a warning for him to stay away from the dark orb. He floated in front of it and waited for a moment to think. What if it was dangerous to touch? He probably shouldn't risk it...but they needed to progress.</p><p>He reached out his hand and moved it close. Once he hovered above it, a spark of electricity connected with his fingers, shooting through his body in a painful way. Involuntarily, his body gasped, a wave of water instantly rushing inside his lungs. A set of arms wrapped itself around his body and pulled him up to the surface before he could react. Once they did, the professor immediately coughed out the water to the best of his ability. They quickly swam to shore. He noticed that it had been Luke who had pulled him up. He was placed on the beach and the rest of the group quickly surrounded him in worry.</p><p>''Professor...'' he heard Emmy say with worry.</p><p>He looked up and met with several worried stares.</p><p>''I'm...fine everyone.'' he said, trying to sound calm.</p><p>The pain from the shockwave that entered his body had still not completely subsided.</p><p>''Thank you my boy. I'm not sure what would've happened if you didn't act as fast as you did.''</p><p>''Pff...don't mention it.'' Luke said with a sigh, having dropped down on the beach in exhaustion.</p><p>''Maybe we should stop almost drowning.'' Emmy said with a half-hearted laugh.</p><p>''That would be nice.'' the professor responded, returning her smile and a thumbs-up.</p>
<hr/><p>After another quick breather, the group decided to return to the front of the tomb. The professor had informed the rest what had exactly happened when he touched the orb, and warned them to stay away. The next plan of action was to see what else they could do with the light. They turned the red orb onto the other statue and found out it changed the colour of the irises as well. Nothing else happened to the black orb after, but it had been something. The professor motioned to the two groups to try and turn both the statues to the middle. With a lot of pushing, they were able to turn the statues to face each other. When they were perfectly aligned, the light inside Thoth's eyes flashed bright. A beam of light travelled from one statue to the other, almost as if they were communicating.</p><p>The professor had another idea. He had a theory that the light would be the key to opening the stone doors to the tomb. He could feel his lungs tighten, begging to be filled with air. He looked around and noticed that the other wouldn't be able to last much longer either. He hoped this theory would work. He started pushing the statue again, to which the other quickly followed. They turned them until the beam landed perfectly on the black orb. Another ripple through the water. A larger thud following. They certainly did something. Suddenly, the two stone doors to the tomb flipped open, pulling in the water from the lake and the people in it inside. If they were going to be locked up there with the water, they would be doomed.</p><p>Everyone grabbed onto someone close as they got sucked into the stone structure. It took everything in them not to yell or cry out in anticipation and fear. Surprisingly, the inside was larger than expected. The current had pulled everyone inside and the open space filled up with water very quickly. The professor looked around the room, hoping to find a piece of equipment or some sort of mechanism to close the doors before the structure would fill up completely, when he spotted a button close to the entrance. He had been pulled in pretty far, making it impossible to swim back against the strong current, but thankfully, Iah had been holding onto a pole nearby the entrance. He waved to Iah, hoping the man would see him. Once he did, he pointed to the button. Iah struggled to move his hand against the current, but was able to push the button after persevering.</p><p>The doors closed as fast as they opened, stopping the stream of water and leaving the group inside the cold, damp tomb of Thoth. Everyone swum up to the air bubble on top to catch their breath. They looked around to see if everyone was present, which they thankfully were. The princess took note that the water level was slowly sinking. The tomb probably had a mechanism in place that would take out any water inside. Once they were able to safely plant their feet on the ground, the group let out a collective sigh. They had made it. They were okay.</p><p>Everyone sat down for a moment to rest and regain their energy. The inside of the structure was dark and cold at first, until a click was heard from somewhere closeby. The black stones that lined the walls, started to glow a soft green, lighting up the room in a pleasant way. Emmy wished she had brought her camera along to take a picture, but it would probably not have survived the journey in anyway. The newfound lightsource gave them an opportunity to see the inside of the first room a little more clearly. At the end, a tunnel with a staircase went down into the ground. The structure they saw outside in the lake, only showed the top part of the tomb. The rest would be underground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First puzzle solved and survived! Now let's hope the rest of the tomb won't kill them...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Dangerous Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone felt like they had regained their strength, they moved on into the tomb. The fluorescent green light swayed gently across the stones, creating the sensation that they really were underwater. Which of course, they were. The tunnel down was slim, making it just able for them to walk in pairs. The professor and Emmy walked up front, both of them relying on their keen sense of danger and general eye for detail. Following them was Luke with Adofo, the princess with Asim and finally Iah and Yamanu.</p><p>''This place is amazing.'' the princess said in a soft voice.</p><p>''Just be careful. We don't know what kind of tricks this tomb has in store for us.'' the professor warned.</p><p>''Right, what is going to happen? Will a big ball roll around the corner and crush us all?'' Iah said mockingly.</p><p>''It might.'' Emmy returned, thinking back to her unfortunate experience at the temple.</p><p>''Thank god most of the boobytraps and puzzles were already solved and activated back at the temple. It saved us a lot of work.'' Luke said with a sigh.</p><p>''That really did make a difference.'' Emmy said with her head slanted back to Luke.</p><p>''Can we just hurry up already? This place is giving me the creeps.'' Iah complained.</p><p>It took everything in Emmy's power to not wiggle through the group and give him a piece of her mind, but thankfully Yamanu seemed to have taken care of it already. He was staring at his companion with a stern stare, to which Iah slumped in place. The staircase was quite long, making it hard to see what was up ahead. Once the space finally opened up again, the group was surprised to find the room to be empty and the entrance to the next tunnel to be up ahead. There seemed to be no puzzle and nothing else to explore in the room besides some strangely coloured moss and rocks.</p><p>''Maybe this serves like a little resting area?'' the princess proposed.</p><p>''Or to create air bubbles to make the atmosphere breathable.'' Luke said.</p><p>''Whatever it is, let us move along.'' Asim said while turning to the group. ''I don't think I need to remind you that we have the next ruler of our country present. I would rather be a little faster just so she can be safe.''</p><p>The princess found it hard to suppress her blush.</p><p>''Thanks Asim. And I agree. Let us move forward.'' she said.</p><p>They started moving in the direction of the tunnel. Iah started to follow, when he noticed that his robe seemed to have gotten stuck in some rubble. He tried to pull it free, making pieces of stone fly in several directions around him. With a harsh tug, his robe sprung free, gaining everyone's attention as the rubble flew around harshly through the room. One of the largest pieces landed on a tile that sunk further into the ground as it hit it. Before Iah could react, Yamanu ran across the room to pull the unaware man back into the tunnel. From either side of the room, rains of arrows flung across against the walls. If anyone had remained inside, they would have surely been hit. Iah watched as the last of the arrows flung across. When the trap had completed its round, everyone let go of the breath they had been holding.</p><p>Emmy had been standing in the opening on the other side, watching everything before her unfold. Yamanu had faster reflexes than she expected of him. He seemed to have been trained. He had grabbed his friend around his waist and pushed him into the tunnel on the opposite side to save him. In the process, he had fallen on top of the man. She looked on as she saw Iah's face turn a bright red when he realised in what sort of position they were in. An exclamation point popped up in Emmy's mind when she made a realisation.</p><p>Iah has a crush on Yamanu.</p><p>''Yama, you can get off me now.'' Iah muttered.</p><p>The taller man got off of his friend and helped him up.</p><p>''Are you two alright?'' the professor called out.</p><p>''We're fine.'' Yamanu answered while patting Iah on his head, which the smaller man tried to brush off immediately.</p><p>They carefully crossed the room back to the group and were glad to not have any more arrows shot at them. With everyone safe and back together, they continued into the next tunnel. They remained in the same formations, giving Yamanu and Iah some space in the back of the line.</p><p>''Thanks...by the way.'' Iah said under his breath.</p><p>Yamanu only nodded in return, to which Iah could only blush. Emmy glanced over her shoulder and smirked at the flustered boy. Even with his temper problems, he was still just a boy. They made their way through the tunnel in the same matter, until the space opened up again. The professor moved his arm in front of Emmy before she could enter the room, halting the rest of the group in the process.</p><p>''What's wrong professor?'' Luke asked from behind.</p><p>The professor looked around to take in his surroundings.</p><p>''If I understand this next puzzle correctly, we must tread with care.''</p><p>''What do you mean?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>She looked around the room and tried to take in as much information as possible. The room was perfectly round with a few oddities. On the ground, lining the edges of the room, were strange indents in the floor that looked like handlebars. At the top of the room hung a light green coloured device that looked like it could be used as a switch. On the other side, a soft pulsing light-green light, that mimicked the switch above, surrounded what looked like the door to the next tunnel. Above it, a small text engraved into the stone.</p><p>''Strength lies in those who trust.'' Emmy read out loud while squinting her eyes to get a better look.</p><p>''So this is definitely another physical puzzle.'' Luke said with his hand on his chin. ''We need strength.''</p><p>''Not necessarily right? Maybe we just need to trust someone.'' the princess said, slightly confused by the entire structure.</p><p>''Well, we all trust at least one other person here, so I guess we're set!'' Iah said in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>''If I may,'' the professor turned to the group with a small smile to which the rest just nodded. ''From what I understand from the layout of the chamber, we need to elect one person we trust. That person will be responsible to flip the switch on the ceiling right there.'' He said while pointing at the device on top.</p><p>''How will that person be able to reach it?'' Asim asked.</p><p>''This is where the rest of us come in. Do you see those indents all around the sides of the room? I believe that the floor is not as stable as we deem it to be.''</p><p>The professor placed one of his feet on the ground inside the room and applied a bit of pressure, causing the entirety of the floor the slant towards them. The group gasped at the revelation.</p><p>''How did you..?'' Emmy asked with an amused smile, impressed once again by his power of deduction.</p><p>''There is no other way to propel somewhere up to the device of the ceiling. I thought about creating a human pyramid at first, but that would require enough people to be able to get there in the first place. Every temple so far has had intricate layouts with puzzles that require a specific mindset. When I spotted the indents on the floor, it dawned on me. What if you only need two people to complete the puzzle in the first place. One to lean on one side, and one to move upward. The ''handlebars'' are to prevent the other person from falling off the disk.''</p><p>''Marvelous.'' the princess whispered.</p><p>''But wouldn't one person perfectly balance out the other?'' Iah asked.</p><p>''I suppose that would be the case if the two persons were alike. Let's say one is quite heavy and the other is slim. That would tip the scales as well wouldn't it?'' the professor explained.</p><p>''Right. So we need one person to climb to the top, and one or two people on the other side to act as leverage.'' Luke said.</p><p>''Precisely. Strength lies in those who trust. You can't do the task without full trust on your companions abilities.'' the professor said in return.</p><p>''So...all we need to do is choose who will do it.'' Adofo mumbled.</p><p>''I'll climb.'' Emmy said with confidence.</p><p>''Are you sure my dear? It is the more difficult task.'' the professor said with worry in his eyes.</p><p>''You trust me...right?'' she returned with a smile.</p><p>He matched her smile and nodded.</p><p>''Of course I do.''</p><p>''We need someone with strong grip.'' Adofo said.</p><p>Asim plugged his hand on top of the princess's mouth before she could enthusiastically scream.</p><p>''I'll do it.'' Yamanu said in an emotionless tone.</p><p>''No!'' Iah yelled in response, making everyone jump a little.</p><p>His face turned bright red once again.</p><p>''I mean. You don't think they already trust you, do you?'' he said flustered.</p><p>''I trust him.'' Emmy said.</p><p>''Why?'' Iah asked.</p><p>''I don't know. Gut feeling.'' she shrugged.</p><p>After everything that had happened so far, she had started giving the two men the benefit of the doubt. Maybe Iah still needed a little convincing, but Yamanu would probably not lie.</p><p>''I'll help as well, to provide extra leverage just in case.'' the professor said.</p><p>''Are you sure?'' she asked while placing her hand on his arm, a sting of worry spreading through her chest.</p><p>He placed his own hand on her and gave it a soft squeeze.</p><p>''You trust me don't you?''</p><p>She wanted to pout at his little jaunt, but she could only smile.</p><p>''Of course I do.''</p>
<hr/><p>''Be careful, all of you!'' the princess called out as the three adventures held onto each other in the middle of the room.</p><p>They had formed a plan that would best divide their weight. They had joined hands and ran to the center of the room to not dip the scale too much when they entered. In the middle, Emmy would slowly make her way to the left side of the room, while Yamanu would move into the opposite direction at the same time. The professor would wait until they had both reached the wall. Once they did, he would slowly make his way over to Yamanu, tipping the disk to the left with every step he made. Yamanu would wait with bending down to grasp the handlebar until the professor would be in a safe distance to join him. Even bending your knees would result in a weight change that tipped the disk over. Emmy had figured from the distance from the disk until the switch, that she would have to fully stand on top of the rim to be able to reach it.</p><p>Their hearts pounded fast as the tipping point started to come closer. The professor only had seconds to safely grab a handle before he would fall into the abyss below. The rest of the group watched in anticipation with their mouths agape. Luke wished he was able to help his friends, afraid that he might lose both of them in one go. Iah tried to remain calm, but could be seen trembling when you watched closely. The princess had taken a hold of Asim's shoulder, squeezing it hard. The guard didn't mind. His focus was on his friends as well, his worry raging over his trust.</p><p>The moment had arrived. The professor turned his gaze from Emmy to Yamanu as he jumped to the edge. Yamanu quickly bent down to grab a handle and felt his feet slip off the edge as the scale tipped against them. Emmy had expertly made her way on top of the rim and grabbed one of the handles to steady herself. The professor reached out to grab the handle next to Yamanu, when his feet slipped off the slanting stone, making him lose his balance...and miss the handle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy Oh boy Oh boy. A cliffhanger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Upcoming Mysteries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Professor!'' both Emmy and Luke screamed, watching as their friend and mentor plummeted into the abyss.</p><p>He had slipped from the disk, causing him to miss the handle on the side and making him lose his balance. The world slowed down as he watched himself slip past Yamanu. Yamanu lunged himself off while holding onto his handle and grabbed the professor quickly by his arm. In the next second, he used the rest of his strength to pull him back up on eye level and the professor quickly grabbed the handle next to him. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Iah and Luke slumped to the ground. If not for the superpower of their new friend, the professor might have met the end of his life right then and there.</p><p>The scale in the meantime, had completely tipped, causing the floor to stand vertical through the room. The professor and Yamanu dangled on the other side, both grunting as they needed to strain their arms. Emmy slowly got up from her spot and moved over to the device with held breath. The side of the disk was not very thick, making it hard to walk across, but she remembered Luke's story about the cave, where she had made her way over an even thinner beam without breaking a sweat. She wanted to be that kind of person again. Once she was below the switch, she stood up and stretched her body as far as possible to reach the tip. Her fingers barely touched it, but thankfully she was able to flip it.</p><p>A low rumble purred through the room, the glow from the device and the glow from around the door pulsating fast. Luke and the rest of the group held their breath in anticipation. They could only hope this wasn't another trap or maybe the wrong answer to the puzzle of this room. Thankfully, the professor's deduction was once again right on the money. The disk slowly turned back to its original position. Emmy, Yamanu and the professor climbed back on the right side and waited for the room to return to normal. When it did, the door on the other side slid back into the wall and to the left to reveal the next tunnel. Luke, the princess and Iah ran up to their friends. The princess embraced Emmy, Luke embraced the professor and Iah patted Yama on his shoulder.</p><p>''I think I owe you my life mister Yamanu.'' the professor said with a chuckle.</p><p>''Please, call me Yama. I don't think formalities are necessary.'' he replied.</p><p>''Thank you Yama.'' the professor nodded.</p><p>''That was bad for my heart.'' Luke sighed.</p><p>Emmy waited for Luke to let go of the professor before jumping into his arms.</p><p>''Let's not do that again soon.'' she whispered in his ear, making the professor's cheeks flush.</p><p>''Preferably.'' he laughed and wrapped his arms around her for a short hug before turning towards the next tunnel.</p><p>''We did it. Let's move on.'' Emmy said with a bright smile and her arm pumped into the air.</p><p>Everyone started moving in the direction of the tunnel. Emmy grabbed one of the professor's suspenders to hold him back for a moment.</p><p>''Are...you okay though?'' she asked.</p><p>''I am. Thank you.''</p><p>For some reason, she didn't want to let go.</p><p>''Emmy?''</p><p>He took her hand from his suspender and squeezed it softly.</p><p>''Right...um…sorry.''</p><p>She pulled her hand back from his grip and continued on after the group. A small blush had formed on her cheeks, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She had started to understand what it was that she felt when she was around him. She had started to understand...that it was more than just friendship. The professor walked behind her, trying hard to push the hope out of his mind. The next tunnel was slightly darker and felt colder. They were still heading further down into the ground, unsure how much longer they had to walk for. The dull sound of footsteps, a drip every now and then against the stone floor and the occasional sniff were the only sounds to be heard. Emmy and the professor walked side by side at the back of the group this time. They both worried about what was to come, neither of them sure they would be able to make it out alive if the tomb was to collapse like the cave did before.</p><p>''I think I see something.'' Luke said, alerting everyone behind him.</p><p>He was right. At the edge of the tunnel, down into the dark abyss, the steps seemed to stop. They walked down until they couldn't move further and looked through the opening. On the inside, a small chamber, no larger than a child's bedroom, with almost nothing in it, but a sarcophagus in the middle of the room and some symbols on the wall. Luke threaded inside, stepping on each tile with the utmost care, afraid that he might set off some ancient trap that would kill them all. When he deemed the room to be safe, he beckoned the rest to follow him.</p><p>''Look at this professor. It's amazing.'' he said with wide eyes.</p><p>He hadn't dared to touch the sarcophagus but he had just been hovering over it, admiring the intricate details edged in the top.</p><p>''Do you think someone is in there?'' Emmy gulped.</p><p>''Perhaps. Although I don't think so. The ancient Egyptians tended to bury their deceased above ground. And that's not the only thing that is odd. Look at the material. From what I can tell, this particular sarcophagus is made of limestone. The ancient Egyptians weren't the ones to introduce this way of making the coffins, but the ancient Romans. I'm not sure what the Romans have to do with these temples, but I could imagine that they weren't built until much later than we expected in the first place.''</p><p>''Look at the top. Something is scribbled there.'' the princess pointed out.</p><p>''The riddle.'' Iah said with wonder in his eyes.</p><p>He had already been secretly amazed at everything inside the tomb, finally experiencing the destiny his family put upon him many years ago. But to actually see the puzzle. The riddle inscribed on the base that hid away the relic of power. It gave him a feeling of pride nobody could imagine. Nobody but perhaps Yama. Yama in the meantime, eyed his friend from the side. He thought back to the conversation they had, the night before their departure.</p>
<hr/><p>''Are you sure? Do you think they would be able to get it?'' Yama asked.</p><p>''I don't know. They already have the ring so I don't see why not!'' Iah returned agitated.</p><p>Yama had his back turned to his friend, unsure if he should let him go along with his plan.</p><p>''What about what your father said? You know this is dangerous.''</p><p>He tried to sound calm, which was usually his forte, but he had trouble with agreeing on Iah's decision. He always had the tendency to make decisions without much thought. It would get him into trouble more times than he could count. Yama had always been there for him. Holding him back before he got into a fight. Cleaning his wounds when he went through with it anyway. They had always had each other's back. Even since he met the angry little boy in school. The other kids bullied him for his strange white hair and orange coloured eyes. Yama had just found it fascinating.</p><p>It wasn't until he truly got to know him, that he came to understand what an annoying little brat he actually was. It took them years to get as close as they were. It was when Iah's father passed away, that he began to see how much responsibility the boy shouldered. More than he himself ever had to. It was then that he promised himself that he would protect him wherever he went. Iah was happy to accept him into his house as advisor and temporary guard from time to time. Yama was pretty tall after all, much taller than Iah (much to his dismay) so it only made sense. When Iah told him about the invitation by the king, he knew it would cause trouble. All his life, Iah had held a terrible grudge against the royal family for something that had happened lifetimes ago. Yama hoped this would give him the closure he needed at first, but when Iah told him he had concocted a plan, his worry quickly returned.</p><p>''My father is dead Yama. I am the head of the family now. I make the decisions. And I say, we take back what was rightfully ours to begin with. Starting with this mission, we could turn our lives around! We could finally be happy!''</p><p>He could tell exactly from Iah's expression what he was feeling. He had always been like that. Heart on his sleeve. One of the reasons why he had become so fond of the man. He wondered if this ''we'' included him.</p><p>''Just...try not to get too reckless alright?'' he warned.</p><p>''Ugh!'' was all Iah returned before marching off to his sleeping quarters.</p>
<hr/><p>''What does it say?'' Adofo asked curiously.</p><p>''It says: ''The children placed in houses red, white and green in that order, bloom in the afterlife. May they lead the way to the truth. The previous room was accepted by the other Ra created. A love to last a lifetime. Combining life and love will be the way.'' Strange. It's different from the ones we had before.'' The professor read out loud.</p><p>''It's like every temple has something slightly different to them.'' Luke said with his hand on his chin. ''The cave had fireflies and collapsed after we removed the ring. The temple had mice, but stayed mostly intact even though the necklace was removed. The tomb seems to have an entirely different riddle all together. Strange. Very strange.''</p><p>''Inconsistent is what you could say.'' the princess mumbled.</p><p>''I suppose they wish to make it more difficult for the travellers that seek out every relic. If you noticed every place had the same consistencies, you wouldn't need to put in anymore effort wouldn't you say?'' the professor said.</p><p>The rest of the group hummed in agreement.</p><p>''So, any idea what it means?'' Emmy asked, her gaze focused on the professor.</p><p>''What's all this under our feet?'' Asim suddenly asked, gaining everyone's attention before the professor could answer.</p><p>The rest of the group looked down at the ground and found several small black crumbs of some sort under their feet.</p><p>''I had wondered what that crunchy sound was. Makes me hungry.'' Luke sighed.</p><p>The professor picked up a few from the ground and studied them closer.</p><p>''I'm not sure what they are.'' he muttered.</p><p>''What about these drawings? They must mean something.'' Luke asked while pointing at the walls around them.</p><p>The soft hue of the green light swished through the walls and enlightened the drawings on them. They all depicted different humanlike depictions. None of them looked like Thoth however. The one next to the door depicted a man with the head of a falcon, the professor immediately recognized as the god Ra. The one next to the princess on the right wall looked like a young woman with a feather attached to her head. Along her arms, small feathers aligned to give the image like she had wings. Then there was one behind Luke at the end of the room that depicted another woman with what seemed like leopard print clothing. In her hand, she held a scribe and a pen. Finally, on the left wall, a symbol with yet again another woman with a systrum-shaped headdress and a child in her lap. Every symbol was unique. Nothing indicating any sort of clue as of yet. The professor looked back to the strange black grains in his hand, wondering if they played a part in this riddle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sure...you're not just being inconsistent because you couldn't think of a good enough puzzle or anything...hahaha..ha..</p><p>For the people who don't already know the answer to the first part of the riddle, what do you think? ;) It was inspired by something I saw someone post on tumblr. If someone can guess the answer before the next chapter is up, I will answer any one question of preference! Better hurry up though ;) Since Friday is already here soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Inside Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''They are all drawings of the gods. None of them represent Thoth, but someone close or dear to him.'' the princess said while tracing the lines of one of the characters.</p><p>''Princess, could you please elaborate on them?'' the professor asked.</p><p>''Of course.'' the princess nodded to the professor and turned around to the first drawing. ''The one close to the door is Ra. One of the most ancient and revered gods of them all. He represents the sun and is father to Thoth.''</p><p>She turned to her right and placed her hand again on the character next to her.</p><p>''This is Maat. The goddess I was named after. She is a goddess of many things; balance, harmony, order and truth. She was the wife of Thoth. The telltale ostrich feather on her head represents truth. A just goddess with kindness in her heart.''</p><p>''A perfect name for our future queen.'' Adofo said proudly.</p><p>''Thank you Adofo.'' the princess said with a smile. ''The one behind Luke is Seshat. I believe she was a goddess of knowledge, wisdom and writing. Her name means 'she who scrivens'; made clear from the scribe in her hand. She is said to be the female counterpart to Thoth. In some stories she is depicted as his wife and in some, his daughter. Although unsure, we know that they are both created by Ra.''</p><p>''Very interesting.'' the professor mumbled.</p><p>''And the final drawing,''- she beckoned over to the wall opposite of her. -''One of the lesser known Egyptian gods. I believe her name...was something long.''</p><p>''Nehmetawy.'' Iah suddenly interrupted.</p><p>''That's it!'' the princess exclaimed while snapping her fingers.</p><p>''She who embraces those in need.'' Iah continued. ''In some folktales she is also considered as a wife to Thoth.''</p><p>''So these three ladies all seem to have a similar connection to Thoth in a way.'' Luke said.</p><p>''Read me the riddle one more time Luke.'' the professor asked of the boy.</p><p>''Sure. ''The children placed in houses red, white and green in that order, bloom in the afterlife. May they lead the way to the truth. The previous room was accepted by the one who accepts the balance. A love to last a lifetime. Combining life and love will be the way.'' I think...one of those goddesses fits part of the description.''</p><p>''Very true my boy. Maat was a goddess of balance and truth. Both keywords used in the riddle. The previous room was also quite literally a scale which we had to balance to get to our goal. I don't think it gets more to the point than that.'' the professor chuckled.</p><p>''Combining life and love...so I suppose we have found the ''love'' part then. Now what?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''We should think a little harder about the first part of the puzzle. ''The children placed in houses red, white and green in that order, bloom in the afterlife. May they lead the way to the truth.'' The children in houses red, white and green in that order….bloom in the afterlife.'' the professor mumbled.</p><p>He was sure the 'houses' part of the puzzle wasn't meant to be taken literally, but the ''children'' inside are what confused him. What did they mean with children? He took another look at the strange looking things on the ground. It felt odd that this would be left here without a reason. He picked up a few again and studied them close.</p><p>''They kind of look like seeds don't they?'' Asim said while leaning over his shoulder.</p><p>''Seeds...Asim thank you! I have figured it out!'' the professor exclaimed with glee.</p><p>''Wait what? Professor do tell!'' Emmy said.</p><p>''I was confused about ''the children'' at first, but now I understand. These are the children!'' he said while pointing down at the black seeds in his hand.</p><p>Emmy and Luke gave each other a confused and slightly worried look, afraid that the professor might have lost his mind.</p><p>''These are not just any seeds you see. They are watermelon seeds.'' he continued.</p><p>''Of course!'' the princess exclaimed. ''The pharaoh's of old used to plant pepon* in their tombs for the harvest in the afterlife!''</p><p>''Do you understand?'' the professor asked Emmy and Luke.</p><p>''Wait...so the children in houses red, white and green...oh! I get it!'' Luke exclaimed. ''It's what a watermelon is made out of!''</p><p>''Exactly right.'' the professor said with a chuckle.</p><p>''Clever.'' Emmy smirked.</p><p>''So these seeds probably represent life. The love is found in one of the characters around us, which we decided is the drawing of Maat. Combining love and life…'' the professor said and took a step towards the drawing in question.</p><p>He had placed one seed between his fingers and pushed his hand forward against the drawing. Maat started lighting up in a spectacular way, the glow that resided in the stones all pulsing to the drawing until it was the only thing left in the room that was lighted up. The seed in the professor's hand was sucked into the drawing, disappearing from sight. The professor quickly retracted his hand, afraid that he might get sucked in as well. The light stayed the same, almost as if it was waiting for more offerings.</p><p>''Throw in the rest.'' the professor said determined to the rest of the group.</p><p>They all grabbed as many seeds from the ground as they could carry and threw them against the drawing of Maat. Every seed got sucked into the stone, making the drawing glow even brighter than before. When they were down to the last seed, Iah was the one to throw it in. The glow was blinding. Almost as blinding as back in the cave when they solved the door puzzle the very first time. The professor tried to squint through his fingers to get a look to see if they were doing it right, when he noticed that one particular part of the drawing wasn't lit up at all. It was the outline of a heart, right where Maat had placed her hands. He moved forward and pressed his fingers down on the heart, a soft click hearable from somewhere behind him.</p><p>''The sarcophagus! It's opening!'' Luke exclaimed.</p><p>The light thankfully started dimming down, making it possible for everyone to open their eyes. The sarcophagus's lid had split into two halves vertically and popped open after the professor had pressed the heart of the drawing. Inside, a mummy lay made out of a dark marble material. The face was portraying a horrifying look; it's eyes wide open, mouth in a scream and nails digging into their cheeks. Almost as if someone had been turned into marble while begging for their life.</p><p>''Well...that's spooky.'' Emmy said dryly.</p><p>''Look! In the left ear.'' Asim pointed out.</p><p>In the left ear, a small silver trinket seemed pierced through the marble earlobe. Although small, the earring was of beautiful and simple design, just like the ring. A green stone shimmered at the end of a snake-like form, marking the power of the relic.</p><p>''The earring of Truth...finally.'' Iah whispered.</p><p>He moved forward and pushed Asim aside.</p><p>''Hey! What are you doing?'' the guard asked him irritatedly.</p><p>''To claim what is mine.''</p><p>Before anyone could protest, Iah pulled the earring out of the marble statue. Without delay, the tomb started to tremble in response.</p><p>''Yama.'' Iah said with a dark expression to his companion.</p><p>Yama nodded and pulled his sword out of its sheath and moved himself between Iah and the rest of the group.</p><p>''What do you think you're doing?'' the princess asked, her eyes darting around the room and back to Iah in worry of what was to come.</p><p>''I told you I would name my price afterwards. Well, I am naming it now. This earring was supposed to belong to my family, just like every other relic. We were granted the information by the gods about their whereabouts many centuries ago. When mankind proved they were not worthy of their gifts. I, Iah Kamenwati, am the only one left that should be able to wield this last relic. If I knew a way to pry the other two off of your bodies, I would. But alas, I can't.''</p><p>''Iah wait. All of the relics possessed some kind of curse.''- the professor held up his hands -''The princess isn't able to get close to anyone because of the necklace. Emmy will lose all her senses in a matter of time. We are not sure what the warning of the earring meant, but we are sure that it can't be good.'' he tried to reason with Iah.</p><p>''I don't care about your nonsense old man.'' Iah spat. ''This is what I want!''</p><p>''Yama you have to stop him!'' Emmy pleaded, hoping she could get through to the cold-eyed guard.</p><p>''I'm sorry.'' he returned in his gentle voice. ''It is not up to me.''</p><p>''Finally. The power of the gods in my hands.'' Iah whispered with a strange grimace.</p><p>The tomb was still shaking violently. The marble statue in the coffin started breaking, indicating the limited time they possessed to get to safety. They still needed to check for the secret room, but with Yama blocking their path to the sarcophagus, they had little choice.</p><p>''The truth.'' Iah mumbled as he pierced his earlobe with the earring.</p><p>A few drops of blood trailed down, falling to the ground. Iah didn't flinch. He only snickered as he could feel the power from the earring slowly start cursing through his body. The green in the rock syphoned through his ear and directly to his eyes, just like the blue had done with Emmy. His cocky smirk soon turned to a shocked expression. A groan escaping from his lips. The pain had started.</p><p>''Yama, you don't understand. Emmy fell unconscious after she acquired the ring. Iah is going to undergo much pain.'' the professor said calmly, hoping to get the guard to turn to his friend.</p><p>''No…''</p><p>Yama turned to the low voice behind him. Iah had bent over to the ground with one hand against his eye. His former dark orange coloured eyes slowly faded to the same green that the earring held.</p><p>''Al...most…'' Iah whimpered.</p><p>The tremor around them increased, making the group worry about what to do next.</p><p>''Ustaaz.'' Asim said while placing a hand on the princess's shoulder.</p><p>The professor turned to them and nodded.</p><p>''You go.''</p><p>Asim, Adofo and the princess ran back through the tunnel. The princess looked back one last time before they disappeared out of view, worrying about her friends. Emmy, Luke and the professor held their positions, all of them determined to try the secret switch and bring Iah and Yama back to the surface with them. Iah was still hunched over, a whimper or groan escaping between every breath.</p><p>''Yama. Take him to the surface please!'' Emmy tried again. ''Let us try to find the secret room before this whole place collapses. Now more than ever, we need to find a way to get rid of these pieces. Now that Iah has been affected as well.''</p><p>''You don't understand the consequences.'' Luke mumbled angrily, mad at them for turning against the group.</p><p>Yama's eyes softened ever so slightly and the tip of his sword lowered down to the ground. They were getting to him.</p><p>''Iah.'' Yama said.</p><p>No response. He turned around to his friend and wondered why he hadn't heard anything for a few seconds.</p><p>''Iah…''</p><p>He reached out to touch his shoulder, when Iah's body slumped down against the sarcophagus. His eyes were closed and his mouth had fallen open. He had lost consciousness like they predicted. Yama's eyes widened. He had not expected this to happen. But truthfully, Yama never knew much about the relics to begin with.</p><p>''See,'' Emmy said with a soft voice. ''Take him before this place collapses.''</p><p>''What will you do?'' he asked.</p><p>''We will try to find the secret room before it's too late.'' the professor answered.</p>
<hr/><p>*Pepon: what Egyptians call watermelon seeds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Iah has claimed the earring and the tomb has started to crumble around them. The ticking time bomb makes the adventures choose. Their lives? Or the truth?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Watery Predicaments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yama scooped Iah's body up his arms and rushed to the exit without another word. The professor and the rest were glad they had been able to convince him, but they were all unsure how much time they themselves had left.</p><p>''Luke, you should go up as well. It's too dangerous.'' Emmy said while hurrying over to the sarcophagus.</p><p>''No way. I'm not leaving you again.''</p><p>He was referring to before when he had left her alone underwater. She understood his feelings of guilt, but that didn't take away from the enclosing danger. Water had started pooling by their feet, reminding them of the weight of the lake above their heads. They had all taken a spot besides the coffin and placed their hands on the statue of the mummy.</p><p>''3, 2, 1, push.'' the professor counted down.</p><p>They all pressed down as hard as they could, hoping to feel a click or anything to indicate the switch from the secret room. Splashes of water started falling down the staircase from the tunnel, filling up the room even faster than before. The walls had started cracking, wetting them from all sides. The professor grimaced. Why wasn't this working?</p><p>''One more time.'' he said while wiping some of the sweat from his brow.</p><p>They pressed down again, all of them groaning as they strained their muscles. Nothing again.</p><p>''The statue is broken. Maybe it doesn't work?'' Emmy said with a panicked expression. ''I don't know how much time we have left professor.''</p><p>The professor looked up to her and frowned. This whole journey had been to find possible information about the deactivation of the relics. If they had truly put themselves in such danger, only to have the last relic get taken away from them and never find anything else, he would be sorely disappointed.</p><p>''Professor...Emmy.'' Luke said with a slight panic in his voice.</p><p>The water had risen up to their waists in the meantime.</p><p>''We're going.'' the professor said determined.</p><p>''But the secret chamber…'' Emmy said sadly.</p><p>''There is no time anymore my dear. I'm sorry.'' he said while taking her hand.</p><p>They started moving towards the entrance, pushing against the fast stream of water. Luke grabbed onto the wall for support, his upper arm training of the past few months really paying off, making it easier for him to move. Emmy and the professor followed right after him, all three of them marching through the now dark tunnel with only the smallest sliver of hope that they would make it on time.</p><p>''Where did all the light go? ''' Emmy said in a loud voice, trying hard to make herself understandable above the rushing water.</p><p>''It was redirected to the drawing earlier to open the sarcophagus. I believe it serves as some kind of power source for these structures. The same phenomenon was present in the cave and the temple.''</p><p>''I see the balance room!'' Luke called out.</p><p>They quickly moved on and found themselves in the round room. The structure shook violently, creating small waves in the larger area that made it harder to walk through. Luke coughed after a particular large wave hit his face and forced him to swallow some of its contents. Emmy had her hands placed on his back to help him push forward and patted it softly to help him get the water out. The professor did the same behind Emmy, hoping to push them both to safety before it was all too late. They had almost made it to the next tunnel, when something seemed to have hit the top of the tomb, making it shake even more than before. The trio was unable to keep their balance and slipped from their individual spots. The water that streamed in from the tunnel increased tenfold, blocking their way out completely. The room started filling up. They all emerged at the top, catching their breaths. They were no longer able to reach the ground with their feet and were forced to swim in place.</p><p>''Maybe we can make it if we swim really fast?'' Luke said in a desperate tone.</p><p>They all knew the next tunnel had been the longer one of the two. Besides that, they also needed to exit the tomb and swim all the way up, making it impossible to reach the surface in time. They had no idea where the others were in the water, since they had been separated. The room was dark and cold, slowly filling up with the liquid of their demise.</p><p>''Professor?'' Emmy called out. ''What do we do?''</p><p>''I'm...not sure. Let's try to find each other. Luke, where are you?''</p><p>No sound besides the gushing water.</p><p>''Luke?'' Emmy called.</p><p>''Luke answer please!'' the professor tried.</p><p>Panic set in harsher than before. If he had started drowning they wouldn't be able to tell in the darkness.</p><p>''I'm going under!'' Emmy yelled.</p><p>Before she did, a hand grasped her leg, making her yelp out.</p><p>''Emmy?!'' the professor tried to swim closer to the sound of her voice.</p><p>''Got ya!'' Luke suddenly emerged from beside her.</p><p>''Luke! You scared the crap out of me!'' Emmy said while hugging the boy close to her as best she could. ''We thought you drowned!''</p><p>''Sorry, I was trying to find one of you underwater.'' he explained.</p><p>Emmy felt another hand touch her back, flinching ever so slightly at the contact.</p><p>''It's me.'' the professor's voice sounded close to her ear.</p><p>If they were in a less life-threatening situation, she might have found it comforting. Now that they had all found each other, the professor's plan had succeeded. Unfortunately, they were still nowhere close to safety. It was only a matter of time before they would reach the ceiling and lose the ability to breathe.</p><p>''If only we could direct the water to someplace else…'' Luke mumbled, his arms wrapped around Emmy's shoulders.</p><p>As if a bag of fresh hint coins opened up under his nose, the professor exclaimed a powerful ''aha!'' through the room.</p><p>''You thought of something!'' Emmy said, a smile beaming through the lightless room.</p><p>''Yes. Remember the puzzle we had to solve in this room? The switch on top of the ceiling made it so that the puzzle got deactivated and the door opened to the next part of the tomb. My theory is that the switch also works the other way around. If we switch it back, it might be possible that the door closes and the disk once again moves. That way we could push it back into its vertical state, opening up an air pocket beneath us.'' he explained.</p><p>''Brilliant!'' Luke said. ''As always.''</p><p>''I think we are close to the center already. It will only be a matter of time before we reach the..'' Emmy said, but got halted short when she reached her hand up and met with the ceiling. ''Oh, we're already here!''</p><p>''Quickly, try to find the switch. When you do, call out so we know to swim to the bottom to push the disk down. Let's all swim to the side where the tunnel is to push down the plate. Otherwise we might cancel each other out.'' the professor said.</p><p>Luke and Emmy sounded off in agreement and started feeling around for the device. The water was rising quick, fear grasping all of their hearts. They only had so little time. If they did succeed, the question remained if the plan would work at all. Emmy was frantically splashing around, hoping lady luck would be on her side somewhere.</p><p>''I found it!'' Luke exclaimed. ''I'm gonna push it!''</p><p>A thud could be heard.</p><p>''Quickly!'' the professor called out after.</p><p>Emmy swam down into the dark abyss as fast as she could. She stretched out her arms in front of her, hoping to reach the plate soon. When she did, she started pushing down. She couldn't hear, see or feel much, making her realise what it would be like to live like this. It terrified her. Thankfully, the disk started to move down, opening up the space beneath it and creating a strong current, pulling the water down below. Emmy grabbed one of the handles at the side of the disk, waiting for the water to fill up the air pocket without pulling her in. Her lungs had started to burn, her body aching for the need of oxygen. The pull started to lessen around her. She opened her eyes and looked up to where the newfound surface was. She swum up and gasped for air when she reached it. The room around her was lighter for some reason, confusing her. She looked around and noticed water streamed down from the top where the ceiling of the structure had started breaking from the pressure switch in the room. More water poured in, but it did mean that they could finally see where they were going.</p><p>Emmy turned and turned in the water, hoping to see Luke or the professor emerge as well. Her breaths became panicked when they didn't pop up anywhere. She had to do something. She went back under water and looked around, hoping the new source of light would be enough. Close to the edge of the slanted disk, she found both Luke and the professor. Luke shorts seemed to be stuck in a small crack in the desk and the professor had been trying to pull him free. To her horror, they were both limping, had their eyes closed and mouths open. They were drowning. She quickly swam over and pushed the professor to the surface. She turned around and looked at the problem area. She pulled the shorts free with a rip, once again surprised by her immense strength, and wrapped her arm around the boy to pull him up. She reached the professor soon and wrapped her other arm around his waist. She had to save them. Both of them. She wouldn't leave her friends behind. Even if that meant they might die together.</p><p>She started swimming to the top, not caring for the strain on her arms, the burn in her chest and the fatigue that perpetrated her every muscle. She needed to keep going. The water had already filled up the room entirely again when she reached the ceiling. There was just a small air pocket left for her to quickly catch her breath. She pushed the professor's and Luke's face in the pocket as well, hoping one of them would regain consciousness. Unfortunately, they both didn't. She started moving to the hole where the water was flowing in from above and pushed the two boys through. They made it through and started floating to the surface. Emmy followed and tried to swim past the debris as well as she could. She didn't feel it however, when one of the rocks split open her arm as she swum past it. A trail of blood followed her while she swam up. The pressure in her lungs almost became too much, her vision once again blurring as she finally reached the professor's and Luke's body.</p><p>
  <em>So...close...just a little...more.</em>
</p><p>She wanted to keep going so badly. The promise of air and safety was just a few meters away...but she had no more strength left in her. Her whole body stopped moving and her eyes closed as she lost consciousness. She didn't hear the muffled hums from around her. She didn't feel the arms that pulled her through the water to the surface. And she didn't know they were being rescued.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That made my heart race. Will they survive? A question that you will ask many times during this story. We can only hope they do...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Thoughts Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The princess paced over the sandy shore.</p><p>''Farah, try to calm yourself. They will be ok.'' Asim tried.</p><p>''How could you say that!'' the princess said frustrated. ''We've almost all died multiple times today. This mission was far too dangerous and that was already the case before Iah decided he wanted to try out a new piercing!''</p><p>She was obviously mad. Asim just sighed. After they had escaped, Asim and Adofo watched underwater as the tomb completely started to collapse in on itself. Not much later after they had swum to safety, Iah and Yama joined them as well. Iah had lost consciousness and was pulled ashore. After that, they all anxiously waited for the last three to join. After 5 minutes of worrying and pacing around, the princess demanded them to swim back to the tomb to see if they could help them out. They were right on their way down, when they saw Emmy pop out of the top of the sand with the noticeable fainted bodies of Luke and the professor. They had swum towards them in an attempt to help her out, when they saw Emmy lose consciousness as well. The three men had each taken a person to pull to the surface, while the tomb disappeared under the sand in the background.</p><p>When they reached the shoreline, the princess had panicked seeing her friends unconscious. Not only were they all knocked out with water in their system, Emmy was also bleeding profoundly from her arm. She had grabbed a first-aid kit out of the car and tried her hardest to tend to her wounds while crying her eyes out. This had been a stressful few hours. Yama had once again performed CPR, getting all of them back to their normal alive selves. The only problem was that they were still passed out. With four people laying on the beach, the others decided to take a little break before moving them all back with the bus. The princess knew she had to try to calm her overflowing emotions, but instead she opted to pace up and down the beach mad, while mumbling several insults to Iah for putting them into this situation and glaring at him when she got close.</p><p>Yama had just been sitting besides his friend, wondering if this had been the right choice to make after all. Maybe he should have been more adamant about his feelings. About his worry for Iah's obsessions with the relics. He glanced over to the almost still bodies that lay besides Iah. He felt a little guilty for pointing his sword at them since they seemed like good folk. Especially the professor, who he had saved before. He thought back to what they said back in the center room. About the consequences every relic carried. He had questions about the warning. What did the Earring of Truth do? He always assumed that it would make him a living lie detector or something. But now...he wasn't sure. Iah stirred a little, quickly changing Yama's focus back on him. He hoped his friend would soon wake up so he could ask him. He was also just worried...</p><p>After another 30 minutes or so, they decided to start their return trip to Nemhat. The professor, Emmy, Luke and Iah were all placed besides a conscious person so they could keep check of their state of being. The princess sat in the back with Emmy's head placed on her lap. She stroked her damp curls and wished her well dreams. Her soft breaths and occasionals moans told her she was dreaming. It was probably nothing good.</p><hr/><p>A darkly lit room. A curtain of sheer. A light doused before she could turn around. A man in a dark suit and equally dark tophat grabs her hand and pulls her close. He whispers it's okay. Tears form in the corner of her eyes. She wishes to stay with him but averts her gaze. A fine tune in the background. Voices turn to whispers. She tries to look around, but once again, she can't. She let her body move, even if she wasn't in control. Hazy musks and masked laughter. The man twirls her and sighs.</p><p>''Why?''</p><p>It's all he asks. She can't answer. The shadows turn into hazy memories. She sees the cold. She sees the sharpness. She sees the pain. She wants to flee. To never dream again. He pulls away from their embrace and leaves her alone. The eyes forever judging. The whispers forever chasing. Assigned by her inability to see the truth. She turns and turns and turns. Looking for him. Hoping for another dance. She can't find him. A mirror appears and shows her the biggest flaw. She presses forward and tries to ignore her screaming reflection.</p><hr/><p>Two seats ahead, Asim gently placed the professor's head against the window. He would keep an eye on the man during the trip, hoping to see him wake soon. The world would be a darker place without professor Layton. He truly believed that. Ever since they met, the man had not once doubted him in his abilities to protect the princess. He had accepted him as a man and as a person. Listened to his idea's and was honorable through their adventures. He believed he would be the one to help his dear princess. To help them tackle this curse that had taken a hold of the one he loved. He placed a hand on his shoulder when he heard a soft grunt and a sigh erupt from the professor. He could only hope his bad dreams would soon cease.</p><hr/><p>He breathes in the cold air and shivers. The neverending white stretching on around him. He lowers himself to the ground and touches the crystals. They warm him. A contradiction made physical. He hears her voice and turns. Her beauty astonishes him. He smiles and laughs and cries. They embrace. Finally again, after years apart.</p><p>''Hershel…'' her voice echoing in the winter paradise.</p><p>''Claire…'' he returns, happiness at last.</p><p>Her expression turns cold. His heart constricts.</p><p>''I have to go Hershel.''</p><p>''No...Claire...don't.'' he cries and holds her tight.</p><p>Her body steps back from the embrace through his arms. A future left open.</p><p>''Goodbye…''</p><p>She turns, ignoring his screams without voice. His calls without cries. His whispers without air. The white turns to fiery red in his eyes, reliving his worst fear. The scenery changes. A new feeling. A new hope. The walls look as equally cold as the snow, even in the condensed heat. A blue light catches his eyes. He looks down and meets with the chocolate brown of her. She smiles, warming him in this cold place.</p><p>''Professor…'' she whispers, her expression turning grim.</p><p>Her body slowly turns to an icy blue, leaving just her dazed eyes to look at him. Fear elevated. Heart broken to pieces.</p><p>''Emmy, no don't do this!'' he calls.</p><p>Tears escaping.</p><p>''Thank you professor...for...everything.''</p><p>She disappears from his life. Leaving him. Alone in his misery. Once again.</p><hr/><p>After a couple of hours, the group finally returned to Nemhat with the feeling of defeat trailing them. None of them had woken up yet. It worried everyone a lot. After the medical staff had taken a look, they were thankfully declared healthy for now. Iah's condition was tributed to the earring's ability, which they tried to take off, to no avail. For now, the boy was placed in a separate room with Yama, in the hope he would wake soon. The princess demanded Yama to stay put after Iah had woken up, since she wanted to have a hearty word with the boy. She also wished for answers. Answers they hadn't gotten from the tomb as they had hoped. The professor, Luke and Emmy were once again put in their own rooms, with specialists watching over them. The princess had quickly updated her father, who had been extremely happy to see her safe, and also extremely sad to see their friends in peril.</p><p>He wanted to inform her about his progress with the cave, but she refused to listen to it for now. She promised she would listen once they were sure everyone was safe. Their wellbeing was more important than anything else at the moment. Hours later they finally woke up. The professor stirred and looked over to Luke who was sitting on the edge of his bed with a doctor checking up on his lungs. The professor got someone similar next to his bed and was examined as well. He vaguely remembered what he had dreamt about, but he tried not to think about it too much. He also remembered trying to pull Luke free and seeing him lose consciousness. In panic he tried to do anything he could to get him out, but he couldn't. That much was obvious. He had no idea what happened after that. He knew for sure that Emmy had been somewhere close to them as well. She must have saved them. He wondered where she was.</p><p>''You alright professor?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''A little sore, but other than that I am fine. I'm not sure what happened unfortunately, but I suppose Emmy was the one to rescue us.''</p><p>''The young lady with the brown hair?'' the doctor examining the professor asked.</p><p>''Yes, that's the one.'' the professor replied.</p><p>''She was also brought in unconscious. She had some injuries on her left arm as well and seemed to have severely strained her muscles. She will be sore for some time that's for sure.''</p><p>The professor wasn't sure how to respond to that. He would have to get the full story from their saviour afterwards.</p><p>''Have we been asleep for long?'' Luke asked the doctor next to him.</p><p>''I believe,'' the female doctor mumbled. ''You were out for 'bout 7 hours. Nothing too bad.''</p><p>''Aha…'' Luke tried to sound sincere.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, another person started to wake up from his slumber. He groaned as some sunlight shone down right over his face.</p><p>''<em>Oh he's awake. That's good.''</em></p><p>He turned to look to his side and flinched a little because he suddenly saw Yama sitting closer than expected.</p><p>''Oh you're awake. That's good.'' he said.</p><p>''Why did you say that twice?'' Iah asked, his throat somewhat sore.</p><p>Yama raised his eyebrow.</p><p>''<em>Maybe he hit his head on the way home.''</em></p><p>''Hey!'' Iah said in an angry tone.</p><p>''What?'' Yama asked.</p><p>''Hmph. Nothing. Where am I?''</p><p>''Back in the palace. Your eyes are green.'' Yama said in his usual dry tone.</p><p>''What!'' Iah screamed, quickly shooting out from under the blanket, straight to the nearest mirror.</p><p>When he looked at his reflection, he was surprised to find his normally orange coloured eyes to have turned to a deep green.</p><p>''<em>Looks kind of good.''</em></p><p>Iah turned back around and felt his cheeks heat up. He had no idea what made Yama so talkative all of a sudden, but it sure as hell scared him.</p><p>''<em>Maybe I should ask him about the power.''</em></p><p>Iah felt confused. He could've sworn Yama didn't move his lips just now.</p><p>''Are you messing with me?'' he asked.</p><p>''What?'' Yama asked in return.</p><p>''How did you do that?''</p><p>''Do what?''</p><p>''Talk without moving your lips?''</p><p>''I...didn't.''</p><p>''<em>He's losing his mind.''</em></p><p>''I am not!'' Iah yelled.</p><p>''You are not what?'' Yama asked, his normally stoic voice changing to a slightly irritated tone.</p><p>''I am <em>not </em>losing my mind!'' Iah said mad.</p><p>''I never said that.''</p><p>''Yes you did! You…''</p><p>Then it suddenly dawned on him. The earring. The powers. He was experiencing it. When he realised it, a sudden wave of what felt like a thousand voices entered his mind. He screamed in agony and grabbed the sides of his head. Yama got up from his spot and rushed over to Iah as the man buckled over to the ground with a yelp.</p><p>''What's wrong?'' Yama asked.</p><p>''The...voices...I can't...it's too much…'' Iah tried to say.</p><p>It was hard to form thoughts of his own with so many others in his mind. Before he could say or do anything else, he passed out once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Emmy's dream in this chapter was a slightly modified version of another short story I posted called Dream. Thought it would fit nicely in this story as well. Iah has his first experience with the Earring of Truth. The power seemingly more to handle than he had imagined.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Finals Frontiers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yama closed the door to their chamber and slumped down against the frame. He had no idea what just happened to Iah. He responded to him in a weird way and then collapsed again after screaming about voices? He didn't understand. But he had a feeling that <em>they</em> could help him understand. He walked through the hall towards the chamber he had in mind and knocked on the door once he had arrived. A few seconds later, the door opened with the princess's guard Asim behind it.</p><p>''State your business with us.'' he said in a low voice, obviously trying to sound intimidating.</p><p>Yama knew he had not given off a good impression to the guard, but he decided not to act on it.</p><p>''I wish to speak to the professor. I believe he can help me.''</p><p>''Help you? And why would he do that? He almost died because of your actions.'' Asim spat out against him.</p><p>''I...it wasn't never our intent to..''</p><p>''Asim. Let him in please. It's alright.'' he could hear the professor's calm voice ring out from behind Asim.</p><p>Asim frowned at the man but opened the door further for him to enter anyway. Inside, Yama found the professor, Luke and Emmy on the beds, the princess, Adofo and Mahir on the other side around a table and of course Asim beside him. The room felt a bit too small for this amount of people, but it made it cozy.</p><p>''So. Has Iah woken up yet?'' the princess asked, her annoyed scowl telling tales like no other.</p><p>''He did. For just a moment. He seemed...strange.''</p><p>''Strange how?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''He told of voices. It seemed to hurt him. He...collapsed again after that.'' Yama explained.</p><p>''Voices? What kind of voices?'' the guard next to him asked.</p><p>''I'm not sure. He didn't specify.''</p><p>''Hm.'' the professor hummed. ''Did he say anything else before he spoke of voices? Something that seemed odd to you?''</p><p>''Yes. He asked me how I...did something. I wasn't sure why he asked me that, but it seemed to frighten him. Almost like he was seeing ghosts.''</p><p>''Judging from your conversation and from preconceived notions, I believe Iah is able to hear your, and perhaps everyone's thoughts. He must have realised it himself. It might have been to overbearing to handle, making him faint once more.''</p><p>''I...don't understand.'' Yama said solemnly.</p><p>''We found a warning about each relic in the temple that guarded the necklace.'' Luke explained while grabbing his notebook of his bedside table. ''The warning for the earring read: The Earring of Truth will stow upon the gift of truth for a price. The holder of the relic will hear the insider's perspective of a voice in radius. They will forever be blessed with the truth of the world. The affected however, will never feel more alone.''</p><p>''The insider's perspective of a voice in radius.'' the professor repeated. ''I didn't understand before, but I think I do now. Iah can hear your thoughts. The true inside perspective. The radius must be the indicators of how many people's thoughts he can hear.''</p><p>''He will never feel more alone…'' the princess mumbled. ''It might be that he has no control over it and he has to escape to someplace far from others to have his own thoughts. To not be overwhelmed.'' she said, balling up her hand into a fist.</p><p>She didn't want to feel bad for Iah. She didn't want to think about that scumbag at all. But she had no choice. They were all in this together. Even if he didn't know, he was still affected by the same curse. Maybe now he would be more motivated to help them find the solution. Only...he would have to be conscious for that to happen. First they would need to find a way to suppress the power. For her it was a matter of hiding away her skin from others, which she normally did anyway. For Emmy...well Emmy just didn't remember. There was no way to suppress something like that.</p><p>''I wish to apologize for what me and my friend have done to you.''</p><p>The princess looked up at Yama and felt surprised as she witnessed the boy's face twist in genuine regret. His hands had grasped the sides of his gown and his head was bowed down with his chin buried against his chest.</p><p>''I never expected you all to be this kind. I know I have no place here to ask for your forgiveness and your help. But I must ask…''</p><p>He sounded desperate. Any form of anger and resentment melted away in the princess's heart when she saw his sincere expression. She got up from her chair and moved herself to his front.</p><p>''Give me your hand.'' she said in a soft but demanding tone.</p><p>Yama looked up at her with a confused expression. He was informed about her ability, but he never expected to be subjected to it. Without hesitation, he moved his hand upward to meet hers. When he did, the princess closed her eyes and sighed. He couldn't feel anything, but he was sure she did. She was probably seeing his memories. Approving and disapproving of his choices. She probably saw Iah. His plans to take the relic and claim what he believed was his. He wondered what would have happened if the princess had decided to do this before their trip to the tomb. She would have seen it all right away and unveiled them for the betrayers they were. But...he supposed she wasn't the type of person to do that. She was kind with the tendency to trust. Open and positive. Someone to put your faith in. He admired her. Just like he had always admired Iah. She removed her hand from his palm and opened her eyes.</p><p>''I've seen your past Yama. Thank you for sharing it with me.'' she said softly. ''We will help you and together we will find the answer to all of our problems.''</p><p>Yama couldn't suppress a smile.</p><p>''How about trying to plug his ears?'' Luke blurted all of a sudden.</p><p>''P-Pardon?'' Yama asked, confused.</p><p>''I know, it sounds ridiculous but it might work. Just, plug his ears. Maybe it will drown out the thoughts of others.''</p><p>''It's worth a shot I suppose.'' the professor shrugged.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the morning was spent discussing their next plans until king Ruia entered the room.</p><p>''Father!'' the princess said with glee, happy to see him again after their exhausting conversation from the other day.</p><p>''Hello everyone.'' the king said with a wry smile. ''Happy to see you all up and about.''</p><p>''Thank you king Ruia. I believe you have an update concerning your work at the cave correct?'' the professor said, jumping right back into business.</p><p>He knew he was being a little impolite, but the matter of fact was that they were running out of time. With Emmys complete sense of touch disappearing rapidly, she was putting herself into more unnecessary danger. They needed an answer, and quickly.</p><p>''Yes I do. We have worked to clear away the rubble and rocks as best as possible. I believe the results should be clear to us this afternoon. I wanted to ask you all to join us, so we could try to open the secret room right away.''</p><p>''That's great news!'' Luke said enthusiastically.</p><p>The professor looked over at Emmy, who was happily chittering with Luke and the princess about their progress. Her blue eyes shifted ever so slightly with the change of focus. She was sitting at the end of his bed, almost close enough for him to grab her hand. He thought back to the dream he had before. About the bits and pieces he still remembered hazily. It surprised him a little that he was actively comparing Emmy to Claire. But he supposed that was only natural. They are the only two women he ever felt this strongly for. The only two he ever loved. He sighed as he thought back fondly to Claire. She and Emmy would have hit it off, he was sure. Her demise was one of the most painful things to have ever happened to him...even if he did get another chance to say goodbye. With Emmy things were different. He actually had a chance to get her back. To be with her.</p><p>''...Professor?''</p><p>He looked up and blushed when he realised everyone was looking at him.</p><p>''Yes? Sorry I was uh...in another world for a second.''</p><p>They all laughed at his little confession.</p><p>''So, what was it you asked my dear?'' he asked Emmy.</p><p>''I asked if you were feeling up for visiting the cave this afternoon. Luke and I are fine with it, but you were also victim to the tomb.''</p><p>''I feel fine, thank you.'' he smiled at her, his heart swelling from her kindness. ''I actually wish to go as quickly as possible.''</p><p>''Oh, well that can be arranged!'' the king said enthusiastically.</p><hr/><p>Not even an hour later, the group had reconvened to the front of the palace where a truck was waiting to transport them all. The last two people they were waiting for were Iah and Yama. Yama had gone to pick him up with earplugs at the ready. They could only hope he would become conscious again soon.</p><p>''I really hope it works.'' the princess sighed.</p><p>''It would be a pain for him to keep losing consciousness, but hey at least he'll be quiet.'' Emmy snickered, gaining herself an elbow in the side from the princess.</p><p>Not even a second later, Yama appeared at the top of the staircase with a man with white hair and striking green eyes besides him. Iah was holding the sides of his head with an irritated look on his face. When they joined the group downstairs, everyone fell silent, waiting for Iah to say something. He turned and looked at everyone before sighing and closing his eyes.</p><p>''Yes, I can hear what you're all thinking. No Asim, I would not like to be beaten up. Princess you should really wash your brain with soap and I guess the earplugs work a little thank you Luke.''</p><p>''Very interesting.'' the professor said with a chuckle.</p><p>''I'm glad they work!'' Luke beamed to the man.</p><p>''They just put a bit of a damper of the range I believe. Right now, I can hear the thoughts of almost everyone in the palace.'' Iah explained. ''Before it was everyone in town…''</p><p>''<em>Don't you think you should apologize to them?''</em></p><p>Iah looked over to his tall companion with one eye open and huffed.</p><p>''I'm sorry.'' he said curtly. ''For turning on you...and all that. Yama has informed me that you would like to help me with this.-'' he pointed towards the earring. ''-predicament.''</p><p>''Would like is a little strong perhaps. Try ''inclined to''''. Emmy said in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>Iah was about to go against her when Yama put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>''We will forever be in your debt. Iah, we're going to the cave now to examine the progress. Please keep quiet. This is a word from your advisor.''</p><p>Iah's face turned a nice shade of red, making Emmy smirk at her silent victory. They all got into the truck and departed right away. The trip over was once again long, but everyone was excited to see the results. King Ruia and Mahir were colourfully told about the tomb and the puzzles inside. After 3 hours of fast paced travelling, the group once again arrived at the sandy dunes surrounding the cave of Thoth. There, a few workers were patiently waiting for the group to arrive, which they had been informed about beforehand. Mahir ran over to the workers to receive the information and the group waited to the side. After some mumbling, Mahir returned to the king.</p><p>''I'm sorry to inform you such bad news my king...but the workers can't go in deeper without endangering themselves.''</p><p>''What! Show me.'' the king said grumpily.</p><p>Mahir bowed to his king and walked in the direction of the cave. The professor and the rest of the group followed close behind. The two large doors which they had seen disappear into the ground when they were last here, had been removed completely, leaving a large gaping hole to the inside. Workers had put up lanterns to work in the dark, lighting their path as they walked down the familiar tunnel. The second room, where the puzzle with the axes had been, was cleared as well, making it much safer to cross the stone bridge. Emmy and the other's that hadn't seen the inside before, marvelled at the structure like they had done before at the other two structures of Thoth. The walls and ceilings were all carved into intricate patterns. The stones themselves seemed of the same strange material as the tomb and the temple. Unknown and almost magical. When they reached the next room, where the gold marble still shone brilliantly, the group cooed loudly. The entrance to the final room however...was completely sealed off by rubble and stone.</p><p>''This where it became dangerous my king.'' Mahir explained. ''The structure is unable to hold it.''</p><p>''Bollocks. We were so close to…'' the king sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No secret rooms to unveil. No more clues to find. What now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Luke Triton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched as his friends around him turned their faces to the ground. Whatever hope they possessed had sissled out into nothing. The final clue to answer the puzzle that is the curse, gone. The final bits and pieces of rubble tumbled down the entrance, revealing a small hole to the side. A thought crossed Luke's mind.</p><p>''We should go. It too dangerous to stay.'' Mahir said in a sad voice.</p><p>''Right, let's…'' the professor started, but was cut off by the sound of rushing feet besides him.</p><p>He turned just in time to watch Luke dive into the small hole in the rubble.</p><p>''Luke it's too dangerous!'' Emmy called out.</p><p>Luke didn't respond. He wiggled his way through the darkness into the other room, where the pedestal would surely still stand. He had all the faith in the world it would.</p><p>''Luke, come back! You will get yourself hurt boy.'' the professor tried.</p><p>They had all rushed over to the opening to try and see if they could pull him back. Luke was already gone though, way out of reach and barely visible even.</p><p>''I'll be fine!'' he shouted back. ''I'm gonna take a quick look.''</p><p>Without waiting for their approval, Luke squirmed his way into the next room. It was extremely dark, making the boy rely entirely on touch. Some rocks were too big to move and sand fell down onto his cap every now and again. Finding the pedestal was going to take a miracle at this point, seeing as he had kind of disoriented himself. A small light caught his attention from the other side of the room.</p><p>''What a second…'' he mumbled to himself.</p><p>He whispered something unhearable and watched as the light came closer. When it was close enough, Luke could tell it was a firefly that has survived their previous visit.</p><p>''So maybe it had something to do with the device at the entrance.'' he snickered while the light danced around his head. ''I'm so happy not every last one of you...passed away.''</p><p>''Hey could you help me?'' he whispered. ''I'm looking for the pedestal that holds the relic.''</p><p>The light scurried through the dark room and rested above something rather small. When Luke got close, he noticed that it was the pedestal. It had been broken off, which was most likely because of the large rock that lay besides it. The marble finger was smashed into the pieces on the ground. The bottom of the pedestal seemed to be intact, possibly serving as the lever to another hidden room. He could only hope his efforts weren't in vain. He pushed down on the pedestal and felt it click into place.</p><p>''Jackpot.'' he said triumphantly.</p><p>A low rumble perpetrated the room, causing the boy to lose his balance. He grabbed onto the pedestal and beckoned the firefly to come close. The pedestal however, suddenly sank down into the ground, bringing the boy down with it. Luke yelled in panic as the entire room started to shake violently.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile in the other room, the professor and the rest waited nervously for Luke to come back. When the everything around them started to shake and fall apart, their worry only grew.</p><p>''Luke come back here!'' the professor yelled through the opening.</p><p>The boy didn't respond. Emmy grabbed the professor's arm and pulled him back.</p><p>''He probably did something! We need to get out of here before we get buried under all this rubble.''</p><p>''But...Luke…''</p><p>''I'm sure he's safe. We need to have faith in him.''</p><p>The professor looked down to the ground, his tophat covering his eyes. She was right of course, but the boy was more important to him than he ever said out loud. The very thought of losing him...was unbearable.</p><p>''Trust him.'' Emmy said determined.</p><p>He decided he had no other choice. He turned around, nodded to Emmy and grabbed her hand. The rest had already retreated and the professor and Emmy quickly followed. They barely made it out of the cave before it started completely collapsing. The professor's heart had leapt to his throat as he watched the entrance get turned to a pile of rubble and sand. Everybody watched in awe, when something started to emerge from the top of the dune. A giant statue, with the face of a baboon and the body of a man. The god Thoth, larger than they had seen yet. In the opened palm of his hand, sat a teenage boy in blue, curled up into a ball.</p><p>''Luke!'' the professor, Emmy and even the princess called out.</p><p>The statue was still emerging from the dune, marveling them with its size, the rumbling stopped and the statue remained towering over them. They waited in silence with held breath for Luke to start moving. When he did, a glazed daze turned down at them, clearly not processing any of it.</p><p>''Luke! Are you alright?'' the professor yelled.</p><p>''Uh. Yeah?'' he returned, his voice unsure. ''I think I did it professor!''</p><p>''You certainly did my boy! What do you see up there?'' he asked.</p><p>Luke turned around and looked up and the statue in awe. Emmy could spot a tiny little light besides his ear, wondering what the hell it was.</p><p>''The firefly…'' she heard the professor mumble next to her.</p><p>''There's a door!'' Luke said while pointing at the statue.</p><p>''Be careful Luke!'' the princess said in her loudest voice possible.</p><p>Luke threw them a cheeky grin and a thumbs up.</p><p>''I'm gonna go take a look. Be right back!''</p><p>And with that, he disappeared from sight.</p><hr/><p>Luke walked up to the statue and placed his hand against the sandstone. He couldn't believe this had been hidden under the dune this entire time. If only they had tried it the first time. Who knew what kind of secrets they would've unveiled. The door in the chest was placed above the statue's heart. The hand was placed against it, making it easy for Luke to walk to it. It looked like a simple enough door, with an indent in its side to push it open to the inside. The door itself was made of a similar texture as that of the stone they saw in the underwater tomb, only the colour was more of a yellowish beige than the black-ish green of the tomb. It probably served to match the rest of the sandstone. The lines of the opening however, were still very clear to the young men in front of it.</p><p>He pushed his hand into the indent and pushed. Some more sand fell down on his cap as the door opened up with some resistance. Inside, a strange musk filled up his nostrils. It wasn't like anything he smelled before. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant but he just couldn't place it. The firefly that had been resting on his shoulder flew inside. The light barely did anything besides indicate the size of the room, as it bumped up against the wall of the opposite side. Luke carefully walked inside, the sunlight filtering through the dust. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes and giggled softly as the firefly nuzzled back into his cap.</p><p>''This is so great.'' he whispered to himself. ''I wish the professor and Emmy could see this.''</p><p>Slowly but surely, the darkness revealed the walls surrounding him. On every inch, intricate drawings that showed the country's creation, the gods' influence and the stories of the people. At the end, three larger drawings were colourised in comparison to the rest of the black drawings. On the left, an earring edged with a green jewel, glowing softly in the dark. On the right, a necklace, laced with dark stones that seemed to shift in place. And finally, in the middle, the ring. It carried the blue stone that gave Luke shivers down his back. Memories of Emmy's big confession and their goodbye flooding his mind. Below the beautiful image of the ring, a phrase was carved into the wall. Luke moved closer and kneeled down in front of it.</p><p>''I can't read it.'' he mumbled, disappointed.</p><p>He felt around in his satchel in the hope he hadn't dropped his notebook. He sighed in relief when he pulled out a small leather bound book with the text 'Gressenheller University' written on top. The brown book looked weathered, but the boy had always treasured it immensely. It held all of his adventures, his stories and his memories. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He opened it up to one of the pages he remembered to not have a lot scribbled on already. He barely had any space left and should probably get a new one, but he wanted to make the most out of it. Maybe this adventure could serve as it's last. He would write down the phrase so either the professor or maybe the princess would be able to translate it. Although he wasn't sure if they could. He had truly never seen this language before. It wasn't Coptic like the writing on the door of the cave. They weren't hieroglyphs and it also wasn't Azran. It was something strange. Something almost...inhuman. As he started copying the phrase down on the pages, the firefly fluttered down onto his pen.</p><p>''Hey there.'' Luke said softly with a smile. ''Be careful now. You might get hurt if I write something with a big loop.''</p><p>The firefly understood and moved down onto his notebook. Luke looked up from his book to the wall in front of him, not even noticing the light from up above that brightened up the room. The light looked almost ethereal to the unbeknownst eye. Luke didn't notice however. He was too enthralled with the text. Too focussed on completing his mission. Once he had completely copied the text, he stood up carefully as to not disturb the firefly and adjusted his cap triumphantly. He was about to turn around, when he noticed something glow from behind him. A voice entered his mind, making him flinch slightly. He felt his body warm up in a most pleasant way when the voice spoke. Almost as if being blessed by something.</p><p>The voice told him of their surprise by the adventurer's journey. About their bravery and selfishness. Luke closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath to focus on the voice. He was afraid that he would miss out on something important if he didn't listen. The voice then told him that they would present one last gift. Something to help them for the final stretch. The voice left, leaving behind the warmth and happiness for just a moment longer. Luke sighed blissfully. He wondered how he would explain this to his friends. Was he just visited by a god? By a merciful spirit? By Thoth himself? He wasn't sure. He looked down at his notebook and gasped. He looked up to the wall and back to his book and back to the wall again.</p><p>''I...I can read it.''</p><hr/><p>''Should we do something?'' the king asked.</p><p>''He hasn't returned. I say we wait 5 more minutes. If he hasn't returned by then, we try to climb up and get him.'' the professor suggested.</p><p>''I swear to god, if anything happens to Luke I will tear this statue down.'' Emmy added in an angry tone.</p><p>The professor was about to speak up, when Asim yelled Luke's name with a finger pointed to the direction of the statue. Before them, Luke emerged from the statue's leg, where a small roller ladder flipped down to the ground.</p><p>''I'm okay!'' Luke said cheerily.</p><p>The professor and Emmy bolted towards him, embracing him before he could even reach the ground. He laughed and hugged them back with a large grin and his notebook in hand.</p><p>''We thought we had lost you.'' Emmy sighed into his shirt.</p><p>''You had me worried there my boy.'' the professor leaned back.</p><p>''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just jumped in without talking about it beforehand. But...I gotta say. It did pay off.''</p><p>He exited the embrace and opened up his notebook to the correct page. The professor and Emmy watched curiously as he pointed to some incoherent scribbles in a language neither of them had seen before.</p><p>''What's that? Is that what you found in there?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''Is it a drawing of sorts? Doesn't look like anything I recognize.'' the professor said.</p><p>''It's written in the language of the gods.'' Luke said, a certain tranquility to his voice.</p><p>Emmy and the professor looked at each other and back to Luke before repeating Luke's words: ''The language of the gods?''</p><p>''How did you..?'' the professor asked.</p><p>''I'm not sure how to explain it exactly, but I can read it. Something appeared to me when I was in there and presented me with one final gift, as they put it. I believe it's the ability to understand this.'' he pointed down to the words on the paper.</p><p>''What does it say?'' the princess asked, who had joined them in the meantime.</p><p>''It reads: Forever burdened by your original intent. For redemption and resolvement, find the center of the one that represents me. A single symbol will free you.''</p><p>''Why is it always a riddle.'' Emmy sighed. ''Couldn't it just be, ''turn around four times, clap your hands and say this incantation.''</p><p>''The gods work in mysterious ways.'' the princess said with an emphatic smile. ''But it sounds like this might be the clue we were looking for!''</p><p>''I think it is.'' the professor said determined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luke has proven himself to the gods that he is worthy of a gift. Because of course he is. Pure little boy :3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Hershel Layton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all the excitement, the group decided to return to Nemhat to discuss the newly acquired information. They also really needed to have a word with Iah, who had been extremely obnoxious with his new mind reading abilities. Even though he was barely able to understand their actual words due to his earplugs, he still responded to <em>everything,</em> because he could hear their thoughts. Once they had arrived back into the city, Iah covered his ears. The increase of people surrounding him was very noticeable. Just having to listen to seven people was tiring enough. But more than that? Suffocating is how he described it. They quickly returned to the palace so he could have somewhat of a breather. Luke was checked up for any injuries, which he thankfully didn't seem to have. He told everything on his way back in the car, from the firefly that helped him out to the god-like appearance that granted him his new power. It seemed so far that Luke wouldn't suffer any bad side effects, but they were all still on edge anyway. The firefly had been free to go and live out it's eternal life. Luke told the rest that it wanted to see the world outside the cave with the glisten of a tear in his eyes.</p><p>The new clue seemed like it would serve them greatly for the answer to their puzzle. Once everyone had settled down a little and rested up, evening had dawned on Nemhat. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountains, soft hues of red and purple colouring enveloping the palace. Everyone concerning the issue had gathered in the garden where so many of their days there had taken place. It had become a fast favourite to the newcomers, who created memories between the luscious plants and tantalizing flowers. The princess had changed back from her adventuring outfit into a more refined one. Tiny flowers were weaved into her long black hair, matching the colour of her faintly yellow dress. The professor, Luke and Emmy had each changed into a fresher version of their normal wear, with the small expedition of the pink scarf around Emmy's shoulders. She tended to get cold after all when the sun had disappeared, and although she wouldn't mind snuggling up against a certain gentleman, she knew it would be inappropriate during their meeting.</p><p>Luke was seated in between the professor and Emmy in a protective manner. They had been frightened during his little escapade earlier and did not plan to lose sight of him so easily again. Luke had frantically apologized, which was accepted of course because of his discovery, but they were still protective. On the other side, seated on the fountain, were the princess, Asim and Adofo. They had been chatting about their adventures. They had not experienced anything like this before and although it was with a purpose, it was also exciting. Closer to the building stood Yama and Iah, who were silently waiting for the king to begin. The king himself stood at the front next to Mahir, who was curiously listening to his friends near the fountain. In the middle of the group, a table was set with all the research and papers of importance, placed on top of the map of Egypt which they had used earlier to find the tomb.</p><p>''Well, I suppose we should get started before the night greets us.'' the kind finally announced.</p><p>''Let's start with Iah.'' the princess said in a harsh tone, making the man in question flinch slightly.</p><p>He could hear her angry thoughts shooting at him like daggers.</p><p>''Very well. Iah, care to take the floor?'' the king asked.</p><p>Iah took a step forward and crossed his arms over his chest. He had already apologized and wasn't planning on doing that again. He knew they just wanted to know more about the relic and its abilities, so another apology surely wasn't necessary.</p><p>''You were correct about the earring's ability. I can hear everyone's thoughts around me. The range is still difficult to decide but I <em>can </em>tell you that it is very painful to just stand here. And you can call me jerk all you want Farah, it's not gonna change who I am.''</p><p>The princess just grumbled in response while Asim and Adofo held back their laughter.</p><p>''Can you hone in on one specific person?'' Luke asked.</p><p>Iah turned his angry gaze from the princess to Luke and softened up a little. The boy had proven himself useful after all, so he had a hard time staying angry around him.</p><p>''I...haven't really tried too much, since it is so painful. Right now, it's even hard to focus on my own speech because all of your thoughts are so overwhelming.'' he explained.</p><p>''Let's move on to the clue Luke retrieved.'' the professor interjected. ''I believe it might be the key to resolving you and the other's from their respective troubles. Luke my boy, could you repeat what the riddle says and what the deity told you?''</p><p>''Right. The riddle is as follows: Forever burdened by your original intent. For redemption and resolvement, find the center of the one that represents me. A single symbol will free you. After they appeared to me they mentioned that this would be helpful for the final stretch. So this has to be the information we were looking for!''</p><p>Everyone moved in closer to the table and began discussing what the riddle could mean. The professor noticed quickly that Emmy had been uncharacteristically silent through all of it. When he looked at her, he noticed her eyes growing distant. She had pressed her mouth into a thin line, indicating something was bothering her. He took a step back from the group and tapped her arm for her attention. Thankfully, the rest were too busy trying to figure out the riddle to notice. She took a step back as well and moved in closer.</p><p>''What's wrong?'' he asked in a hushed voice.</p><p>Her eyes widened slightly. She had not expected him to notice.</p><p>''I'm fine...just…''</p><p>''Just?''</p><p>''I can't read the letters anymore…''</p><p>His heart clenched in his chest. She was deteriorating faster than he expected. How much time did they have left before she would go completely blind? He frowned while looking back over to the table.</p><p>''I will find the answer. I promise.''</p><p>With new determination he moved back to his spot and closed his eyes. He thought hard about each part of the riddle.</p><p>''For redemption and resolvement, find the center of the one that represents me.'' he mumbled.</p><p>It was almost like it was pointing them to a particular location. Someplace that would be the key to the relic's undoing.</p><p>''The center…''</p><p>He looked at the map and drowned out the noise from around him. He recalled every place they visited. The cave to the north of Nemhat, where they found the first intricate dungeon for the ring. The temple to the northwest in the jungle, where they discovered the secret room with the actual meaning behind the relics. And finally, the underwater tomb to the west, in between an oasis and a cliff, where they almost died.</p><p>''The one that represents me…'' he whispered while he placed his hand on his chin.</p><p>The one that represented him. The god who had doomed his friends. The one who created the relics and made them almost unreachable.</p><p>''Thoth.''</p><p>In every location they had found some form of his likeness. Statues, drawings and even the puzzles themselves. The statues in front of every temple…The professor grabbed a marker from the table and started drawing circles around each structure of the god.</p><p>''Professor?'' Emmy asked curiously, gaining everyone's attention as well.</p><p>Once he was done with the circles, he started connecting them with lines. On the map, a giant triangle took shape that was perfectly aligned above Nemhat. The professor drew one last circle in the center of the triangle before putting the cap back onto the marker.</p><p>''This is where we have to go.''</p><p>''Are you sure Ustaaz?'' the princess asked.</p><p>''The center of the one that represents me.'' he tapped the circle in the middle with a small smile. ''I am one hundred percent certain.''</p><p>''What about the rest of the riddle?'' Iah asked, who had been slowly walking back to the palace, burdened by the power and wishing for some rest.</p><p>''I think we are going to find out once we arrive. We should go right away.''</p><p>''Let's.'' Emmy smiled at him.</p><hr/><p>They had been driving for a little over an hour now, nobody comfortable enough with casual chit chat and all just sitting back while looking outside. The sun had completely disappeared from the horizon, leaving only the dark night sky and the shimmer of the stars. Emmy was glad she could see the stars, finding comfort in the light brightening up the darkness. Although they were rather blurry, she had to admit. The temperature had dropped considerably as well. They didn't know what they were going to find there, if anything at all. Iah grunted from time to time in the back of the car, telling of his discomfort. Everyone was aware that he could hear what they were thinking but they couldn't really help it. It wasn't like they could just stop doing it.</p><p>''Could we maybe take a small break?'' he eventually asked. ''I need some fresh air.''</p><p>''I suppose it has been quite a long day.'' the princess sighed. ''Adofo could you please stop for a moment?''</p><p>The guard slowed down the vehicle in the sand and stopped the engine. The group stepped out and dispersed into smaller groups right away. The princess and Luke stayed in the car, talking about Luke's new ability. Adofo and Asim checked the surroundings for any danger, but found mostly sand and nothing. Iah walked off a fair distance, probably hoping to get a grip on the range of his new power and some silence. Yama leaned back against the front of the car, watching his friend walk away in the distance, keeping a keen eye on him at all times. Emmy had walked off a little as well, probably in need of a clear mind. The professor felt hesitant at first to follow her, but was quickly encouraged by his apprentice and the princess to do so. He followed her to find her on the side of a small sandhill, laying on her back.</p><p>''Mind if I join you?'' he asked.</p><p>She quickly sat up and nodded.</p><p>''Of course.'' she returned softly.</p><p>They sat in silence, both staring up at the night sky with each their own pressing thoughts. The professor thought back to that first night. Before he knew what her plan was. Before they went on this crazy adventure. Before he truly fell for her...He could only wish for the best outcome, relying on his instinct that this was the right course of action. He turned to face the brunette, half expecting her to look back at him in the same way she did on her balcony that night. When her beautiful brown eyes exhilarated him once more. He flinched inwardly when he met with two azure pearls, cheeks flushing ever so slightly. She smiled at him, filling him with an emotion he didn't expect to feel. He felt like he was burning. Aching with the need to be with her. He wanted to reach out, caress her cheek and whisper to her that she had become his world.</p><p>''Emmy, if you look up at the sky, what do you see?'' he asked instead, burying those intense emotions for now, hoping to reflect after they had succeeded.</p><p>Emmy curved her head back to the sky, her eyes gleaming.</p><p>''I see...the stars. Sometimes the moon. Seems like it's hidden away tonight.''</p><p>''Hm.'' he hummed. ''What do you feel?''</p><p>''What do I...feel?''</p><p>''Yes.''</p><p>She, in turn, wondered what he was thinking of. If he was thinking of her. His mellow, dark eyes reflected the night sky with its shining stars. The cold desert wind made his light brown hair rustle. She didn't know what he was looking for, but she could tell it was important to him. The ring around her finger felt right and distracting, but she tried hard to ignore it.</p><p>''I feel like I'm not all alone.'' she finally answered.</p><p>He turned to look at her, hoping to find meaning behind the answer.</p><p>''You know...everyone in the world shares the same night sky. We might look at it from different perspectives, but unless the sky is obscured, we still look at the same glimpse of light. Those tiny flutters that seem unimportant and so far away.''</p><p>''I see.'' he replied.</p><p>She wished somewhere that she could borrow Farah's power so she could tell how he was feeling. So she could share their memories once more.</p><p>''What about you?'' she asked, locking her heart to such wishes.</p><p>''Me?''</p><p>''Yes, you.'' she smiled. ''What do you feel when you look at the sky?''</p><p>''I feel...afraid.''</p><p>''Oh...why is that?''</p><p>''When I look at the sky, I look at the spaces in between the stars, where the darkness resides. It makes me realise how infinite the universe is and how small we all really are. The planets, the stars, the galaxies that lay light years ahead. They all form this enormous system that the human mind can not comprehend. And yet...we as humans like looking at it. We share this small plain of existence together, even if we don't act like it.''</p><p>''Wow, that's pretty deep prof.'' she giggled softly. ''I couldn't even come close to thinking of something like that.''</p><p>He smiled a timid smile at her and thought about their days together. It makes sense that she looked at the stars. Bright like her laugh. Dazzling like her personality. Warm like her presence.</p><p>''I don't necessarily see it like that. We just...complement each other.'' he said while placing his hand on top of hers. ''Light and dark.''</p><p>Her eyes widened slightly. Ever since the dance they shared, he had been a little distant. Like he was shielding himself from her. Her heart rate increased when she felt his fingers wrap around hers. He looked down at their hands and sighed.</p><p>''You have always complemented me.''</p><p>''Professor?''</p><p>He looked back up and met her eyes.</p><p>''I think,'' Emmy started. ''I might be in…''</p><p>''Professor, Emmy! We're departing.'' Luke called out from somewhere near the car, making both of them flinch.</p><p>''Oh.'' she sighed.</p><p>''You think you might be in?''</p><p>He wanted to hear it. To hear the words come from her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Incoherent? In trouble? in...love?</em>
</p><p>''I...I'll tell you later okay?''</p><p>She unwrapped their fingers, got up from the sand and walked back towards the bus. Her cheeks had flushed a deep shade of red and her heart was pounding loudly. She knew she had to tell him, but she wasn't ready. Not yet.</p><hr/><p>They drove for around another hour in the endless sand. According to the combined calculations of the professor and the princess, they should be arriving any moment now. To the point of no return. If nothing fruitful came of the professor's deduction, it would be almost over. He mulled it over in his head on the way, hoping to find any other theories that might prove to be worthwhile if this one fell through. With Emmy's time bomb of a relic, she would no longer be able to do anything. She would cease to live. What if she was gone next week? The next day? Tomorrow morning...he wouldn't know what to do with himself.</p><p>''There is something over there.'' Adofo mumbled.</p><p>Everyone sharpened their ears while waiting for more information.</p><p>''It's...some kind of platform?'' Asim added.</p><p>''That might be what we're looking for!'' the princess exclaimed excitedly. ''Adofo, plank it!''</p><p>Adofo did as told and sped up through the desert. After another few hundred meters, the car stopped, the aforementioned platform presenting itself in full view.</p><p>''How was this never discovered before?'' the princess asked while getting out of the car.</p><p>''Look over there!'' Luke pointed out to a stone tablet situated in front of the staircase leading up to the platform.</p><p>They all walked over to see what the tablet read. The material of both the platform and the tablet in front of them was of similar essence to the strangely coloured stones of the temple, the tomb and the cave, only this time coloured a dark, ominous black. On the tablet with white letters, a phrase was edged into the stone.</p><p>''I think it's written in the same language as the one back at the cave. Luke, could you translate please?'' the professor asked.</p><p>Luke nodded and started mumbling to himself as he read the inscription. Once he had completely translated it for himself, he read it out loud to the group.</p><p>''Three forced into existence before one. Hidden away for the world to discover. When taken, one finds it impossible to reverse. Three pieces revealed, a way out appears. Take this message to heart. Alone, the night sky shines not. Together, the light brightens those in need.''</p><p>''So...this platform revealed itself when all three pieces were found?'' Emmy said.</p><p>''That seems to be the case. Which would explain why no one has ever found this before.'' the princess said. ''Should we...take a look?''</p><p>''Yes. We are almost there.'' the professor replied with a determined look in his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An extra long chapter for extra build-up :) The end is near folks. Hold your hearts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Emmy Altava</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group walked up the platform to see what was on top, some half-expecting the god Thoth to be waiting for them, others still searching for hope if this was even the right place to begin with. The platform wasn't tall or very wide. The black stone that resonated the same feel as the material back in the other structures was dark and uninviting. When they got to the top, they quickly deducted that the entire platform was shaped like a triangle.</p><p>''I believe every corner is aligned with the structure related to one its relic.'' the professor said.</p><p>''Look, in the corner!'' Luke called out while pointing to the corner situated on the northern side.</p><p>Engraved into the stone, the same symbol for the ring was drawn as the one they had found before in the temple inside the tree.</p><p>''This one is for the necklace.'' the princess pointed out while standing in front of the northwest corner.</p><p>''And I suppose the other corner is for the ring.'' Iah mumbled, who had not set another foot after he had walked onto the staircase.</p><p>The professor was standing in the middle and thought back to the riddle Luke had discovered earlier in the day.</p><p>''A single symbol will free you...Whatever do they mean?'' he wondered.</p><p>''Professor?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''Yes my boy?''</p><p>''What is that under your feet?''</p><p>The professor looked down to see what Luke was talking about and lifted up his foot, when he found that he had indeed been standing on top of some kind of symbol. His eyes widened when he realised this was probably what he had been searching for. The symbol was carved deeply into the stone, therefore barely visible unless you were looking for it. The image depicted two arrows curled around each other. One of the arrows seemed slightly lighter than the other, except for a single dot in the middle of the arrowhead. The darker arrow had a similar dot, which was the same light colour as the other arrow.</p><p>''Now how does that help us?'' the professor mumbled.</p><p>''What is it professor?'' Emmy asked while joining him together with the rest around the symbol.</p><p>''I believe this is the symbol Luke mentioned before. The one that will 'free you'. The arrows must point to something.''</p><p>''But...they are pointing to each other?'' Asim said, confused by the whole sentiment.</p><p>''The colours are also kind of strange.'' Luke said while scratching his head.</p><p>The group all stared at the symbol for a moment, a cold breeze making some of them shiver as they were reminded of the time. The sun would probably rise again soon, only tiring them out more.</p><p>''Another part of the riddle mentioned 'being burdened by your original intent'.'' the professor said. ''I believe this refers to the reasoning why one would choose to put on one of the relics in the first place.''</p><p>''Hm. Does that help us with this symbol though?'' Luke asked.</p><p>''No, I don't believe so. Let's take another look at the tablet.'' the professor suggested.</p><p>They all moved back down the staircase and discussed theories as to what it could all mean. Luke had scribbled the symbol down into his notebook and kept staring at it in the hope something would spark in his mind. The professor told the group that he believes that the only way to break the curse in the first place, is to activate each relic. Since the tablet read, three pieces revealed, a way out appears, he figured it would only make sense. After some time, Emmy joined Luke on his spot in the sand, exhausted by the long period without sleep and in desperate need for some distraction from the never ending riddle nightmare.</p><p>''You figured anything out yet?'' she asked.</p><p>''No.'' Luke replied slightly more grumpy than she expected.</p><p>Emmy stared at the symbol in his notebook, to find that it only blurred in her vision.</p><p>''You know, if you stop focusing on the symbol it kind of looks like that yin yang circle.'' she said with a sigh.</p><p>''Wait, what did you say?'' the professor asked, who happened to overhear.</p><p>''The symbol.-'' Emmy grabbed Luke's notebook and turned it to the professor. ''-Cross your eyes a little and it looks just like the yin yang symbol. My vision has become so blurry, it's all I see.''</p><p>''Emmy my dear that's remarkable!'' the professor said joyfully while taking the notebook from her hand.</p><p>''Wait, you think that's the answer?'' she asked.</p><p>''I believe it definitely is part of it. Now let's think about this. The yin yang symbol is all about opposites. About putting things in reverse. The arrows make sense in that regard as well.''</p><p>''Opposites…'' the princess mumbled while looking over at the notebook. ''Perhaps the opposite of our intent?''</p><p>The professor looked up at the platform and nodded.</p><p>''So...we have to find whatever is opposite of our original wishes?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''I think so. Each of you should take a stance on your respective item. Think about the answer to your riddles. The opposite of your intent.'' the professor said while beckoning over to the top of the strange triangle.</p><p>Iah, Farah and Emmy nodded to the professor and walked up the staircase. They all took a stance in front of their own relic's symbol and counted down before stepping onto it. Immediately a soft glow emerged from the symbol in the center, lighting up the dark night sky. Emmy's finger started to throb painfully, almost like it was aware of its current situation. She looked around and saw that both Iah and the princess were experiencing something similar. Iah had grabbed his earlobe and scrunched up his face in pain and Farah was clasping her hands over her chest, probably feeling the pain from within much stronger since the necklace wasn't even present. The pain continued and the glow from the symbol in the center sprung towards the three corners. It seeped from the stone into the three wearers, lighting their bodies up as well.</p><p>''The light brightens those in need.'' the professor whispered as he looked on from the sidelines with hope in his heart.</p><p>Emmy looked around, amazed by the illuminated view. She closed her eyes and thought about what the opposite of her intent would have been. She knew she had wanted to forget about her life. About her painful betrayal of the professor and Luke. About everything before it all. She looked over to the professor and felt the ache increase. She didn't understand why, but it reminded her of the dull pain she felt during their dance at the celebration and when they were sitting together just hours before, discussing the stars. The feeling she tried so hard to ignore, that had become so painfully obvious every second she spent together with him. The pain increased again, making her bend over to the ground.</p><p>''Emmy!'' the professor called out in worry.</p><hr/><p>The princess felt very strange. The pain she felt pulsating in her chest reminded her of the many times she had touched the skin of others and experienced their pain. A direct hit through her heart that had been shattered many times. The moment she lost her mother. The moment she first realised she could no longer touch another. The moment she realised...she could no longer be with the one she loved. One of her fingers felt strange for a moment, making her look down. The bark that had encased itself around it crumbled off, revealing her skin underneath. Something about what they were doing seemed right, even if it did cause them all such agony. She glanced up to Emmy and watched her double over with a pained expression. The professor called out, worry displayed all over his face. It was obvious that they were connected. That they possessed a love for each other that transcended the memories Emmy lost.</p><p>She moved her gaze over to the guard she shared similar feelings for, who had kept his eyes on her the entire time. When they met, a strong flash of pain surged through her body. Almost immediately making her cry out. She wanted the feeling to end, just like always. Just like when she had first touched Asim after she had gotten her powers and she could sense the fear in him. She just wanted to get rid of it all and never have to deal with this again. She could feel the tears fall down her cheeks, unable to keep them down any longer. She thought about what her great-grandmother's intent might have been. If she really thought about it, the old queen never held any intent to begin with. Metjen had been the one to put the necklace on to her great-grandmother with the intent to get her to love him. She had never loved him. All she wanted was to live her life without trouble.</p><p>The opposite of making someone love you...would be to make yourself love someone? She tried to move her face back up to Asim and called out to him. It didn't take him even a second to rush his way over to her, almost as if he had been waiting for her to call out. She thought back to the inscription they found in the tree back at the temple. ''<em>...Will never feel true love.'' </em>She didn't believe that. She couldn't believe that her feelings from the past 20 years had been invalid. She loved Asim. She had just never felt the courage to tell him that.</p><hr/><p>Emmy watched Asim rush over to the princess's side. He grabbed onto her without thinking and grunted in pain when the glow flowed through his hands and into his body. The princess straightened her pose, seemingly lessened in weight. They shared the pain. The professor saw it happen as well and immediately knew what to do. He jumped onto the platform and ran towards Emmy. Emmy watched him approach and felt her pulse quicken and her pain increase. Once he was in front of her, he made his move to take her hand, which she quickly retracted.</p><p>''No...it will hurt.'' she said in a soft voice.</p><p>''I don't care.'' he returned and grabbed her hand anyway.</p><p>The glow siphoned into his skin and his face contorted in pain. She wanted to make him let go, but she knew he wouldn't do that. Instead, she intertwined their fingers and grabbed his other hand as well. Something inside of her told her that this was part of the solution. Part of the answer they were looking for.</p><hr/><p>Iah didn't understand what was happening, but he could tell from bits and pieces from everyone's thoughts that they were extremely worried for one another and they just wanted to get rid of the pain. He still had his earlobe clutched between his fingers, the painful sensation never ceasing. He looked over to Yama, who had been watching him with his stern blue eyes ever since he had left his side. He tried his hardest to focus on Yama's thoughts, hoping to finally hear the one thing he had been aching to hear, but he heard this instead;</p><p>
  <em>You won't find what you seek here Iah. You should know by now.</em>
</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise. How was he able to control his thoughts like that? How was he able to tell what Iah was thinking himself? Why couldn't he just admit…before it was too late.</p><hr/><p>''Emmy…'' the professor whispered and squeezed her hands tight.</p><p>He wanted badly to rip the ring off. To take away all the pain and sorrow. So he could finally tell her how he felt.</p><p>''Tell me…'' he said while placing his forehead against hers. ''Why did you want to forget….truly.''</p><hr/><p>Emmy's entire body ached in such an intense pain, she was sure she was going to faint. His words flared up something inside of her that made the ring squeeze her finger and tremble. Almost...like it didn't want to hear the answer. She focussed on the pain, closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. She needed to know. To truly know. Why did she want to forget? Searching deep inside of her to find what was there all along. Why did she choose this path in which she would never see the man she loved again…</p><p>
  <em>She loved.</em>
</p><p>She opened her eyes, meeting with his and softened her gaze. She had found the answer. She had known it all along.</p><p>''Hershel…''</p><p>She moved closer to him and closed her eyes. The closer she got, the more painfully the ring squeezed down on her finger. She didn't care. All that mattered was him and him alone.</p><p>''Emmy?'' he whispered, watching her inch closer.</p><p>Before he could react, he could feel her warm lips being pressed against his, feeling a sense of relief like never before. The pain completely faded away, leaving only love.</p><hr/><p>The princess watched as Emmy moved forward and kissed the professor. The glow inside both of them flared brighter, lifting them up from the ground ever so slightly, the tips of their feet hovering above the brightened black stone. The professor didn't look shocked. He immediately wrapped one arm around her waist and the other through her hair and pulled her close. That's when it dawned on the princess. The answer that she needed as well. She returned her gaze to Asim and laughed.</p><p>''What? Are you alright?'' Asim asked worriedly.</p><p>''More than alright. Asim...I love you.''</p><p>She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him without waiting for an answer. Asim's eyes widened at the sudden close contact and brash kiss. She moved back and smiled up at her guard.</p><p>''Do you love me as well?'' she asked in a timid voice, almost anxious for the answer.</p><p>It took him a moment to process it all. When he did, his face broke out in a big smile as he picked up her small figure to twirl her around.</p><p>''Of course I do.-'' he dropped her back down to the ground. ''-I always have.''</p><p>He placed his hand to the side of her face and leaned in to gently kiss her. The glow in them grew stronger as well, lifting them up in the air like the other pair.</p><hr/><p>Iah didn't know what was happening but suddenly the others were hanging in the air, glowing like an exit sign and making out like there was no tomorrow. He figured they had found the solution. The answer to their respective riddle. The opposite of their intent. He thought hard about what to do. His intent had immediately been clear to him. Even though he told the others he wanted the relic because he felt entitled to it, the real reason was something else entirely. Something much closer to his heart. He wanted to hear Yama's thoughts so he could figure out if he felt the same way for him as he did. To find out if his love for his best friend was returned or not. But...Yama was refusing to let him near his thoughts. What would the opposite be of wanting to hear someone's confession of love...confessing yourself? He wasn't sure. But he had to try. Even if that meant losing Yama forever. This curse was too much to bear, even for the short amount of time it had been in his possession. He beckoned Yama over to join him, which he quickly did. Iah's face had turned beet red when his lifelong friend, advisor and guard stood in front of him, staring at him with his cold blue eyes. He straightened his back, released his earlobe while ignoring the pain and opened his trembling mouth.</p><p>''Y..Yama..I...I…'' he stuttered.</p><p>Yama smiled a small smile, amused by the entire scenario. Anger flared up inside of Iah.</p><p>''Don't you smirk at me you asshole. You know I'm only doing this all for you don't you?''</p><p>''Oh?'' he returned coolly.</p><p>''Oh come on! As if you don't know that I'm crazy in love with you!''</p><p>He had shouted out the words before he could filter it in his mind. His face became even redder than it already was, steam clouds leaving his ears and his soul escaping through his mouth. Yama chuckled and grabbed Iah by his collar to pull him close for a kiss. When he moved back, Iah was sure the world had started spinning.</p><p>''Of course I knew. I was just waiting until you were ready to confess.''</p><p>''Wa...I...dje….wha?'' Iah couldn't speak anymore.</p><p>Yama just laughed and pulled him close again for another kiss, which Iah happily returned. The glow pulsated through them as well and lifted them up in the air.</p><hr/><p>Luke and Adofo watched it all from the sidelines in awe. Their dear friends were all hanging in the air with their lips locked onto their partners. When Iah and Yama finally joined them, the light brightened even more, filling up the Egyptian dessert with its illumination. Luke covered his eyes when it became impossible to look at any longer. He was full of hope that this was the solution they were looking for. That the answer to Emmy's puzzle had been found. He was even more happy that she and the professor finally realised they were meant for each other. When they kissed, Luke had to hold himself back to not jump in the air with glee. The bright light suddenly disappeared completely, together with the entire structure in front of them. Luke opened his eyes and watched as each couple fell down onto the sand with a soft thud. In the meantime, the sun had started showing up at the horizon, colouring the sky with its hue.</p><hr/><p>Emmy opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to take in her surroundings. She was laying on the ground with a slight headache, the dawn of a new day spreading out through the sky above her. The air was cold but her body was warm. The ache in her finger had completely disappeared. A wave of emotions rolled through her as she remembered everything from the past few hours. The past week. The past lifetime...She remembered...everything. She sat up on her elbows and witnessed a man with a tall tophat sit up with a grunt. She remembered him. She fell back onto her back in the sand.</p><p>''I can't believe I fell for you all over again.-'' Emmy laughed and cried into her arm. ''-Typical.''</p><p>The professor moved over next to her, removed her arm from her eyes and cupped her face in his hand.</p><p>''Thank you...for doing so.''</p><p>He closed in and pressed his forehead against hers, never happier to have her chocolate brown eyes return his gaze.</p><p>''Thank you.''</p><p>He moved in and kissed her again, revelling in the Emmy of it all. Emmy felt like she was floating. She remembered her reasoning for putting on the ring. The dreadful feeling that she would never be loved by the one person she could not stop loving. That silly little girl that had no idea.</p><p>''Emmy! Professor!''</p><p>The pair had to halt their kiss short to look up just in time to find a boy in blue jump on top of them.</p><p>''Oof! Luke!'' they both cried out and quickly embraced the boy back.</p><p>''Emmy, your eyes!'' Luke said while he grabbed her face.</p><p>''They're back to normal my boy. She...remembers everything.'' the professor said with a big smile.</p><p>''I do Luke.'' Emmy laughed and pushed his hands away.</p><p>''Thank god.'' he sighed and limped against the two adults. ''We did it.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ONE MORE CHAPTER TO ROUND IT ALL OFF. DID YOU GUYS SQUEAL? I DID! AAAAAAAAA! THEY SOLVED THE PUZZLE AND THE MYSTERY!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Memories regained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light that illuminated the desert fell on everyone's eyes. From the window in the chambers of the king of Nemhat. From the back of a camel trekking through the desert sand. From a broken down cave, a plant-covered temple, an underwater tomb. The sky illuminated before the rays of the sun could touch it. Three couples in the middle of it all, embracing one another, finally admitting to their heart's desire. To find a way to get rid of the gifts that were not meant for humankind. Too strong and too much of a burden to bear. When they found the answer, everything changed. A ring, a necklace and an earring. Simple by design but powerful nonetheless. Only one larger power was able to defeat the three relics of Thoth. A power that everyone should embrace. The power of love. One that sought relief, one that sought redemption and one that sought answers. Three who figured out that the opposite of their intent meant being with the one they loved more than anything. Three figures collapsed to the ground with the weight of their items removed. A ring cracked. A necklace disappeared. An earring released.</p><hr/><p>''Asim!''</p><p>The guard in question looked up from his spot on the ground and felt two delicate arms around his neck. All he could do was smile as he quickly embraced her back. They had done it. The awful feeling they experienced before had disappeared thankfully. He moved back and laughed at the bubbly expression from the one before him. The one he had cherished and loved ever since they were children. The one that accepted him before anyone else did.</p><p>''Are you okay?'' she asked, her hand placed onto his cheeks with a loving expression.</p><p>''I am. Are you? Your eyes...''</p><p>''Yes! Never better honestly.'' she laughed. ''Have they returned to blue?''</p><p>''They have...they are beautiful.''</p><p>Farah smiled while stroking Asim's cheek.</p><p>''I can...touch you now.'' she said softly.</p><p>Asim realised that she had been touching his cheeks with her bare hands without grimacing. He placed his own hand over hers and squeezed it softly.</p><p>''You're...free?''</p><p>''I am. We did it.''</p><p>She moved forward and placed her forehead against his with closed eyes.</p><p>''I can finally be with you.''</p><p>''Princess! Asim!''</p><p>The couple looked up to find Adofo at their side with a panicked expression.</p><p>''What happened?'' he asked.</p><p>''Adofo!'' the princess got up from her spot in the sand and jumped into the arms of the other.</p><p>''I can finally hug you again!''</p><p>''She is free, khouya*. The answer was correct.'' Asim explained.</p><p>Farah moved back from the hug and took a spot next to Asim with a big smile.</p><p>''So, you two are finally together?'' Adofo asked.</p><p>The new formed couple looked at each other with burned cheeks.</p><p>''We are.'' Asim said.</p><p>''We are.'' Farah said as well.</p><hr/><p>''Yama get off me!'' Iah yelled while pushing Yamanu from his chest.</p><p>Yama sluggishly got off of Iah and sat down next to him.</p><p>''What just happened?'' he asked.</p><p>''You crushed me. That's what happened.'' Iah said irritated while wiping away some of the sand of his clothes.</p><p>''I mean before that.''</p><p>''...Oh.''</p><p>Iah's face turned a scarlet pink. He suddenly realised the pain in his ear had disappeared. He grabbed his earlobe, somewhere scared to find the earring still present. All he found however, was a tiny hole punctured in the spot where the earring once was.</p><p>''It's gone…'' he mumbled.</p><p>''Well I'm sure you can't hear my thoughts anymore.'' Yama sighed.</p><p>''Huh, I guess not.''</p><p>''Because I just thought something quite nice.'' Yama said with a smirk.</p><p>Iah wanted to retort something cynical, but his curiosity overpowered the urge.</p><p>''You want to know?''</p><p>''...Yes.''</p><p>Yama moved closer and placed a small peck on Iah's forehead.</p><p>''I said I like you better with your weird orange eyes.''</p><p>Iah felt like his body was about to give up.</p><hr/><p>Emmy, Luke and the professor got up from their spots in the sand and examined Emmy's hand. The ring had completely disappeared, leaving only a small mark around her finger. The pain that had been so awful during the final ritual had left as well, leaving only a warm feeling of love and completion in all of them. Emmy looked around, noticing quickly that her senses had returned to normal. Her vision once again sharp, her ears no longer dulled, a strong musk of sweat, sand and dry air filling her nostrils, the taste of mud and the faint feel of is lips lingering and finally, the grains of sand rolling on her skin. Everything felt like she was feeling it for the first time. Slightly overwhelming but still welcoming.</p><p>''Is everything back to normal?'' the professor asked worriedly while grabbing her hand.</p><p>''It is! I can't really believe it, but I can sense everything so crisp it's almost like...like I've been born anew.'' Emmy said with a laugh.</p><p>''I'm gonna check on the others real quick!'' Luke said before dashing off in the direction of the princess.</p><p>The professor and Emmy watched him with a fond smile for a second before turning to each other. The professor couldn't suppress a blush as the first rays of the sun lightened up her bright smile. The wind caressed her hair, framing her sweet face and beautiful dark eyes.</p><p>''Emmy...I…'' ''Hershel I..'' they said at the same time.</p><p>They both laughed for a moment, waiting for the other to speak.</p><p>''Ladies first.'' the gentleman said.</p><p>''Alright.'' she said. ''I would like to explain my reasoning for it all. Honestly and detailed this time. Not unlike before when I was afraid to speak my truth. Would you...listen to that?''</p><p>He nodded with a squeeze to her hand.</p><p>''Of course my dear.''</p><p>''Alright...well...I'll begin with the biggest truthbomb...I fell in love with you during my time as your assistant.'' she started her explanation.</p><p>The professor could feel his heart swell. How could he not have noticed this during their time together? Was he really that oblivious? He knew he was rather focussed on his work at the time...just like always. But to miss his friend's feelings. Did he really dismiss it? Or was it really all because he couldn't let go of Claire...</p><p>''When the time came for me to choose between you or Targent...I couldn't betray Bronev. He had saved me and taken care of me for as long as I could remember. To betray my guardian...for a love I believed to be fickle and unrequited. I couldn't do it. So...I choose Targent.''</p><p>Hershel turned his face to the ground, remembering the dire and frightening situation. The moment she had grabbed the spike of ice and placed it against Luke's throat. He had really not seen it coming. Emmy had always been by his side. Loyal and ever supportive. It had hurt him more than he allowed himself to admit at the time.</p><p>''Afterwards...when we helped stop the Azran legacy and Bronev was arrested...I didn't know what to do with myself. It was like the world told me I made the wrong decision. I needed to get away. To find myself. To see if this had all been worth it. When we said goodbye...it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do.''</p><p>''I understand.'' he said softly. ''It was a very painful scenario for all of us.''</p><p>''After about a year...I realised I was still thinking about you all the time. I couldn't help myself. Everything reminded me of you. Every sip of tea, every puzzle I encountered, every intellectual person I met. You were in my dreams, in my waking thoughts, in my moves, in...everything. I was still madly in love with you...contradicting the very decision I made on that hellish day. The realisation hit me one night. That I would not be able to move on. It made me want to forget about it all. About our time together, about every little thing that made me think of you, cry about you...I...I wanted to forget you…''</p><p>The professor could see small tears form in the corners of her eyes. He pulled her by the arm into an embrace. Emmy wrapped her arms around him and smiled a sad smile against his chest.</p><p>''How silly of me to decide this all before consulting you.''</p><p>''I wish we had spoken sooner. I fault myself for not realising my growing affection for you as well.'' he said into her brown curls.</p><p>''No...no.'' Emmy cried. ''You couldn't have possibly known about my feelings. And you had your own stuff going on.''</p><p>They just stood like that for a moment. Both thinking about everything they had been through together. About the feelings they had shared for longer than they both knew.</p><p>''I would like to share with you my side of this ordeal.'' he moved back and wiped a tear from her cheek.</p><p>Emmy nodded and leaned into his soft touch.</p><p>''When we met again on our first night here, I had to admit I was surprised to see you turn away from us. For some reason it pained me to think that you would run away from us again. Just like years ago...when I had always felt remorseful for letting you go…''</p><p>Emmy's expression turned sadly to the ground, to which he quickly placed a hand under her chin to lift her up.</p><p>''But that was because I didn't realise back then...that I had also started to fall for you. I had thought about you from time to time, trying my very best to suppress any lingering feelings. I felt...hurt after that day in the sanctuary. More hurt than I had expected. I didn't realise what those feelings meant back then. But I do now...''</p><p>Her lips curled up into a small smile.</p><p>''I suppressed the feelings, because of my past with Claire.''</p><p>''You really love her, don't you.'' Emmy said while placing her forehead against his shoulder.</p><p>''I do and I always will.'' he pulled her close. ''Claire is very important to me and I don't think I will truly be able to forget about her. But after our adventure here, I realised that It's alright for me to find happiness again. To find love again. All this time...I had been suppressing my growing love for you and now...I'm finally able to say that this is what I truly want. To be with you. And I'm so happy to find you return the notion.'' he finished with a chuckle.</p><p>Emmy lifted her face to meet his smile. They could finally be together. How happy she was to hear that. How happy she was that she ran into him that very afternoon at the market.</p><p>''Who would've thought that the answer to the puzzle would be something as cliché as love.'' she said with a grin.</p><p>''One of the strongest forces in the world my dear.'' the professor adjusted his tophat with a wink.</p><p>The sun had started to fully rise in the background, leaving two silhouettes in its center. The two shadows grew closer, until they became one, locking their lips once again to seal the deal they made when they began this adventure.</p><hr/><p>The group recollected themselves after a lot of talking and a big group hug before deciding they would return to Nemhat to tell the rest of their good news. Farah especially couldn't wait to tell her father. In the car, Luke and Adofo told colourfully about their experience from the sidelines and the aftermath. Exhaustion had thankfully not yet settled into everyone's bones so they were all able to talk and laugh the entire trip. Sleeping would have to wait until later. After a few hours, they arrived back into the bustling city of Nemhat. The king had been anxiously waiting at the palace gates, ignoring the concerned warnings from his guards and the increasing tiredness that had been apparent on his face. His concern for his daughter was far greater than his need for sleep. He had cussed out loud multiple times in anger as to why he hadn't just joined the group in the first place. When the bus arrived, he quickly ran up to receive them. Farah jumped out of the car and ran up to her father with wide arms and a big smile. He was surprised when she jumped against him to hug him, but delighted nonetheless.</p><p>''Father it worked! We are free!'' she cried happily.</p><p>''What? Really!?'' the king returned, before hugging his daughter even tighter. ''By Thoth, I can not believe this. Our family is finally free!'' he yelled loudly and lifted her up in the air.</p><p>Usually Farah would be annoyed to be lifted up so many times, since she was rather small, but today she made an exception. The rest got out of the car and were met with a pair of large arms and a scruffy beard that belonged to king Ruia. He hugged every last one of them, thanking them profoundly for releasing this horrible curse. When he was done crying and hugging everyone, Farah grabbed Asim's hand before dragging him in front of her father. Asim protested at first, afraid that this would be inappropriate, but Farah's will was stronger.</p><p>''Father. I am in love with Asim.'' she said with a brave face, even though her heart was racing in her chest.</p><p>Asim's face had become very red, switching his gaze between the king and his daughter. The rest of the group waited in silence, all aware that it was very much possible that the king would not accept a marriage between his princess and a commoner. Even if he did know Asim well.</p><p>''Yes and?'' the king asked confused.</p><p>''Well...I thought...you wouldn't...maybe…'' the princess stumbled over her words.</p><p>''I've known since you were both still small. Those googly eyes you two made to each other were hard to miss. Don't worry. I accept. I want to do anything in my power to make you happy.'' the king said with a big smile. ''It's what your mother would've wanted as well.''</p><p>''Father…''</p><p>Both Asim and Farah immediately bursted out in tears, relieved by the professor and Emmy joined hands, feeling blessed by this beautiful moment. Luke couldn't help but wipe away a few tears as well.</p><p>''So, tell me everything!'' The king said enthusiastically.</p><p>They went inside and told the king about the platform, the final puzzle and the answer they each found. They all laughed and joked when Iah told about his actual true intent to get Yama's thoughts. Yama just smiled a small smile while looking over to the increasingly flustered Iah, who couldn't stop gushing about his actual feelings. He was relieved to see him comfortable with others. His mind wandered back to the time when it would be just the two of them. Iah had always been ostracized since he was small, a lonely child until Yamanu came along. Not many people would accept him for who he was. Even though they betrayed the princess and her friends, she seemed to have accepted them fully already, seeing as she was laughing just as hard at Iah's silly confession. He was also relieved to finally be able to love him to his full extent as well, which was something he thought would never happen since Iah was always so stubborn.</p><p>After all the stories and tales, the king announced he wanted to celebrate this occasion. Most of the group sighed in response since it kind of looked like the king was just looking for another excuse to party, but most were delighted at the prospect. The next day, everything was once again made ready. The guests consisted of the citizens of Nemhat, who had also been surprised by the third party in such a short amount of time, but they didn't mind. In the evening, colourful fireworks, jazzy music and tables full of delectables were made ready. The king toasted on Asim and Farah, who were officially announced as a couple, much to the people's joy. The king also told his people of the true curse that had a hold on his family for generations, and how professor Layton together with Emmy Altava and Luke Triton were able to release them.</p><p>The crowd applauded loudly for the three heroes, which made the trio rather flustered when they were pulled in front of the crowd. Thankfully they had dressed up. Emmy was wearing a beautiful short yellow A-line dress with pink and white flowery accents. The professor, a white suit with golden lining and finally Luke, something similar to what he was wearing during the first celebration, only this time with pants. The princess had insisted on them looking nice during their victory lap, since she had expected her father to publicly thank them before the night would end. Luke was dressed once again by Nane, who was happy to spend some of their last moments together before they had to say goodbye. They all continued on celebrating and dancing the night away. At the end of the evening, the professor, Luke and Emmy called together their new group of friends, hoping to make one final announcement before wrapping up the evening.</p><p>''What's all this about then?'' the princess asked gleefully while hugging Emmy's arm.</p><p>''We already know you guys are dating now!'' Iah said with an exaggerated dramatic face, ending in a small smirk.</p><p>''No, it's not that.'' the professor chuckled.</p><p>''We wanted to tell you guys that we will be leaving back to London tomorrow afternoon.'' Emmy said in a quieter voice.</p><p>''What! Already!?'' Asim asked, surprised.</p><p>''Luke has his exam the day after tomorrow. We can no longer postpone I'm afraid.'' the professor explained.</p><p>''Sorry guys…'' Luke scratched the back of his head. ''Believe me when I say that we really didn't want to leave either.''</p><p>''Well. We wish you all the luck and wisdom young Luke.'' The king said.</p><p>''Thank you.'' Luke smiled back.</p><p>''We will miss you.'' The princess said sadly before jumping into Emmy's arms.</p><p>''We will miss you too.'' Emmy quickly embraced her back. ''Don't worry, we'll come to visit and you could also visit us!''</p><p>The rest of the group soon joined into the group hug, besides Iah, who had to be pulled in.</p><p>''Thank you all so much.'' The professor said. ''At the start of this mystery, Luke and I expected to be investigating this town for a curse we didn't believe to exist. After everything that has happened, we found not only a real curse, but also friendship, adventure and love.'' he wrapped his arm around Emmys shoulder and pulled her next against him. ''Without you all, I would have never found happiness like this again.''</p><p>The rest of the evening continued with lots of laughter, joy, friendship and love. They would have to say goodbye soon, but knew they would carry this adventure in their hearts forever. A memory to never lose.</p><hr/><p>*kyouha=Brother</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YOU GUYS. ;_;</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading Lost Memories! I can not believe it had actually ended. I can not believe I actually ended this story. I can not believe...I was able to write a huge fic like this at all. I'm so eternally grateful for all the support I received during this process. I absolutely adored writing every single word. As some of you might know, I have plans to rewrite this story to an original one to one day publish it if possible. I don't think I would've gotten there if it wasn't for the support I received.</p><p>PLEASE let me know what you thought! Especially at the end of the story, I would like to see if people actually enjoyed it or not xD</p><p>I know this looks like it's the last chapter, but I actually have one more bonus for you all this wednesday :) A little final wrap-up to this amazing experience. Hope you're looking forward to it!</p><p>And one more time,</p><p>THANK YOU!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. End Credits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little hard to do this in fanfic style but I wanted to give it a try anyway. Just like at the end of every Professor Layton game (and the movie) we always get those cute little panels with some extra action shots of our heroes which seems like fun to try and do! One of the story's fans Decris suggested that the perfect theme for this fanfic would be ''Remember the time'' by Michael Jackson and I can't agree with her more. Please play this song when you read this final little bonus chapter of the ending credits. Every panel will just be a little description of what it would be. Use your imagination for the rest ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-First panel-</p><p>Just after Azran Legacy when Emmy starts travelling the world in search for distraction from her feelings for the professor. You see her in her plane above the wide ocean. She's holding a picture of the professor and Luke and looks at them fondly.</p><p>-Second panel-</p><p>Adofo, Asim and Farah as children playing in the palace garden. The king is standing in the background with Farah's mother, happy to see their daughter still happy.</p><p>-Third panel-</p><p>Emmy arrives in Nemhat and quickly decides that her current adventuring gear is too warm. She is shopping and finds the perfect blouse, holding it up with a small smile. You see an oblivious Mahir in the background.</p><p>-Fourth panel-</p><p>On the balcony where the professor walks back into Emmy's cabin and bumps his tophat against the frame, the tophat halfway through dropping off of his head. He reaches for it in panic, leaving Emmy in a giggle fit.</p><p>-Fifth panel-</p><p>Scene at the party where Luke, the king, the professor and Emmy are working hard to get the king drunk. Emmy is standing next to Farah with camera in hand. The professor is holding up his glass and reciting something intellectual. Luke is laughing hard while the king is fiery red and chugging another glass.</p><p>-sixth panel-</p><p>In front of the doors of the cave you see the professor and Luke in deep discussion. Emmy is looking at them from a bit further away with a sad expression and her hand over her heart.</p><p>-seventh panel-</p><p>Emmy sets up the fire for the ''curse'' so she can convince the professor and the rest to return to the cave quickly.</p><p>-eight panel-</p><p>Inside the cave, the professor takes the torch from Emmy and smiles at her lovingly without her noticing.</p><p>-ninth panel-</p><p>The confused taxi driver who still believes the professor is joining him sees the top hatted man walk away together with a woman.</p><p>-tenth panel-</p><p>Inside the temple, in front of the tree, Luke pets the mice that helped them with the puzzle with a big smile. The rest of the group is turned to the tree besides the princess, who looks at the mice with a scared expression.</p><p>-eleventh panel-</p><p>Iah and Yama receive the invitation for the celebration. Iah is holding the letter and looks shocked. Yama is standing to the side with his hand resting on his sword and a small amused expression on his face while he looks over to Iah.</p><p>-twelfth panel-</p><p>On the beach in front of the tomb, the professor's face has become very red after Emmy and Luke jumped in the water. He had obviously been holding back on his flusteredness. The princess stands beside him with a knowing smirk.</p><p>-thirteenth panel-</p><p>On the beach again, after the tomb collapsed. A frustrated, yet maniacally laughing Farah is being chased by Asim after she almost tried to give Iah a kick. Yama is leaning over Iah to make sure he's okay.</p><p>-fourteenth panel-</p><p>Luke saying goodbye to the firefly after he collected the last clue they needed for the answer back at the cave. Iah is standing not too far away with a small smile. He thinks it's cute.</p><p>-fifteenth panel-</p><p>After they are released from the relics and everyone has fallen down in the sand. A shot of Luke running over to the professor and Emmy and Adofo to Asim and Farah.</p><p>-sixteenth panel-</p><p>The final celebration. Emmy and the professor, Asim and Farah and Luke and Nane are dancing together. Iah and Yama are standing to the side, Iah's face is very flustered because they are holding hands.</p><p>-seventeenth panel-</p><p>Focus is on the professor and Emmy at the celebration who are both smiling wide, with their foreheads pressed against the other.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Actual bonus scene</em>
</p><p>With the party ablaze, the curse relieved and everyone happy, no one could say that this wasn't a good day. The professor and Emmy could finally be honest with each other. The gentleman in question had taken his lady aside from the dancefloor and was currently guiding her through the garden to a quieter spot to talk. The sounds of the chirping crickets, the rustling leaves and the cackling brook next to the palace walls enhanced the beautiful warm night that will forever be ingrained into their memories. Fireflies once again floated through the air, lighting up her blissful smile and his flushed cheeks. He sat her down on a bench near the edge of the city and grabbed her hand as he kneeled in front of her.</p><p>''You are not proposing to me already are you?'' she said jokingly.</p><p>His blush increased just like his smile.</p><p>''I would like to find the proper ring first, if you would still like to wear rings that is.''</p><p>''If it's from you? definitely.''</p><p>A small squeeze to her hand and a twinkle in his eyes told her that she made him just as happy as he made her.</p><p>''So, about becoming my assistant again. Have you thought about your answer?''</p><p>The question came unexpected. He moved away from her front and joined her on the bench, their hips touching and their fingers intertwined.</p><p>''You still want me back as your assistant?''</p><p>''Well, I just want you by my side my dear.'' he lifted up her hand and planted a small kiss on the back.</p><p>''Then the answer is no.''</p><p>He looked up from her hand and blinked a couple of times in confusion.</p><p>''No I don't want to be your assistant again. I'd much rather be your girlfriend.'' Emmy finished with a smile.</p><p>The gentleman chuckled and moved his hand up under her chin.</p><p>''I accept.''</p><p>The deal was sealed with a kiss on the lips, the light from the fireflies, the chirping of the crickets and the faint sound of music fading away. The shot falls back from the couple, opening up the view to the rest of the palace where people are celebrating. The city of Nemhat and its people are finally free and another mystery is solved.</p><hr/><p>-eighteenth panel-</p><p>Emmy, the professor and Luke say goodbye to their friends. Emmy and Farah are hugging and both bawling their eyes out. The professor has his hand on Luke's shoulder, who is also crying. He himself wipes away a single tear as well.</p><p>-nineteenth panel-</p><p>Nane gives Luke one final kiss before they depart.</p><p>-twentieth panel-</p><p>The trio is back in London in the professor's office. Luke is holding a piece of paper with a low grade on it. The professor looks a little grumpy and Emmy is laughing her ass off in the background.</p><p>-Final panel-</p><p>Emmy's camera is set up to take a group picture. From left to right you find Yama and Iah, who are reluctantly being pulled into the frame by Farah. Farah is holding one hand on Iah's scarf while the other is clasped together with Asim. Asim is looking fondly at his beloved princess. Behind him stand both Adofo and Mahir, who are both holding up peace signs and smiling wide for the picture. Next to Mahir stands the king, who is looking over at his daughter with a confused but amused expression. Further along stands the professor, who is half smirking at Emmy and Luke. Luke is holding up his arms to pose like a bodybuilder while Emmy is making bunny ears with her fingers behind him. Nane is standing to the side with a blush and a toothy grin. Behind them all is the palace where they have spent most of their time during this adventure.</p><p>A place and its people, which they will never forget.</p><p> </p><p>-The end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>